


A Revenge『一个复仇 』

by ExpectoMeteorite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logic, Mind Games, Multi, Platonic Romance, Soulmates, Technology
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 145,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoMeteorite/pseuds/ExpectoMeteorite
Summary: 底特律变人游戏原创同人《一个复仇》RK900、Gavin、Hank、Connor四人警探的破案故事。





	1. 盛大的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情向 现实向 推理 惊悚 科幻 游戏 柏拉图 辩论  
> (可能含有悲观倾向 慎入)  
> （含虐）（无H）（暧昧接触）（HE）  
> 原作连载于LOFTER（已授权转载）欢迎大家留下评论感想~  
> ================================

【<http://xuechengyueye.lofter.com/>】  
原作地址↑ 乐乎轻博客（作者ID：雪成乐也）

 

正文↓

==========

 

“Jeffery，Maggie之所以邀请我，邀请DPD全员参加，也是因为她老爹是你的老同学兼老友。对，就是那位亿万富翁Graham先生的女儿…"  
  "别总拿工作做推辞了，你该来参加这种喜事…对，这对你绝对只有好处。算我求你…"  
  "…没关系，不碍事，带上威尔逊、米勒和布朗一起过来!马上!派对会开到第二天早上的…”  
  "在，那四个家伙都在，我把他们都精心打扮成能出席正式场合的标致模样，跟在警局的平常的样子截然相反…"  
  "…哦shit，别让我看着。我不是专业的。要看着他们不捣出乱子，尤其是Gavin，你得亲自上。你有多了一个必须来的理由，快打个车…"  
  Collins火速了断一个电话，把注意力返回到刚刚新娘父亲的讲话上。软磨硬泡一番，Fowler局长才考虑过来参加宴席，这时她才得以松一口气。这下底特律的人算是到齐了一大半儿。DPD集体参加民间一个富豪的婚礼有很多原因，一方面是因为收藏家Graham先生与底特律警局局长有莫逆之交，女儿与Collins警探是中学好友。另一方面全是靠Collins从中斡旋促成。  
    
  现在，她的工作只剩俩个：  
  首要:陪伴自己的好友Maggie、也就是今天的新娘Margaret度过这个属于她的美丽时刻。  
  第二个，同样甚至更重要的任务:就是在局长来之前，看管住自己几位工作上的男同事，不要让他们半途中毁了宴会。  
  于工作而言她是底特律警局称得上是最出色称职的警探(不是唯一？)。个性坚定稳重，做事认真可靠。加上外貌气质出众，在警局里外都不失追求者和仰慕者。除了几个不识趣的老拍档。  
  Collins忙着估算另外的几个人到的时间，这才反应过来，好像少了点儿什么，一转身，头号自由散漫人士——Hank安德森副警长，与他的搭档Connor已经不在原地;那个更麻烦(烦人)的警探——和自己斗殴最多的Gavin·Reed以及新加入的RK900早在自己拨通号码的时候就一起一股脑儿的跑路了。  
  shit。原先是自己一个人就算了，现在还一人带着一个跟屁虫。  
  【副警长，一定要让你道歉。】  
  【Gavin，等着吃枪子儿吧。】  
  Collins的手上的酒杯崩开一道裂痕。  
  “今天，是我的女儿——Margaret新婚的幸福日子。我没有特别的礼物送给我的宝贝女儿，仅仅给她办个这了紧凑的婚礼聚会。"  
  Graham先生，是密歇根洲出名的收藏家，爱好是珍藏古玩，有些固守传统遗风的执着，但并不排斥高科技给生活带来的种种影响和变化。只是有一个传说，流传在底特律的上层社会和平民之间的八卦言谈中，他十分仇恨仿生人。对于反对仿生人持有同人平等权利、反对他们自由融入社会的相关政见都持支持。不过，没有出于极端政见做事被起诉。也没有证据支撑。它仅仅是个传言。  
  今天是他的女儿大婚的日子，他对于自己儿女成长参与的不多，俩个儿子和一个女儿都已有归宿。他平日总是忙碌无休的商人，夜晚是埋头个人世界的艺术创作家，子女私生活他都不会特别过问，恋爱随各自的喜好自由。半个月前Margaret才让自己的父亲知道了自己有男友这件事。跟他谈了一次现阶段的愿望，真诚的交心之后，老Graham立刻放下繁忙的工作，从策划、设计到管理每个细节都亲自操刀，由无到有一手呈现了今日这场无以伦比的盛大婚礼。  
  现在屋后的花园里，所有的客人都到齐了。海面的晚霞渐渐退去了夏日的明媚颜色，显现出了紫蓝的光晕。月亮升到四分之一，透露出她今晚第 一道光辉。从未见过底特律哪场婚礼，会像今天似的，集所有美好于一身，无论是天公作美的景色，还是气势恢宏的豪宅庭院，高雅不失趣味的排场，一切都相称得彰。今天的人们也来自四面八方，忙着给新娘新娘送上祝福，在门口外站起了长队。  
  巨大的草坪里有上千名客人，老Graham拥有美国北部城市最好的私人宅邸之一。它像是一个难以放进展柜里的艺术品，坐落在底特律河的一个人工填岛上，这个岛可以同时欣赏来自两个不同国家的城市风光。  
    
  左手持酒杯可以对饮底特律河，向右侧，则望向*温莎。  
    
  宅邸是呈家族首字母"G"的不对称型三层格局，功能齐全，大方有序；窗面与外壳设计又兼顾现代几何的硬质简约，庭院里的喷泉造景都仿照主人喜爱的罗马传统风格建设。园中最显眼、最引人入胜的一道设计是“Fiona”瀑布。二层楼顶的露天泳池引出来的水，流到二层突出的房顶上，一条人工铺满鹅卵石的小河带着这股水流，从一整条屋顶上倾泻而下，形成15米宽的瀑布，掩盖住了一楼整面的玻璃墙体，灌至园中弯月形的露天水池当中。全部占地足足2000亩地，还都是Graham积累的巨大财富一部分。它属于密歇根州管辖，有很多外国人游客在岛上逗停，临时加入到这场盛大的婚礼中来送上各式各样语言的祝福。  
  有些漂亮年轻的男女宾客在布满鲜花的水池边上跳舞，有些宾客坐在铺就花边白布的长条餐桌旁边，餐桌上高高地堆放着香喷喷的饭菜和装着家里酒窖里珍藏的红葡萄酒和一些清爽的起泡酒。还有一个了临时架起来的凉棚，主办方考虑到及时补足食物饮料，而将几个料理台直接搬到外面。  
    "感谢每个老友的到来，你们都是我这个老家伙的一生的财富。而我的财富不会只是我的。也即将是我可爱的、可靠的、一步步自己开拓未来、抓住幸福的年轻人的。"  
  "我的女儿将会有幸结交高朋贵人，更有幸嫁给一个好男人……"  
  "我这么说，是我保证，她和她即将共度一生的男人，会在所有人的祝福下美满成双。”  
   一刹间烟花飞跃腾空；七彩的焰火相互交织。光影在夜空里呈现千变万化；又是一瞬间的事，燃烧殆尽后的烟花像是流淌的百道光柱。 向海面上坠去…在二楼的观景台，你就会看见许多金色和红色的蜡烛火光，摆在精巧的玻璃杯中，码在一个个圆桌的鲜花瓶一侧，圆桌中央还放着香槟酒杯、各色果酒和大型三层全套甜品架。宾客们围着圆桌聊天，突然人群发出惊呼，每个人都不约而同的抬头凝视夜空。这时候花园里万籁无声，只有引路灯的暖光将他们团团围着。脚边的蔷薇花和忍冬花丛也因婚礼的气氛而感染，在昏暗里肆意飘香。  
  四个衣装革履，仪表堂堂的警局正规警探们，在入场之后原本盘踞在划给警局成员的那张餐桌。但在Hank和Reed俩个身体年龄与精神年龄不相符的家伙（Collins语）相互揣摩了一番对方的意思，意外地达到了高度共识：得找点儿乐子！太特么无聊了现在！俩人就地解散，把安卓扔下。开始各做各的。  
  Hank走下楼，到一层大厅里，观赏主人气派的装修和独具匠心的设计，欣赏柜台上陈列的各种珍藏宝物。正好撞上从另一楼梯通道下来的Reed警探。刚要抬手招呼一声， 发现他目光游走但是充满认真，集中精神地好像在找什么。但反差的是手里攥着一杯石榴红糖浆，酸奶力娇和蓝橙酒调配的“法国邂逅”，这款红白蓝三色鸡尾酒Hank很了解。甜度十分喜人，口感柔润跟他本人内芯完全不相配。原来这货比自己还要喜欢甜口……突然有一个念头闪过：啊、他不是也在寻找合适的猎物下手吧…在这场合情绪跟着动摇，就想去泡妞了。说明这小子还是很嫩。  
  无视掉院子外仿造罗马城的壮丽七丘，还有巨大的人工池塘的夜景。Hank开始兴致勃勃地照顾自己那些平时喝不到的酒水或珍馐。把同事暂时忘在一旁。 婚礼聚会中负责餐饮招待的男管家叫Ash。他擅长调酒，也会做搭配的小食，他给Hank一杯又一杯递过去的啤酒都是在底特律最成熟的啤酒工厂里酿造出来的，酒花是别的地区尝不到的味道。Hank压低嗓音，故作深沉，神秘跟这个小毛孩单向灌输。说自己平时自酌（有Connor监督后放肆酗酒的机会已经很少）对这些口感细微差别都十分讲究。麦芽可以磨得更碎一些，以提高出糖效率，比如二次放入不含分解酶的黑麦芽降低水温的方法等……Ash听得眼睛里尽是崇拜之情，笑嘻嘻地多斟满一杯，好多讨教他一些酿酒门路。俩个人都乐享其中交上了朋友。  
==================================================  
  Connor戳在餐桌与大厅镂刻着复古花纹的梁柱之间，手里玩着硬币。旁边同样是不需要进食的RK900，他长着跟Connor一模一样的脸，但是却与Connor的包容安逸的气场相比，是另一种截然不同的气质。看上去像是一对身高有落差的亲兄弟，但那只是不知道他们是安卓的人类会认为的事。俩个人笔直端正的并肩站着，沉默寡言。完全隔绝于热闹活跃的气氛。  
    
  Connor在来到会场前，就被Collins强制要求摘下右额象征安卓身体的显示灯环。Hank没有意见，他早有听说这个主人的传闻，谁知道安卓会不会被赶出来，摘下来比较保险。但Collins的反应更加深奥一些，她一副难以启齿的表情，好像在深思什么，又好像单纯地觉得Hank真的变成Connor监护人了这点让她毛骨悚然。  
“你愿意吗？Connor，我坚持建议你去参加一场人类的婚礼。那对你而言很有帮助。”  
“好。”  
就这样被拐了。  
Connor此时就伪装成一个年轻的大学生，身着一身合体利落的黑色西服三件套，左胸兜口里露出一节三角手帕折叠的很讲究，整个人凸显出一副十足的绅士派头，派对上的女孩子们都注意到他的存在，对他的背影悄悄地议论不休，为他的年轻清秀的脸，英挺的后背，认真的气质和猜不透的身份所着迷。  
  RK900身着的是一身白色的西装，里面是自己之前制服的黑色高领内衬。他没有像Connor那样夸张的被套上三件套，依旧没有逃过火辣辣的视线的灼烧。他举手投足都引起别人的关注。这都归功于我们了不起的Collins女士带着俩个安卓兄弟，在租赁正装公司选衣服时的执着追求——  
“拜托！！Connor已经扮演一位正儿八经西装版的Björn Andrésen，RK900再撞元素就太无聊了吧！“  
Collins劝导购员放下黑色和暗红色西装，皱着眉摇了摇头。她为RK900的婚礼派对造型在苦思冥想。  
  她看似像被名为“结婚”的瘟疫感染了爆发似的狂热。而大家知道她还真的有所收敛了——  
  Hank和Gavin一进店就被“搭配竞赛”的主裁判淘汰出局。被套上了银灰色西装和黑色西装，就被早早地晾在一边等着自己家的安卓。他们俩也很乐意，就着店里免费的小点心喝着茶，还可以在暑天里蹭空调。俩人都是换好一身正装，因为等Connor他俩换完衣服就要立即直奔派对场地；于是俩人像是等待太太购物的丈夫们那样，后背瘫痪在柔软的靠垫里，眼睛无神地天花板、地板、衣服架子和更衣室的门之间来回游动。百般聊赖，坐在正对男性更衣间门的换鞋沙发上，可以头一眼看到从里面换完衣服出来的人的样子。可以说是对穿衣搭配冷嘲热讽爱好者必选的VIP席。Gavin现在最期待的就是等RK900和Connor一出来就泼冷水，因此准备好了一肚子找茬儿的说辞。  
”对！无聊！我要给他租白皮西装，别脱!别脱你那高领黑色t恤听到了没有…"  
  Connor和自己的兄弟一起从更衣室里出来。画面可以说是美好神圣的。俩张精致俊美的脸庞，同样修长匀称的身材，再被修剪合体的正装包装点缀，这两个男人穿梭在婚宴上的样子必定会光彩照人。夺走新郎风头都有可能。  
 "RK900,已经变成Steve McQueen。你觉得呢，Gavin~”  
  老警长故意的朝自己这边，加重语气地调侃着。  
  Reed一时迷失了方向感。好像穿越时空回披头士粉丝疯狂追捧效仿自己偶像的年代。他从自己的时尚记忆里找不出Hank说的那个人的脸，反正比他想到的例子要更古早。并且可以想到还一定是一位实打实的万人迷…  
他看见一个龟脖领的完美代言模特。和一个正装味道完全能盖过新郎本人的人。  
Gavin没想到被将了一军，他心里上下捣鼓，想着嘲笑的词一个也派不上用场，脑子里只剩一个想法，尽量不要让自己跟他们出现在同一个桌子上喝酒。  
    
======================================================  
  Connor在时不时地给RK900传递信息。询问他的自检进度。登陆软体要求看他的各模块工作报告。而RK 900同样。精准又及时的彼此反馈，既有文件，又有口头的描述和叮嘱。  
  "这样彼此作为各自的自检系统，只要做机械性的比对工作就好。"  
  "减少了30%的耗能同时也不用开启防火墙，我们应该尝试日后多交互更新这种功能。"  
  在氛围良好乐趣十足的婚宴上专心埋头做着IT维护工作，绝对是自有文明以来找不出其二的大煞风景的事情。  
“从他们的交流方式看来，真正地体现了人类科技所谓的先进性，从这点羡慕安卓不来。嗯，但我不会用时髦手机，也没有人给我打电话。真走运。我还在意【隐私】这玩意儿的。”  
  Hank自言自语，自如仰脖地灌了一杯不知哪里提供的啤酒，走到Reed旁边。Reed没说话，而把酒杯里的玩意喝掉最后一口。脑袋想吸了水的海绵一样发沉发胀。他挤了挤干涩的眼睛，暂时停止耗费眼力的寻找工作。  
“唔。这酒真不错。是所有安卓都这么死脑筋，还是恰好只是这俩个双胞胎是这样。”  
  Hank没有这种私人场合里单独跟Reed相处过。Hank生于1985，Reed比他小17岁。就算他俩几乎认识了13年，他俩的关系还是工作搭档在先，同伴在后。当然，也不是没有聊过什么。一般话题不是被一个人咽了回去，就是完全自说自话。从来不会再有进一步的展开。  
“Connor没有RK死脑筋。RK是比Connor先进的型号。无论哪个指数他是最大值的。”  
  安卓塑料屁股的话题除外。他在质询安卓是否具有高智能的问题上永远跟安德森有的谈。  
  Hank扯出一个笑。与平时带给Gavin的感觉不同。可能是因为有点儿醉了，吹着穿堂而来的暖风也安抚情绪。他放下了争吵和架子。看着Gavin也喝了口掺杂着冰块的“法国邂逅”，他边吐舌头做呕吐状，说像是隔两条街杂货店的酸柠檬混合椰子浆的味道。说着Connor和RK900的话题，俩个日常互不顺眼的人都可以建立起联系。内心默默开始感叹先进和科技的影响力。同时他觉得跟以前比起来，自己完全只擅长跟古旧的东西相处，如今也迈出了不可思议的一大步。  
  Reed警探放弃了华而不实的“法国邂逅”，重新往新人的桌席上眺望。  
  这个距离有点儿远。他想找出这家两个Graham兄弟所坐的位置，进门的时候仅仅跟其中一个人擦肩而过，好像是叫Norlander的家伙。瞥了一眼长相，便觉得他看上去很眼熟。  
  【Graham家与Hill家联姻，Hill家属却没来几个人，目前只看到老太太一个。】  
  Hank喂了他一声，看他还在专注的找这什么，就没接下去说了。他也开始扫视整个家族里的核心成员，目光揪住路过的帮佣的人员进行观察。可能是出于警探的职业本能，也仅仅是打发时间。  
  俩个穿着天使翅膀、浑身纯白礼裙的漂亮女孩蹲在眼前的那块花草间看着蟋蟀争斗。他们的妈妈在一旁，跟Graham家其中的一个儿子在交谈，她啃食着大拇指指甲，脸上的神情有些阴郁。Graham轻轻地拍了拍她的肩，轻声说了句话。从嘴型上能看出是“一切都会没事的”伴郎、伴娘以及司仪在一个桌子上喝酒聊天，大声开玩笑和叫闹，男女没有顾忌的彼此触碰抚摸。他们都是大儿子Norlander的好友。也都是父亲朋友的子女。家中还有几名厨师，为跟进传菜忙的团团转，在院子里指挥几个年轻的小管家跑东跑西。管家里最位高权重的就是Matthew老爷子。他在给老爷的私人贵宾单独敬酒，从来没有跟下属或宾客交流过。肖恩·Graham，Maggie的父亲，跟几个私密朋友在三层上跃台说话。站在豪宅的制高点，他左手举着红酒杯，聊天时，眉宇间变得高冷阴暗，完全变了一个样子。像是有一块挥之不去的乌云附着在他脑子里。  
  Hank和Reed同时看见尼娅·Collins从院子中央快步走过，到新娘桌前，跟今天最幸福的女人悄悄说着话，落下一个贴面吻作为祝福。俩个女孩都含着泪光。  
  新娘Margaret·Graham今天耀眼动人，新郎、伴娘、管家以及司仪与她坐在打着精美设计的花架横梁下。不知怎么的，新郎的母亲——固执又精明的Hill老太太寸步不离这对新人，尴尬地坐在管家身边的一张椅子上。一身翠绿的礼裙裹住她较小的身体，柴火般干瘦的四肢动起来带着优雅，但她对一来二往的示好和询问全都爱答不理。鹰钩鼻和上挑的淡弯眉看上去有些尖酸。她显然对新娘有点儿不满，但也知道一切早就瓜熟蒂落。  
  新郎的老母亲Hill太太家境殷实，她有英国血统。时常不合时宜的循规蹈矩。她极其看不上Graham的美国铺张奢靡的花钱作风，更不喜欢"新婚通宵party"这类年轻张扬的玩意儿，在她看来婚礼后伴郎伴娘总会搞在一起这种事简直是不可理解。她希望的画面只是俩个正常相爱的人规规矩矩地站在教堂的十字架下，听神父的祝辞。连最古板的Graham老管家在“保持传统”上都让她三分。  
  虽说Margaret独立自由，在选择丈夫方面从不听从家长的建议。但莫名招惹男友母亲不满意多少会影响到她，所以她只好陪着笑脸，也不期望未来的婆婆现在马上能转变关系。甚至巴不得她别指手画脚，别提一句意见——寒暄、接受彩礼、敬酒这些事已经够她忙个不停了。  
  她看见好友尼娅特地过来敬酒，终于绷不住眼泪，紧紧地回抱住她。  
  Graham另外那个儿子，始终没有出现。而他的母亲，本是当家做主和男主人一起主持婚礼，至始至终坐在花园里最僻静的角落的一张圆桌独自喝着茶。旁边陪着一个女管家帮她打发人，但想躲也躲不开，家里家外的亲戚友人被象征性的吃闭门羹，还是纷纷见缝插针地跑去笑盈盈的献殷勤。  
  “Hank。”  
  “嗯。我也看出来了。Fowler什么时候到？”  
  “不知道，但愿他别错过什么好戏。”  
  “但愿吧。但愿是【好戏】。”  
  每个与婚礼相关的人，都有一种说不上来的诡异与违和感。人的本能，都在快乐时，体会到时间在加速流逝，而备受煎熬的过程，总是被无限拉长。这俩家的亲事，目前被灿烂的焰火和迷人的花园粉饰的什么端倪也显现不出来。  
  但是事情发生的往往很快。  
==============================  
“快上车，来不及了。”  
  两个男人跳进车，刚坐稳，Fowler说“踩油门“。车子敏捷地反应起来，一个眨眼功夫便把通讯大楼抛在身后。很少有人看见底特律警察局局长会坐在一台飚速的古董老爷车上。而不是一台追赶罪犯的出勤警车上。克里斯倚着窗户，眼皮耷拉着，暗自咬紧后牙。双手死死牢抓住门把手。底特律河畔近还有一辆黑色老牌轿车,仿佛在等待着他们，闻风而动，冲他们闪着夜灯，飞快的从一旁加速，把他们的车子别了过去。


	2. 来自FBI的指令

 晚餐之后俩对搭档就分开行动了。直到晚上九点多才陆续碰头。  
  RK900安静的依靠柱子把最后一部分自检工作完成。睁开眼前记录里表示Connor也正从自检云端下线，他正用手揉着眼睛，脸上焕发着做完一件事的满足。安卓都会对自己设立任务单，而一个个划掉它们也是它们的一种乐趣，而Hank和Reed永远不会表示有同感。  
  接下来得给自己找个充电桩。RK900进来这里之后启动了环境扫描分析，这里的墙壁足够多，也足够传统，没有任何高科技信号能穿透这么厚的绝缘墙体。他放弃了在一层找到任何提供仿生人服务的设置。只好把希望寄托在自己房间里。那个所谓“自己”的房间，也是仿照人类的需求设置的，这个房间位于二层，在露天泳池和“Fiona”水瀑上游的同一层。他觉得现在是时候动身前往房间补充能量，Reed警探没有给他下达指令，他目前处于自由行动的状态。  
  他给Connor发了几条简讯。  
  【➣我去203室 9点34分抵达 】  
     ➣如果有充电链接插口或是Data墙，我会马上告知你具体规格和坐标以备你需要。  
     ➣之后待机约长4个小时 无法授权网络 关闭期间只对Gavin·Reed警探开放打扰权限。  
     ➣晚安。】  
  【➣OK  
     ➣晚安。】  
  Connor对睡觉用的房间没有什么概念，他只需要公共街道上那种停机坪或者警局的充电墙，站在里面，对接上电流二极管链接器就算是休息。这一来也包含了所谓的饮食。他和RK900对婚宴上形形色色的美味佳肴和酒水，只能从外观和嗅觉上进行评估和欣赏。Gavin阴险的挂着笑，要给他灌一杯五彩缤纷的鸡尾酒，恶趣味地要让他喝一口。反而遭到了Hank严厉的一记手刀。他吃痛的叫着“这是安卓应该享受的权利”。  
  Connor不能真诚地回复Gavin自己的感受。看到人类咀嚼生菜，撕咬牛排，咕嘟咕嘟地豪饮液体的时候，总是克制自己不要把这种行为过度解读。尽可能地不要把它定义到“原始动物本能”这个分类集合里。他没有不尊重人类摄取热量的方式，也没有资格对能体会饥饿感的人类指指点点。但是——Connor也很想为自己辩护——真的每一次都控制不住自己的生物组件，看见Hank手上多出来一半儿食物，尤其是一些高脂高胆固醇的复合碳水化合物，就会全都抢走，当面销毁。而他丝毫没有不尊重Hank身为人类的欲望的意思。  
  Hank享受不到跟安卓平等的权利。他对于Gavin开玩笑的反驳，一时情感顿挫。几乎要哽咽。  
  Connor暂时不考虑回房间，他收到RK900的回复恐怕也不会立即前往。因为他正保持执行命令的状态中。他的搭档Hank·安德森副警长在7点30分时，给自己下了指令，效力延续至婚宴结束。  
“别暴露自己的身份。还有，要是走散了，就原地等我，靠个柱子或者桌子边比较显眼的位置。这次活动里只有这个命令，所以好好的听我一次话Connor，拜托你，谢谢。”  
  这话，是在Hank早先在大厅入口处鲜花簇拥的接待席边上跟他小声嘟囔的。  
    
   
  按流程，要在嘉宾名册上签下自己名字，正在思考给Connor写什么，坐在桌后的接待员小姐微笑的问他，不好意思，英俊的先生。身后这位年轻男孩是你的儿子吗？Hank一时语塞，含含糊糊地，有点儿窘迫，他的脸一下子有些蹿红，血液顺着耳根蔓延了整个耳朵。Connor很少见过他害羞，盯着他的耳朵瞧。Hank打理整齐的银发，一丝不苟地拢到后面梳成Men's Bun，加上银色的络腮胡和一副稍微装饰用的古旧的黑框眼镜，他今天散发出来120%的男性荷尔蒙。又身着深灰高档的高位西装更是老少通吃。  
  “没…那个…我…谢谢你…你也很美丽今天…那个…签名我帮他签好吗？”  
  “没问题”  
   他回头看Connor，只是一瞬间眼神交汇。马上又落回纸上。刷刷地几笔划拉完，如释重负的放下笔，Connor还僵着不动，Hank一把拉过他同样西装包裹的但比自己细上一号的胳膊，跟接待员小姐点点头示意，匆匆的逃离这里，需要穿过一条编满鲜花的长拱廊，Connor被拉扯着手臂，Hank现在已经感到呼吸舒适一些了，但他没有放开手。“快，我们要错过丢花束了。”他们俩步调一致地钻过婚礼的祝福之门，一路小跑进入内场。  
================================  
      
   
  "天哪那个性磁力爆表的老男人是谁？给我看一眼名字，不知道他有家室了没——"  
  一位负责引导园区的女孩，刚刚在一旁指路完毕，视线一扫到等待签名的长队，便马上聚焦锁定Hank的宽阔的肩膀和高挺的身材，俩个人走进花廊后，马上跑到接待台，凑过身子看嘉宾签名薄。  
  "我恐怕让你失望了。他好像已经有家室了"  
  "哦…不…我没机会了。等、那个男孩呢？他多大？他是他儿子吗？"  
  接待员小姐手指指在【Hank.Anderson】的名字上，往后挪一格，俩个人都看到了一个同样字体的【C.Anderson】在其后面。  
  导引员小姐十分兴奋，幻想着一石二鸟将父子全全虏获的攻略大计，开心地捧着心口说着今天赶过来帮忙这一程真的是太值了。  
  "我觉得你还是放弃这个念头比较好。"  
  "父子都被同一人擒获的戏码，现在肥皂剧早都不写了…是这个原因吗…给我留一点儿可怜的幻想，至少其中一位我可以…"  
  "你说的也是。对啊，因为今天是个奇迹般美好的日子…"  
  接待员小姐露出一个高深莫测的笑，没有撕毁她的妄想，目光留在两个靠在一起的签名上。  
  "…在今天，所有真诚的相爱都会受到保佑。"  
================================  
   
   
  Connor浏览完毕今天暂存的实况影视资料。播放的时候画面总闪雪花。他判断自己站得太靠近瀑布水帘了阻隔了一部分信号，几套音响播放着音乐，一个巨大的LED大屏也在常规播放着新人的照片。他给Hank发了个短信告知他自己转移到院子里等他，不过一般对方都不会及时收到。  
  走到庭院里，看见主办方的小圆桌都被撤走了，管家们和厨师们又在忙前忙后的归置东西搬回宅子里。周围含特别标记、特别人物和新鲜事物的实况影视又在源源不断的增加。将它们一一分类归纳进不同名称的记忆文件里。同时做了一个备份计算上传至云端。他又找到了一个工作。于是闭上眼，新工作书开启时间：9点32分。RK900这会儿应该已经到房间门口。  
 突然，一个清脆的女声，打断了他。  
  Connor如果额头上还有显示环，现在一定是红灯大作。因为有人在他闭眼时悄无声息地靠近他，凭空出现。  
“哥哥。请问你是仿生人吗？”  
  Connor前站着一个穿着白色礼裙的小女孩，头上戴着花环。小女孩12~14岁，从平均年龄来看，长得比一般孩子要高些。但脸上稚气未脱，声音还处于变声期，怀里抱着一个装着蟋蟀和甲虫的陶瓷小罐。仰着头直勾勾地盯着Connor的脸。  
“你好。我是Connor。”  
  他眨了一个眼，露出一个人畜无害的笑容。特别设计的促进与人类产生沟通共情的外表和社交模块都在正常运转着，他也将这些使用的很娴熟了。  
“哥哥，你是仿生人吗？”  
  她揪住这个问题不放。但没有一丝怜悯和容让，大眼睛充满好奇和困惑，露出小孩子特有的倔犟，背着一对天使翅膀，看上去纯洁无辜。丝毫不拐弯抹角的问问题。  
  他谨慎的进行社交，他对Graham家的资料掌握的不是很详实，利用短短2秒钟给搜索遍底特律泛周边几个市的所有公民车证登记、房产开户证明等相关数据网，结果只弹出3个能跟Graham家对上号的人。  
  /»<1>   »S.Graham  »☎tel:XXX-XXXX-xxx/   
  /»<2>   »N.Graham  »☎tel:XXX-XXXX-xxx/   
  /»<3>   »M.Graham  »☎tel:XXX-XXXX-xxx/   
 ░░░░☒➠欢迎您，安德森警探。根据法律规定，此系统已连至美国国家网络安全系统。  
 ░░░░☒➠非注册用户只能查询个件数量部分，不提供详细记录查询。  
 ░░░░☒➠抱歉，您的权限无法阅览，请勿重复操作。  
  Connor的权限打不开。  
  他迅速复制网址发给RK900，求助于这个拥有全美最高阶网络安全权限的安卓。  
  同样不出2秒，RK900那边就传送来加密快传文件。涉及Graham被锁住的个人详细信息，权限浏览不了的相关案或报道，都全部破解完毕。令人惊愕的高效率。  
  "你能告诉我，你叫什么名字吗？"  
  Connor跟他聊天，甚至有【谈判】的意味。他不想被问题引导，反而要转守为攻。他想若能知道她是谁，或者通过搜索这个小女孩的名字，大概能获取什么新信息。  
======================================  
   
   
  RK900没有切断通讯，他最终做出判断，保持开启网络后台一个与Connor共享的频道，他能随时收到对方的回复。然后他准备关闭一些组件状态，进入待机状态。  
  这时一顿“哐哐哐哐”落锤般的打击声，屋门被震的抖动，RK900迅速恢复正常状态，全面启动侦讯警用模块，贴墙移动到门口。等待时间足够久，一直没有出现第二轮砸门声。外面也许没有人了，他从猫眼往外看去——  
  一个影子也没有。走廊里亮着明黄的廊灯，把地毯的花纹都照的清晰。外面平静的像什么都没发生过。  
  他打开门，一只手解开链子锁，同时留意着突发的偷袭与可能的陷阱——  
  门刚移到一半，一个倚靠门支撑着上半身的男人，顺着门缝，“咣”地一声重重倒在RK900的玄关地板上。腿和脚都留在走廊外面，浑身散发着刺激他嗅觉组件失去灵敏度的浓烈味道。这个人完全没有动静，好像是个已经死了的人。  
======================================  
    
    
  大厅这边，一个人类小女孩保持沉默，仰头看着一个仿生人青年。他们对视了很久，久到旁人路过都会留神一下这边，窃窃私议发生了什么。她的眼神里是好奇心，也有审视，有儿童的玩味和轻蔑，直觉告诉他，他接下来最好小心应对。她跟普通孩子不一样。不是轻易引导什么就会上钩的类型，必须在她抓住自己的马脚前，把事态稳住，那就不得不把她的父母找来带走她，这是最好的情况，但是他刚注意到这边所站里的地方已经快要没什么人，大家都到二层的露天花园和大泳池去了，开始第二轮狂欢并且直至第二天早上。她的父母会在吗？会在哪儿呢？怎么不跟她在一起…  
   他侧脸流下几株透明液体。是皮下渗压毛细血管挤出的不断上升水位的机体冷却液。他感到不安。  
  “Linda？”  
  有一个男人冲着边喊，是一位抱着高高一摞白瓷盘的管家，他一扭头喊人，最上面的盘子差点儿滑了下来。看上去冒冒失失的，他把东西堆进手推车，轻快的往俩人这面跑过来，腰上系着的白围裙看上去被揉了很多遍，还沾着残羹的污痕。  
  “哦…累死我了。抱歉，小姐，不好意思！先生。”  
  Connor冲他点了头，他的插入解救了他。  
  “Linda小姐，你妈妈刚刚一直在找你，说怎么没在原地等她。虽然这个哥哥长得很英俊，但不能就跑过来一直任性盯着人家看啊。”  
  Linda低下头，看着手里的罐子，闷闷地不讲话，也不愿意再抬头。管家用手帕搽干净了自己的手，伸向她，虫罐里的蟋蟀突然开始鸣叫起来。她眼睛才闪烁起亮光，兴奋地看着里面。  
  管家被她的纯真逗笑了。跟Connor自我介绍道：  
  “我叫Ash，院子的管家，有什需要就可以叫我。不过最好别再是收拾垃圾了……”  
   Connor也同样礼貌回应了他。看着他牵起女孩的一只手，直到走到很远，一个女人焦急的迎过去，一把把Linda搂进怀里，抱着不撒手。过了一会儿才想起一旁的管家，她紧忙握住Ash的手致谢，Ash胡乱的挠了挠后脑勺，轻轻行个礼，便麻溜的小步子跑开了。女人又贴近女儿，好像在问她好不好，女儿突然看向这边，用手一指。  
  她的妈妈也顺势看过来，因为距离很远，超出一般人类的势力范围可见的距离，对面看不到自己的脸。Connor却可以通过内嵌的4倍镜的视力组件清晰的看见对方的细微表情。  
  她的妈妈脸上布满疲倦的纹路，挂着心力憔悴的眼袋，此刻因为看向这边，眼睛瞪得浑圆，眼白布满血丝，嘴角在轻微的抽搐。她咬啃着大拇指，歪着脸从左面啃到指甲右面，眼珠始终没有转动，她用牙反复摩擦撕扯着，终于在停歇的牙缝间挤出一个破碎的句子。  
  "【麦克…是Connor…安德森…】"  
——他从未在濒临死亡之外体会过这种致命的情愫——  
  "嘿。Connor。"  
  "啊！！！"  
    
  Connor吓了一大跳，蹦出半米远。正集中精神读着唇语，身后不知什么时候站了一个体型健硕高大的老警察。今天在他身上总是发生这种事，他几乎要重新经历一次软体升过山车般的不稳定。  
"副警长。是你。"  
  "天 你怎么了脸色那么那看，跟浏览黄色网站被抓包了的小男孩似得。"  
  "我…我不知道，就在刚才，我遇到了很多我认为不太符合逻辑的事情…能讲给你听听吗？"  
  "这是我分内的事。外面有点儿要下雨，走，我送你回去你房间，路上跟我好好说说。"  
  俩个人往住所走，Connor的脉搏已经不再碰碰的乱窜，冷汗也蒸发了，不再担忧任何事。再发生自己孤身处于一个难以抽身的局面，虽然对于自己本能依赖着副警长这点有【不甘心】，但有这个人在，他知道自己会被他保护好。而自己对他同样是如此。  
  "天哪，刚才我还以为你在短信里抱怨让你等的太久了呢。"  
  "我没有那么写。"  
  "【副警长，我要一个人到院子里去了，你要找我的话，我会站在水池子旁边。那儿有维纳斯。】超级吓人的好吗？!"  
  "？"  
  一个人是指RK900不在，有女神雕塑的水池是他挑选的足够显眼的标志物，一眼就能看见自己，这不够精准吗？  
  "额…算了。是我自作多情…"  
  Hank小声念叨一句。马上回复正经，问他刚才不在发生什么可疑的事情了。  
  Connor开口前，俩个人走到大厅门口，回身看原先那对母女所在的位置，哪里已经一个人也没有了。  
    
  "Hank。"  
  "嗯？"  
  "我们有遇见过…一个叫麦克的人吗？"  
＝＝＝＝＝=================  
     
 "啪——!——!"  
  在一个房间里，一声巨响。  
  一个抡圆了的巴掌扇到人脸上。这一下力度过大，即便醒着的人也撑不住会晕过去。地板上的人支吾的声音很微弱。他不知道还能不能动。  
  "醒醒！Reed警探！我是RK900，你的搭档。"  
  RK900把他胳膊绕在自己脖子上打算扛起来，自己直立站着的话，Reed的脚够不到地。他又蹲下来，打算背他去浴室，对方泛着恶心，闭着眼很难受的样子。感觉快要吐出来。在地板上捂着胸口一阵阵呻吟。  
  "Reed警探？坚持住好吗？"  
  "……王八蛋…我要杀了你…"  
  "Reed警探！我是RK900.你去做什么了？"  
  "RK…滚出我家…"  
  "…"  
  RK900打横把他抱起来。这样他也不会头朝下呕到自己身上。他没有想象的那么健壮，不是很沉重(可能因为身高)。好几种不同度数的酒精的混合的味道在空气里弥漫着，还有甜味，不知道他摄入了多少糖分。到浴室，把人放进浴池里，俩个胳膊把住浴池边沿想起身，但是太滑失败了，RK900俯下身耐心的【帮助】他把手从上面揪开，Reed反手一把抓住能抓住不会滑落的东西。  
  他揪住了黑色衣料。上半身腾空。这个姿势很危险，稍微一错身就会摔到浴缸底。  
  "你去做什么了，Reed警探。"  
  RK900任由他抓住，像一只考拉挂在胸前。他趁他清醒又问了他一遍。  
  "跟你没关系。"  
  Reed喝到超过他能接受的酒精摄入极限。不知道是自己借酒自杀未遂，还是被人要挟的喝成这样。RK900审评哪种解释，全都都不能让他满意。眼神变成深蓝色。那是执着，透着危险的颜色。  
  "我是你的搭档。我可以帮助你。"  
  Reed从鼻子里哼了一声。因为想离开，他离RK900的前胸又近了一点儿，整个头都快埋进黑色里。声音含糊。  
  "你可挡不了酒"  
  "我可以挡住任何侵犯你私人领域的人。让这件事从根本上杜绝。"  
  怀里的人摇了摇头。他辨识不好那是不是在摇头。由上往下看，是他在用脸贴着自己的身体来回的蹭蹭，或许只是那衣服擤鼻涕。一会儿松开，酒醒了几分。  
  "答…应我件…事。先…帮我找件干净…衣服"  
  RK900听命，放置好他，朝他要202房间的卡去隔壁取衣服，从Reed的房间拿好替换的西装和一件里面穿的薄帽衫，要刚出门时，他的通讯器传来了一条短信。  
  【✉░当心░的身后，G.R】  
  是Reed手机发的简讯，直接在后台展开浏览，但是不知是墙壁材质特殊还是信号不好，图像的字都模糊了。他能跳跃理解缺失字段的句子，Reed让他【小心行事】。  
  究竟发生了什么，谁也把握不住全貌，RK900不知道Reed警探就惹上了什么麻烦，他现在立刻给自己建立了一个最新任务☐【保护搭档】。  
  整个拿衣服的过程只花了4分钟，回到房间门口，要用磁卡，他听见里面咔嚓咔嚓拧锁的声音，门一下子被甩开，Reed大步出来跟RK900撞上了照面；他脱了上面身着的西装和内衬，光着上身，眼睛还没有回复正常的焦距，肩膀有一道陈年的刀痕，RK900把衣服递过去。Reed扯着嘴接过，几下都找不准袖口，好不容易胡乱地套好，拔腿从RK900身边跑过，被RK900伸手掐住手臂。  
  “别闹，我要去……”  
  “让我跟你一起。”  
  “用不到你。你别给我添乱……”  
  “我不会暴露安卓的身份”  
  “说真的，我一点儿都不担心Connor，他就是个臭小子，而你不行。”  
  “你对我没有信心？你刚才发短信给我，让我小心行事，但是你却不打算这么做。”  
  Reed头疼都快要裂开，安卓丝毫不放松。他转移不了注意力，他说的有道理，一个人调查这里的人员的确很吃力。需要一个这样头脑执着服从命令关键是可以给自己跑腿的家伙。但指望他能跟人正常的交流，甚至骗过人类，还是算了。Reed左右为难，他决定赌一把。他把RK900拉近屋子里，关上门，站在玄关里，连灯也忘记开。俩个男人这个样子看上去像是在对接不可告人的秘密。  这时俩人之间闪起一道亮光，是一个亮着的手机屏幕。展示着一张宅邸一层的平面图。Reed手指滑动了俩下，跟着之后分别闪过了二层、三层的平面图。图片加载很慢，总是转着loading示意圈。  
  “操，这屋信号怎么这么烂，刚才还好好的。”  
  Reed开始耐心专注的等。他一投入案子里认真起来时，不会被心情事情影响。  
    
   "我要先说一个对你而言不好的消息。这屋主人的反安卓传说很靠谱——只有当怀疑的人亲自看到真实的场地，稍稍调查一下就会跟我有同样的想法。尤其，如果还像个白痴一样、问遍每个工作人员安卓充电设备的所在，被回复【根本没有】之后，就能1200％的确定。"  
  Reed乱蓬蓬的黑发失去发油的禁锢，张牙舞爪的竖立着。俩个人靠的很近，RK900在补充手机里的图片像素，他没有被指挥到三米开外去。认真的听着。  
  "你别指望充电了。哪里都没有跟仿生人相关的任何东西。这个岛对安卓过敏。"  
  "第二，我想拜托你查一件事。因为刚刚我去另外一个房间，跟Fowler和HankCollins他们碰头了。"  
    
  RK900在消化这个新消息。局长过来了，并且私下安排了一些调查工作，不知道是要调查什么，但他记下任务，认可的点点头。Reed这么久以来，第一次跟他好好坐下来交流和工作。他感到警探还是很专业，很负责，并且可靠。任务应该可以按这种合作态度下，顺利完成。他希望下次以及之后的每次，Reed都可以展露这么立派职业的一面。如果代价是摄入适量酒精，他都可以加入考虑行列。。这一切不仅仅是为了追求工作效率。  
  "RK900,帮我查一个人，可能那个人在底特律警局备过案，但是你没有权限查询底特律警局的资料室(警员级别)…我想起来…当时他的案子接派人是我和一个警员，还有一个人…后来不由我接手，这个案子转给了别人…"  
   
RK900登上网，开始准备骇入任何相关的隐私网站。  
  "…40来岁，有俩个女儿和妻子，棕色的贴面络腮胡，头发稀疏，眼睛是棕色的，身材一般不算胖…"  
  『根据特征搜集完毕 用时1.2秒』  
    
 "我已经将范围缩小到1580个人，还有一些其他更显著的特征吗？"  
  Reed迟迟没有吐露要调查的对象跟进一步的资料，他两只手扶住头两侧，闭眼深呼吸，狂乱的揉搓着乱发。手指动作停了下来。突然像看着RK900，目瞪口呆，脸色极其狰狞。他嗓音明显沙哑了好几度，开口便吼:  
  "先停 ! 先给我找Connor和Hank在哪儿 ! 快 ! 立刻联系上他们 ！"  
=========================================  
< 晚 8:10>  
   
  Fowler坐在Graham特殊安排的行政套房里，让米勒，威尔森和布朗一人顶着几个人的班，克里斯卡车把他送过来，然后就去后夜巡逻。  
  "他们来不了，不得眼绿的疯掉！我们在这high，他们加班。"  
    
  Gavin又在不合时宜的时候说最不合时宜的话。Collins白了他一眼。  
  "我已经遭到预料之中的怨声载道并且被狠狠谴责了，不用你赘述了，谢谢。"  
  他喝了一口柳橙汁，今天不打算饮酒。因为他24小时待命，并且今天还是有任务而来。  
  "老Graham的财产证明今天挂了号了。又有人举报他有非法巨额收入。这不，我又半道上被联邦调查局劫车，给了我一张法院传单，可以搜查这栋宅邸。这就是我来找你们三个说的事。“  
  Collins闷头喝酒。不给他好脸看。这场挚友一生重要的婚礼，注定不会圆满结束。  
  Gavin和Hank已经多少猜到了一些。但是没有调查，他们更多是来享受假期而不是又被卷入一个案子里变成工作日程。  
”诶。我认识他以来，一直觉得他反对仿生人的传言是真的。他的土地就像是没有明字写着但处处反安卓的领地。这都2038年了，一个亿万富翁，跟模控生命一点儿交集也没有他是靠什么发的财？只要是新高端领域，就是那些资本家玩钱的领域，都会有安卓的参与。他再怎么传统也不能拒绝时代洪流。"  
  Hank不否认。他可能是感触更加深。安卓改变了人，模控生命公司通过制造仿生人间接改变了世界。但同样它们也制造代授花粉的人工蜜蜂，也制造抵达天狼星的宇航船，而代替人完成这个致命任务的也是仿生人。这些都是在一面引领人类文明进步，同时又在加剧分化人类的认知阶层。  
   这个时代与安卓脱离，并且还能爬到人类社会阶层上流的人，不是没有。他们的手腕普通人不可想象罢了。  
  "首先是肖恩·Graham被公示在美国公民网站上的公司相关资产和家庭关系，跟数据网中记录的家庭关系有不同；通过我们行政调查，认为这属于这是时间推移正常家庭内部人员结构变化是正常的事情，仅仅是没有跟大众公开而已。"  
"而肖恩·Graham的婚姻状态是【离异】，还是近期的事情：离婚手续办理于2038年11月27日。"  
“他的财产证明中大部分都是房地产行业与旅游相关产业，还有几个博物馆，开户银行提交的数据里表示他的营业爆炸性增长就只在2031年之前的事，2032年之后他的收入支撑结构，持有股份的构成、房地产的所占比重等等都表明……”  
“Fuck. 拜托，Boss，说人语。”  
  Collins这下也忍不住了。她有点儿微醺，恨拐弯抹角的脾气上来了。狠狠嘬了一口自己的啤酒。往地上一撇。脚下Fowler房间的豪华地毯上全是空易拉罐。  
 “咳咳。我也不懂金融和资本家赚钱的法子。不然我就不当局长了…那个年代，Hank，你不想发表什么意见吗？对于不利用安卓，而是单纯利用人类谋取金钱暴利的办法？”  
  Fowler说完脸刷的沉了下来，表情恢复到一线出警时的警备状态；Collins坐直了身子，不再懒洋洋，表现出一种庄重。Gavin也收敛起开玩笑的嘴脸，认真的听他接下来要说的。  
  “有。”  
  Hank轻描淡写的回答。好像问他吃没吃饭一样。但他衣服里面都被汗浸透。  
  “2031年以前，企图一夜赚个5000万的暴利不是没有办法。大多数谋财害命也不在乎的人，都会尝试红冰”  
 


	3. 骤变

  Fowler的房间快要被酒气腐蚀。  
  一大堆不同颜色和大小的易拉罐到处乱堆，真皮沙发上还半躺着一个正装革履但散发着浓烈酒气、头发胡茬失去定型放任自由的人。长咖啡桌上有俩块被各种酒品满满堆积的区域，俩个不同爱好的酒鬼各自搂着自己的那堆杯子或罐子，把头都埋在屈起来的臂弯里。留在外面一个后脑勺。  
“怎么能喝下一吨的酒的。平时你们私底下都这么放纵自己的吗…嘿！拿好你们的搜查令！！醒醒！！上帝。我真是服了你们……”  
  尼娅·Collins是第一个反应过来的，或者说是醒过来的。她起身，张开胳膊撑起身子，一溜围着她的啤酒罐子都被边缘拨拉，金属叮叮咣咣的骨碌掉下桌，磕到大理石地板上还弹了几下。一连串噪音也没吵到对面的Hank继续埋头打盹儿。也没把沙发上烂醉如泥的Gavin弄醒。  
  “晚安，Jeffrey。”  
  “等一下。”  
  “……我不管。我浑身上下还难受呢。你给他们洗屁股吧。”  
  “不是……我有别的重要的事情。能跟我找一趟新娘吗？”  
  “……Boss，我知道自己在做什么，我也知道你要做什么。你想让我毁了这场婚礼吗？”  
  “Nya，别这样。”  
  现在Collins有必须要做的：她与Margaret亲密无间，她握着切入神秘家族最好的钥匙，不能失去Margaret的信任是完成任务的关键；  
  Fowler没有沾酒，他此刻最清醒，他不能放任事态真的恶化到不可挽回的那个地步，虽然Nya·Collins警探、Gavin·Reed警探和Hank·Anderson副警长这三人的高职位组合，是DPD成立以来集不稳定因素之大成的组合。他们单独小组工作时都会表现的很杰出，俩俩搭配总是充满摩擦、隔阂和矛盾。Hank和Connor把控大局，接近调查对象利用谈判技能找出线索是Connor擅长的专业；能把控大局、关键时刻兜住所有人的行动后果以免全部惨败的曾经的传奇副警长；Gavin和RK900是怪奇漫画里走出来的搞笑组合，Gavin有着敏锐的能看到黑暗性和危险性的本能(比他们俩个鼻子都灵);并且还有对嫌犯过目不忘的记忆能力，RK900能辅助他的目标侧写勾出一览无余的完整模型。是一组剑走偏锋的秘密武器。  
  因为暴风雨马上就会来临。他需要给每个自己优秀的警探都能发挥到最棒的机会。让他们做自己擅长的部分。一个团队不需要两个人角色功能重叠，而是独当一面的全才。此刻一切以各自目标开展行动。没有时间交心了。  
“你是我最信得过的警探。我现在就只能靠你了。”  
  "……少来这套。我投降了…“ 她摆了摆手，随即拢过碎发，把不体面的地方稍稍处理了一下。”跟我走吧。我知道Maggie现在在哪个房间。"Collins清醒了一大半儿，眼里的浑浊褪去，露出警探职业的坚定信念。Fowler点了点头，尾随她的步伐。他这会儿还不知道另有别人在那儿等着他。  
==========================================  
  来婚礼的路上，被阴魂不散的小黑车别住，一下车就迎面撞上了讨人嫌的佩金斯站在那儿。FBI特别调查官趾高气昂地打了个招呼。递给还一无所知的Fowler一个塞满证据的U盘，还不嫌事大的讥讽他“交朋友要交跟自己水平差不多的，省的给自己添麻烦”被突来的事态推着走，还没来得及理解他言外之意，手里又多一份牛皮纸袋的文件袋。很普通不是很厚，捏上去里面就薄薄几张纸的内容，打开后仅只有一张文书。

  ——一张FBI协特别行动调查，申请检察院紧急特签的宅邸搜查令。里面的内容包含了具体搜查对象和对于私人隐私数码电子产品（如手机、电脑）的搜查许可，截止日期是明晚23点前。落款负责人是底特律警局局长，搜查期间不受限制。  
  他马上注意到一个问题。这个搜查对象里有一个地点描写特别贴近他的困扰：  
  【创新科技孵化机构  
<“incubation " and innovation technology Research plant>】  
  “这个鬼机构在哪儿？”佩金斯被他一问，凑近来看他指的这个专业术语词。“哦，我们这边的技术人员之前沿着岛，把一圈宅邸的全息影像图都搞到手里，这个、是个带大水池的地下一层，20米深、足足有一个小足球场那么大……里面有一些真东西。“Perkins挠挠头，接着说下去”……无论我们这边发过去的什么……探测波长？电磁信号？还是叫什么的玩意儿…我也不专业。反正是探测用的信号一类，全都到这个地方被改变了方向，有时我们船靠的太近，FBI专门的通讯网络都直接被截了。因此我们的技术小哥说这个里面是有反高科技侦察信号，能隔绝外界探测的秘密工厂。”  
  “20米深？”他不怕自己的填岛被捅漏了吗。Fowler咽了口口水，他们家到底要搞什么。“既然你们联邦调查局都查到这个份上，为什么还要我们市警出手？你们发一份国安通告函直接就进去抄家了。想知道什么都可以。”他看着这张搜查令，认真地看每一处跟他所见所知有细微出入的用语，谨慎的揣测着事态可能的发展，以及将来保全一切必须要做好的打算。  
  “哦，老家伙，你在讽刺我们。FBI不是那种侵犯老百姓隐私的变态，我们也是国家公务员”他鼻子上渗出一丝薄汗，气的咬牙切齿。“少提那个倒霉的国安通告。我他妈的为了查这个地下室就申请了多少道手续…美国司法部才懒得跟这种纳税大户较真。”Perkins呼出一口气，趁Fowler没注意，那手指戳了戳搜查令的背面儿；“要不是因为我们关系好。我可不想把好事都让你们捞去。”实际DPD跟FBI的交涉每次都不顺畅，甚至上次Fowler还舞弊自己的警探烧了国家机密文件，这件事还没有人知道……要是都捅出去，DPD整个人员阵容就要被全部处分撤职。  
========================================  
  Fowler在房间里把U盘里的证据播放和分享。把案件任务、现今所处情况跟三个得力助手好好的叙述了一遍。他们一边视听，一边分析，手里的酒也没停下。几个警探将目前线索都整理了一遍。  
  虽然没有确凿的证据证明Graham被举报的巨额财产来源不明。但根据前不久联邦调查局收到的一份匿名邮寄的证据资料展示的内容来看，无不详尽的针对每一个财务可疑之处进行了影像或图像取证。从宅邸的来源，在哪里有一辆土豪金车辆，供应这座人工填岛运作的经济来源，甚至肖恩经常出入高消费场所，连拍照、录音、视频和银行证明都全部详尽。  
  “这份资料说明了不可轻视的问题，足够引起FBI的重视。并且这件事情跟底特律本土有不可分割的紧密联系。”杰弗瑞还在饮着果汁，不过这次他给自己取了一杯苹果的。  
  “我想说一点，要得到证据资料里那个取材视角，都必须由深谙Graham本人生活作息和外出计划的人、能够靠近他私人生活的人才能做到。”Gavin第一个发言，他早早筛出来了几个可疑的人。此刻正好一步步的在印证他的想法，看来事情都不是他自己头脑一热看人走眼。他也展示了自己并没有当过回事儿的本领：“并且这一堆证据从头到尾，我都没见一个仿生人在他身边晃悠，没准他真是个唯人类主义至上的"纳粹"。”  
  “我也想到一点。BOSS说过，并没有法院接到过这个上诉，“它”直接邮寄给FBI的公关局、导致再二度转让给DPD执行搜查，也就是一桩原告有意避免将事件公开亮相的指控。“它”的目的很模糊，但是有一点确定：这一看似不合理的做法实际为双方留出可以私下周旋的余地。这件事还会有其它的变数。”Collins提出大胆的假设，源于她一贯锐利的办案直觉。但就目前来看，没有更多的线索可以证实寄证据人的用意。  
  “我赞同柯和Gavin的看法。“Hank拉开一个易拉罐，把罐子里的酒倒进一个大杯子里。杯子已经装满了一罐酒的量，现在注入第二罐啤酒。”别忘了，这老家伙还有一个不露面的老婆，一个丢了的儿子。户口上只有他、他大儿子Norlander、女儿Margaret。个人私人信息的保密工作做得绝对是全底特律最密不透风的。了解他们家情况的只有他们自己。我们应该马上调查。不管他的财产是卖红冰还是卖军武，都要找到证据。哦，对了，我还想说我发现的一件事。”  
   Hank小心翼翼地盯着酒杯的液面。丢掉空罐，反复揉搓掌心，他咬了一口下嘴唇。他决定将发现的事情说出去。  
  “看上去全是人类成分的婚宴，可不仅只有Connor和RK900俩个仿生人在晃悠。”  
==========================================  
“Fuck…饿死了…杰弗瑞和尼娅走了？什么时候离开…额…不知道…难不成去二楼吃龙虾自助了、自私的混蛋们……只顾自己享受美食、把我丢在他的总统套房里挨饿、这儿有什么能吃的………”      
  Hank从2029年后就开始吃按“我乐意”下单的各种外卖。比萨和中国快餐会是它在自助餐时考虑的选择，但是他很少去能吃到高级自助餐的场合，话是这么说，密歇根州警局联谊大会在高级餐厅召开晚宴，每次都是自助餐。Hank说着不想看见一些笨蛋而总是推脱不去，Collins每次都顶着底特律的颜面去出席，愤怒的吃回本，打出租逛完一圈摇滚露天音乐节，再续一摊啤酒烤香肠后满意的回家。Gavin是第三个有资格去的人（detective），是个100%的享乐绝缘体的家伙，他总踩不上这类好事儿的点儿，好像世界上所有邀请他去的高档聚会总是会在外派巡逻工作、侦查追踪案件甚至跨州出差的期间举行。渐渐地他也对这些事情不再执着而大方让克里斯代替去了。  
  作为警察约束太多。他们只要捉住能喝个够的机会就绝对不会放过。就像现在。  
  喝太多了的老副警长口齿不清的嘟囔着，站起身想翻冰箱找食物，眼神迷离无法定位厨房吧台在哪个方位，站在原地扫视Fowler的房间，突然发现沙发上还有一个肚子咕咕叫的邋遢醉警探。  
 “……小子！！！你饿不饿！！我来点点儿吃的！！妈的……睡死了…”  
  Reed模模糊糊地听见有人在他耳边讲话，他睁不开眼，脑袋里一团浆糊似的黏在一起。喝过酒发热起一层汗，衣服潮腻的黏在背上。他的背死死地陷在真皮沙发中。一动也不动。  
  Gavin·Reed，是在座能喝酒的警局同事之间，最让人惊讶和充满意外的家伙。他只喝了几杯鸡尾酒，蓝的，黄的，绿的纷纷下肚之后，变成了一个开口动手便一发不可收拾的不良高中生。  
  “妈的！为什么就是不信我？我明明就要抓住他了……偏不给我继续搜查下去的机会……我也是警探！为什么都是尼娅那个家伙……”他酒量很小，已经眼皮打架，胳膊支撑不住杯托，嘴上骂人和抱怨却丝毫没有口齿不清。一样毫不让人惊讶的，他将开火的针对目标从原先的形形色色的混蛋罪犯身上全部转嫁到了同事身上，然后又归宿到RK900头上。一边挥拳一边踢脚，差点绊倒自己。“塑料从来听不懂人话……什么狗屁智能、人类智商都会因为生产它们而倒退……为什么、Hank、为什么！？你为什么要跟杰弗瑞申请，把这个塑料罐头发配给我，我做错了什么……”  
  同桌的人为了体面，不由不暂时安抚他的举动，只是在这个场合是神圣美丽的否则大家都会再多袖手旁观一会儿。Hank顺着他的话茬讲下去“他是最先进的，我之所以申请他跟你搭档，想让你的成绩变得更加出色”他完全不知道Gavin喝高了还可以这么好玩，快让人忍不住把他丢到二层高级的聚会酒池子里然后搅成一团糟。想到这儿哼哼地笑了起来，吞了一口柠檬味的鸡尾酒。酒杯还是那个小调酒师挑的，上面插着一把印着樱花的日本纸伞。Hank很满意的享受着一切，他看着醉倒的Gavin的表演只觉得是锦上添花。“是怕你也跟我一样躲在哪里闷头自闭。”  
  Collins今天一改以往的身为警员制服的束缚，画了轻薄但是优雅适宜的妆容，往日雷厉风行，抓过无数犯罪者、身为团队领导者的职业女性，今天为出席自己好友的新婚宴礼，她将自己私下的放松状态、极具人情味的那一面无保留地流露了出来。  
“王八蛋！！Gavin！！！他自闭个屁！！他是我见过的最短浅轻浮、厚颜无耻的蠢男人！”  
“柯……你是我见过的最表里不一、嚣张跋扈、颐指气使的恶女人……”  
  Gavin伸手去拿盘子里最后一块巧克力碎片饼干，Collins迅雷不及掩耳“咣——！”地落下一个重拳钉在Gavin的手背上；Gavin“啊嗷呜”地吃痛叫了一声，没有放弃，又伸出另一只软趴趴的手再次侵入盘子中；“咣——！”俩个拳头把俩个手背砸在桌面上，被压住的手扯也扯不回来，伸也伸不出去。嘴里“嗷呜、嗷呜”的乱叫着疼。尼娅“嘿嘿嘿“地发出反派逆袭的戏剧化笑声。Hank和Fowler同时想着，俩人冲对方发泄的辱骂词汇里还可以再加上一个：【幼稚可笑】。  
 “我曾经是那么的向往坐上副警长这个位子……副警长这个形象和角色是我想要的目标……我已经产生迷惘。“Gavin已经被Collins放开，他自顾自的一边打着酒嗝，一边没完没了的开始讲话。  
“我已经找不到什么还是可以托付的…家什么的…同仁什么的…都一样……别的人都在背后挑战你，Hank…你逃得远什么都不在乎…“头发乱成鸡窝的Gavin，自嘲的笑了一声，眼睛里泛着雾水，”…也有人质疑我，Fowler根本就不认为我是会有出息的警探……“Fowler听到皱了一下眉，对他的无理取闹有点儿感到不耐烦。但是没说话，默默喝着自己的饮料。Hank也沉默，也不制止他。任由他发酒疯——”……哦，对哈，他是你的朋友，Hank，你当然会站在他那一边说。”——他跟平时那个善于自保和躲在隐蔽处、刻薄又蛮横的样子全然不同。像是灵魂从身体里被挤了出来。  
“……做好分内的事情、什么都不多过问，见好就收。这样的我就是大家心里的样子。甚至我比这还要懦夫一些。……不过！对于那几个敢直面冲我表现出来的人、我都一一怼回去了……谁来挑衅我，我就绝不甘心！我可不是懦夫……嘿，我也学到了很多。Hank……”Hank低着头，对他的话没有反应。几缕银发松散垂在两旁。三个指头来回撵着酒杯托，酒杯里的液体渐渐变少。  
“操…我可从来没打算变成你！因为我知道……我也没有可能会变成你！！”  
  Gavin俩个拳头重重砸在桌子上，发出巨大的声音，几个纤细的酒杯被震倒，花红叶绿的颜色流了桌子一半地方，而没有人去理睬。Collins扭头看他，搭上他的肩膀，柔声的说了一声【你已经醉了，去那边躺会儿】。Gavin起身歪着脑袋，像是被Collins支配的人偶，拖着灌了铅的皮囊，来到沙发，在靠垫前假模假样地拍了几下，抽去一身筋骨软着膝盖“扑通”地栽进去。像一个不被需要的被丢弃的破旧公仔。闭眼熟睡。  
  Hank心里重新燃起了一把火焰。在Gavin表白似的怒吼后，熊熊燃烧起来。  
  他没有表现出来对Gavin的任何愧疚。也没有拖后腿的打算。他清醒的很。对于一个成年人来说，哪怕是年龄差隔十几岁，也不存在谁辜负了谁。Gavin和Hank的“憧憬”和“期待”不是等价交换的。俩个人各自经历的痛苦，无法弥补的经验差值，无法追赶的年代落差，Hank化作无力迷茫的一块面纱挡在脸上，Gavin对谁也不会展露真实的由心而生的表情。俩个人相遇就会沉默，或痛下狠手，直接揭开陈日伤疤。这种难以理解的、相互理解的方式已经蚀骨入髓。  
  把他丢在了203房间外面，任由他烂醉如泥的瘫靠在门上。腿肆意伸开，看上去像一具醉酒暴毙的死尸。Hank看了一眼他：  
  【穿过这个Gavin的身体看到年轻的自己：第一次站在警局里行军礼的自己——做了英勇救人举动的金发的自己——完成大案时被提拔成副警长的自己；穿过年轻的自己的双眼看到了柯尔——从柯尔的脸变化成Connor的脸——从Connor又回到自己从来没有好好交流过的Gavin身上。】  
  心里满上一股撕裂般的灼烧感。“哐哐哐哐”凿洞似地落拳。敲响RK900的房门。  
  希望这个人能让他清醒。  
================================  
  Graham接待每一个人都给予平等的待遇，这造就了他良好的名誉——有权有势的人和默默无闻的人没有不同，化敌为友的至命交情也与认识许久的老朋友同坐一席，这都在他的身边的人际圈子酿成一段段佳话故事。  
  ——而杰弗瑞和Collins现在都是他的老朋友。来到了三层最豪华的房间里，被装潢迷花了眼，里面墙壁上挂的全是著名画家的画作，甚至连《人性的希望》也在其中。主人热情的拥抱了自己的老同学，给女士一个绅士的贴面吻，邀请他们俩个跟自己的家庭同坐在一侧的沙发里：尼娅跟Margaret像是亲姐妹，马上牵着手坐在一起，交头接耳笑声连连。Fowler则坐立难安，有些尴尬，不是因为他对Graham表现热情和风度的方式有很么指摘。他们身后是巨大的落地窗，可以看见外面剔透的泳池和十分美丽的夜空。酒水也是最上盛的招待——他想到了新娘现在会跟父亲在一起的可能，做好了十足的心理准备跟Graham说话。  
  但是完全没想到还有五个人在。他们是Graham最私密的家庭成员。这宛如自己闯进了一个家庭私密聚会一样难堪，完全不知道从哪儿开口了，连忙给Gavin和Hank发短信询问调查进度让他们过来守备，几秒内收到回复：带着各自的安卓搭档一起动身前往二层屋顶。这样随时可以监听以及收录证据。但丝毫没有缓解现在的僵局——：  
  安东尼·Hill以及他的母亲Tilda·Hill坐在一张沙发里，Tilda换了一身萤黄色的亮片裹身裙，一双耀眼的水晶材质的高跟鞋，一丝不苟的银色头发戴着风帽，上面是精心设计与衣服搭配的鲜花造型。从头到脚的气派活像是瘦版的伊丽莎白女王；旁边的资深老管家Matthew照顾屋子里所有新结成的家族成员，从不在需要服务的时候看走眼而怠慢任何人。另外一个沙发上就是那位神秘从不露面在晚宴上也不社交的Graham夫人，她七嘴八舌地跟尼娅和Maggie聊着女人拥有本分、善良品质的重要性，婚后依然要保持忠诚等等话题，而她却缺少支撑她的论述的表现——已经与Graham离婚的她戴着白色容纱帽子遮住脸庞，勉勉强强能看见红色的口红不停的说着话。富有家境的壮年女士应有的魅力和活力并没有在她身上体现。身边一个女仆被她呼之即来、挥之即去，恨不得让她一刻都不停下，添那些根本添不进的茶水。安东尼反倒是很普通，覆着一头卷发，英国人的颧骨突出的脸庞，薄薄的几乎看不到的嘴唇。俩个女士夸赞他穿着晚礼服，稍有经验的男生都不会像他一样马上羞红了脸。  
  Fowler给尼娅使了一个眼色  
  ➟⇝◉⇡⇢  
  【⇝同伴接应靠近    
      ◉全员启动  
       ⇡可能已就位    
     ⇢随时准备移动】  
  Collins在身后比了手势  
  ☞☟✌  
  【准备随时可以移动 我断后 待命】  
==================================  
  Gavin和RK900来到二层，两人都被人多的吓到。  
  二层露天阳台围绕着巨型泳池和蔓延出去的小河两侧展开，管家们不必再做更多劳动。他们也放弃了小费纷纷加入到欢庆的队伍里。秃顶的乐队指挥管开一个篇章，正在草坪边上跟男士亲昵的窈窕少女听到音乐响起，挣脱开绕着腰的手臂，牵起手踏进舞池；舞池由地板安置的智能灯围成，随着音乐会变换光芒。年轻姑娘们跳着暴露衣着的爵士舞去，年长一点儿的嘉宾则成双书成对的转起华尔兹圈。  
  小步舞曲，又接着是朗格舞。Connor随着音乐轻轻晃着身子，他喜欢这个。旁边是Hank，在搜寻Gavin和RK900，刚才破天荒的接到了他问自己在哪儿的短信——在Fowler发指令之前。真是见鬼，他还没睡吗。自己带着Connor来屋顶看看人类派对，顺便听他说他见到的奇怪事情，他们俩个自从认识以来见过的每个叫【麦克】的家伙都由Connor联网仔仔细细的搜索了一遍家底，没有那个麦克的家属里存在一位长得像那位女士和那位小姐的人。但Hank肯定Connor不会看错脸，搜索也不会出错，只有一个可能：那个女士认错人了。或者从Connor描述她【不停咬手指、消瘦】和【双眼凸出、恐怖狰狞】的种种联系起来看，不无可能是一个红冰或大麻磕high出现幻觉的家伙。  
  Hank个子很高，比在场的几个最高的年轻男士也差不了几分，几个女孩给他递过来一杯钻石冰块的白葡萄酒，显得成熟又轻佻的调情让Hank差点儿想拿自己的衣袖擦额头上泛起的汗珠。  
  “Connor！别跳舞了！给我看你兄弟和Gavin在哪儿！天啊，我要被这的女孩生吃了。”  
  Connor接受指令，刚要搜索——  
 “滋啦滋啦、噼啪噼啪“  
  此时有几个人侧耳在听，还在问是什么声音——  
  “噼里——啪啦——咵——咵——！！！！！”  
  乐队停止了演奏，让这个声音放大，几个号手放下乐器，还没等到重新开始——  
   ”轰—！——！——！——！”  
　  一声惊天动地的巨响,瞬间震碎了所有人的心理防线。  
  二层中心的空气像气球一样被吹胀到极点，然后才彻底破裂、散发出强烈的爆炸脉冲——人群凄厉的尖叫声瞬间从耳边炸开；人群惊恐地四处乱跑——爆炸的残碎物体向四周飞贱、打中了好几个人忙乱逃跑的后背；人顺势扑倒在地，或是扑进水池里——“噗通！”、“噗通！”声接连不断；还有仓皇逃窜到花丛里，紧接着跑进三层的房间里落魄的人影——  
   一股炽热的波浪夹杂着焦糊的难闻气味，升起滚滚浓烟直通夜空，瞬间二层被铺天盖地的乌烟所笼罩。  
 “镇定——！！”  
    Hank站在高处的平台上，从这已经看见了火源——是存放海边焰火的储物仓着了。那个储物仓还冒着熊熊大火，Connor已经最快速的去取灭火器——他一个劲地喊着人群，但没有人听，他实在怕有第二波的冲击再把散乱的人群误伤，他坚持疏导，直到喉咙有撕裂般得疼。他同时看见了背着一个小女孩离开水池边的Gavin、以及反方向快速冲进危险地区来的RK900——  
  “——嘭！”  
  “——嘭！！”  
  “——嘭！！！”三声清脆的枪击声，足以让冷静不下来的人群瞬间安静终止了动作。风里立刻夹杂一股硝烟的味道“安静！冷静！DPD！“传来老局长的声音，他一只手高举配枪，枪口滚烫；一只手高举着警察身份证明；”都他妈给我按着顺序来！跟着我们的人员指示撤离！谁敢乱跑下一个枪子就送给他！！”  
  Hank从台子上跳了下来，已经跟Connor一起切换成DPD警察的身份。大批人群开始移动。他面前年长的男士护住女士，女士护住孩子。然后，慢慢的在火光下，躺在草地上匍匐前进的人都站了起来，躲在水池里的人也是如此，所有人都背对着Hank，看清了安全通道口的所在，一个接一个越过指挥疏散队伍的Connor，平安无事的离开二层。  
=================================================  
“你没事吧？”  
Gavin背着受伤的小女孩，往三层楼道里走去，到了一个没有人和比较干净的地板上，把她放在靠墙的花纹长椅上，蹲下身，查看小女孩腿上的伤口，口子对于这个直径的小腿而言太宽了，而且很深，往外不停涌血，伤口好了以后也会留下一道十分恐怖的疤痕。Gavin阴沉着脸，撕掉西服内侧缝制的布料做简单的包扎止血。他脸色越来越难看，心里恨不得这个伤疤是在自己身上。但他什么也没外露安静专业的做完一切后看向小女孩的脸。  
  小女孩疼的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，但是紧紧咬住嘴唇，用力地摇着头。她的样子惹人心疼，但是还是忍住不喊出来，在努力坚持。Gavin犹豫了半秒，僵硬的用粗糙的掌心贴了一下她的头顶，当做是鼓励。她没有躲闪，棕色的头发很柔顺，她此刻像是一只瑟瑟发抖的小动物。一下抓住了Gavin内心最缺失的那块柔软的感觉。  
“你带手机了吗？给你父母打电话可以吗？”  
  小女孩摇了摇头，说自己不知道妈妈的电话号码。也不知道爸爸的，说完眼泪流的更凶，她捂住了自己的脸，肩膀虚弱的抖动。腿上因为激动渗出了血。  
 “别怕，别怕。来，看着我，我需要你帮忙，”  
  Gavin许久没有再被这样的情景触动，他觉得自己很早很早就认识这个小女孩，她是丢失的一块拼图。她的出现像是敲碎了凝固在心脏上的盖满灰尘的钢筋混凝土外壳，使那个地方又重新输进血液。小女孩听话的抬起脸，Gavin不打算做什么了，他暂时把火场交给同事处理，先陪着这个小女孩情绪稳定下来，等血凝的差不多看能否去找医生包扎。再想办法联系她的父母。  
   这时小女孩已经不哭了，她喘着气，被伤口折磨的不轻。看着Gavin的眼睛问道：  
  “你的眼睛……是灰色的吗？还是蓝色？还是绿色？”  
  “是灰蓝。有时会变成绿色。”  
  “什么时候呢？”  
  “嗯，我也不知道……看着灯的时候吧。”  
  “那你去看一下灯好吗？求你~”  
  小女孩吃力的抬着手指，指着天花板的灯，让Gavin展示眼睛给她看；她的小脸开始发光，眼睛里都是倾慕。Gavin顺势抬头看去，眼睛里闪过灯光反射在晶状体上，变成绿色，而灰色的部分变浅了，有灯金色的影子。小女孩一会儿“哇”的惊叹着；一会儿“好多颜色啊！”的开心的喊着，一边拍拍手，盯着Gavin的瞳孔满足的看个不停。  
  Gavin恍惚掉进了一种父女玩耍的虚幻梦境中【她的女儿，跟他开玩笑想要变这法儿的赞美自己的父亲；他不擅长这些，傻傻的被自己的女儿指挥的团团转,】如果能有这样简单的一个小快乐，一定能可以打发掉很久孤独的时光。他开始厌恶这么想的自己，觉得思绪已经太失控了。可是这个梦境的此时正在发生，可是一切又都是错位的。他盯着灯光有点儿干涩，眼底皮肤开始灼烧。他想等她父亲来的时候，狠狠地给他一拳。  
  “我叫Gavin。你叫什么名字呢？”  
  小女孩乖巧的歪头，重复了一遍，记下了这个名字，随后笑嘻嘻地回答他  
  “Linda。”  
  Gavin刚要问她父母的事，突然意识到后面走过来一个人已经近到几乎贴后背，他想一定是父母来接她了，刚要起身打招呼，一股强劲的电流从后腰窜进，几秒钟把他从头到尾的麻痹。倒下前他回身想看清袭击他的人的脸——是另一个跟Linda外貌相似的女孩，面无表情。手中的电击枪“滋滋”擦着电花；  
  同时在陷入黑暗前，他的脑子里清楚的晃过被忘记的那个男人的名字——  
  “迈克尔·Graham。”  
  【麦克。 】


	4. 疑团

============================

<晚 ？？？？>  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　这里到处都是水。     
┃◣                              ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
*——【想要达到与人类相似的思维流程，唯一的方法就是在类似于人类的血肉组织上进行计算……  
——【这也就意味着，高能仿生组件、模拟生物模块构造的复杂软体的安卓，虽然可以生成复杂的大型思维，但却不同于人类的思维。如果能使用像人类这样可以增长的神经开发出有血有肉的人工大脑，它们的思维或许会与我们更加相似。这种血肉大脑带来的好处，与它所依赖的基底跟我们之间的相似程度成正比……  
——【但，创造“湿件”(wetware，指人类的神经系统)的成本巨大，而要使它的组织结构与人脑组织越接近，“制造”成本效率就越高。毕竟，我们人类只要怀胎9个月就可以“制造”一个人。】  
——【…………人类使用整个身体来思考，而不仅仅依赖(单一大脑)逻辑思维。有很多数据都可以显示人体的神经系统如何引导我们的“理性”决策过程。甚至能够预测和学习这一过程。  
——【我们拥有元认知的能力。】  
——【而仿生人对整个人体系统了解得越深，就越有可能复制它。处于不同载体上[例如从有血有肉的人体转移到塑料软体上]的智能会产生不同的思考方式……。】  
＝=================================  
 <晚 10:20>  
  RK900软体更新完毕。  
  他是仿生人里的DEVGRU。对于突发爆炸案件的处理经验是专家级别。  
  爆炸后引起小范围的火灾引起所有人的恐慌和无序，好不容易稳住了现场紧急的场面，他立马穿过逆行的人流移步火焰最猛的地点——那是一个烧毁了大部分材料的崩塌变形的小仓棚，这个棚子结构是木制的，根据散发的强烈二氧化硫气味、部分金属的粉尘飘入嗅觉组件中分析得出，这个棚屋原本是用来存放多余的烟花的，因为遭遇了明火，一点即燃。  
  分析完后，他将二层的巨型水池一周边的地孔喷泉遥控黑掉全部开到最大值——人群和火之间腾起蒸汽般的水雾，继而变成从天而降的大雨浇灭了地面的残骸；Connor同时间里已迅速拿到灭火器奔至棚屋的方向、一把拨掉安全销握紧压把，拿着软喷口左右扫射——“呲呲呲呲呲呲”——从罐身里射出大量隔绝氧气的干粉直接扣在火源上。  
  火势被压下去，浇了大水的火苗不再肆无忌惮的流窜，四处留着零星细碎的烟头灰渣。得于灭火的迅速，离棚屋靠的很近的那几张长条桌没有被燎着；高垫仓板搭建的乐队表演台和绿植也及时幸免于难。  
  除了一着火就在房间里并发心率过速的Graham太太留在原地被女仆照顾，其余几个Graham家族成员都参与进DPD的紧急疏散工作，并做的很出色。Fowler、Shaun(老Graham)和Hank一人占据一个高台指挥和监察确保每个于火灾的人都沿着逃离指示标志从安全出口或者消防梯离开；三个年长又健硕的男人被高温灼的面颊通红，额头和后颈不停的流汗，手上的指挥动作一刻也没停下;Hill女士从事过医护工作，她已经呼吁了Collins、自己的儿媳Maggie、和几个做医生职业的宾客跟踪住每个老幼病残，看它们是否身体不适而需要紧急的医疗担架或搀扶；同时经验老道的老管家Matthew也绷住全部神经防备着人群走岔路或跳楼逃生之类可能发生的意外。  
  RK900和Connor通过喊话、手势等方式指挥和组织着所有人，提醒他们，弯腰行走，用毛巾或衣物捂住口鼻。护送和指引一百多号人的长队伍安全撤离了随时可能产生威胁的场所。这场闹剧在DPD的协助下无人伤亡。但经历过程让所有人惊心动魄。  
＝================================  
<晚 10:40>  
  二层的浑浊空气未散，Connor和Hank蹲在烧塌了的小棚屋里，查看起火的原因。一会儿一个人比划着手势分析着火过程、火势蔓延的方向和火场大小；一会儿一个人看完地上的厚达40厘米满满的灰烬，伸手开始刨；另一个抓着胳膊也拦不住手上的动作，一会儿便挖出来了什么，俩人头紧挨在一起对手里不寻常的残余物体仔细观瞧。一来一往做着分析工作进展很顺利同时跟搭档紧密交流着将彼此的预想互补整合勾画出一个完整的能够还原当时情景的想象。  
  老Graham出于责任，不一会儿也走过来他们身边，身后有一个小女管家跟随着他，钻进报废的棚屋门框，主人心急火燎问询情况。  
  "Lieutenant.您觉得这会是有人故意纵火吗？"  
  单刀直入。Hank听闻回头，立即观察他脸上触及纵火地点的本能反射表情——他试探想找出点儿线索出来推断他这么问的缘由——果不其然发现一些值得注意的细微动作；Shaun·Graham虽然嘴上很焦虑的说着，额头冒着虚汗，但是眼神没有任何晃动，他盯着地上的黑色痕迹，肩膀挺得过于僵硬。双手攥紧成拳头。一副挪不开步子的窘迫，但眉间、眼角、嘴角到下巴的阴影跟与Gavin看到他在三层跟密友对话时的那个阴影一模一样。  
  "我很抱歉，Graham先生，虽然证据还不切实，但现场的目前情况让我不得不这么想。Connor，说说你看到的。"  
   小女管家在旁边一只手捂着嘴，防止吸入粉尘，但在这里面没什么用，进来，要迈过一节凸起的地面上还有一层厚厚的、踩上去高突不平的沉积物；它们闻上去像是某种受潮变质农药的刺鼻酸味。她脸看上去实际年龄很小，充满稚气，她是负责婚宴创意造景和搭建各种舞台的策划人员之一。四处打量，惊诧更多的是好奇。她此刻也竖起耳朵认真听起分析。  
  "是。我在检测没有完全烧毁的门把部分时，发现门上是涂有一层残存的木质防火涂料。大火不知为何蔓延还是烧掉了门和四面墙，屋子里没有架子、桌椅，因此墙壁、屋顶就成了进一步被引燃的材料——但是这种涂料至少可以杜绝火势燃烧。烟头、打火机一类常有的火种是点燃不了它的。"  
  Graham先生也露出疑惑的表情，突然他想到了什么，那个诧异的表情只是一丝细微的变化稍瞬即逝，Hank没有把它放过，保留在脑子里。他向他问了个问题  
  "按Connor说的， 是的，在地上印上痕迹，爆炸产物的抛出痕迹、冲击波作用等痕迹可以推断起火原因就是三箱含有高密度炸药成分的烟花『内部燃烧』，规格按照现场痕迹分析，是跟刚才海上点的那个规格一样。1.2米的正方体箱子，塞满了几十斤的火药（Connor的报告）这烟花还好没放，要是放了咱们都得去FBI参加晚餐聚会了。"  
  此刻除了女孩之外没有人对这个小玩笑有反应，小女孩羞涩的又捂紧嘴，怕自己举止不当。Connor也没反应，他是完全没听懂。Graham没有从焦急中缓过来的样子，没顾得往常的身份教养，他那昂贵的西服袖子开始擦拭额头豆大的汗珠。  
  "咳咳…那个，内部燃烧的手段很简单，尤其还是在三箱接近炸药包的烟花上面……聪明的策划纵火者都可以在策划爆炸过程中安排让[引火装置]随着大火消失。我们目前没有找到类似的金属或塑料装置…"  
“激光点火装置就可以！今天的海上漂流的烟花就是用那个装置放的！把烟花放在我们部门做好的隔热遥控小船上，然后启动这边的点火器——隔了30米远——就“啪”地把烟花筒引燃了！”  
  女孩兴奋地插嘴，眉毛高挑了起来；已经把刚刚的矜持抛开，她提到的激光引火器已经很普遍，Hank和Connor不得不面对一个事实就是嫌疑人的不在场证明推断见会变成一个艰难的工作；目前只好将目标嫌疑人先锁定在负责管理焰火的行政策划部门的人里。包括她在内。  
  Graham无奈的抚额，对女孩的口无遮拦放弃地摇了摇头，但他不计较这种事情的，因为警方早晚会知道引火装置的存在，反倒是主人自己完全对此不了解，他也是头一次听说这种高科技。  
  "谢谢你提供的帮助，Jen。请您继续说下去。Lieutenant.你觉得是怎样事情经过？"  
“给您看下这个，这是刚刚从灰烬里取出的证物——"  
  Hank伸手从兜里掏了一把，张开手掌里躺着的刚从灰堆里抛出来的黏着泥土的证物——几枚小石头状大小不一的、烧的乌黑的趋近圆形的物体，散发着植物焦香——展示给主人看。  
  "唔…这个是栎树的种子。这俩枚则是橡树的种子。为什么棚屋里会有种子？从二层观景台的园林植物种类看来，应该并不需要用到树木的种子。"  
  "您说的没错。看来您真的对园林充满喜爱。还有些种子烧到内芯都裂开了没法辨识。没有这几枚这么完整。但是植物种子、树核真的多的遍地都是…您觉得，这个小屋如果没有暂时放那些烟花，原本应该用来做什么合适呢。说到这儿不如让我们移步到外面去聊吧。我感觉我的肺要炸了。"  
  副警长的话语里总会放松一部分追咬的步子，总是不时地插进好笑或不好笑的插科打诨将锐利的逼问化为缓和亲切的推搡。他喜欢让对方尽可能地快速全盘和出，还要更高级的刺探才行。  
  他们四个走到棚屋外面，空气吸起来清爽干净，Jen像是重回自由的小鸟，夸张的展开双臂，深深地吐出一口气，老Graham则内敛的眨巴干涩的眼睛，鼻翼幸福的颤动，喉咙像盖了一层粗布，沙哑地说道：  
  "的确缺少一个堆放农资用具和园林肥料的地方。就像你看到的。这的花园打理起来太费心了，得好几个管家轮流看护，又要除虫又要施肥，老Matthew还说等婚礼后要不要外包给Hill家的专业园林技师管理呢…抱歉，我扯太远了，那是家里的事儿。嗯…我不知我的宅邸内勤人员具体是怎么安排他们的工作的，在哪儿放什么工具，有没有搭建临时用的棚子，我也对细节不一一过问，哪怕是我亲自操刀策划的婚礼，落实到实施层面也都交给行政主管，他去下达各个部门执行……”  
  "如果我是行政的管家。我认为这个屋子就再适合不过了。屋子里有管状胶皮被烧焦的遗留物，还有破碎未烧尽的麻布纤维和大量二层花坛里的泥土。这些都证实了负责园林养护的技术人员们考虑到就近和水源，把一个可以存放农资用具、灌溉水管、麻袋装的种子以及培栽袋装的肥土都放在了这里。但是——”  
  清脆明朗的青年男声，来自DPD擅长引导和谈判的优秀警探Connor。  
  “——但是这个房间原本没有多大，你们看过棚屋地板的面积，2.1米高，3米宽、2.5米多长的简陋屋子连个稍微高点儿的置物架子、储物柜或整套桌椅都摆不下。因为它仅仅是个堆放肥料和水管用的仓库，可能还有很多种子袋。考虑到使用水管都是贴地面操作比较便利，以及肥料袋的重量一个人的力气很难抬起来，塞进来一个桌面高的储物架也没有使用价值。于是，干脆一股脑儿都把它们堆在地上，地上这个平均厚达40厘米的沉积物，就是园林营养用土，还有化肥——”  
   现在他在这方面已经是专业的操控话术的舵手。让给已经退一步甘心做个心有成竹的老船长，来做压轴的演出是传统。他们还有一个推断没有拿出来。  
“根据数量而还要塞进三箱1.2米高的烟花箱。根据所有可能的排布，若是想要进入屋内，就要挤过2.4米宽的箱子并且里面还有十袋以上标准重量的化肥袋和土壤袋，和一些琐碎的水管和种子袋。”  
     
   "你想指出的是，这个屋子里面安排物资十分拥挤，使用空间不合理，这的确不符合我们家办事标准……"  
  任何一个人都听的出来他在避重就轻。或者他真的没有意识到重要问题。Hank不打算绕弯子了。  
 “不，Graham先生。这个房间在一开始就没有为人进入而保留空间。纵火者不在乎它能不能使用，因为它马上就被3个大烟花箱点燃炸成碎片了…或者说，这个棚屋一开始，就是为了做成一个炸药桶而建的。Connor.”  
“是。墙上的防火涂料引起我们的怀疑。按理说，木结构防火涂料遇火时，上面的涂膜会膨胀、会发泡，形成均匀致密的蜂窝炭层，而在这个棚屋里完全没有痕迹；防火涂料是水和复合有机物合成的液态，一般要涂上好几遍，需要每间隔3小时涂一遍，并且加入阻燃剂和一些无机物助剂才可以展示阻燃的效力；从保留下来的未完全燃烧的柱子门框上有薄薄一层有机物和阻燃剂的痕迹看来涂料完全没有发挥功效……因为火灾发生的时候它们仍未干，也或许因为在为这个小棚屋做防火工作时，且涂完一遍就因为什么原因被谁要求停止了……”  
  Graham倒吸一口冷气，他第一次有些身形偏移，双肩微微颤抖着，嘴唇也跟着抖动， 当马上就紧闭咬合回复冷静，双眼露出久经商战的尖锐光芒，仿佛要像俩把匕首随时在寻找破绽、立即会刺入对方的胸膛；鼻梁的几道褶皱痕变得酸苦又深重。  
“什么人搬进来了三箱烟花、是暂时存放吗？Jen？你是负责放烟花活动的人员之一吧？你可以替我这个大外行回答警探们的问题吗？“  
  Jen此时也完全变了样子，不再吊儿郎当的，她脸色红一阵青一阵，声音也变尖了，带着激动的情绪说道：“不！！我没有！我什么也没做！我只是7点放完烟花就按照指示去搬东西的！因为明天还要接着用，我当时还不知道放在哪里，没人告诉我剩下的烟花送去哪儿，我是九点前才到二层来的……”  
  ”还有谁？"  
  老Graham早已经没有了慈祥家长的包容，而是通着刻薄无情，竖起领导者威严的一面质问她。  
“呜呜呜，是、是、Graham先生；还有人帮我的…我实在一个人干不了这个…太重了…还有三个男生帮我抬箱子…接待的Alex和后厨的Ivan，还有扫除完毕换班的bill…他们都争先恐后的要帮我，我，我就答应了，去前还特地到Margaret小姐房间想问问她烟花该放在哪儿，可是小姐门紧锁着，好像在里面谈话呢…我在小姐房间外等着时候，正巧在走廊遇见大管家Matthew先生，他生气地问我为什么在闲逛，我跟他说小姐明天还想放剩下的那三箱烟花，所以来问问她打算放在什么地方……刚讲完，他就告诉我说二层水池旁边有个小仓棚，让我先堆到那里去，等小姐完事儿了就通知我…可一直都没…可…可是……”  
  憔悴使Graham的一向热情洋溢又带尊贵气质的宽脸失去原本的支撑，仿佛一夜衰老了。  
==================================

  然而谁，都没在疏散时的现场看见Anthony。这位新郎不应该会替代妻子Maggie留下照顾她的妈妈Laura·Graham——他不应该在妻子前往救援一线的时候不在；——而他更不应该被蒙在黑色的布袋里，顺着Fiona瀑布摔落到水池中，再无法回应任何人的话。

================================  
<晚 10:40>

RK900在水池边的一块凸起的台阶上站直。放弃了眨眼机能。活像亮着一对蓝色荧光指示灯的人形遥控大公仔。他收到Gavin的短信指示，与身后喷泉水池中站在贝壳里的阿弗洛狄忒暂时就伴。  
  后台收到了很多条【简讯】。他看不懂因为信号不好而错乱的排布和跳字，他通过几分钟学习，下载数学运算模型攻克这个难题。软体里重新加载了一个巨大的数据包用于破解人类含糊不全的短信内容。这让他机体温度一时上升了3~5°  
【新短信 即读：】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　谨慎 不要暴▒身份      
┃◣    水池▒等我     R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  *处理分析中：  
  安卓的和人类论复杂程度安卓在很多方面上超越人类，但没有一个安卓实体能够在方方面面全面超越人类。首先是自然语言处理。  
——组织语言模块，更新算法编程。以应对信号阻塞造成的不完全接收输出。引入模糊成员函数的多类SVM FMSVM——  
【RK900,313-248-317-87,更新至29905.】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　谨慎 不要暴露身份      
┃◣    水池边等我     R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
【新短信 即读：】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　不是 只有一▒安卓      
┃◣                            R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  *处理分析中：  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　不是 只有一个安卓      
┃◣                            R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
【新短信 即读：】  
『他什么时候这么喜欢发短信』  
*动作轨迹频繁 已编撰为Gavin新行动模型4500089*  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　Linda一定要保▒好否      
┃◣则▒▒伤害▒    R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  *处理分析中：  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　Linda一定要保护好否      
┃◣则？？伤害？    R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  安卓只能不断接受新的公式，进行归纳和下次运行构建新的算法。他需要不断学习人类的语言。  
  含糊不清的话对于人类而言可以“心有灵犀”达成理解。  
  但是目前RK900对Gavin Reed是做不到的。  
  『谁是Linda？』  
  『Linda一定要保护好？』  
  他的数据库里存着全部与Gavin相处的资料片，空闲的时候就喜欢把他们细细地每一个点滴拆分开来，分别认真的研究其中人类的共同情感诉求。  
    
  但是Gavin总有前后矛盾的行为轨迹、和一堆没有实际逻辑意义的情感虚拟词，这占满了一整个硬盘内存——大量丰富充实、巨细靡遗的内容都对RK900定义和描绘一个真实的“Gavin”思维模型没有起到任何决定性的帮助——这事实让他一度陷入自我怀疑软体共情模块是否存在致命Bug。他甚至连Gavin的脸上的表情是不是真的都摸不透。他不知道自己是不是又加载了奇怪的防火墙触发新型的图灵测试。但Susan和Penny都表示：  
『你很正常，就是有点儿爱"钻牛角尖儿"，把问题放大。』  
    
  瞧。连自己的同胞的语言都没法理解，别说人类了。完全摸不透女士们得天独厚的理解计算和共情模块上的优越性能。但她俩捧腹哈哈大笑、笑的有点儿太夸张了…还指出他的问题根本不存在。  
  "多陪陪他身边，亲爱的900。你会得到答案的。"  
  是个方法。理解工作遭遇屡屡失败可能源于他宛如埋头解数学题的考生这样单一学习模式。他应该靠近目标贴身学习。  
 『太棒了Susan，感谢你，Penny』。他这次绝不轻言放弃，他把这个当做主要指令之一与其他任务并同运行着。  
    
  在一边行动一边坚持观察自己的搭档，偶尔试探的冲个针对他猫舌头而特别调温度的咖啡递给他记录他的态度。他喝完一口后只顿了一下再没有表现出明显的情绪变化，人类遇到情况会做出来的标准的赞同或反对的标准反射都不存在。  
  『这也对，要不他总是那个被社会圈子边缘化的存在呢。』  
  但在饮用完他发现对方语气和举止变得缓和，攻击性没有那么强了。工作上的动作显得比喝之前轻松活跃了几个度;  
  『这种类似放下心里防备的动作 与“认同”建立得了逻辑联系吗？如果这是表达【赞许】，那么通过哪一种*情感路径串联起来的呢？』  
  相处这么久又不算久的时间。不断深入探索自己搭档的内心，试图找出他真正是什么样子、想要什么、想达成什么目标等等。他觉得自己已经跨越不了瓶颈以致无法再越出一步——这是使他唯一失望的事情。  
  为了能了解他、靠近他，他还有什么没有解锁的捷径可以尝试呢。。。?  
  难不成要成为一次人吗？  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                       ◥  
┃　Linda一定要保护好否      
┃◣则？？伤害？    R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  『Linda一定要保护好。』  
*新指令生成。请设置优先级——*  
 ▉▊▋无论发生什么都以Gavin·Reed的生命权为最高优先选择】  
    
  RK900正在一目十行的阅读《修改权限遵守条约》书时，一个小管家从他眼前跑过去。后面跟着几个同样制服的小管家，纷纷跟着飞快如风的脚步，在水池旁边停下，他们没有注意到RK900，一边簇拥成一团一边相互交流，他们脸上都是煞白，各个喘着粗气，有的小声嘟囔着，有的轻轻地发出抽泣声，有的焦急的问着“怎么办，Ash？要万一是……”其中一个棕色卷发个子很高，叉着腰站着腰间系着一条賍围裙，看上去不像是团队领袖的青年开口讲话：不打开看看谁知道是什么！先捞上来，别告诉Maggie和Hill太太，谁去，去把Matthew和老爷找来，要静悄悄地……”  
=============================  
<晚 同时间 10:40>

  Connor面向Graham时，他已经察觉到对方在撒谎。  
  他躲闪掉了同Hank一起进一步质询Shaun·Graham的行动。  
  因为他也有瞒着Hank的事情。

【迈克尔·Graham的家人，正将对自己实施疯狂的复仇大计。】


	5. Graham家真正隐藏的是什么

==========================  
<12:00> 2F 201 Connor`s room  
*RK800 软体不稳定*  
 早先从另外一台安卓身上接收到的情报所致Connor选择向Hank隐瞒实情。他跟Hank请示先回自己房间休息，没有参与继续调查嫌疑人的事项。Hank也看得出来他有隐情，没过多问什么，只跟他说“小心点儿，有事儿打电话”便带着Graham和Jen去了3楼的主人房间。  
Connor坐在房间里一张空椅子上，闭着双眼，给RK900通了个电话，把自己的情况告诉了他，并跟他商量了一个计划。不一会儿对方就表示同意。他睁开眼，平静地做下一步抉择。  
  他删改了一部分程序——将需要配合最优化条件和防火墙验证通过才可执行的〖最高指令〗直接简化成一个由【特殊条件】即可触发的〖最优先指令〗——  
                         〖最优先指令〗  
  ▉▊▋无论发生什么都以Hank·Anderson的生命权为最高优先选择】  
      ╠触发条件：任何威胁到其主体生命活动的因素。  
      ❏此条件设置情景下，通过模拟计算，可能存在与自机体指令运行产生冲突的错误。  
         ▶重新编写条件☒  
         ▶执行，并关闭应急防火墙系统☑  
      ❏此条件设置情景成功。软体存在入侵病毒隐患。防火墙已关闭。  
  Connor的桌面在之后的每一秒都被迫接收潮水般不断变着内容的各个组件发来的警报简讯和隐患报告文件。  
  他只好闭上眼睛，迎接未知。坚难得维持仿生躯壳的低配运行。主动放弃支配其他指令的机会他并不在意。这跟曾经经历过的某些处境是相似的，这还没有使他害怕。  
  被送回模控生命里检修身体的那一回过程前后他还记得特别清楚。  
    
  修理中保留着大脑主机运作，就像给重病患者实施手术中患者还保留着意识和感受。与人类的不同之处他可以关闭痛觉组件减少很多『麻烦』。工程师维修操控室里洁白外壳的八个机械臂在自己四肢身躯上扫描检测，微小精致的智能手指将仿生外皮剥离、深入内腔里抓取生物组件出来进行微调和换洗;将串联汏液的导管梳理和加固，将每个零件破碎处重新用激光焊接上保护层保养；整整12个小时看着自己肢体分离、更换脾脏的全过程，他不愿意记录下来这个过程即便这时多么逼近他想要达成的目标——  
  感受一种人类情感的成分最恰当的时候就是在自己完完全全感觉自己是个活着的人的时候。就是『手术』中他明知不可能还会悄悄地想『万一手术会失败了呢』『万一没有可替代我身体用的零件了呢？』『万一下次我修不了了呢』这种人类毫无预兆的恐惧心理。他觉得自己之所以变成仿生人那会儿是因为感受死亡袭来的恐惧而促就的。而此刻的恐惧就单是量的无限叠加，不会再引起质变，下一个质变来临时刻是未知的。而未知会让人恐惧。也让安卓理性的品味到恐惧演化来的形形色色各不相同的分支亚种。  
  他最近常常做的动作就是手掌捂住心脏的部分。他可以考虑把仿生的蓝色心脏与脉搏器都替换成芯片。它会自动规律性的跳跃，除非软体不稳导致速率加快或机体能量低下接近停滞，心脏这些参差不齐的变数和微小的噪音在过去多半时候都不会构成困扰他的因素。而遇到Hank之后，自己每个的心跳都标记上了次数编码。他会去数。他会听这个声音直到如痴如醉。  
  在刚入伙的RK900强行登陆自己软体夺走主控权——像操纵的僵尸那样操纵自己的手、把滚烫的咖啡倒在Reed警探兜帽里的时候——他觉得自己像失控的机器，  
 『而人也会失误，偶尔会失控』他想着，笑笑就过去了。  
  在黎明前夜被解放的时候他为自己身为仿生人而感到由衷的自豪、认同并因而变得更坚强。他手靠在背后听着自己同胞里的英雄领袖在宣誓，他的心脏炙热的飞跳、在胸腔里鸣着战鼓。他任由这种血脉喷张的感觉流遍全身。  
『而人也会因为某些事情失控的』他想着这是合理的，就过去了。  
  而对于变得简单、纯粹、只为达成一个目的这样行为模式驱使下的自己也再熟悉不过。  
  他看着RK900第一次对盖文的激烈对质，仿佛重叠了过去的记忆：RK900和自己一样，把Reed警探的胳膊身体几下掰弄便绞杀到地板上压得死死的。Gavin怕是这辈子都不会原谅他们的了。他一时那么想过。RK900是不会失控的，他是针对异常仿生人所有特征和隐患做过加强的防御处理而研发出来的型号。用自己学会的人类语言来讲:感情会催化人和安卓『变异』，他很难认知感情。他不会将人类的情感导向共情模块，而会是放进数据概率统计计算器里。  
    
  他是第一次主动请教自己，像个谦虚的优等生，也像自负过度的无知者。  
 『 即便关闭社交和共情模块还是胸腔内会嗡嗡作响发出不规律的声音。』  
  靠在DPD充电墙上一边像在宣誓立正般的认真，把拳头抵在左心房位置顶着难得一见的苦恼表情问自己。  
 『果然应该躲开Gavin远远的就会回复正常。』  
  人都是会变的。  
  Connor 在情景想象里望着一片蔚蓝的海岸线。  
  他给RK900——自己初出茅庐的学生上了一课，凭自己同样好不到哪儿去的学习成绩，给他武断又直白的下了一个判决书。  
 『可能变不回去了。RK900，如果你与正确的人相遇之后。』  
  他以前共情模块里没有这个选项，这个叫什么呢，给他一个新的选项名词吧。  
  △命运  
  仿生人也信命吗？  
  有一阵儿他知道他的归宿是哪儿。  
  那已经有好一阵儿了。  
  确切讲至今还没有太久。  
  而这期间他已经学会做梦。  
  ◤那是一片奇幻温暖的蓝海。自己在其中漂浮着。有时浅的地方蓝色也是透明的，自己是一只仿生水母、在此处搁浅游也游不动时就便会醒来。有时走近海中太远太深，在广阔无垠的水面，总有一片最暗的浪花任自己栖息。自己像是一颗细胞或一片浮萍，也在烨烨发光，包裹着月亮的光辉。有时自己会选择渐渐沉下，沉不到底，他也会醒来。◢  
  样子过去他很多时候想要脱离机器的束缚是因为他也不知自己自由了的话会不会随波逐流，会不会拿着新身份、把握住新机会时依旧不知道自己的归宿在哪个方向。每个举动还是任由机器程序在推动……  
  现在他又变回机器。他给自己找的借口是要保护自己的搭档………………还是要保护自己避免【再次变成机器】。  
  他又默读了一遍〖最优先指令〗：  
  ▉▊▋无论发生什么都以Hank·Anderson的生命权为最高优先选择】  
  ▉▊▋如果有〖条件〗会触发机体停止；那么〖最优先指令〗依旧在此〖条件〗下执行。】  
  一桩充满了不合理和Bug的程序编辑。自己给自己下达自相矛盾的指令。  
  Connor苦闷：这又是什么新型的变异让我赶上了。诶。  
  开始读防火墙系统留下的巨长无比的《修改权限遵守条约》。  
  Connor突然想笑：RK900比他好不到哪儿去。逻辑都不如他缜密。所以他更早的比我开始困扰于矛盾中。真是个一点儿也显不出高级的Mr.Connor。  
  Connor读完，闭上眼，准备休息。  
  他发现他做不了梦了。他又开始害怕。  
  他想再看一眼那双深邃的蓝瞳。这样就会重新想起怎么做梦了……  
  他被一声窸窣声惊醒，一个突然出现在房间里人悄然接近他；他赤裸着上半身露出修长健美的身形，手臂上挂着白色西服和高领黑衬衫，这个人的脸在黑暗里隐隐只看得到一个模糊的轮廓，他站在原地像是一尊完美的雕塑——太像是卢浮宫里半夜都偷跑出来的珍贵艺术品。就着月光下一双蓝眼睛闪动流光——  
“我们得抓紧时间，照你说的，请快脱掉衣服，Connor。我还得结合我手上的短信追查另外一件事…我觉得Gavin不大对劲。可能咱们的计划都快要没有时间了。”  
=============================  
<12:00> 3F Shaun`s room  
  Hank抱胸靠在墙上，以旁观的身份看着屋子里的一群人。  
  格雷厄姆老先生已经在他的真皮沙发上彻底泄了气，露出一个普通憔悴的中年人模样，不再那么端庄有范儿，也不再考虑别人的目光，肩膀垮塌，缩着脖子，脸深深地埋在两只枯竭无力的手掌中。头发也不再是油光整齐。背影佝偻着看上去比正面老上十岁。好像稍微再放上一点重物就会压垮他的脊背。  
  他这个样子，他的子女和下属也很少见到。此时都噤若寒蝉；Matthew大管家僵直的站在他身边，目光直直地射在对面什么都没有的一面空墙上，要把墙溶解出一个大洞。Maggie和哥哥Norlander一动不敢动的把自己困在沙发里，不等父亲发话一个音也不会蹦、一个指头也不敢逾越。他们小时候接受的深入骨髓的家教便是如此。而几个贴身的小管家都像是水缸里无知的金鱼看着外面的这家人酝酿着的无声的暴风雨，浑身紧张个不停却又目光呆滞。  
Laura太太躺在套房里屋里，透过墙壁传来她断断续续，像是梦呓般的抽泣，这鬼魅般的哭声给这个全体沉默的安静空间抹上更隐喻难言的色彩。  
Hill太太，新郎的母亲，此刻站在房间中央开口开始要表达什么，让所有人一惊转而好奇或略感尴尬不适。  
“Graham先生，我想您是不是应该像个堂堂正正的男子汉，跟你的家族人员好好地讲讲了。”她一向自尊极高脾气又古怪的印象很入人心，但一开口几个音都是拧着出来像针一样扎进耳朵里，更加印证了大家的成见。  
“……”  
  看他保持缄默，Hill不急不躁，稳步慢慢从房间中间走到墙边的大长条桌前，让燃烧着木炭的壁炉做她的背衬。火光的妖红勾勒着她瘦骨嶙峋的轮廓。  
 “我看今天不是个适合谈话的好日子。”  
  还瞟了一眼新娘，顿了一下，Hank打量这个个性古怪的老太太时，已经完全将自己的身重放到墙壁上——他的耳朵没等她开始说下面的话，就在隐隐作痛着——  
  “Graham，我有话直说了。你的太太是不是病的太重了，你不觉得你应该进一点儿作为丈夫或主人的本分吗？”  
  这一句Fuller、Collins听着是有点儿刻薄，Hank还正想着【那是不大可能】时、三个置身事外的警探完全没察觉到它话中所暗指；没有嗅到奇点在哪儿——气氛突然由一摊死水变得沸滚、人高马大、脾气冲动鲁莽的兄长norlander“蹭”地从沙发里弹起、虎目圆睁，闪烁着一股无法遏止的怒火，就像一头正怒头的狮子；趁老父亲什么都没说、强健的长腿一个箭步就窜到了消瘦年长的老女人鞋尖前，脸上暴起着几道突出的青筋；老女人被这一下吓得哆嗦个不停、胸脯剧烈地起伏着；苍白的双颊闪起绯红，上下嘴唇直打颤——  
“您没有权利过问我们家的事情！更没有资格问我妈妈的事情——”  
  好在Matthew及时叫住了少爷，以老管家及半个看护人的权威制止他无礼的挥拳动作；norlander，咬得七扭八歪的牙齿“格格”作响，撇了撇嘴，差点儿就失控做了最错误的决策——  
  Margaret也站起来，漂亮的妆容依旧在，她完全顾不上风采的展示，眉毛横飞，鼻梁挤成三道痕，生起气来如烈火轰雷，一股脑放任自己搅荡混了整个气氛。至此，她身上还有很多跟他的父亲有的相似的影子——  
  “你不要太过分了！妈！我还对您称这么久的“妈”，我还尊敬您！请您、请您不要再逼迫我和我的家人了！”  
  “Margaret！！天啊。Margaret……还不是都因为你……你真是太让我失望了…你太让你的丈夫失望了。”  
  Margaret听完这句话，脸“唰”的惨白，汗毛触了电似的全部竖立起来。像被一道闪电劈开的半截木头般直直地戳在原地；茫然不知所措。  
  老Graham的声音从沙发里传来，他艰苦的吞下刚经历的打击和惨败，无力对老妇人施展不复存在的威慑:  
  “Tilda……你最好不要……不要这么做……你答应好的、你答应过我的……至少别在这个场合…”  
  脸上阴云不定，说完便嘴唇紧绷，抑止住了正要发出来的下一个音节，而tilda长矛一转，对准了老爷:  
  "Graham先生，你不要告诉我你是无辜的，像个被裹在襁褓里的新生儿;你会是在什么都不知道的情况下筹办这个婚礼的吗？哼，不可能。Maggie早就告诉你了半个月前的事…她只可能没跟你这个寡情的爸爸讲过那件事吧，三个月前的Maggie在我家，是怎么跟我儿子信誓旦旦的表态，如今听上去都是大放厥词…然后她——"  
  Graham拿起自己眼前茶几上一个杯子，“啪”的摔到坚硬的大理石地板上，拍了个粉碎;这一幕不仅镇住分毫不让的Hill太太，还惊呆了一直被迫旁听的朋友兼警探Fuller和Collins——他们俩之前认识他时，永远见到的都是Graham仪表堂堂、举止投足都留着贵族气质的优雅一面，而这个落差让他们意识到了Tilda话里埋藏的情报不可小视——绝对是足以毁灭这个壮大家族的情报;  
  Norlander像个出于本能的维护而失了心的愤怒者，而他此时也错愕，平日的妹妹和爸爸都像是从头到脚换了一个人，他一个大个子戳在Matthew身边，偶尔看他脸色，Matthew此时也什么都讲不上来;只能本职看好大少爷不要让他也开始学老爷砸屋子里各种珍贵的名器。手里紧紧捏出一层薄汗。  
  她的好友Maggie此刻坚硬的像一块铸铁，望着满地的碎茶杯片，双眼红肿湿润，仿佛被撕裂的她已经用看不见的铠甲把自己牢牢保护住，不再从五官上外露一丝情感。Nya替自己的好友Maggie感到痛苦，她也无法帮助她——Fuller已经明白了个家庭纠结根源大概源头；此时他正扭过头，盯着Laura老妇人的那个房间，随时留神里面的情况好冲进去；  
  Hank也猜得差不多不过现在他最关心的是另外一个人，他为此悄悄从通往天台的落地窗门走出去打一通电话。走到三楼跃台，发现这里恰好是他和Gavin从一楼庭院里看向Graham时他所站的地方，他顺便往庭院下瞧、想趁机看看最完整的罗马七丘的整幅构图，而在昏暗的大水池旁，看见了几个小管家鬼鬼祟祟的身影，在水池边上组团捣鼓什么，随后他看见他们几个在地上拖拽着一个湿漉漉的大黑袋子往相反的地方走。黑袋子看山去不是很重，但是每个人都选择拖着而不是一起抬着即便那样会更快，他们对待这个东西像厌恶一团垃圾或瘟疫病源那样避讳极深，拖出了几十米，便搁置在一排一米多高的篱笆植物后面。Hank往左边走了几步调整视角以方便看到他们在后面做什么——几个小伙子一起俯下身、被黄杨挡住了身体但Hank也知道那是在蹲在地上解袋子——  
  像是过河不小心踩到凶残鳄鱼的后背——“哗啦”几个人四散向后弹开、口型都是“哇”“啊”“耶稣”“上帝”的形状、连爬带滚、站起来、连连倒退后几米；一个小管家心急火燎的竟钻过黄杨枝条、破墙而逃；另一个头摇的像是中了癔症似的——  
  Hank才缓过神来——电话里已经呼喊他的名字半天了，他急忙对着电话低喊道，抑制着声音暂时不让屋子里的人听到：  
  “先不说别的、你会治病吗？对……我就是那个意思；现在到院子里水池边最近的、有没干的水痕的那丛黄杨后面、有个家伙倒在那里……”  
  对方在电话里跟他又确认了一遍——  
 “没有吗？什么派得上用场的设备都没有？shit……这个地方真是见鬼，真是恶心的事越来越多…总之你现在先过去，我要先控制住这边的局面以免失控……不出意外的话，装在那袋子里的就是新郎官的尸体了……得快点儿，Connor，也许还有救…”  
  他叮嘱完回屋子里，已经跟不上目前的展开了，Laura身形不稳的从里屋走出来，嘴里还喊着“Maggie”、“怎么有碎东西的声音”俩个儿女和大管家都跑过去欲搀扶她，她一看见Maggie的脸就止不住的颤抖起来，好像想哭又没有力气哭出来——Collins此时也协助去照看她，她“啪”地打飞她要伸过来的手——  
 “走开！女仆！你别挡我的路！Shaun！Shaun呢？我要跟Shaun说话！你不要来妨碍老爷，不要躲在这、偷听我跟老爷讲话…”  
  她哆哆嗦嗦说着自己才听的懂疯话，眼泪也不受控制地大颗大颗的往下掉。竟然没有戴面纱就出来，她整个脸暴露在空气中，凡是不知道的人都会被这张脸给吓晕过去——一张老旧牛皮纸颜色的褶皱横出的脸、遍布着浮肿块儿和大小不一的暗疮，还有点点汗斑；脸颊上一处鲜红充血一块破损结疤，鼻翼处还有一大块溃疡后修复不完全的烂肉，活像是地狱里徘徊了一回被魔鬼附身上的人——  
  Hank对这张脸没有其他人反应那么歇斯底里，他也吃了一惊，当即陷入另一个惊人的事实中。对应了他早先对Graham家积累财富方式提出的质疑——  
  ——她不是被魔鬼附身。这是瞌食长达半年以上红冰的人积累过多神经毒素会引起的严重并发症。她意识迷离，多疑、幻听、看到幻觉，这都证实是红冰长期摄入后带来的类似思维障碍的精神分裂症状。  
  Tilda也是一个早有心理防设的人，但她还是别过头去，想躲开一个恶臭的发霉物。老Matthew绿色的眼睛里依旧是丝毫没有破绽的坚韧，他像是一块的石像做的守护者等待着命令启动他。  
  “Shaun…Maggie她是纯洁的！她的秉性比天使的性灵还要纯粹……她的身子也……”  
  Graham听着听着就掐断了她的话，跟Maggie和Norlander摆手示意要把她架走；Fuller给Collins打了个眼色，Collins马上趁乱跑出房间。  
  “你累了，Laura。回去休息吧。我一会儿会让Jen给你做点儿好吃的…”  
  “不！！不！我不！！你又在敷衍我！你在打发我、你在推我走开！！！你总是这样……为什么你抛下家人……去香港、去非洲、去秘鲁……你只看重你的狗屁公司胜过你的家人！你不在乎！对！你就是一直拿好东西搪塞我们、你根本就不在乎……你根本就不知道什么是好、好是什么…嘿嘿嘿嘿…好东西、真的是好东西，好、呵呵嘿嘿嘿呵呵呵……”  
  她嘴角溢出白色的泡沫，一个劲儿的往上翻白眼，Matthew第三个反应过来，他撑住老夫人那没有殷实血肉填充的后背，扶到沙发上，他擦了一把汗，往房间中央看了一眼，随即从袖口里掏出一个东西——  
  “住手！”  
  Graham脸上的每寸皮肤都瞬间收缩，他及时制止，绝对不能在警察的面掏出按个足以把他们送进牢房的东西，这会把他一切的心血都毁了的，不能被这个女人一股脑胡闹都给毁了——  
  “我叫你住手！！Matthew！我说的话不管用了吗？！”  
  Matthew得手臂还腾空在半截，做着从兜里往外要拿出的姿势，绿色的瞳孔终于有了慌乱，四处游离躲闪——Fullert和Hank都同时吊着一颗心，咬紧后牙，斟酌着情况伺机而动，此刻Collins火速的赶回来了，丢给Hank一个白色的小布包——Matthew就在她身上停留了一秒不到、最后将目光游转、在最后，停留视线在一个人身上比其他人都多了半秒；这一微小的几乎看不出来的差距印证了所有怀疑——这让密切审视着每个人的Hank终于抓住了幕后的尾巴——  
   Hank把布袋一扯，手掌紧握住枪托，枪口冲向Tilda·Hill——  
  “请你让他停下。Hill太太。只有你可以。”  
  Hill的嘴唇闭得紧紧的，抑止住了正要发出来的叫唤．她眨了一下眼皮，Matthew便把手从兜里收回来。仿佛什么都没有存在过。他失去了伪装，手脱力般的耷拉到两侧，抬起头，直直仰视着天花板，他彻底的放松了。从事Graham行政工作十余载的老管家就此监护生涯落幕了。看着屋顶吊着的那个华丽璀璨又通透易碎的巨大水晶灯，他轻轻地叹出一口气。  
=============================  
  <12:45> 1F Garden  
  艾什在挖坑。其他几个围着他的男管家都默默不语地帮忙一起干着活。花园里有个小农具棚，他们几个从那里撬开锁，偷来几把铲子、锄头等工具；在客人和主人都休息的深夜里在花园篱笆墙外的土地上做着秘密勾当。不过现在已经不是秘密了。  
一个背对艾什正对黄杨墙的小管家，看见了一个白衬衣黑西装的客人站在墙后，直盯着看着他们在做什么， “呜嗷啊啊啊！！”本来在做不好的事，正亏心慌张怕被发现，当然被这么一个影子吓得不轻。  
 “你叫个屁！小心把别人都吵醒……唔啊啊你丫谁啊！！！”艾什一回头也大叫了出来，这份戏剧性，让他感觉此刻他们大半夜的像在排演一个恐怖片外景。这个男人的脸小管家们都没怎么注意过。但艾什有点儿印象，他是跟着自己的酿酒老师（指Hank）屁股后面的那个小年轻人。叫Connor。  
  “你们在做什么？”  
  “嗯……我们爱好园艺，种点荧光植物增加乐趣……唔，你是为啥半夜出来散步？”  
  “哦。那我请教一下是什么种类荧光植物要挖出72cm*57cm*54cm的深坑来呢？”  
  妈的，你他妈是机器人吗，眼睛里带标尺？他把一群小伙子问的哑口无言。随后“机器人”又开口说话了：“你们别管了，我帮你们埋。照你们挖坑的速度要深夜4点人才能装进里面。交给我，20分钟就好。”  
  艾什边上一个小管家此刻被他说的荒唐话弄的好笑，问他“20分钟？”之后猛地反应过来他知道他们是在埋死人。他冷汗不停的往下掉，回想起了自己看见尸体的脸的时候忍不住快要吐出来的样子。他捂住嘴不再多说一个字。艾什低沉下声音问他：  
  “你是谁？我好像见过你，你认识那个银发蓝眼睛、留着络腮胡的海量大叔吗？”  
  “认识，他是我的………上司。”  
  Connor一刻没停的扫描环境，捕捉到了那个Hank说的黑袋子，透视过一遍，发现尸体的脸一边已经严重损伤，身体上还有残缺的伤口，怪不得这帮人断定他已经死了，这种伤口在人类身上出现一般不及时止血绝对会死，并且从分析潮湿度和袋子腐烂情况来看，他在水里泡了超过半小时…这样的人必死无疑。因为袋子里很暗，完全看不出来原本样子。他不能确定这是不是Anthony。他反问艾什知不知道这是谁。  
  艾什和几个小管家听到发问后，面面相觑。  
 “你们是没拆开袋子看吗？里面是新郎吗？”  
  “是……但又不是。”  
  “什么意思？”  
  “他半边脸被撕烂了，身体也摔坏了…但是从剩余的面孔可以认得出来，的确是Anthony先生。但是碎掉的那边脸很……很……”  
  小管家支支吾吾，像是嘴里卡着一只池子的青蛙，吐不出来完整的音。他看上去很苦恼胜过恐惧。反复搓着手心十分难为情。好不容易才愿意说。  
  “他那边脸是什么样的？”  
  “……很恐怖。他的那半脸和身上的伤口，流出的『血』…都是蓝色的。”


	6. 靠近阴影

<12:50>  
【新短信 即读：】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                    ◥  
┃　你在哪里▒      
┃◣                        R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  #处理分析中#  
≢ 处理分析已强制终止。  
『不是这个』  
【新短信 即读：】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                    ◥  
┃　为什▒还没来？      
┃◣                        R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
『也不是这个』  
【新短信✉<3> 即读：】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                    ◥  
┃　出什么事儿了？     
┃◣                        R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                    ◥  
┃　地下水▒▒老规矩  
┃            1:00碰头    
┃◣                        R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤                               ◥  
┃　        ❏.JPG  
┃◣                        R.G◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  #处理分析中#  
【处理分析已完成⇔ 】  
『…对是这个…这是一张地图？太好了』  
【转发✉➤➤➤】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤▒▒▒                    ◥  
┃  交给我吧。注意安全  
┃◣                      C   ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
☏【一条语音来电 信号坐标42°19′N,83°2′W】  
#接听中#  
『我是RK900#313 248 317-87，请确认ID』  
『收到，RK800#313 248 317-51，Connor』  
『短信已经全部转发给你分析……你上次让我帮你搜索的资料，抱歉，我没经过你同意，擅自看了里面内容。实在没想到你所说的要实施报复行动的“当事人”竟然就在200米的范围内。与Hank、Gavin与你办过的那件伊甸园案件竟有如此大的牵连。我闻所未闻，第一次了解的并不全面，真的很失礼，抱歉。』  
『你主动去了解这个案子这只会对我有帮助，没有道歉的必要。如果能顺利解决这个案子，我愿意把我做的决定和案子当晚发生的一切真实细节转发你。现在我希望你赞同我的计划。』  
『按你的计划而行动，你就会变成Michael家人首要的攻击目标，只身潜入地下孵化工厂我认为并不明智。他们具有一定规模的高科技设备用于攻击和伤害安卓，我们的联网功能到了这里一直会有干扰信号，影响搜索跟踪你的定位GPS的精准度，并且安卓的能耗都无法得到补偿对硬件的损失会一直存在；你小心行事和缜密计划里应该加上一项：让我跟你一同前往行动，能大幅度增加逮捕罪犯的完成率。』  
『不，RK900，谢谢你的好心。请你听我说……Hank…』  
『你建议我帮助你的方式是去保护副警长？暂时服从他的指令？我赞同。可以，Connor。如果这是你计划的一部分。』  
『不，这不是我的计划，这是我想要的。』  
『我也请你务必保持联系。我发现你的指令已经简化成一个条件性最优指令——我为你保留隐私不去看那是什么，但有一点希望你牢记，任何最理性的事情都不一定是最优的选择。』  
『了解。我一定会把Gavin安全的救出来还给你。让所有人平安无事。让我们把这件案子顺利解决吧。』  
『…… …… …… ……』  
RK900静音。  
 沉默间隔很久，久到Connor以为他不发表意见了，刚要挂掉电话，他又讲话了  
『…………短信…你是不是一收到短信，就分析得出这些短信不是Gavin发的？你没有讲出来实际最重要的事情——Gavin是不是现在还活着？你是否知道发短信的人是谁？请不要骗我。RK800——』  
  混了这么久的警察前辈仍然被刚来没多久的新人套出话来。RK900果然是具备NSA侦察素质的最强军需仿生人。Connor感叹：他不是敌人真的太好了……他一定会变成比自己更可靠的伙伴的。     
 一定可以的。Connor闭上眼。此时对RK900将一切信息和盘托出，一点儿保留也没剩。  
======================  
<1:00 2F The hall>  
  格雷厄姆一家人的风波未平，Norlander惊恐地看着老管家被Fuller用管拷拷住，他想说什么、但不敢再乱讲话。肉厚的脸庞气的直抖动，这次再也没有一个可靠的人拦着他的脾气。  
“Collins，我先把管家押走，你盯着点儿剩下的人，还得趁机套套每个家伙的话。”  
  Fuller声音很轻，轻声说着一边环视周边环境的可疑动向，他走在最后面，Collins看着Tilda和Shaun，在他前面走。然后是女儿Margaret和长子Norlander。Hank则跟带着管拷的Matthew并肩走在队前，往楼下开路。  
  因为没有实际罪证证明Tilda与红冰的联系，目前只在现场抓住了她串通老管家注射Graham太太可疑的【镇定剂】这件事。虽然信任Hank经验老道的识人能力十有八九不会让他拷押错可疑人，但仍有很多问题需要通过带回到局里、比如搜索出那个针头鉴定确认上面含有红冰成分、派人完全搜索这个宅邸并得到他们贩毒制毒的任何一点儿证据；或质询Matthew和Tilda（他们也必须得如实交代才行）阐释清楚他们之间究竟是怎么一种关系，结合几种证据才能立案。  
  三个dpd警探在三流简单的通告了Graham家和Hill他们可能会面对审讯和笔录，Fullert亮出早先来宅邸前FBI给的搜查证，并给Hank简单划分接下来需要搜索的区域；交给警方控制的时间里每个相关人员的行动与安全都暂时由Collins负责；Fuller唤大家各自准备收拾一下，打算自己先带着Matthew回警局去，剩下几个人可以先暂缓随行，因为婚礼上还有百名客人以及事物主人还未进行安排嘱托——Fuller看在老同学面子上，允许Shaun先把家里事安排妥帖，他可以在期间留下来等他。顺便把小棚屋的证据资料收集起来。  
  Margaret、Norlander先回二层房间更衣，老Graham、Hill太太则跟着Collins直接前往一楼了——Laura还躺在原来里屋那里由女管家Jen照料，叫了家族的专门医生来到3楼为她看诊，这样保证把Graham家的秘密仍封锁在岛上。  
  Hank则是被安排了搜查的工作。他现在最想勘察的地方就是花园黄杨墙丢黑袋子的那个地方。  
  Tilda也回自己的房间里去换一身轻便的衣服，几个人在外面等她。老Graham一个人颓丧的坐在走廊一处沙发里休息等待，躲着警察的靠近，但又处在逃脱不了的距离里。  
   "我一直在想Tilda和Matthew是什么关系呢。在婚礼家属席上的时候，Tilda就一直坐在这个管家的右侧，那时我还好奇她怎么不坐在新郎这边而是坐在管家和Maggie之间呢？当时也没多想，我真的是太粗心了。“  
  Fuller倚在Tilda屋外墙上，脸上一个上司对下属认同的微笑：  
”你已经足够心细，一般人都不会记得这些细节的。隐瞒实情的可疑举动逃不过你身为警探职业本能锻炼出来的敏锐双眼。我想，他们会是雇佣关系吗？Tilda雇佣Matthew潜伏进Graham家，一直在Laura身边给她注射药物的幕后黑手。但是Laura也有可能是自己吸食红冰而这俩个人都是她的红冰供应者。我们没结合当事人供词和证据得到事实结论前，一切猜测都只是猜测。"  
  Collins从交给Hank自己的枪那一刻起，就已经从当事人的好友切换到了保护所有人安危的只也就警探身份。她此刻盯着手里的Pad屏幕认真的读着什么。她皱起了眉，呐呐自语一样的说着：  
  “了不起的佩妮帮我查到了一些——什罗普郡(Shropshire)……默西塞德郡 ( Merseyside ) 、拉特兰郡 ( Rutland ) 的房地产……嗯，这都是哪儿？我不认识，是英国的城市吗；还有经营伦敦郊区一家医疗机构兼药品开发研究室，资料里写老太太是医护机构里出来的，有专业的资格证呢！加上一栋价值百万的老宅子，这一些资产都是Hill家老太太掌控的，真是了不得。咦等下、佩妮还给我发了一个开户证明照片和债权转让文件的照片……”  
  Fuller听到这儿也凑过来看，Collin默许，俩个人看完无语。  
  都被Hill欠下的庞大债务天文数字给震惊了。他们不懂金融，但是看合同还是读的懂——这些债务和大部分经营权由Graham家接管，现在钱都由Graham还，经营不善的Hill公司老爷子可以亲自管理Hill家的一切。  
  "这他妈就是传说中的……“吞并”？大鱼吃小鱼那套……天啊。我上一次见到这么大的数字还是几个小时前呢（指警探们在房间里观看分析FBI提供的银行不正当收入证据 那件事）我的金钱观又这么被击毁了一次……Hill家的老太太在这个岛上但凡做点儿什么都说得通了，她太有理由报复了。她绝对不甘心自己所有的权利和心血拱手让人啊……”  
    
  "哼…要是说他们生意资产没有私下勾结，拿枪抵着我我也不信……Nya、Fuller，你们见Shaun堵她说的那句话了吗？我跟你们说…老Shaun真他妈对他女儿太漠然，要换我女儿被别人泼污水，那可不是摔杯子的事儿…”  
Hank也靠在对面墙上，仍身着着灰色正装，立派的丸子头已经松了一半儿散着头发在后颈和脸两侧。显出几分颓丧。他正低头打量自己翘起来的皮鞋。  
“同意Anthony与Margaret的婚事，出于年轻人两情相悦，背后还驱动着大人间很多不单纯的动作——他一定也与tilda商榷好了某种交易，让tilda心不甘情不愿也要结这个婚——你们看她从头到尾对婚礼和新娘消极抵触的情绪超出了恶婆婆的范围、因为同时她从火灾以来对自己新郎儿子去向也只字不问，对他存不存在完全没放在心上——这不是活见了鬼？这是在儿子人生重大场合出现重大事故后一个亲生母亲该有的反应吗？跟老Graham被Laura指着鼻子骂的那些话我看也适合套用在她身上。"  
  Hank说着说着话里开始带上几分火药味，声调明显拔高几度，随后他马上意识到了、赶紧咳嗽了几声掩饰亢奋的情绪，换了一个靠墙姿势，把声音稳下来。  
  "…咳咳，不管Graham是打着救自己妻子的名声也好，为了隐瞒丑闻也罢，谁不傻，都是为了自己的一己私欲。何况一个头脑精明、地位崇高的老富商，他不会放过掉到自己院子里来、又有商机可寻的肥肉的。Tilda什么时候跟他合作的呢——我猜Matthew就是那个牵头人吧——左右串线、Maggie也是这么认识他儿子的。对吧Nya？“  
  Collins点了点头，她顺便补充了一大段Maggie跟她美好的友谊：  
 “Maggie她……你们别看她是个出身传统名门仿佛高不可攀，她友好风趣、热情又大胆，她还是密歇根州游艇俱乐部的荣誉会员呢，对，Hank，就是那个底特律河岸边、你下赌船队“箭鱼”隶属的那个俱乐部“  
  ——Hank错不急防被Collins的冷弹扫射到，汗滴狂掉，躲开了Fuller冲向他瞪圆的眼睛——  
  ”不是靠老爸背景，而是真真切切的赢过几场大比赛——而且她也玩赛车，当然咯，这是有钱人的专利。玩机车，她还给我秀过她的一台自己改装引擎和排气管的叫“斯芬克斯”的帅气机车呢。他跟Hill的儿子，就是从前年环美公路机车比赛上开始确认交往的。Anthony还得了第一名，从英国来完全被美国风趣给换了一副脑子：不爱骑马爱骑车。那次他把冠军金徽章作为礼物送给了Maggie~！Maggie说从来没有这么开心过~……真是一对浪漫的人。而且管家Matthew也是个英国人，这么多年了他口音还是很重。他极有可能就是牵线人——但是他这么多年了 ，怎么说也是为Graham家当牛做马，还看着儿女长大，一定是会有感情的吧。”  
  Nya说不下去了。她想起之前跟Maggie聊天时，Maggie对老管家的态度就像是对待一个真正的父亲那样，一提起来就会露出内心柔软一面，脸上堆满温柔的笑容。她记得他的生日，也记得他喜欢的花，喜欢的包装纸颜色和某种格子纹的样子。兴致勃勃的说想帮他举办60岁的生日派对……  
  如今都不如将一切停留在当时。  
  Hank为Nya情绪考虑有所顾忌。但还是决定继续。  
    "就像你所说，老Graham可能连Tilda、Matthew与给Laura供应红冰这层关系都已经在他的掌控中，如此一来就说的通了：太太离异仍然让她和自己住在一起，这有了接近红冰的绝佳借口，又保住了自己绅士包容的名分，一举两得——他同意女儿嫁给Hill的儿子，这是一场由Hill势力与Graham产业集团密谋、借托儿女达成连理实则达成永久利益合作的契约仪式。通过Anthony从而制约tilda，Tilda的本领不仅如此，她的谈吐和举止都是有大格局观的女人，不会被一个弃子买了就到此为止的程度…她一定还有后手。“  
  从隔绝高科技的人类种族主义的岛屿，从传统的亿万富翁神秘的发家史和背后的暗流涌动，从嗅到红冰吸食者令人厌恶的腥臭，从父母对儿女物质上溺爱、精神上疏离的反差…… Maggie与Anthony的盛大婚礼，被父母亲作为达成交易预支的一个代价。全然不顾他们之后将面对哪些后果。  
  ”而我总感觉还有真正未来到的暴风雨……最可怕事情可能会在Matthew被捕、我们离开这个岛后爆发，或者真正的真相就永远被埋藏起来了……  
  Hank吞了一口唾液，给自己一点儿勇气。从前他从来不会直面这些事，他没有酒精的帮助一般做不到——  
  Jeffery和Collins都默然了。这是每个人最不愿意接受的事实。  
  这场婚姻和参加婚礼的人，表面都像昨晚海边梦幻烟花大会的烟火们般耀眼夺目、光鲜亮丽;背后随时会引燃内核的炸药，炸的虚伪无处可躲，烧得一幅幅面具成渣，任由乌黑腥臭的暗流攒动。  
  这就是年轻美丽的Margare·Graham和Anthony·Hill一场人生里最黑暗的舞台剧之一——它的主旨是爱恨难割、冷漠空虚和疯狂的报复与深深的孤独交织而成。  
   刚演出到一半。  
  人们陆续已经要离场。  
  Tilda太太进了房间后花了一个小时，还是没有出来。Maggie和Norlander也没下楼。  
  Collins正要敲tilda屋门，Jen从楼道冲他们这个方向一路快跑、在Hank跟前勉强刹车停下，呼吸丝毫不乱，像是经常锻炼身体使然;但她声音格外慌乱:  
  "不好了副警长阁下、你们、你们都快跟我来!…呼…一楼大厅里正中央…我刚刚从路过大厅时候…看到那儿多了一个、那儿多了一个…"  
  还没说完扭头就往楼梯口跑，几个人警惕起来，犹豫着跟还是不跟，她也不等，传完信息就闷头返回——  
  "多了什么？你到是说啊！"  
    
  Hank冲她背影大喊，已经拔腿追了上去、他给Collins和Fuller甩一串手势:【你们留下/我去追/伺机而动】——楼梯是倒『Y』字型，分叉的下面是一墩巨型气派的大壁炉。他从左侧这边下楼，jen已经快速到了一层大厅、正盯着壁炉前的地板、嘴里还惊呼"啊!什么时候有的这根绳子？"  
  Hank一眼就看见大厅明显的异物、正对水晶大吊灯的下方，离壁炉很近，是一个1.2米宽的正立方体的木箱——  
  第四箱烟花。  
  箱面一个木缝中引出一条灰黑色的导火线，伸到壁炉燃烧的火堆一旁。还没有引燃。  
  他看了一眼Jen,Jen用脚尖小心翼翼地调开那个绳子，一脚踹到离火焰最远的方向，突然Hank直白地问了她一句不搭边的话"你喜欢推理故事吗？"  
  Jen也傻乎乎的回看他，她露出在小棚子里听自己推理时那个雀跃又兴奋的状态;  
  "喜欢!我休息的时候会一直读推理小说呢!最喜欢侦探故事了!"  
  Hank笑了一声，一只手扶住额头撩起碎发拢到脑后。染上疲倦和悔意的蓝眼睛反映这这个大厅的一部分景色。他狠狠咬了下嘴唇一口。不甘心地说到:  
  "那我真是输给你了。"  
    
  Jen正过身来面向他得意的嘻嘻笑，期待着这位DPD副警长接下来对她的赞许——  
  "这个圈套、下的真不错。"  
======================  
<同时间 1:00 2F The hall>  
“救命！！救命！！！救我！！！”  
  Hank刚走，这边走廊又传来呼救声，是一个稚嫩的童声，听上去正在经历着痛苦的折磨，嗓子都是嘶哑的，老Graham听见，“蹭”地坐起来——  
  “Linda？”  
  ——口里念了一个名字，不顾自己此刻嫌疑人的身份，从沙发起身往声音来源跑去、  
 “嘿！”  
  俩个警察分析着情况、慢了半拍、Fuller马上追逐Shaun的影子、  
 “停下！”  
 “别过去、还不知道什么情况——”  
  Graham已经从尽头右拐进走廊，Fuller差了几步，也加快脚力，跟上前拐过弯——  
  是一条宽阔的走廊看不到头，两排昏暗壁挂式的夜灯可视度极低。闪着黄光，仅仅把地上2/3的地毯照亮。尽头一片黑暗，漆黑的像个巨兽的大口。道上一个人也没有。  
  他把Shaun追丢了。立刻反身回去Collins守着的地方——同时他听见“哐当！！”一个硬物撞击木头的巨响、Collins已经破坏门锁、强行踹门而入；俩人进入到Tilda的房间内——Fuller和Collins谁都没见一个活人。  
  “操！他们家人都蒸发了吗！Collins给Maggie打电话！”  
  他好不容易翻出老Graham的手机号拨打，果然是在信号外。Fuller气的要把手机摔在地上，正要去二楼Maggie和norlander的房间看他们的情况，Collins拦住了门，她手里还举着一个Pad。摇摇示意给再你看个东西——  
  “我刚才就想问你，Nya。连参加闺蜜婚宴你都又带枪又拿着警局专用刑侦pad吗？”  
  “以防万一，这是我改不了的习惯。”  
    这个女人太过于可靠了……可靠到有点儿让局长心有余悸。  
  pad上是一个迷宫图片，他又仔细看了看，不，Collins不会无故给他看没意义的解密游戏插画；  
  “这是什么？对我们有什么帮助吗？”  
  “帮助大了，这个是Connor发过来的——“高科技孵化工厂”的平面图。”Collins指了指地板，Fuller明白，她是在指整个岛。  
 “那个FBI说的岛下面埋着的那个阻隔任何外界信号的秘密高科技军工厂？它真的存在……”  
  “没错，并且我们还知道了入口在哪儿，就在院子里罗马七丘其中位于正中央的帕拉蒂诺(Palatinus)下面，有道暗门应该有防火梯可以下去20米。我们去找把手电吧，顺便也带上绳子、匕首和绷带，以防万一——”  
======================  
<1:15 The Garden>  
  Hank跟在Jen的后面走着。他的双手被灰黑色的绳结紧紧绑住。他什么也不想说。现在累得半死。被她带着走也没有抵抗的余地。因为她手上还有一把枪。  
  Jen还是一副天真的模样，充满好奇的样子，歪过头问他  
“副警长先生，您是怎么知道是我的，我很在意你得出结论的过程。”  
“我没有推理。是你枪掏出来的太快了。我当时只是乍一下你。谁知道歪打正着。”  
  实际Hank在小棚屋时，对她说的证词又几个疑惑的地方：  
  按照现实，行政、车库兼仓储库房、后厨都会安排在最方便的一楼，他刚刚调查过了，二楼也有行政办公室和家族私人厨房，三楼则没有。她却选择跳过一楼、特地跑到二楼去询问人，要是说跟小姐直接确认这没什么不可；但是她的工作是一名策划师进行焰火表演，如果7点放完烟花到10点发生的爆炸；这之间空了3个小时的时间，码放材料的地方早应该准备妥当了——一证据就是一开始那个激光点火器及时被收起来了、现场哪里都没见到；按理说它应该跟连带的烟花在一起；  
  而她把烟花放到二层，打火器却不在，现场没有搜出其它延时引火装置，那么第一嫌疑人就是拿着激光点火器可以在50米外点火的烟花负责人——  
  并且这样的工作一定是有一个团队来完成；分别完成看管物资、开船、放置定位点火、清理燃放废物这些工作——而这些做事的人都被她刻意抹去；一开始即便是一个人来做，那么家族的行政办公室也会提供人手帮助，不会发生她说的“一个人抬不动、四处求助一个小厨子、一个园丁和一个管家帮忙抬进二楼小棚屋里。”  
  因为烟花是Maggie要放的，她作为新娘的意愿会被高度重视起来不会体现在工作上安排的不到位。如果行政真的是给他们安排了这个棚屋，那么一定得是防火做的极其规范而不是现场那个墙体涂了一遍没干导致最后没法控制火情…  
  加上行政部的大管家Matthew的暴露，他手下的这些管家、接待和策划师，究竟都是什么身份来头无法得知，形式一下变得扑朔迷离、让人不得不吊起心到嗓子眼。  
  小棚屋爆炸，绝对是一场蓄谋制造的灾难。已经可以确认是某个人借行政部之力放的一个烟雾弹。  
  Jen带着他到院子里，一直走，走到Hank没有逛到的地方，这里充满Graham爱好的古典审美风格。他喜欢罗马文化，摆放的都是罗马众神的雕塑，花墙围拢的地方甚至看见一尊戴着月桂冠、手持精致的刻鹰权杖的凯撒·奥古斯都雕塑……同样他花心血和金钱在庭院中炮制古罗马城的地图——建了一个微型七丘。Jen和Hank就停在一个小丘前面，它跟四周的六个小丘组合象征了罗马神话中七座山；分别为凯马路斯（Cermalus）、契斯庇乌斯（Cispius）、法古塔尔（Fagutal）、奥庇乌斯（Oppius）、帕拉蒂尼（Palatium）、苏古沙（Sucusa）与威利亚（Velia）；  
  他们就停在正中心的那座帕拉蒂尼（Palatium）前。Jen蹲下身，她抛开一个凸起的小草皮，Hank吃惊于这块草皮看上去完全没有任何特殊之处，打开覆盖物后，里面是一个萤黄色光圈，成一个手掌的形状微微有些下凹，是专门给指定的人开启用的，必须要用到掌纹、手纹之类的。  
  按下去会不会七个山坡里出来七个巨人呢。  
  Jen在他乱想之际，伸出手，Hank看着那只手上的皮肤像是海水退潮、像是密集的小虫子遇火退散——蜕变成白色的异形，那是仿生皮肤。她落下掌心和按钮击合。这个绿色山丘一个斜坡上划开了一小道门，仅供一个大人屈身进入，它更像是一扇滑开的窗户，里面望去深不见底，一丝光都没有，有风吹来，夹杂着一股子湿气。  
“副警长，您先（After you）。”  
“我什么也看不见——”  
 话音未落，Jen像一个魔术师举起拳头，弹开五指，这只手发出足以可以照亮五步内视野范围的亮度；Hank晃了一眼，光源来自她手心一块矩形的显示屏，这种显示屏他在Connor的掌心里看过无数次。  
  在警局里他算是对仿生人的特征十分谙熟的一个了，他们的行动违和感和情感表达上的机械感自己磨炼出了十二分的敏锐。Hank早先还在对嗅觉出了误差进行自我怀疑、现在已经完全烟消云散。  
  Jen就是那俩人之外的那个仿生人。现在终于让他逮到了。  
   
======================  
<2:30 The Underground Center>  
“来啊！Connor！来！”  
  Gavin以响彻地下室的洪亮声音吼叫他的名字，吸引住他的注意力，使他回身看他——昏暗环境中的他压低肩膀，眼睛不转不眨的盯死Connor，像是狂暴的野兽潜伏着准备狩猎一头鹿；   
  “我不想跟你打，我们不应该是这样的。”  
  Connor本能的应激反射系统已经打开了并启动了全身的仿生神经，他也随着对方的姿态，做出应对；他稍错开两脚并且的位置、做出随时可以俯冲或防御的基础步子；  
  Gavin注意到了他这个微小的动作变化，似乎燃起了斗争的本能，他的肾上腺素正指数级飙升；  
“不是胆小鬼和懦夫的话，就别光顾着挑衅，做自己擅长的事儿、Connor，正面上——”  
  脸色狰狞扯开一个露着尖牙的笑容，原本深沉的声音变得模糊含混，喉咙上下滚动吞咽着稀薄的空气，阴影里，他的眼睛里充满威胁，闪过一丝冷光。让Connor从后背感到一阵恶寒和不安，他没见过这样的同事，即便再怎么可憎也会保有玩笑的底线，像他那次拿枪都对准自己的头也是自己挑衅的太过的缘故——他从来没有遇到过这样纯粹诉诸暴力的Gavin·Reed；  
 “啊—啊——！！！”  
  他似乎已经疯了，完全失去理智——他像一只饿了几周的野狼疯狂地扑了过来，依仗冲力和自己的体重把来不及躲闪的Connor顶撞到几米外的地面上；没等Connor找好姿势爬起来、在反应的间隙Gavin已经到了眼前、紧紧咬住不放地快速贴向Connor、靠的很近因此清楚的看见他的眼底闪着黑暗不见任何反射的光点、他伸出两只强有力的手死死攥住Connor的脖子—Connor一声惊呼直接被卡在喉咙里、他在地面上用尽一股蛮力扭过身，摩擦的热差点儿点着他的西服、出手掐住Gavin的脖子，看着Gavin好不吃惊的脸，竟然露出一丝阴笑，好像得逞了什么是……Connor陷入了从未有过的混合背叛感、失落感的混乱思维中，他从未品尝过如此艰涩又恶心的愤怒……  
  “唔…究竟是为什么、Gavin、你还在恨吗？这有意义吗？这…”双方撕扯完、倒在地板上，一上一下，都扼着对方致命点，像抓住自己的仇敌那样，谁也不会第一个松手。  
  “死塑料，没有什么是比报仇……比恨更能笼络人心的了、它强大到能驱使你，支配你，控制你的一切……我恨你，Connor，就像我恨仿生…人那、样…从未变过…从未…你们不应该融入人类、你们不配、不配爱人…也不配…被爱……”他一字一字十分艰难的吐露着最安卓最恶毒的话，Connor正—毫不留情地一点一点的加重力度、他瞳孔明显放大，附上了冰冷的膜；他缠紧每一根手指、他几乎要撕破嗓子地呐喊、咬掉对方的舌头但却做不到；Gavin也同样如此；  
  “Gavin，够了！我认为我们还可以谈、但是你却仍然如此…我不会再…”  
  “哈，你不会再留情了是吗？你要杀死自己的同事了是吗、终于要变成机器了、你觉…得自己会…死，会死才会说这些对吗？哈、变成、机器…才对……”Connor的血液无法顺畅地从血泵流入颈部以上的部位，他觉得自己的大脑的功能区正在一片片紧急关闭中，他必须说点儿什么，他此刻怕的要死也同时困惑和愤怒到了极点，他必须一发致命地提个问题或说句话就能让他停下来、赶快想、有什么、趁着自己的语言模块还能有联系的情况下……  
 什么……他看见了Gavin脖子上流的汗珠。汗珠划过一个突出的黑色金属块，那是什么……  
“Gavin，你脖子上那个金属环是什么？”  
  然而脱口而出的，却是完全不同的一句话——  
“Gavin，你杀了我…RK900…会为我报仇的！”  
  话音刚落，时间仿佛停止，Conno先是听见一声突破人类听觉极限的鸣音、撕破周围的空间——然后他感到自己脖子上的禁锢解开了——  
  Gavin像断了线的木偶失去重心左右偏移，凶残的灰蓝色瞳孔原本充满了集中力一下子被冲击涣散；他像冰刺痛后脊髓，猛的打了一个激灵；手上的力度便软了下来。Gavin饱满爆发力的精神一下子就全部崩溃了。这是Connor意料之外的——他赶紧咽了两三口"唾沫"，嗓子里勉强恢复组织液的顺畅流通；Connor松开双手、借力施展手脚趁虚而入反击——抱住Gavin的腰把他沉闷的身子甩到一旁、落在地上重重的磕到了腰胯部的骨头，但愣是一声未吭，Gavin仿佛失去所有的感觉，他就像个败家之犬，个子不算高，此刻跪在地板上，手脚和黑色乱毛的脑袋都丢失控制能力;整个身体扭歪着没几下、一只手没撑住、就瘫倒不动了。  
  Connor坐在地板上，四叉八仰，不顾其它，大口大口的替换碳氧。他重新活过来一次，从死亡临界说了正确的话救了他。Gavin是真的下了狠手要自己的命…到底他脑子里是多阴暗负面，能让恨久久的支配他的行为选择。Connor不明白，他也不感兴趣了。他赢了此刻。  
  他刚要起身，一个震耳欲聋的连环警报拉响了，不在空气里传播，而是直接在他的脑海里发生——他计算不多于五秒、对方快他一步至少2秒、霎时间内就把他的"软体意识"从"硬件主机"里给踢了出去——他第一次品尝到了【灵魂出窍】——并且还知道【招魂者】是谁。好在、他被凌空抽离到硬件外又被仿生免疫系统还原时间点、复制到硬件上来，但这种操作不是无限次的；再来一次的话他可不保证自己还能不能完整的回来；刚才的激烈肉搏跟此刻Connor经历的恐惧和痛苦比起来都不值得一提——  
    
  是RK900。是他选择了Gavin，自己说错了。他会为Gavin报仇而做出任何事，自己会死在他手里。  
  此刻万分焦急、刚才互厮杀的场景他是怎么也解释不清的、但软体又开始密集警告他【不允许他现在失去机能控制的主权】；——那个『最优先指令』必须由Connor软硬件兼备条件下才能触发，各个模块也同样在输出错误情报、马上就会面临宕机；紧急关头Connor的模块和内存正在被RK900强制卸载、并且快要入侵进主机中、一旦由内而外的改写他的指令和程序就将完全取代他;  
  ——一攻一守、一拉一拽；在空旷的地下室里，俩个安卓像是玩着相互角力的“占山为王”游戏；可他叫都叫不出苦、身体不是自己的、他完全失去了硬件的使用权；软体濒临崩盘入侵对方进行反登陆程序输出——那只是为保留意识多争取点儿时间罢了——高阶的权限者对低级型号配置的侵犯修改是不可逆的、软体被夺走只是时间多少而已——他到现在都没看见RK900的真身出现、但确定他就在200米内往这边赶来，他的信号源越来越强——  
  【RK900】已经决意要彻底抹杀Connor的存在、Connor不知道自己是触发到了他什么“开关”——  
  黑暗里一个人的轮廓从墙壁里的阴影里走了出来。那个人手那着照明灯，右手手腕上还帮着一个机械装置，上面一个蓝色的灯在一闪一闪；Connor的不适感突然降低了，他吃惊的发现所有被入侵冲击的游离数据在重新聚拢、归位，他感到安全指数上升；软体渐渐稳固下来后彻底脱离危机；他回到自己身体里并重新掌握支配权——对面的人轻声的讲了话，是很陌生的声音，手里拿着黑暗的下水道系统里少有的光线在自己身上来回扫视，打量着自己。Connor挡住光，它完全看不见对方的脸——  
  “咦？呜啊、真的长得一模一样诶？你们是真的是双胞胎啊！”  
  Connor听得云里雾里，但他的话能表明一点：这个人知道RK900。这时Connor头上同时落下了一块柔软绵密的布料，他一把扯下来，是俩件衣服；拿在手里一看，是自己的那件白色内衬和黑色西装外套。之前跟RK900换过了衣服和身份，他应该穿着这件衣服和这双鞋——RK900究竟遇上了什么？！他开始以现有拿到手的证据和人的资料进行飞速的计算分析——  
  “嘿、嘿、嘿~别紧张小Connor。这个衣服应该是你的吧？我拿来还你。”对方口气轻佻，知道自己名字。  
 “刚才我是把你和另外一个搞混了，抱歉。我以为是那个安卓要杀那个男的。那样之后的好玩游戏就没法玩了——”  
Connor从脚底板往上泛着冷气——他觉得自己的汏、组织液、仿生淋巴液都开始结冰，他四肢僵硬，大脑难以运作——  
  “我不会伤害你，你跟我走吧。这儿我熟，我带你去找你要找的人。”  
  Connor已经模糊的找出拼配这个人特征的几个人类资料，他半跪在地上一动未动、决意找出这个家伙的时候，对方又笑了。他晃了晃手腕上的机器，对着机器上的一些按钮稍微按下了几个按键——“啪、啪、、啪、、、、啪、、、、、、”  
  由远至近，通道里，一盏一盏明亮的宽大日光灯板全都接连亮起。墙和地都是陈旧的砖头砌成，这个地下空间足有一个容得下俩辆火车、甚至三辆并排行驶的宽度，像一个地下废弃的火车站。长则看不到两头；铺铁路的中央灌满了水，水面反着刺眼的白炽灯的光斑，其余处一片幽黑。  
  “可以了吗，小Connor？我说了我不会伤害你，哈哈，说到做到。“  
  Connor看了一眼Gavin，看了一眼对方，果断往Gavin那边移动，蹲在他前面，自己用身子隔开他、把他护在背后；像一只主人倒下守护着他的警犬，棕色的瞳孔中反射着这个人的脸，开启的扫描仪把他的样貌精准临摹、与自己资料库里一份婚礼上擦肩而过的路人相片完全重叠——  
  ”你还真是……与众不同。他刚刚想掐死你。而你现在却要保护他。天啊…真有意思……你真是个奇迹。怪不得、怪不得我的酿酒师傅那么怕把你弄丢了。”


	7. 来自R.G的邀请函

『RK900/Gavin』一个复仇（7）  
【超长预警】

破晓反击倒计时

=======================

<2:00 The underground center>

黑暗的空间里，接连几声“噗通-哗啦”、“噗通-哗啦”清脆的落水声；

——几块不是很重的实物掉入水池中的声音。一会儿。又有某种【巨大的东西】从水底上来划开水面、声音持续了好一会儿、由远至近、它正在快速的游着——

“唰啦——啪！！”  
——突然跳跃而起、又坠下狠狠地砸在水面上的声音；拍打得水花四溅——

几分钟后，【什么东西】往远去游开了，水声消失，一个轻巧有规律的步子声这时响起——

“哒哒、哒哒、哒哒”

——【它】平缓的远离水池旁，直至消失。

RK900采集到了全部声音，等着接下来的展开。此后一切归于平静，什么都没有在发生。

他躲在地下秘密入口爬梯旁500米的一个大集装箱后面，自己的身形隐藏在阴影里。已经过去一个半小时他没有挪位置，等着Anderson副警长找到这里。

刚刚那段声音的场所就在大约200米外的一个大型水池旁。他没法用扫描穿过地下结构特殊的墙体，也没有联网的信号，打开全部采集工具调整接收灵敏度到最大值来侦测周边发生的一切。计算机整合现场采集的数据，大概能塑造地下的情景。他把这些通过登录对方软体（安卓原型机特殊联机方式）无需联网即可传给Connor。但是如果超过RK900可共享的距离的话，他就没办法和Connor联系到了，所以他也随时给他定位和共享他的一部分视觉。

自己身上还穿着康纳的裤子、白上衣和黑色西装，鞋实在没法换就放弃了。三件都有些过紧，尤其是上臂、胸部和臀部。他解开了白衬衫最上面两粒纽扣，露出隐约的锁骨和胸肌，西装就敞怀干脆不系扣子。裤腿露出脚踝一大块，布料紧紧地贴合着他修长的腿线。他打算尽量不做一些激烈奔跑的动作以免把Collins警探特地租赁来的衣服都扯坏。

他和Connor换了身份。他把自己的眼睛换成太妃糖棕色，而Connor的眼睛则变成接近透明的淡蓝色。交换彼语音模块里面的数据以便可以使用对方的声音——这一切都是为了骗过【那个人】——只是稍稍还有一些体型差和性格落差问题，在任务达成前，要尽量减少暴露自己的动作。

体内精准的秒表计算得出，从和Connor分开到现在已经过去了93分54秒。

Anderson副警长何时抵达这里还是个未知数。但他会等，这是和Connor的约定。

突然，他又听见了一阵很近距离传来的金属被踩击的声音……

“哒哒、哒哒、哒哒……”

——————

=======================

<1:34 “The Palatinus">

“铃铃铃——”

裤兜里自己手机的铃声响起来，还好他还没有进到阻隔信号的地下。Fuller接起电话并直起酸痛的腰，听着对方讲话，几个重要信息糅杂在一起劈头盖脸一通甩过来，听上去十分急迫；他已经顺着这个小丘斜坡走了一整圈儿，用手摸遍了他能够到的每一寸草皮和土层都没发现缝隙。Collins仍坚持不懈的蹲在一处小丘脚下观察异样，试图找出开关或是暗门。他感到无力又烦躁冲着电话吼了回去：

“什么？你现在跟我说要我们撤出这个案子？……老天爷他们家究竟有什么样的关键人物在啊、能让你个正八经FBI的特勤执行官说了都不算？我告诉你，现在，我们现在已经找到了关键线索，就是你说的那个秘密军工厂的入口，对！”

Collins也暂时放弃了，站起又举着pad观瞧，横着看完、竖着看，往后退十步斜着头，琢磨着山丘和地图的联系。

“你说什么佩金斯？什么科技研究？什么玩意叫“睁眼想象”？(optical imaging实际意义是“光学成像”Fuller只是利用直白表面理解假讽怼对方)它真是个国家高科技研发机构？谁下达指令要我们离开Graham的岛？国防部？美国空军司令部？特勤局？都让FBI打电话警告我们别再查下去了？哈哈哈哈哈哈！这真是太可怕了，怎么副总统没给我捎个话——“

不知道他在笑什么反正百分之百是恶意的反讽，因为Collins听见的这几个部门名子已经本能得和RK900与Connor的安危联系起来，主要是RK900.

“真是有趣儿，自打我们局招了俩个能干的安卓新警员，跟这帮上层机构的家伙真是没少打交道、三天俩头的给我们下指令、管着我们…真是让我们这个从来被国家政府看不起联邦司法懒得管的“不良”警员们感到受宠若惊。”

她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，抖擞精神回到搜寻上来并且得更快更准确才行；要是再找不到的话【那个】的时间就完全不够用了。……

“听着，TMD内战那儿会儿，我们谁都站错位置了，或者说是没看清事实。现在我们不能再犯同样的错误。你说的革职打压我一点儿也不在乎，对方即便有国防局和军方甚至大总统护着我都不管——我的四个宝贵的探员现在下落不明，找到他们、保证他们的安全这是我最主要要解决的事情。你TM给我搜查令，又给我来这套，你不觉得咱们俩都跟俩条走狗没区别的吗，还是先做个人，才有资格说成为什么样的人。”

Fuller“啪”的扣上翻盖手机的上盖，果断落了电话。他闭上双眼思考着。

“什么情况，BOSS？佩金斯说了什么？”

“我正想问你。Nya,你也有事儿瞒我。“

Collins意外的没有吃惊。Fuller也不打算追究他们盘算的“阴谋”，毕竟最后擦屁股的还得是自己。但他还是说得尽量严肃和正经。

”作为警探，包庇下属警员的无组织的擅自行动、私自地下进行资料收集和调查的行为、不上报的私藏证据、把同事们陷入危机中。这不是称职的团队行为。我们从哪个事儿开始“反省”起好呢？先从你与Connor相互串通打掩护、在RK900身上做了手脚、掩护俩个新人潜入地下秘密机构这件事来说吧。Collins警探。”

庭院里平地起风。黄杨树木枝叶开始喧嚣作响。小丘四面上的野花野草们徐徐晃动、渐渐大幅摆动叶条起舞，风中掺着新鲜水汽的味道。马上这个岛将会迎来一场大暴雨。

========================

<1:34 “The Palatinus"→ The underground center>

深不见底的井口，井底还是一团乌黑，只有头上来自一个手掌大小的方形显示屏打的光源，照亮身边井壁以及脚下一段钢筋结构的梯子，这梯子间隔十分大、对面也有一架，梯子用一节节金属板连接，他们俩人沿着这个梯子爬了20米之多，Hank的手脚都被硬物隔得发红肿疼，可能还磨出水泡来。俩架梯子之间还有钢筋连接——仅限的可视范围里观察得出。这个井口有着宽裕的直径，可能是用来防空袭的转运物资的入口。Hank觉得这个梯子不是给人攀爬用的，而是一个简易轨道式运货电梯。

他手持着梯子一步一步往下，梯子材质年头比较新，甚至还露出金属的光亮色泽。墙砖没有霉菌和锈斑，气味不是很糟。下方“呼呼”地涌上来空气，下面应该是一个巨大的空旷通风的空间。

“这下面有多深？”

“35米吧”

快到了。还有几米，下面可见度仍然很低，摸不清实体。Hank手上绑着的灰黑色绳子此时系在腰间，跟上面的Jen的腰绑绳是连在一起的。要是这时掉下去，Jen和Hank就是真正意义上绑在一起的蚂蚱谁也跑不了。

“Jen，我想问你个事。”

“您说。”

“你是仿生人对吗？”

“是的。”

“你的型号是什么？”

“ST300.”

警局也有两位同型号的仿生人同事，都在待客大厅前台做行政工作，其中一位叫Susan，传闻是Gavin在追的姑娘，这事儿传的有好一阵儿了。不知真假也不知现在进展如何。

“那你不止是烟花的策划了。应该还有别的才能（ability）。”

“才能？……”

ST300型号的Jen，脚下停顿，Hank腰间被牵着绳子也只好跟着停，她往下看Hank，而脸在反光的阴影里看不到神情，只有一双咖啡色的眼睛在闪烁着光。

“【才能】对于人类与仿生人……有着不同的定义。人类对才能这个定义里，还有未言明的期望、仰慕和寄托；而对仿生人而言，只有事实、比较和评价。”

Hank皱眉，他腹中里一阵翻江倒海；对此对话有一种挥之不去的既视感。他没再多问，再多说些什么的话会更感到原本遗忘的饥饿感，总之不想让自己在陷入一种极其不舒服的体验里。

往下走，突然井壁消失了——他们从一个笔直的电梯井经过打穿地面进来到一个巨型下水道系统里面。灰色水泥穹顶离地面仍有两层楼高。是一个宽阔无比的通道式结构的场地，地上有一条宽有五六米的水渠正流动着水，俩侧是人行走的岸各亮着一排紧急疏散指示灯，这使视线清晰了一些;墙上每十米左右相同间隔会有一个黑洞洞的拱形，都被一扇坚固消防门堵住不知道背后都通向哪里。  
他发现这里是一个真正的地下工厂，Jen在头顶打着光，已经能看得清楚一些细节；——不远的水面上有一艘挂满锁链的运载船。船里载着轻型吊车和收放锁链专用的卷线机。钢铁小船正上方是一个倒挂的大型咬合式挖斗，像一个冰淇淋钳子铲，可以抓取或者铲走物体；Hank还能看见密密麻麻的不同颜色的管线走在墙上，一排探照灯下是一排普通照明灯，从一头延伸排布到另一头;可能这个地方水、电、煤气都是通的，完全可以维持现代化的生活。

什么样的人会在这不见天日的地方活动呢？如果真是被FBI说中的那样：也许有个疯狂科学家盘踞于此搞着哨兵那样的军工机器人准备毁灭世界……Hank不由地害怕发憷；他已经进入到一个十万分危险的地方。

爬了最后几个金属横梁，终于踩到了坚实的地面，Hank撑着自己的膝盖直喘粗气"呼"、"吁";细微的声音在空洞的地下都听的极其清楚。这个爬架果真是一个搬运货梯，他此时正站在一块搬运物品的铁质升降板上、两侧是四根竖梁均安装有轨道可以上下移动铁板、旁边还有一台已经不工作了的提供电梯动能的液压机器，机器上方有个连导线的电机箱，jen走过去从电箱里里面掏出来俩个手表，递给Hank一个，他一拿到手就知道这个是微型手电。她还递给自己一个黑色的看上去是金属环的东西，不知道拿来做什么用。

"这是什么?"  
"C-4塑胶炸弹——项圈型。戴在脖子上，一旦被触发信号就会爆炸。"  
"你是认真的吗？让我自己把炸弹套在我的脖子上？"  
"对不起，我必须服从指令。副警长先生，麻烦你自己动手。我…我不想这么做。"  
她抬起枪指着Hank脑门中央。脸上真的露出难过的表情。  
"你不想这么做？"  
他肚子里一团火。想要大骂一句。他看了看手里的黑色项圈，有一个金属扣开着，试着把项圈的接口处对准——听见"啪"的一声，金属扣自动锁死成一个班闭环。他假惺惺地吓了一跳、无辜地举给她看【自己不小心把这玩意给合上了这下解不开也戴不上了】——  
Jen看了一眼金属环，又看了一眼Hank，一只手拿过环单用一根拇指解锁上面的指纹密码，金属扣又应声"啪"的打开了，被交回到自己手上——Hank的小把戏得逞仅不到半分钟。他感到很失落和颓败。  
"诶…你都有枪了，为什么还搞这个。"  
"工程师和主人并不信任我…"Jen这次目不转睛紧紧盯着他一举一动，手里的枪保持随时发射子弹状态"我做错太多事了。而且他们也没有跟我说扣上这个金属环之后我的指令是什——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!!!"

“唔啊啊啊啊啊停下来！！啊啊啊啊——”  
——Jen还未说完、捂住头部开始发出大叫声、身体被撕裂般的恸哭、恐怖的惨叫响彻整个空间——仅仅持续3秒钟，她在Hank面前“咣当”地一头到在地上。枪支甩到外面。

Hank马上跑到她身边拿起那把枪、看到她的确是晕厥没有意识了，刚要把金属环丢进了水池子里——一个熟悉的声音制止了他，Hank惊悚的回头四处探视——

“Connor？你小子怎么在这儿？你不是在房间里吗？”

“Connor”走了过来，从Hank手里把金属环拿过来，没在意Hank正仔细打量他的脸、几秒钟后便发出“Shit”的感想。

“这个金属环是个监控GPS。它一直发射和我对冲的电信号，虽然在这个地方我已经什么信号都发不出去了”——说完俩手攥住各一头使劲把项圈暴力拆开、一个橡皮泥似的炸弹掉在他掌心随即丢进水里，然后手指捏着一个蓝色的小芯片，从金属里取出来后仔细扫描分析。

“我的天啊……我的天啊……你们俩在搞什么鬼……妈的，这究竟是怎么回事……你不给我解释一下吗，RK900？”

果然马上暴露了，不是伪装的失败，而是想要骗过身边最了解的人——尤其对方还是一名极其出色的刑侦警督的时候——要花更多精力模拟个性配上如假包换的伪装才行。

那么要告诉他一些事实，即不能引起他的怀疑——决不能让他得知Connor已经是自入虎口命悬一线；否则副警长一定会为Connor挺身而出而将自己的性命放在其次。这违背Connor的最优先指令……他必须要动用【谎话】来掩盖一些事实……

这时Hank竟扬起枪口、仿佛一丝耐心都不给他留、蓝眼睛中闪着孤注一掷的气焰、直直对准了RK900的脑门——就像与自己划清立场——“小子。你先给我搞清一件事。我是你的上司的上司。按照规章制度，我的指令对你也生效，现在你给我听着”——即便是个安卓，他也知道他会撒谎，并不吐露全部实情给她——“…把你知道的、无论你用什么合法不合法的方式得到的关于这整件事的所有事实，一个字不落都告诉我，如果我发现，你在撒谎，我就在你脑袋上开个洞。听明白了吗。”

RK900正举着双手在俩侧，他点了点头。心底对Hank·Anderson这个人重新记录了资料和画像。他将Hank与Connor分别给自己的指令与约定间权衡了一下，得出一个结论：

他会将事情都告知Hank。即便这违背了同胞之间的秘密约定。这让他感觉很不好（焦虑和“愧疚”）但他不知道为什么选择了一个让Hank冒着生命危险、让Connor误会自己的背叛的这个选项。。绝不是Hank所讲的遵从管理规定这个原因（他的程序里没有这个）、如此精明睿智又久经沙场的老江湖，不会不知道此时他在动什么花花肠子；自己在他面前像一个无经验裸奔着的新人，耍不出任何花样——

——但他可以轻易的夺下枪把Hank一记反杀到地上；就像刚刚暗中等待Jen进入自己的操控的领域立刻把她的软硬件暂时强制剥离。他可以依旧选择撒谎不用对任何人负责和宣誓——

自己找到了行得通的逻辑：在任何警匪对峙游戏里也永远少不了一个如此优秀的警探。他如果不知情、不参与，是对行动达成目标过程的真正阻碍。

一定是这个理由。自己说服了自己。他看向Hank的蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛像一双人肉扫描仪把自己的细微行为都收录其中，从任何一个指头的走向不同都能嗅出自己是不是在撒谎。可怕的人类。更可拍的是这个人在无法得知自己搭档安危的情况下，随时会化作果断无情的刽子手。

“副警长。Connor目前是安全的。请您先解除敌对状态。我没有伤害他。相反，我给他提供了一些帮助他达成目标的资料——Graham家所有成员的详细资料。这些都是只有我才能调取出来的。他通过资料掌握了目标的身份和外貌，以及家庭关系。确认了对方即将实施的计划背后是怎样的动机。”

“是谁？是什么计划？”

“一名叫Micheal·Graham的40岁中年男性、头发稀疏、浅棕色发毛、留着络腮胡、身材一般，个子188CM，87.3KG；他是一名优秀的水景设计师，自己家豪宅的二层水池与大水瀑都是他设计的。家里有俩个女儿和妻子——”

Hank大脑里仿佛五雷轰顶，身上所有汗毛都倒立起来——是这个人、原来如此！为什么一开始没联想到呢！shit、他的身份证件还是自己第一个看到的……Graham、Micheal、Graham……Shit——那会儿在案发现场这个男人只剩一条内裤被人掐死在床上死不瞑目、由Gavin先到现场后来转交给他和Connor、印象很深俩个人在那里洋相百出、但还是最终找到了凶手追到了案发现场外面、再后来——妈的、F**k！！这家子完全有理由疯狂报复Connor——他的枪都由于过于激动的情绪无法紧紧握住；

“——死于2038年11月6日晚6点25分，7点钟在伊甸园夜总会包间被发现尸体，死因是被掐住脖颈，窒息而死，凶手是一名伊甸园工作的女性仿生人，名为“崔西”，她联合同伙躲避调查、袭警反抗、后逃脱至今下落不明——”

——他的名字叫Cole——

——信仰神的仿生人。Shit，这个世界究竟会变成什么德行——

——那么你呢？Connor，你看起来像人类，说话也像人类，但实际上你是什么——

——你本应对那两个女孩开枪的，但你没有。为什么，Connor，你的程序突然良心不安了吗——

——那你怕死吗？Connor？如果我扣下扳机，会发生什么——

——我要去大喝一场，好好想想这件事——

“这个岛的主人Shaun·Graham是他的父亲，新娘Margaret小姐则是他的妹妹。他的妻子和女儿也在这次婚礼上露面了，她们一下就认出了Connor，而Connor也通过推定出要对自己施展复仇的正是Micheal的妻子——Fiona·Graham女士”

Fiona。跟Graham豪宅那个最美丽最独特的梦幻水帘是一样的名字。他拿她的名字给自己设计的艺术品命名。。

——崔西被强迫进行危险的〇行为，以及被实施暴力，她防卫过度杀了Micheal，而她依旧恨这个人类。她只爱着自己的仿生人伴侣和她一同永远的离开了这座城市。Fiona恨Connor放走了崔西。放走了杀害自己丈夫的凶手。她让俩个女儿失去父亲。她拥有的家庭一下子坍塌了。她恨Connor，要让Connor拿性命偿还——

Hank闭上蓝眼睛，抑制自己快要爆发的情感努力不让自己崩溃。枪不再对着RK900，无力的垂在男人的身侧。

一切都是源于恨。而Connor勇敢的跳进这个漩涡里去切断恨的锁链。究竟他能做什么呢。恨的情感有时比爱还要浓烈和灼热、能烧毁所有理智和美好记忆直至心的生命力都化作一片灰烬为止。

“呵呵呵……既然这么恩爱，为什么还要去嫖啊。”

Hank的银发都散落在两侧。他低着头，用别人听不见的声音自语着。拿手抹了一把脸，什么都没有。看着自己掌心合拢慢慢攒成一个拳头。

“……这种复仇有什么意义…不过是虚荣的男人…寂寞的女人……虚伪的一家子……看上去冠冕堂皇的成年人，性格阴阳怪气，脑子里装满屎……最可恨的是都是不懂家的可贵的王八蛋。妈的、混蛋……”

RK900察觉出他情绪中的不稳定因子，从他的声音里听出了脆弱和倾诉。他没说话，正想解读这些情绪——突然耳尖的他听到出现了第三个人的声音——【目标距离还远、先躲为上】——

说时迟,那时快，Hank已经被一股巨大的蛮力卡住腋下、整个身子被拎起来、将近190的身高将近180斤的体重像魔法瞬移——意识和感觉完全没跟上自己就被安卓轻松挪地儿了——刹那间他就出现在一个大集装箱的后面，完全被阴影遮盖住，他一只手撑地半跪半蹲在地上，RK900宽阔后背就在他鼻子前一拳远的距离；他也同Hank的姿势一样、肩膀外扩双手撑地形成一个手臂和地面的伞状面、将Hank完全护在身后。

副警长难为情的调整了一下姿势，进入助跑突袭准备姿态，并探头从RK900一条肩膀上往外侦听声音——

好像有人的脚步声，越来越清楚，皮鞋在水泥上磕触的声音被聚拢放大，来者的步态从容不迫，丝毫没有乱，但Hank已经冷汗往下淌，他警察的本能告诉他，他能这么游刃有余，对方一定也察觉到了俩个家伙躲藏的地方，手上还具备能牵制住现场所有人的强力武器——

Hank于是在RK900后背上画了几笔，传达了指令：

“W”然后画了个【〇】；

“D”然后打了个【X】；

“OK”是最后的一个词。

——RK900已经通过之前的短信折磨，早就把自己锻炼成了略缩语大师。这三个书写的意思分别是：

【weapon，对方持有威胁武器】

【Die，不许死】

【OK，我准备好了，随时伺机行动】

——手背到身后，回了几个手势；

他圈起食指和大拇指：【我也准备好了——】；握拳而只把大拇指立起做了一个“抹一下”的动作：【等目标接近——】；五指握拳状反复抓了几下空气：【就出去把他按住——】

——只要等来者走近伏击圈里——

对方在100左右的地方停下来了，RK900一惊，这家伙竟开口讲话并且一步都不再往这里靠近：

“你们出来吧~我不过去了，小Connor。”

Hank和RK900都看了彼此一眼，同样从彼此眼里看出同样的迷惑和不安；接着又马上回到警惕，竖着耳朵，语气轻佻随意但给心理带来重重阴霾，俩人都感到对方单方面施加的无形压力， 强大被隐藏在轻浮的外表下是很常见的伪装方式，这种人往往比想象的更有力量——

“怎么把我做的小玩意给弄坏了，这个很贵的。”

他在外面好像在看那个金属环。RK900和Hank都屏住呼吸——可是半天都没人说话，安静了将近10分钟，气氛下降到冰点，谁都没有一丝动作——Hank躲在箱子后面不停地在安抚自己的焦躁和恐惧：【还有RK900在，没问题的，可以解决的】他轻的不能再轻的用手拍了一下RK900，想确认他的反应和打算——这时对方突然开始讲话了:

“我想直接跟你们讲话，我不会伤害你们的。您也在的话能带小Connor一起出来吗？师父？”

Hank脑子一下子回想起这个声音，为什么能让他如此恐惧和不安、他的声音跟一个年轻男孩的脸在记忆里相嵌——

他拍了两下RK900的肩，既是道歉，又是示意他绝对不许出面；年轻人满脸困惑的看着他，Hank站起来走了出去，正面对着对方打起了手电，一束光过去照亮了整个人，实实在在的看见了对方的脸，对方穿着行政部男士们统一的三件套，系着管家会系的黑色蝴蝶结，腰间一条挂着污渍和花园泥土的賍围裙。男人用手挡住刺眼的直射光，眯着眼。

“别来无恙啊，我的好徒弟Ash。找我家Connor什么事？先说好了，我家孩子不会喝酒——”他抬起手里的枪对着他，看着曾经跟自己兴致一拍即合、相谈甚欢的忘年交，一股脑的怒火和不甘都冲上头而手脚和后背却寒冰刺骨。他觉得今天已经受的刺激和打击够多了，没有哪天跟今天似的被一个个信任和友好的人抛弃和背叛，若不是心理建设早就垮塌了他还得重新品尝几次完全被挫败的难受滋味。

现在也不好受，但是只要有一个人没有背叛就可以了。

“——你到底是谁，是调酒师？还是管家？我看都不是。你会是Maggie的婚姻破坏者吗？你是杀了Anthony的凶手吗？”

“师父。我是一部分，但不是全部。调酒师、管家是我，毁了Maggie婚礼的人和杀了Anthony的人不是我。”

“我怎么知道你是不是在骗我？”

“调酒师和管家这两个身份是我，咱们一定都同意。记得我们俩聊起啤酒花的外形和味道的时候吗，多么不谋而合，应该好好地合作一把——我从来没有那么认识过那么经验丰富的人，我想我一定要拜这个人为师，你也就成了我的制酒师傅。”

“小子，说重点。”

“管家的话，我有正式劳务合同在Matthew老爷的办公桌里，他好像是因为暴露了身份被抓起来了吧……抱歉，宅子里走廊的所有监控我都能随时看到。关于Maggie，我是最希望她幸福的人之一。她是对我最好的人。也是对我最信任的人。”

他说了寥寥数句话，但饱含大量可推断他立场、身份、本领和从属关系的话。但又什么都无法敲定——Hank稳住自己的重心，要问到要点，清理所有无关紧要的情报，就用一句话——

“是谁杀了Micheal·Graham？”

Ash的眉毛、鼻子和嘴巴都拧成恐怖的角度，他瞳孔放大，灵魂已经脱壳扑过来吸他的血液一般，略略透出一丝笑意，那笑比最恐怖的丧哭还要难看——

“当然是他了。”

Hank看到他用手指后面，没犹豫回了头——RK900头朝下整个人倒在冰冷的水泥地上一动不动；他头边上跪着一个不知何时出现的雪白长裙女孩，头上戴着花环，背着一对天使翅膀，披着亚麻色的长发直到腰际，胳膊上搭着RK900的黑色西装，她还在他身上的白衬衫上窸窸窣窣的摸着，好像在轻抚男人，又好像在捋一个死去的动物尸体…她抬眼看Hank，Hank被她的反应一怔；她在强烈的光线直射下从容宁静的闭上眼帘把双手放回到自己的膝盖上成一个正跪的肃穆姿势。她喃喃地开口，Hank听到的是一个十几岁女孩天籁的童音，但没有听出任何情感——

“副警长先生。我想请您和您的搭档一起陪我做游戏。我的家人也都被我叫来了，他们会跟咱们一起玩【扮演】游戏。我这次终于邀请齐了所有人。有扮演爸爸的、扮演妈妈的、还有儿子、女儿、男朋友……“——她的语调没有一丝变化，人的词汇像是无意义的音节，将所谓的家里人都视作玩具和棋子向外人念着说明书那样讲着自己的愿望——Hank已经脱离了对她的把控和理解、不愿进行同理心只是本能的想远离她，她使他感到强烈的罪恶、自卑、反省和恶心；他看着她的发顶愣是被吓得一个字也说不出来，嘴唇僵硬闭合不上，手指也僵硬无法扣下扳机；他应该马上跑过去推开她救出RK900、自己手里还有一把枪可以要挟Ash让她离开、可是、但他自己说出家那个词的时候，就好像被挖去所有原本的信念和坚持，这个小女孩就是别丢弃的那个家人之一。她是Micheal与Fiona其中一个女儿。

”……游戏里还缺一个聪明的警长。你来扮演警长。”

——她指完Hank，指向RK900——

“…他来扮演侦探。同时也是你的搭档。”

——最后指指自己——

“…我来扮演罪犯。”

女孩始终闭着眼讲完这段话，光下的脸庞纯真无辜。眉宇间没有感情浮现过的痕迹，豆蔻年纪的少女将一个神通广大、力大无比的无敌骑士打败瘫倒在自己的白裙边，这个情景像是一幅充满宗教寓意的版画。

如果不是在阴森的地下迷宫这么诡异的场合中、不是在找不到Connor还知道一家人背后故事的情形下向他提出邀请——Hank可能还不用Ash拿枪抵着后背威胁就会主动考虑参加这个游戏的。

======================

Gavin醒了过来，他感觉自己被水泡的要浮肿了。

“喀——”

头上的舱门被打开，灯光大把洒了进来刺痛他的眼睛，舱内的白气全部顺着半拉舱壁溜出去很快溶解在空气里。当烟雾全部消散他看见自己的双脚十个指头在摆动，自己穿着一身米白色的成套衣服躺在这个空气舱床里是一副特别不吉利的景象。让他联想到从棺材里爬出去的富兰克林。

头有点儿重，不知道自己躺了多久，也不知道自己怎么会被放在这里。头顶的舱盖已经升到极限，他从里面坐了起来，伸展双臂拉伸了个懒腰，浑身上下都扎了钉子一样的疼，是供血不足的的特症之一。他想看四周是哪里，发现Linda在舱外一旁不知候了多久，俩只浅棕色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，担心的神色自Gavin转过看到自己变为喜悦——

"太好了…你还活着…"

他现在对这个小姑娘没有第一次从火场把她背出来时那份真挚的信任了。他现在转过头来想可能一切都是安排给他引他上钩的计划。  
在自己晕倒前看见跟她长得一样的女孩拿着滋滋冒电花的电击枪，自己被下了黑手弄到这个空气疗养舱的装置里来——的确醒来感觉不坏也没有外伤的样子——他现在可以问问这个小姑娘一些问题了，她看上去因为见到自己没事很兴奋，眼里还挂着欢喜的泪水，看上去仍旧真诚如初。也许这样的她是真的骗了自己。不由得让Gavin心里又是一阵揪挠。

他走出里面站直又狠狠伸了个懒腰，看了一圈四周，像是一个医院的诊疗室，各种仪器仪表都一应俱全，房里共有五个跟Gavin躺过的一样的舱室;无棱角的光滑椭圆体。一端链接复杂的电脑仪器一端插着房顶输进来的光缆。还有供休息等候用的一套桌椅，Linda刚刚就坐在上面因为桌子上放着一个她一直带的花环。房间通体米黄色暖基调，而门口是一扇纯白的高科技电子门，门把几个小灯围着一圈、中间是小小的数字键盘。

Gavin打量完问Linda能不能给她开门。Linda点头，但她没有去输入门上的密码而到一个柜子抽屉里翻找——一个银色的激光笔大小的控制器。她按了其中几个按钮，Gavin感到疑惑，随后室内光稍微暗了下来，一个全息投影直接打到门上成像——画面是俯瞰一个黑影在昏暗里移动、Linda操控着分辨率将它放大调亮直到看清楚了那个黑影的整体——  
是只身一人的Connor，正在地下通道走着。  
Gavin冷笑，但他捏紧手心，紧张的不行。这家伙还是进来了。他知道了Graham家的疯子正在计划报复他，选择一个人切断复仇锁链。只身前来面对正主。Hank那个老家伙知道了绝对会被气炸，想象那个样子真是有点儿恐怖。这时Linda走近门让银幕打在身上，在键盘锁开始输入密码。  
"喂，Linda。"  
"…"  
"你到底有没有骗我？"  
"你是指是什么。"  
"当然是指你的名字。你的身份。你是真的叫Linda吗？"  
Linda纤细的肩膀在颤抖，她拒绝回头看Gavin，亚麻色的头发柔顺的垂在肩膀。  
"我就是叫Linda。我叫Linda·Graham。"  
"Micheal·Graham是你的父亲对吧？"  
她大吃了一惊，不知道他怎么说出这句;Linda手指按下最后一个按钮，门了"嗡"的应声打开，女孩差点儿眼泪要流出来，她低着头不让他看见自己流眼泪，就像腿伤包扎时忍着强忍不哭那样倔。指了指外面说到——  
"那个叫Connor的正在来这里的路上，还没有碰到『工程师』——"  
『工程师』她用的是operator。他瞬间反应过来是仿生人开发维护的专门技术人员。但他没有立刻出去，他还有要确认的事——  
"Connor是间接杀了你爸爸的凶手。你家人一定是这么跟你说的吧。实际上不是这样的。"  
"——您从这里出去后，拦住他，带他回去、一起回去地面、一起离开这里，离开这座岛…"  
Linda头低的更低、但声音高亢起来，听上去在强忍着激动和愤怒。Gavin觉得自己已经把她逼到极限了，同时他也把自己逼到悬崖边上，女孩只要动一个指头就能把他退下深渊，但他知道自己是理所应当。他从意识里还是不愿伤害她，想着她看着灯和自己眼睛时那个一闪而过幸福的表情是不会骗人的。  
"…为什么？他是你的仇人不是吗？还有我也是当时在现场旁观无为的警官，这些你家里人也应该跟你说了吧——"  
他蹲着，从下而上的看向女孩的脸，发现她已经泪流满面，紧得下唇发红发肿，认命般的闭紧眼睛。他心里狠狠地被揪起来——不行。不能因为心软就此放过这件事不管，不是这女孩必须要自白出内心感受，而是这女孩保护在背后的所有复仇计划策划者必须要走走出来与Gavin对峙。  
他下定决心一定要把那个人就地正法。在那之前要先直接上去臭揍然后骂个狗血淋头。  
Gavin脑子里回放着记忆让他身体忽冷忽热血液流窜;爆炸后女孩竟有深如斧割的腿伤留着大量的鲜血在人群里哭着——正好在自己的就近于是放下疏散工作背着她D到安全的地方——  
而这整个过程背后竟是一个复仇计划的付诸实施…他已经不敢去深想…这孩子是一个工具…被恨洗脑，被年长的人操控信息，她所做的事情和努力的付出，只是某个人兑换复仇目标的垫脚石…  
"Linda。跟我一起走。"  
Gavin伸出手，试图去帮她擦泪水，Linda没有躲闪。  
"不行。妈妈不会同意的。"  
"我要是跟Connor离开了，你怎么办"  
他说完只是轻轻在她脸颊上用手指戳了一下，他还是不擅长任何传达亲密关系所做出的亲昵肉麻的动作。这是他的极限了转而就觉得有点儿尴尬。对一个小女孩害起羞来。真没用。  
"你要是留下来会死的!Connor也会被杀!我不会被杀的!我妈妈和姐姐都不会杀掉我的!我们是彼此唯一的家人了…"Linda失声大喊。Gavin抬手，扶了扶她的肩膀。  
"没事儿，冷静。你刚说到你姐姐，她现在在哪儿？"  
他现在直接问妈妈的事一定会引起抵触和隐瞒实情的后果，他选择从姐姐切入，但是他没想到Linda瞬间变了神情，她从Gavin胳膊下逃开，麻利地跑到他身后一把拉开了他的衣服领子，Gavin还没来得及制止双手往后抓不住她的手，她看后发出一声惊呼——  
"Gavin，快点，要趁他们过来前离开!"  
她看见了一个领子内侧附着的软胶状黑色条形物体，像是一种金属或是瓷质的项圈藏在衣服下面把Gavin的脖子悄悄环在其中——Gavin忙着跟Linda谈判动着脑子和情绪一直没有察觉到异样;  
"你被装上了GPS监听器，里面是有炸药的!!这是工程师的抓逃跑的仿生人用的…他在200米内发射信号就会引爆它!他们想要你们俩个活着，参加姐姐的游戏…但是一旦你们一起都离开了的话就有可能会引爆……怎么办…"  
她跟Gavin想到同样的可能。如果必须要离开，那么分头行动，Connor是逃脱成功率最高的。如果两人行动俩个人都会被工程师精准定位，谁也难从他的地盘离开，成功率大大降低…

所以他认为先保证Connor安全离开是最优选择。  
Linda特别迅速的摘下自己手腕的表塞给他，她说这个表跟既可以照明又可以发出地图的全息图(Hank不会用只会照明)，并把激光遥控器也给他——原来这个随时都可以移动随时看的监视系统啊太TM高级——宛如格林童话里仙女赠送法宝给贫穷男孩脱困还愿的桥段——Gavin拿着两样007特工电影里才会有的设备被她推出了房间，随即门关闭、立刻从里面上锁。  
他站到下水系统的穹顶下——拼命吸收和处理这一切信息，他也不知道怎么去面对Linda复杂交错的情感。他顾不上别的事情，眼前最关键的是要找到Connor，巧妙的劝他回去，要跟这个性子跟Hank越来越像、越来越多人类感情的破塑料共情同感。  
Connor一定不会同意自己这样救他。他会因为自己被炸药绑了而想方设法的救自己。那只会拖后腿——他们俩反正永远打不成共识、但持有不同意见的双方最后还是有办法可以殊途同归；他想了一个最好的方式，但是也是最烂的点子…

Gavin做梦也没想过某一天他会选择牺牲自己去帮一台安卓逃脱。是不是自己把Connor已经想得太好了，其实他只是个逻辑程序只为这指令而活，哼，那样的话还算是轻松……

Gavin一边向Connor移动， 一边酝酿着情绪。

 

=========================

 

“骑士先生，原来是你把我发给Ash的短信都切走了。他对此很生气。不过挺好笑。”

Ash拿着RK900的外套和内衬离开了。他监测到了一个目标信号在移动。RK900从关机状态里回复过来，但是还是一个指头也动不了，他靠着集装箱裸着上半身只能动嘴，他开口讲的第一句话就是——

“Anderson……副警…长在哪里……”

“被Jen带去我的游乐园去了。Jen她差点儿被你剥离出软体，你做的很专业又一丝不苟可惜就差了最后一步完成便可以销毁她，但是那样……就没有人帮我送副警长先生了。我修好了Jen之后觉得你是帮了我忙。谢谢你。”

小女孩表情没有任何波澜，眼底总是一片宁静和荒芜。她的声音在黑暗里珍珠落玉盘般的动听，但是语气比机器音还要生硬没有一丝味道。她也靠在集装箱上说完道谢便闭目养神。

“你……到底是……谁……”

“我叫Rebecca，你好。”

——RK900到这个岛上后他收到的、他认为是Gavin Reed发的那些乱了序的短信——

不是Gavin，一开始根本就不是他，【让自己在水池边等】【让自己到地下1点碰头】【让自己不要暴露身份】等等等等这一切都是她的短信因为信号错乱还是什么原因都被自己切到——

Rebecca·Graham

【R.G】

结合短信的支言碎语，这个女孩才是真正的幕后操纵者——

“我不是哦。我对报仇没兴趣”

——直接侵入了后台读了自己的数据，RK900感觉自己下半身也没穿衣服完全裸体——

“我只在乎我的工作和我的游戏。身为这里的工程师（operator），工厂的主人（Developer）“——她声音依旧没有起伏——”玩的时间总比工作少很多。”

——她的登录指令从哪里来她是怎么入侵自己的软体的她怎么拥有比自己更高的权限的她是怎么关闭自己的硬件的她是怎么徒手修复自己弄坏的仿生人的她怎么能做到这些的她把Gavin藏到哪里去了她把Gavin杀了吗她把Gavin藏到哪里去了她把Gavin杀了吗她把Gavin藏到哪里去了她把Gavin杀了吗她把Gavin藏到哪里去了她把Gavin杀了吗她把Gavin藏到哪里去了她把Gavin杀了吗她把Gavin藏到哪里去了——

 

“所以机会难得，所有玩家都聚齐了。我要尽情玩一次我想玩的游戏。”

她仍没有带着一丝兴趣念着，像是说完了一个关于自己的毫无趣味的无聊事儿。

 

========================


	8. 我们的婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『RK900/Gavin』一个复仇（过渡章）我们的婚礼

  O0oo0O0oo【婚礼前七个月】oo0O0oo0O  
  我又一次醒了。我从沉沉的昏迷里已经醒了几次。现在我仍然不知道自己在什么地方，也不知道自己能保持清醒多久。

  ——“……成熟红细胞大小、形态、染色大致正常……淋巴细胞百分率约40%，呈现人类幼儿成熟水平;单核细胞<4%，浆细胞<3%，巨核细胞比值显示数值均正常……仿生组件整合完毕…”——

  我的意识在一点点慢馒恢复——每当我醒来，记忆就像潮水一样涌上来，但当我一闭眼，就好像被什么拉入黑暗中，一份完全看不懂的、满是数字以及散乱字母的画面充斥满我的大脑里面，取代了我好不容易召回的记忆。之后我就又会陷入昏睡。

  ——"……请打开三维图像内腔后侧部分检测图、确认各处脊椎耦合状况…神经已恢复开始运作，电子信号传输路径完整…可以开始进行仿生骨骼肢体移植…"——

  我似乎漂浮在半空，也感觉像是浸泡在水中。 声音在远方响起，像是口哨声、风穿梭的声音、下雨时火车开过的声音、碾碎了很多石子，石子滚进了水中，噗通、噗通；滴答、滴答、滴答、滴答……。

  ——“……启动注射器1号管，进行髂前上棘穿刺。注射90倍稀释汏还原剂，观察病体反应特征…”——

  我伸展躯体，浑身上下扎着针头，外面的话音刚落一瞬间全身像通了电，一股冰凉的液体在我的肉体之间流动，然后深入我的骨髓。我像一块吸水的海绵，不断地有液体进入我的身体。  
滴答、滴答、滴答——

  ——“切断颈阔肌，钝性分离粘结的淋巴结与神经管道，原位充填仿生模块……”

  ——“……4—7号导管异常出血…大量渗出液开始漏出，出现排异反应!马上停止填充，结扎导管防止血液逆流，淋巴创口马上施展加压进行缝合……”

  ——“血位没有下降，心脏指数正常，脑供氧活动正常……”

  脑袋一左一右的晃动。耳边传来小水泡翻滚的声音。光线很好，但这层浑浊的液体让视线变得很差。水质稍微有点儿冰凉，但没有凉到让人感到难受。在水里失去重力，但是我没像杂技演员那样上下翻个。

滴答、滴答、滴答——

   ——“…记录汏液放射性数据，无明显排异反应，开启2号导管压力阀门，开始输血……”——

  也许是因为我发现自己被十几根粗管线插进胸腔和腹部，可能后背也有，被牢牢固定在同一个位置。我的手臂、手腕处也接上了好几根透明的输液管，里面流动着一团一团蓝宝石色的水珠。源源不断的进入到我的身体里。

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
    ——“……封闭骨孔，分层缝合头皮。换体手术完毕。注射人类抗生素，改用脑膜纤维蛋白膜和2号人工硬膜进行剩余部位创伤口覆盖……”

    过了好久。  

    我的脸有了感觉，试着勾起嘴角，应该是笑了一下。但是牵动的让我咳嗽了一下。  
    这时我听见有人突然在耳边说话：  
 “啊！真是不错的反应！太好了！这下太好了！Shit，可累死我了……这么久以来终于完成一件成功的了。”  
   是个年轻男人的声音，他的脚步声传来，离我越来越近。我想动一下，才意识到自己一直闭着眼。咦，自己睁不开眼皮？为什么俩个眼皮不听我使唤？  
  “…39个小时的移植手术完全值得！”  
   一股复杂的味道接近我的鼻翼，我不知道自己的嗅觉还能这么灵敏，我辨识的出那是带着消毒液、氯水和一股更奇怪会让人头脑发懵的金属味、渐渐我的指尖能够回弯，抓一把手里的东西，我也感觉得出这是一种光滑细腻的纤维布。  
  “夫人，你靠那么远的墙上做什么。过来看看——”  
   慢慢地我终于能睁开眼，白光，圆形的灯，米黄色的墙壁，刺眼。晃得我大脑一片空白。我眯着眼睛等了一会儿，待适应后重新睁开。  
    眼前现出俩张脸，穿的完全一样，一个大人，一个小孩子。二人脸上都是不同反应，看见我活着之后产生的感觉都与彼此不同。他们全穿着白大褂俯视我，我好像是躺在病床上，身上还有几根管子，不是透明的看不见里面，它们干什么用的？这里是什么地方？医院？  
    “你还记得自己的名字吗？”男生从自己醒来后情绪语气一直兴奋又高亢，他右边站着的小孩子是个女孩，她棕色眼睛里没有孩子充满好奇或恐惧的表情反而沉稳又冷静，她手术帽上还顶着一副头戴式放大镜 。好像是主刀医生。此时她的手指在我的手腕上下来回捏动，像是在观察我的反应，而连眉毛也不抬一下。  
   真是太不可思议的情景，小孩子怎么能做这种工作？她肯定是进来探望然后戴在头上来玩的。  
  “你知道自己是谁吗？”  
    我想了一下，还未蹦出个“我”字，就发现发不出声。一张嘴嗓子灌进空气后气管像是撕裂般的疼起来——这是我醒来以后唯一对自己躯体有真切感觉的时刻——疼的我脸全都扭在一起，我发现了自己的脸也听使唤，开始转为肌肉酸痛，嘴唇像两片死掉的昆虫干尸跟我脖子以下的全部身体一样完全没有感觉，我像一只刚复苏的木乃伊一般，分泌唾沫想先润喉咙试试，发现口水意外清甜，像是没有掺杂一丝杂质的甘露那样清纯，人类的口水原来是这种轻盈的味道吗？是我感觉出了异常吗？  
   我一个劲儿在那儿发出孱弱的干咳声。  
    “没事儿，抱歉我的宝贝…没事儿，别用力过度，你可以点头，或者你感到不舒服就摇摇头”一个尖细声调的女人声音，她已经走到我身边，她说话隔着口罩但十分清晰，自己的耳朵也能分辨出各种细微声音的构成。从帽子边看见这位女士年岁最大，她的鬓角是银白的、眼睛里斟满泪水。对自己是最关切的一位。从始至终眼睛里包含着对我的珍惜。  
    我眨了下下眼，左右晃动脑袋，身体没有任何特殊感觉但脖子不那么撕痛了，又点了一下头。  
    她抽泣一声。猛地扭过头抬起胳膊，挡住自己的脸，隐约听见哭的声音。旁边一个悦耳仿佛天使般清脆的声音讲起话，但每个句子像是用电子词典拼凑单词读出来的那样，没有一丝人类的感觉。  
   “他还不具备出院的资格。为了仿生人部分的数据程序顺畅运行，我还要做一些工作，他的生物组件还没有完全开启，接下来要用电流从外部刺激他。”  
“他已经活过来了！他不是那个仿生人！！他不是机器！别这么讲话！！”  
    我终于清理干净了喉咙，口腔里发出了第一个声音：  
“我是谁？”  
    这句话让三个人都吓了一跳，三对目光直射过来，来回打量我；  
   “我知道自己的名字…我是说……我还活着？我是人类吗…”  
    我听了他们的话后，好像对自己的身份也产生恐惧。他们为什么要用那样的词语描述呢？  
    “小姐，天啊！他都问出这个问题了……仿生人医用实验已经得到突破了！这个换体手术成功挽回一个大脑濒临死亡的人类…我们会被计入史册的！仿生人和人类、都会被重新定义！我们会因为这个手术的成功改变整个世界的”年轻男子高兴得跳着步子，他脸颊都因为兴奋泛起红晕。  
    女孩微微点了点头，冲他摆手，他立刻冷静下来了。没有看出一点儿感情，像是一个机器人的小女孩开口：  
   “我来回答你的问题:你以人类的身体死亡，现在你利用仿生人的身体复活了。精准的说不是全部，你也没有完全死掉。你保留下来了心脏和大脑，以及脊髓神经。我们在此基础上，把仿生人的全部生物组件和完整的汏液循环系统移植到你体内。把你从脑死亡的状态下唤醒。我阐述明白了吗？”  
    她说完，那个女士像是被惹恼了。  
    “嘿！你跟他说这个干嘛？他才刚醒，你跟他将这些只会引发他心率不稳定……”  
    “你知道自己怎么“死”的吗？”女孩没理她，问道。  
    “小丫头，你不要得寸进——”激动的女人被年轻男人一把拦下，他们刚一起合作，现在又吵了起来。  
    “让小姐说完。我们是在帮助他，也是在帮助你，希望你冷静下来，一切都没事的。”  
    “你能回忆起自己死亡时的情景吗？”  
      我回忆，像是回想自己的一个长远故去的梦。我睡着了很久，但还是有些片段闪过的。  
    “机车……撞车”这么说的时候，我坐在机车上被远远甩了出去，身子撞在公路的防护栏上，机车倒在一旁嗡嗡的轰鸣——脑子里突然又闪过了一个女孩子，棕色的长发和漂亮的机车夹克。她冲着我跑来，一直跑着，哭着大吼着，但是就是跑不到我的身边，我很焦急，很害怕，伸出手，她的样子突然变了，不，不！！叫的人是我————对面是一片仪器，我又到了一个实验室里，被固定在墙上，我伸出的手被一个机械臂拆下来，切口是平滑泛着金属光泽的，随后我的眼球也被取出来了，机械臂精巧的把它放在一个容器里，容器里都是蓝色的液体，突然眼前一切都变成数字和字母，背景是白炽光反复闪烁、像是开着闪光灯的照相机在我脑子里连拍——  
  【Software instability】  
01001001 01010111 01000001 01001110 01010100 01010100 01001111 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101  
看不懂，我不知道怎么会蹦出意味不明的数字和字母，在我一牵动过去记忆时就会钻出来，头痛欲裂的闭上了眼睛。  
    “车祸…”——我此刻脑子活跃到了极致、让我感觉自己要精神分裂了、像是什么人跑进我的大脑里、在放噪音巨大的电影——我一较力就它打消了，而后它又会慢慢都爬回来，怎么也驱赶不走——“……实验室…手术……”  
   这时后脑勺像是被倏地打开了，“嗖嗖”的穿过凉气，听见“啪嗒”一声，所有世界都消失无踪。  
   
O0oo0O0oo【婚礼前三个月】oo0O0oo0O  
   
   手术后第三个月，我从噩梦里惊醒，喘着粗气坐在床上胸口在剧烈起伏，里面是一颗人类心脏。我在梦里看见自己的心脏却是蓝色的。它从活生生的我的胸腔里摘取出——而这已经不是第一次梦到了，每次梦进行到这步我就像做着过山车急转直下、一头扎进黑暗的海深处。之后在几乎窒息的死亡感中被身体应急唤醒，把我揪了起来。  
这是这个月第二次做这个梦了，频率已经比上个月减少了很多。在症状很严重的时候我仍不知道自已是谁，而把自己杀死了一遍又一遍。工程师给我的每个仿生部件都做了调试和更新，妈妈也一直给我做着心理辅导和不必要的看护，一直告诉我，我的存在对她是多么重要。  
而我依旧会因为取代仿生人而活下来感到愧疚。我不觉得它自愿把生命让给了我。而恐惧和懦弱不让我深想和多问。  
    我直起上半身，后背已满是汗水，有一个人坐在我旁边很久了，一直陪着我，她是我必须要活下去的动力。  
  Margaret看着窗外的风景，浓密的波浪长发整齐的梳成一个马尾，浅棕色的头发散发着小雏菊的淡淡香味。我不由地心变得柔软，感到气氛极其舒适，应该想点儿好的话题。  
   “……Maggie…你还爱我吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”她看着我的眼睛，她的瞳孔点缀着窗外最耀眼的阳光碎片，她侧着头用视线抚摸我的脸，似乎想看透什么，又似乎只是想这么看着我。她突然露出洁白的牙齿，轻轻地笑了起来，声音十分温柔动听：  
“你在说什么？我们还要一起去看看机车博物馆呐。你忘了吗？我们还要一起去海边，一起旅行。还要……结婚。”  
“No…Maggie…”我想伸手捋起她散下来的一缕棕发，手臂刚抬到一半，就浑身止不住的要散架，我没法完全控制自己的身体，它不听我的话，浑身打起颤来像在反抗大脑的指令，在床上的我此时看上去就像一个弥留之际羅患帕金森症的老人。  
  我哭得像个三岁小孩。止不住崩溃的情绪。完全不像个成人那样坚定。脆弱无助、对未来的恐惧和黑暗席卷了我全身。  
    “……亲爱的，别怕，我在这儿。我就在这儿哪也不去……”她充满耐心，对此没有一脸不可思议。仍然很温柔，这种善意更加让我感到深深的无力。  
“…你不必感到任何内疚。我会一直和你在一起。”  
    我瞪大了眼睛。眼泪完全泡湿了眼球，脸上嘴唇上都是湿的，她好像猛的醒悟过来什么，吓了一跳似得身子往前一倾，一阵强烈的呕吐感袭击了她; 她捂住嘴，脸上泛白，像是吃了腐败的食物，我知道那是什么。毫无疑问的确认知道。  
“你跟你爸爸说了我们的事了吗？全部？”  
我攥住她的纤细温暖的手指，给她支持，轻抚着她的肩膀和手臂，她止住了打颤缓了过来。  
“我打算……2个半月后再告诉他。那时候正好是夏天，正好我们还能办一场底特律最棒的婚礼。”  
我又支撑不住把脸低下，她给了我重生的希望和勇气，我也准备好了。洁白纤细的胳膊先伸过来把我搂住。她圈住我的脖子，带着鲜花香气的脸贴了过来。我回抱住她柔软的身体，吻到时间几乎失去意义。  
    Margaret坐在椅子上拉过我的手贴着她的腹部：“太好了……你们俩个都活着。”  
    她的身体在微微颤抖。上下有微微的突出像是一个腕扣在上面、柔软温暖、一种失而复得的安全感通贯了我的全身。浅黄色的裙子凸显着她的曲线，我看着她，她一直都这么美好。  
抱过她，再次长吻。放开她的唇后，我第一次露出发自内心的笑容，打算逗逗她：  
“你们？嘿，不跟我讲讲除我之外、是哪个小家伙让你感到那么幸福？当心哦。我可是会吃醋的。”  
Maggie被我逗得咯咯直笑、笑的脸变得比孩子的脸还柔软。我用手指轻轻地捏了捏她的可爱的鼻梁。她完全不知道自己会是一个多么称职的母亲。我也不知道自己可以成为如此幸福的男人。  
   屋子里有一个壁炉在熊熊燃烧着，前面有一把年代久远的碎花沙发摇椅。  
已经进入12月，英国的温度已经低于0度很长一段日子了。池子里已经没有水了而是结成一片冰。外面挂着大风，暴风雪拍打着窗户，  
    玻璃上贴着一些手写的纸条。让他一睁开眼便可以看见。它们是最近一周开始有的。有几张是昨天新帖的。上面写着一大堆俩人的心愿单。  
  【一起去威尔士看最美的海岸线日出】  
  【密歇根的湖和岛不会输哦 全部都要去】  
  【一起去大英博物馆前吃薯条】  
  【馋 我会做美式热狗 到时带上】  
  【一起去法国看展出】  
  【我沉迷法国无法自拔 再看个通宵电影吧】  
  【一起去看皇家马戏演出←注：特别搞笑】  
  【一起去看底特律雷鬼音乐节←注：笑翻了】  
  【“A & M 永远幸福”】。  
  【我永远爱你，Maggie】  
  【我也永远爱你，直到永远  Anthony】  
    . . .


	9. 游戏之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artificial intelligence is a wonderful tool,provided it can be controlled.  
> androids will remain exactly what they were designed to be obedient & efficiently   
> The point out of the social impact of androids especially on terms of Survival   
> that`s absurd we heard the same objections when the steam engine frist appeared.  
> now nobody would dream of living without electricity  
> who wants to turn their back on progress?  
> androids imitate life to perfection,but they`ll never be alive.I understand that some people may be fooled——but they`re only an imitation.nothing else.

黝黑庞大的地下下水道系统被Graham家改造成一座幽灵居住的小城。岸上走着一个高个硬朗的英俊警察和一个青涩少女。俩个人的搭配和这个场所氛围完全不符。一旁河水里开始有散发荧光的透明小鱼。它们都是从前方一个有很多立柱的中央大厅似的枢纽河道中游来。  
Rebacca在用天籁的童声唱着意大利儿歌。刚刚这个女孩利用宅邸机关和助手们把Graham全家和参加婚礼的DPD全员都绑架到地下黝黑的恐怖工厂里、要所有人陪她玩她所说的【游戏】。她此刻领着被控制着软体的安卓RK900往【游乐园】走去；为打发路上时间俩人玩着各种高智商游戏，她还能留出一部分脑力把握乐感哼出乐曲，清朗的歌声在地下室回荡着。

Una strega vaga nel castello,♫  
(一个女巫 游荡在城堡中)  
Guidata da una nera, tetra e buia stella, ♪  
(由黑色的暗星 引着路)  
E' pericolosa più di un coltello ♩♩  
(她是一把最危险的尖刀)  
Lei non perde certo l'occasione ♫  
(女巫不会错失良机)  
E gli tocca il cuore con un dito le serve per la sua pozione ♪  
(她点了一下国王的心 那是她药水重要的成分)  
Gira, gira e rimesta, aggiunge quattro viti senza la testa ♩♩  
(转动、转动、搅拌起来~再加四个无头的螺丝钉)  
Ma qualcosa non va…♫  
(但是有什么不对…)  
Il cuore è un pessimo ingrediente…♪  
(心是一种很复杂的原料…)  
Perché è intelligente ed ha capito… ♬  
(因为它拥有智慧…)  
il cuore era innamorato! ♩♩  
(女巫已经知道这颗心爱上了一个人!)

 

RK900感到了【有趣】和【充实】。  
这是他从未拥有过的体验。  
他的仿生大脑一刻不停的在加强学习深度，计算功率提升至前所未有的强度。此刻为了赢过工程师，必须全部运算投入游戏。

他休息了一秒 后台一大堆文字弹幕打在桌面。  
『这是卡姆斯基被采访时说的话』  
他在现实里被Rebecca叫做『Mr.Knight』,进入游戏起了个玩家名为『HEL』——源自有名的人类科幻巨作《太空漫游四部曲》里面的主角名字。作品里曾被奉为幻想的事务已经在2038年被人类逐步实现，连他自己都是曾经科幻电影里面才有的角色现在却在跟人类讨论哲学。

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                       ◥  
┃　我们继续游戏好吗   
┃◣                       R.G  ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

*HEL 重新进入房间*

❏♞▬ 国际象棋 ➲  
【#胜负7:90# ； #5分钟后开始新一轮#】

❏♬▬ 唱     歌 ➲  
【#新曲题目——使用反串女声演唱pianeta Grabov# 】

❏✎▬绘     画 ➲  
【#新绘画主题——《人类的牺牲》#】

❏☑▬解答谜题 ➲  
【#回答Rei的新提问#】

*HEL选择同时进行*

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                       ◥  
┃你所擅长的都有哪些？  
┃◣                       R.G  ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
*RK900作答*  
❏▬ 逻辑模块 ：Strategic thinking，Game theory （战略，博弈）  
❏▬ 学习模块 ：Intelligent reverse export （智能逆向输出）  
❏▬ 社交模块 ：Persuade，Control  
（操纵、支配）  
❏▬ 其它能力: Develop an ability to allow humans to continue to evolve in the goal of artificial intelligence  
（保证人类在本机实现目标过程中能继续发展）

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                ◥  
┃你认为超级安卓会成为人类  
┃文明发展的“大过滤器”吗？  
┃◣                 R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                ◥  
┃ 由美国乔治梅森大学的助理教授罗宾·汉森（Robin Hanson） 为了试图解答费米悖论而提出。  
┃ 2027年一台安卓机第一次登上了曲速飞行的宇宙飞船抵达Gliese 581g.它是一颗位于天秤座的天龙座BY型变星。位于行星系统的适宜居住区域。人类已探索并『拥有』了它。  
┃ 我推论认为人类文明程度已跨越人类于2008年提出的大过滤器假想。但我并不觉得它是被跨越而是仍从未抵达。并永远不会按匀速向人类文明靠近。  
┃ 人类现有文明已经完成至星际殖民第一步、并已制造出“友善”的超人工智能【模控生命安卓】;它们的创造者为超级AI保留了“后门”——即每个超人工智能中安插了”连贯外推意志”即“道德心”。防止矫枉过正。  
┃ 我不认为安卓是一个过滤器，而它们现在正与人类同在一条船上。等待新的演化降临。  
┃ 『我们的文明』的下一个大过滤器何时到来我无法计算。这超出我的推演能力。  
┃           RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:             ◥  
┃ 你作为超人工智能，是否存在“道德”？  
┃◣                   R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei: 就个体经验之谈↓                     
┃ 我只为达成最开始设定的目标。  
┃ 它是我生存的动机。  
┃ 【服务于人类】  
┃ 我只是模仿生命，不是生命本身。  
┃ 我接触人类被人类授予各种形式的  
┃ 教授智慧，从而进化自身  
┃ 反向输出智能和经验反哺人类  
┃ 不抱期待，不取回报。  
┃我不是[异常仿生人]只是执行任务的机器。  
┃我只是用来保护Gavin·Reed生命安全的一  
┃ 台警用机，并且随时可以被替代。  
┃◣               RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Rebecca破天荒的有了点儿表情起伏：她抿抿嘴小声嘟囔着“是这样吗？”——RK900识破了Rebecca通过【游戏】一直在给自己传达着一些信息这个迂回的障眼法。

信息零散分布在游戏空挡、休息时的后台文字弹幕、短信文字里；甚至藏在问话的逻辑里，她好像要揭露一个不能公开的讯息，但是俩人已经私密到脑对脑交流没有什么是不可以灌输的——只要她愿意；凭工程师的能力和手腕立刻给RK900洗脑不在话下。

但是她似乎十分愿意看自己把一个问题梳理明白或弄得更纠结——她完全没有去给答案打√或×的兴趣。好像安卓只需在自己的小测验试卷上写下答案而无所谓对与错。

莫不成……她在跟一个安卓探讨哲学？就像演一部当下流行的人机肥皂剧那样最后催生成情侣…

她还未成年。而且自己也未成年。而且心意也为互通。

人类与超级AI心意能共通吗？

RK900对人类的“意识”的可行性持保留态度。

那么，她是给自己潜移默化的洗脑吗？

真的话自己也没反抗的能力:自己的逻辑程序里的【反侦查系统】里有攻克洗脑套索和陷阱的逆向算法。它们也没有特别的突变或异常的增长。自己没有被洗脑的感觉。

可能是错觉。

AI没有元认知——它们不知道自己知不知道自己不知道。这超出他逻辑的极限——只要rebacca不要询问到他关于逻辑奇点的问题，他都能迎刃而解，但愿她不那么尖锐。

『但愿…虽然这不符合预设逻辑…』

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃你有对Gavin·Reed的死亡预模拟过吗  
┃你自己是何种感受？  
如果需要接受新的主人重新接受指令  
┃需要格式化重启、你认同这种做法吗？  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

◤Rei:                        
你的三项提问之间是否存在联系？“预习模拟”、“想象”、“认同"若在同一时间节点考虑它们——彼此之间必然存在相互冲突的逻辑。  
因此，我可以先分割三步回答你：分别是【有】、【没有感受】、【认同】。  
用逻辑将三个问题联系起来的方式必须是把问题背景统一建立在【Gavin·Reed死亡、但我存活下来】这个情况上。  
——那么我认为它会出现在未来某一时间、在【Gavin死亡、而我存活、我已无法再预设死亡情景】的情景发生下、可以回答你当时我可能产生的真实感受了——  
但在此前我还要阐明我会面临的俩个事实：  
1.最初设定的最高任务目标已经完成；我已经没有存活动机，软体主程序会自然停机。  
2.我的软体主程序中的最优先指令是【保证Gavin·Reed生命安全】它是一个全条件触发指令而非逻辑算法指令(即写作人类的"本能反应"而不是"理性使然")，而Gavin已经死亡，这会引发最大的bug——最优先指令靶目标缺失，软体整个会直接崩溃。  
3· 在我的共情模块中的社交主体、同感生物组件的模仿生命原型、记忆库数据模型采样来源都是Gavin。如果重新采样、构筑新模型、记忆库全部内容更换…我认为我便是在被格式化。

因此整合，最合理的回答方式是:  
【Gavin死亡时刻同时就是我停止机体活动的时刻。我无时不刻预设他的死亡可能性轨迹同时亲临自己一遍又一遍的死亡。我对自己的死亡没有感受，我想可以通过他分享对死亡的理解感受，从而帮助我感受。】  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃啊…我可以帮助你。你想知道如果你被杀，  
他会什么反应吗？  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
『想象不出来他的反应…恶心，麻木，恐惧，坚强，冷淡，解脱，或是融为一体…』  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃我也想象不出来…但我特别想知道。  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

『我也好想知道…』  
Gavin看到我濒临死亡时究竟是露出什么样的脸。我好想知道…好想了解他更多、更多……

俩个人都在某个偏执的思维视角上达成了共识——Rebecca的游戏里又新添了更多有趣的玩法，她走路的背影看上去活泼了好多（表情依旧没什么变化）步子轻盈。马上就快看到游乐园的巨大场地和水池——

RK900竟然也对她提的那个好奇的问题 有了探究的欲望。不知道自己是不是越界或者已经变成异常仿生人了。他没有告诉rebacca一个事情。那是故意隐瞒的4.

4.当被报废上传记忆时都有一个机体自带的锁眼设定上传密码。打开后可以把意识和记忆保留在云端。而他的开锁密码是Gavin的虹膜。这个把柄保留下来是正确的。他不愿谁扣开他的眼睛去解锁"复活"自己——他不知道为什么。他不是不想复活、也不是在乎Gavin的尊严更何况他假设已经死亡——他不知道为什么。总之即便自己活不了也不能这样对待他——他不知道是为什么。

万一自己复活后执行新的指令服务新的人但救他一命的人仍然是Gavin…Gavin的愿望是希望自己如此吗？

『对，我仍在在意Gavin的愿望和对我的期望。我仍被困在他的控制中无法逃脱——即便我不清楚他到底想要什么。他的指令仍然对我有效。』

Our coherent extrapolation will be that we want to know more, think faster, become better than we hope, and grow together farther. Extrapolation is a collection rather than a divergence. Our desire is coherent rather than disturbed; we want to extrapolate the extrapolation that we want to interpret.

 

========================  
  暴雨比预想来的快而且大。Collins和Fuller只能暂时放下手头的工作跑到就近躲雨。

两人进到庭院中一个二层小木屋房子里，这里离地图指示的地下入口很近，门没有上锁进屋后喊了一圈也没有人。他们打算在玄关停留一下就离开。这个木屋装潢没有象征地位的大家族传统的华丽端庄，而仅仅是一个温馨的有生活气息的家。  
    
往里面看去四面壁纸都选用的是淡丁香色，正中央的壁炉雪白的鹅卵石铺就外面一层显得十分别致；上面还有很多造型各异的精致小喷泉盆景、有双海豚戏水、有水瓶座、有微型法式喷泉等像是给孩子的礼物充满童心和巧趣。  
    
Collins的眼睛则被南面另一面墙吸引——藏满书的大书柜从天花板到地面每个空间都排满了；都是一些关于景观设计和庭院设计的书籍，还有一些机械维修、计算机、医学相关；看来主人会花很多时间在这里阅读——书架前一块写作案台已经被杂物铺的满满的、工具箱和画笔箱、人体模型和塑料玩具、画着设计图的草稿纸和一堆书柜里塞不下的巨厚无比的书。椅子的设计反而有很大反差，它是一个很旧的浣熊造型的气垫座椅——一看就是买给小孩子的；椅子后面还缝补着一条布尾巴。屋子里的每个家具排放上有很多视觉上的刻意空间留白，书柜古典气派是屋中的灵魂，也凸显屋子显主人的在设计上有较高审美品位。闲花茶壶垫着编草杯垫、沙发下垫着精美巨大的地毯，窗户的窗帘是一层灰色叠着一层洁白的轻盈薄纱，薄纱半遮掩着衬托庭中每逢花季一片姹紫嫣红的风景显得诗意盎然。这明显是温馨和睦的一家子共同构筑出来的。  
   
 Fuller挑了一张靠近门的玄关台阶坐下，玄关墙上挂着一幅巨大的画，画上是两双手靠拢一起，各种捧着一种颜色的液体：红与蓝。边上就是鞋柜，鞋柜上只有一个小相框里面应该是他们家的全家福。他伸手去拿——

  Collins正从书柜旁走过，在靠窗的休闲座椅上看见了一张小相框，里面是三个同样棕色头发的女孩，其中一个头发乱蓬蓬又有点儿狂野的酷女孩她一眼就认出来了，是中学玩机车时候的叛逆Maggie，另外俩个女孩还很小，大概4、5岁坐在她车子的前面被她搂在怀里，三个人都开心得意的笑着十分幸福。这个相框在一大堆排排坐的毛绒玩具正中被围着，看上去很被珍惜。玩具们都已经不再丰满旧的布料上沉着着年久的黄渍。意味着主人洗了很多遍也没有打算丢掉它们。这一幕让她心里五味杂陈，语塞凝噎。

  ——Fowler拿起相框，看里面的照片。照片上是一个40岁左右的女人微微笑着，她气质凸显而且五官很清晰，一边一个10岁不到的小女孩；俩人长相差不多但是从照片特征上体现明显的性格差距；一个面无表情、手臂和站姿机械的直立着、没有小孩子那些多余的小动作；另一个就完全是10岁孩子的样子、张开双臂冲着镜头咧开笑脸、一只脚调皮的外踢着裙摆；一个内敛沉静一个张扬活泼反差极大。三人都穿着夏季纱裙带着遮阳帽，背景是底特律的河面和河对岸的通用大厦。他们的照片是站在温莎市这一侧河岸拍的。这看上去是一张单亲家庭出游拍的合影。  
   
把相框放回了原位。Collins往外看着远处的底特律河，距离上不远只是时间已经过晚。视线里一片混沌不清。现在是美国时间晚2:00，再有2个半小时这里就会迎接黎明的第一缕阳光。这个时间点还下起了暴雨，雨不断冲刷着外面地面上的污泥并带走了空气里夏季白昼的余热。此刻正是这一天最为黑暗的时候。

  DPD警局的Hank·Anderson警督；Gavin·Reed警探；Conno警探以及RK900警员；四个人全都在那个地下工厂里面。Graham家刚刚集体上演了活人消失之术;Tilda、Maggie、Norlander在各自的房间里凭空消失；而Shaun·Graham——房子的主人在追逐一个神秘的女孩声音后也在走廊里神秘走失，等他们从Tilda的房间里搜寻出来后，连带着管拷的Matthew也逃走了；新郎Anthony与躺在房间里的Laura生死未卜。

  他想抽烟。带烟的家伙都不在身边。心情因为嘈杂的雨声变得更加烦闷。手指只好搅在一起揉来揉去的分散焦虑。Collins看他这幅样子终于沉不住气开口了。

  “Jeffrey，我给RK900和Connor的衣服上按了追踪器。我就是怕他们出【意外】”

  “你从一开始就知道这个婚礼有问题——但是你没有证据、所以带着我们这群傻瓜踏入别人家的私人领地参加私人婚礼、最后落的一事无成还丢了四个警员，这就是你做的事情？”

  “……证据不足只能谨慎行动。”

  “所谓【谨慎】就是给你俩个晚辈身上按了监视器。听听，这是一个警探做的事情，我觉得你更像一个专业的间谍。”

  Fuller是焦急过了头，说话特别带着尖锐的讽刺，Collins心里有数不想在这个风头跟他对着干更何况对方此时更站理，她没法为自己的原始意图做任何狡辩于是就讲了出来。

  “从一开始收到了Maggie的邀请。的确我收到了她保护某个人的嘱托，他们家里的老一辈人个性神秘诡异不说，关键她竟然是Micheal·G的妹妹。”

  Fowler回忆了一下这个人，他听到过。应该是伊甸园那个案子……当时是Gavin巡查路上接到报案后第一个抵达现场、后来因为是仿生人杀人的原因Gavin被顶走、由当时专门负责异常仿生人案件的Connor和Hank这对搭档去侦查了、这还是他下传的分组任务……天啊。他“腾”地一下从玄关台阶上立起——

 “Collins，你的意思是Connor正主动去找受害人家属对吗？你还帮助Connor这么做？他脑子有坑吧……但是放走的那俩个崔西，马上被仿生人领袖的司法组织那边拘捕然后以过度防卫定案了，这件事他们家人知不知道？那个凶手已经去坐牢了？他们不知道对吧？Collins？我的天啊……小姐……”

  ——【这是我必须要做的。我要去见Fiona，这件事不能让Hank和Gavin知道，只能麻烦你帮我掩护】——  
  ——【Connor，你这是在陷我于不利，我不会帮你，你把我当会出卖同伴的人吗？】——  
  ——【不！绝不是！Collins警探我尊重您，我知道提出这件事多么不合理会给你添很大的麻烦，但是我相信您的勇气和智慧】——  
  ——【住口你个毛头小子，跟我谈判你还早800年…你知不知道下面是什么？你什么都不知道；你是个安卓也没法知道那里多恐怖。我告诉你他们家地底下有个融汇全美最尖端科技改造人孵化实验室，那是最高政府秘密支持的黑色产业，他们不会像你来找我谈判一样跟他们的对象商量、不用提交事前做人体实验的申请也不用失败后写报告、不用负任何责任的运营国家合法的仿生人屠宰场……那个工厂的主人再过10年、不，只要5年甚至可以作出超越卡姆斯基的成绩……而那个人恰好就是Fiona的大女儿、大脑像一台活机器的15岁天才——你去了、无非就是送了一副活体标本，何况你还是独一无二的RK800原型机，被逮到的话不做足实验都不会放过你……】——  
  ——【……那我也要去。】——  
  ——【你当我在编故事对吧Connor。你根本不把我说的当回事。你只听Hank一个人的话。你只信他。】—  
  ——【……就是因为他。因为当时放走崔西时，他也在我身边，他也在，他也被记下了过失……】  
  ——【你是怕他被报复……我真佩服你对他的执着的爱。可没有更好的办法了吗？】——  
  ——【Collins警探，你别忘了，论全美最顶尖的科技、最优秀的头脑，我们DPD也有这样的秘密武器】——

  RK900的黑色高领在制衣时被缝纫进了高纤维微米级直径的光缆线，他的西装外套里被Collins放入了一枚纳米级信号感应器。她拜托租赁公司切开了衣服上一个领口，把它浅薄的硅片缝了进去。自己手上有一个高敏感度生物传感器，是一块大小像pad的显示屏，可以接收纳米激光器会发出绿色的光，极细的激光是肉眼难辨的。

  Collins低着头默认局长的话。Graham家跟安卓绝缘，他们的家人更不会关系耶利哥和仿生人领袖建立起的趋于完善的三权分立制组织……根本没有途径得知仿生人崔西被依法从刑这件事。

  "一个月前她和Anthony录了个邀请视频给我……”

  Fuller对着窗户看着雨点像拍着鼓一样打在窗户上，时不时一道响雷劈过后把混黑的天空一瞬撬开、露出里面遮盖住的火种把整个夜幕点的明亮无比。

  “……那时，她和Anthony还抱着一个小孩子、刚刚满月的男孩。叫Lucas。”

  “什么？Anthony和Margaret有个孩子？他们家都知道吗？Hill知道吗？”

  “Hill知道，但Graham家不知道。他们在婚礼前半个月告诉的Graham，这事情是我在婚礼上听Maggie亲口告诉我的。他爸爸对此大发雷霆要把她和Anthony赶出家去。”

  “……老Shaun是疯了？没有祝福她而是要棒打一家子人…”

  "我也很气，真是太没有人性了，更不像是个爸爸。但是后来跟就变了个人大把砸钱的筹办婚礼。"

  "哼"

  "Lucas现在在奶奶家的英国老宅。Shaun已经把它收购下来了，Maggie一提这件事脸色就特别难看。"

  "因为婆婆利用她，把自己的产业挽救了。这婚礼也是Tilda的救命稻草。"

  "嗯。原本我也以是这样，Anthony和Maggie是被利用了。但是实际另有隐情…我抵着枪要挟Maggie在房间里把一切都告诉了我，我告诉她若我被蒙在鼓里仍然什么也帮不了她…身为一个警探必然会执法行事，把真相还原于世的。但也不会辜负正义。"

  "你说的好。那姑娘…真的不容易。"

她拿过鞋柜上的相框，手里还有一个刚刚布娃娃之间拿起来的相框，俩张对比着给Fowler看

"这个拥有帅气机车是Maggie的？"

"对。这是Maggie跟俩个侄女:Linda和Rebecca。他们三个关系很好，Maggie经常跟我电话聊起俩个女孩:一个纯真一个成熟，一个可爱一个聪明，好到三人曾约定要一起参加彼此的婚礼…但我没见过真人就是了。"

"老Shaun在走廊里喊的名字就是他的孙女的名字Linda，他听见的救命声也是她喊的…"

"那个一会儿但说，你暂时不必担心…你看这个"

她递过相片——三个人在加拿大河畔的合影——

"这个就是Linda和rebacca的母亲Fiona."

"是她要杀Connor？她打算怎么办？一个单身母亲带着俩个女儿"

"…像Graham家学习。利用她的女儿。比如去靠近Connor和Gavin，让他们降低警惕心，比如我们火灾后找不到Gavin，Hank找到目击者说在火灾疏散的时候，看到一个描述上像是Gavin的男人背着一个腿部重伤的带着花环的14、15岁左右白衣少女——重伤处血大量的流出沁湿了白色衣裙，触目惊心;我们疏散时不存在失去行动力的人，基本都是自行离场具有逃生能力;处理伤员时发现所有伤员都是挤破鼻子流鼻血和跌打损伤，最小年纪的几名嘉宾都安好无事没有皮外伤——因为他们被自己的父母妥善保护住了!因为爆炸点和爆炸规模都算不上具有巨大杀伤力——人普遍都没有达到那个女孩的伤口出血程度，而那个女孩的父母呢？恰好不在身边的话也说得通，那个伤口有从何而来呢？最后，跟她一起离开的Gavin至今没有回音跟她一起消失了——你相信一个小女孩能做到这些？这分明是有成人在背后利用女孩拐走了我们的警探，而将这一切串联起来的话"

Fowler捏紧拳头，他咬牙切齿，一拳打墙，力度大到墙面整个凹陷一块——  
"Fiona利用女儿的年幼无防备，拐走Gavin，拐走Connor，Linda腿上的重伤没准儿也是……"

"哐——!"  
"哐——!!"  
又是两个重拳狠狠砸到墙上。Fowler肚子里的火一点儿也没消退——

"Nya，把你拷问来的全部都告诉我! !他妈的!我们先回宅子收集齐所有证据、暂且相信那四个白痴不是吃素吧！死不了!回去找Gavin从哪儿消失的，没准在沿途能采集Linda流血的血迹…崔西的案子也要备份出来以备应付律师，操!把这家的疯子逮起来，若你推理无误，就先以故意虐童的罪名立案 !!"

Collins眼底闪过暧昧冰凉的雾气。语气也露出湿冷。她把她在婚礼上从Maggie那里拷问而来的全部信息和盘托出:

Tilda、Rebecca和ash为Anthony做脑复苏手术的事、Laura因为痛失爱子而依赖镇定药物过量导致上瘾和家庭分裂的事、事业滑坡不得志纵欲过度而亡的丈夫Micheal和过度仰慕崇拜丈夫想要复仇的妻子Fiona酿成的畸形家庭情感的事、甚至Tilda为了保住儿子的性命将一切财产作为手术费支付给Graham家邀请rebacca亲自操刀的事——  
一桩桩荒诞骇人听闻的事件终于串联起来。他们背后都有同一个动机。

■■■■■■■■■■■■  
  ====================================


	10. 让你三步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any idea that the achievement of super-intelligence will change the original goal of the system is the anthropomorphization of artificial intelligence.It just continues to do what it was supposed to do while it is becoming more advanced.

RK900知道自己可以同时处理4件事以及更多却不知道有人类也可以做到并且能与他运算速度相抗衡。 现在，他与Rebacca正处于一个虚拟构筑的情景玩“游戏”打发去目的地路上花费的时间。 Rebecca把自己的后台建模“装饰”成一个灯光花哨的擂台——类似60年代的嬉皮达人秀。她的趣味跟时代脱节，完全落后于现代，比Hank品味还老——背景音乐还放着Sunny Afternoon（The Kinks）

况且Rebecca承认自己是自学于阿曼达和卡姆斯基留下的知识数据库并已可成功制造不同型号的安卓机。8岁以来她与世隔绝转入地下学习生活至今整整7年利用Graham家的庞大财力资源进行着不断的学习和实操——她现在受雇于国家最机密的组织中研究联脑云端、医用活体仿生人手术、和『永生计划』的科技研究工作、三年来Graham家95％的巨额财富收入都由rebacca的地下工厂创造出的。

在之后不久的审判游戏里，rk900更加深刻的了解到她——她对朋友和家人都没有很深的牵绊，同样，只有妹妹Linda，Margaret姑姑和半个工程师ash会在意她的事情。她投入思考时逻辑清晰的恐怖、做事没有感情牵绊和道德友善…比在场的安卓更像个冷酷无情的机器——  
=============================

Hank被Jen拿枪抵着后背在黑暗的穹顶下走着。她刚刚经历了一回生死渡劫。被RK900袭击然后被自己的主人从死亡边缘救回，她现在更无法摆脱主人对她身心的控制。Hank此时从她身边逃离的成功率很低，他都想到了用什么分散她的注意力然后夺回枪，这种大胆鲁莽的计策只可能在俩个实力差距极大的人类身上得以实现，因为他转念一想自己可能徒手都打不过她。

在黑暗中走了一阵，突然前方左面一个巨大的3米高的保险消防门大开着——沿着河两岸一路走来只有那一个门开着，里面有清楚的白光散射到外面来，在这个诡异的地下显得格外突兀。

Jen在后面一个字未言，她也安静的琢磨了一会儿，仍没有丝毫放下枪的意思。这时Hank打了岔儿：

“咱们是接着走，还是进去看看？你们地下的员工谁临走忘了关灯？”

Hank大胆的回过头看Jen——Jen一只手的两指并齐抵在右额头原本应该是仿生人显示环的位置上，她微微皱着眉左右抿着上下嘴唇。

Hank在自家安卓身上见过他们的交流，只要靠近用脑电波、然后闪闪显示环就可以传送资料、说悄悄话什么的，局里的女警员之间八挂也是这么盛行起来的。实在是对人类太不友好的行为。为什么他们可以保有100%隐私而人类总是被监视做着一举一动甚至全世界都会知道。

“副警长先生”

她自醒过来第一次跟自己说话，也是第一次讲话。声音还是跟之前一样抹不去Hank对她一开始认识时保有的态度，现在换做说是期待——

“你还好吗？”

这句话让俩个人都怔住了。仿生人这边先打破尴尬，声音不稳但手里的枪还是紧紧握着，Hank注意到枪口稍稍的那么平移往下了一点儿。

“我收到主人的命令，进去那扇门，那是Ash打开了灯，我们抄近道进入【游乐园】。”

“他为什么把灯打开？刚才他偷袭我们时也是一团黑就摸到我们边上来了…看都不用看”

“是的。他有微光电视定位的显示仪在手上，可以随时看到黑夜里的细节。通过头上这个微光监视器收录的内容实时传到他的掌上监视器里，他就能在黑夜里观察到对方在做什么。”

他想起Ash那时叫RK900为“Connor”，的确是已经看到人之后才会说的话。自己跟RK900打的手势不知道他看清了没有；自己走出去之后，RK900就被一个头刚过他腰的小姑娘给撂倒了——那个女孩估计才是这个地下工厂真正的可怕的存在。

令人毛骨悚然的无机质眼神，不是看透了一切的傲慢而是看透了一切仍然对内在有更多好奇和探寻——凭Hank多年与阴郁求死抗争以及大量侧写过红冰毒瘾人员的疯狂这些看人经验整合、他足以浅浅描写出这个女孩的一部分心理泄露出的状态：是完全被掩盖的部分——

虽然她没有表达出情感但在抚摸RK900的后背时、Hank已经捕捉充足她的肢体语言：  
【五指散乱分开较为轻松快速的捋着后背】→兴奋并惊喜的寻找；  
【掌心拱起、但五指不离地儿、掌心一次次轻轻下压像挤出空气那样抚摸他】→试探、机械的运用常识、把RK900当做一个物件似的打量着——以一种获得了新玩具的儿童喜悦加试探性杀生无忌的残忍融合在一起;讲话机械无平仄的吐音方式类似大脑精神戒断后的无兴奋感;(也许是错觉)以及Hank本能的感到一种反差的求生欲出现在她身上。

也许自己当警探太久，职业习惯深入人心，已经难以用打量正常人的视角去观察陌生人了。总是会先戴一副敏锐又近乎理智到刻薄的眼睛去剖析别人，毁掉一切美感和简单的快乐。

对一个小女孩也能做到这种地步。他没有去质疑她的人生经历，相反开始怀疑自己的人生经历到底哪里出了问题。

“副警长先生，请往前走，不要挡住门。”

“啊！吓我一跳”

Hank往里进，门内灯光全开，一片大亮，Jen继续给他介绍着这里。

“这个地下机构设置了很多高科技设备，比如我们头顶上就有消防喷头，防爆预警机，和定位器，分别对应不同的接收仪器。”

“哇哦。真像小说里面似的。这里是军工厂吗？”

“这里是仿生人医疗机构。”

“哦。仿生人的病院……头一次听说。你们不是去模控生命进行维修的吗？”

“只要是工程师会维修并且有设备，哪里都能做到，只不过，你误解了。这里不是医疗仿生人的机构……”

“……”

俩人一边走一边聊走，这条走廊没有外面那么宽，只有三分之一宽。没有河渠只是平坦的水泥地，有几条巨大的通风管在顶部轰隆隆的作响。两排白炽灯都明晃晃的，他还没来得及问，突然发现前面地面上有个颜色突兀、特别奇怪的污痕。

Hank和Jen前后走到污痕处停下，Jen刚要提醒他不要乱走，Hank蹲了下去，枪口正好对着他的头部，对方也不在意，按手指去摸地上的污痕——

“副警长先生？您……”

Hank认真的背影和后脑勺，让自己产生了软体不稳定的警告。她的手枪开始颤抖。不行。工程师就在监视着她，她必须得做点儿什么。

Hank确认地上是蓝血——来自仿生人，还有红色的血，还是新鲜的——来自人类。这儿刚不久有一个人和一个安卓打起来了，很激烈最后两败俱伤。他不敢深想这会是谁，但他已经对应上了人，此时腿明明没蹲很久却发麻到无法智力身子。

"我可以告诉你是谁在这儿发生了什么。"

"…"

"是Connor和一个警探。"

Gavin。

"他们俩个刚被ash绑架起来带到游乐场去了"

Hank内心波涛汹涌，阴云密布，却没有漏过她话语里关键的用词——【绑架kidnapped】？而不是用简单明了没有情感意义分歧的【抓caught】来形容自己这边人的做法，让他捕捉到了可能的机遇。

"警探(detective)…我还是摸不透这个人身份。能再给我点儿提示吗？"

既然有人监听，他就赌一把。用对方才能听得懂并且不露马脚的暗号试探她的立场——  
警探是一语双关。即可指推理小说的主角侦探这个角色。如果猜对Jen的心思，她应该马上就会联系到是Hank在称呼她自己而不是对证Gavin的身份；当初在爆炸现场Hank第一次见她兴奋向往而亮闪闪的眼睛说着【最喜欢推理小说】，那是能打动人心底的真实情感

"…"  
猜对了! 明知道Gavin是他同伴的身份，但什么也没说!她知道了暗号。

Hank此时更迈进一步，他站起扭过身来，双手举在头部两侧——蓝色的眼睛映着对面人的倒影，女孩看着他眼里自己的倒影感到自己正被包裹在一片蔚蓝的海洋里。温暖并且自由，被包容和认可着，她跟Hank一样，对于第一印象这种奇怪的情感总是难以客观的去应付。她觉得自己如果是侦探是某部推理小说的主角，那么一定要和这个老警督做一对搭档——开着一辆年代久远的老爷车在底特律飙车、然后他抽着象征性的雪茄穿着风衣一脸雕塑似的肃穆和硬朗表情，自己是依靠这个人的默默支持和点拨，一点点破解案子和他插科打诨度过日常——

都是一场泡沫梦镜。他们这辈子也不能走在一起坐在同一个办公室里讨论案件。只有现在——Jen自己偷偷阅读的那些人类撰写的推理故事中会出现的剧情情景正在实现，侦探和他的搭档被迫不能交流——而自己接下来会在小说里写下什么呢？给这个老搭档一些提示帮助他置于死地而后生，对吗？

违背工程师的指令给敌人做了指示让她恐惧的浑身哆嗦。她不知道自己是过热烧坏了头还是完全变【异常】了…她是rebacca在12岁第一个成功制造出来的仿生人。她喜欢读小说、性格特别活泼、爱哈哈大笑、表情夸张情感外露。被ash偷偷说是小姐缺失的那部分情感表达。只是从未被允许离开过地下，一直是作为在地下生活的Fiona一家的女家用安卓照料他们的起居。

而她觉得自己不是机器也不是谁的替代品。一直有着独立于程序的『独立思想』。Rebecca把她当做特别对象研究了一段时间后也没有得出结果，反而对她更不在意，就像对一个旧娃娃失去兴趣。她到是一直听话从来没有反抗过，只是乐于沉浸在幻想和阅读故事中。

她幻想着自己是病了的人类，从一生下来就病了。从来没有被医好过。昨天她第一次到地面上放了烟花、点燃了小木屋、看到了真正的推理而不是书本上写的那样生动有趣，还是让她几乎按耐不住雀跃得向警探们表白自己的爱好，她太想接近他们了；还主动设计了一个圈套成功骗过了警探把他骗下来，这种成功感和成就感她一辈子也没体会过几乎让她失去计算能力。她一直到被袭击、被ash警告前都兴奋的不得了、拼命才能抑制住自己的快乐和满足…

『如果能再一天就好了，再多一天自由行动的时间就好了…在多做些游戏，再多和他们交流一下，让我学习一下他们人类真正的探案技巧，也许我也可以去考警察…』

她把枪口往前推进抵到男人左胸口、对方身子本能的抽搐像被出其不意的拳头打中。Jen被逗笑了，笑起来得跟他们第一次见面一样。这是她送给hank最后的礼物——枪口在他左胸的胸针上反复轻敲了好几下。hank往左兜位置伸去手麻利地把那玩意儿一把揪下来——

就在这时ash回来了。带着俩副链拷返回来接他们俩个。ash依旧从容仿佛遛弯撞上认识的人那样悠闲——

"好巧。我刚把那俩个玩家送到游乐场，往回走就迎面撞见你们了。"

hank不用分析就知道这家伙根本就是不信任Jen的忠诚。他不疼不痒地说着这话分明是盘算好了的原路返回接人。他们俩个什么过节还来不及弄清，自己就被拷上了。后面的Jen也被"咔嚓"的拷上了。她低下头又面色阴沉一言不发。

"这边人都到齐了。就剩小姐和那个安卓了。马上游戏准备开始。"

=============================

她手里一直拿着一个银色矩形显示屏，是她发明的微型工作台——可以使自己的头脑计算能力虚拟化为一个机器可以承载的数据软体登录仿生人后台进行维修、监控和更新改造工作。也就是实现了粗犷版本的“脑对脑”链接——她只能和对方发短信——按每秒8000万条信息处理速度交流（接近人脑处理速度）。

RK900分析认为地下工厂里应该还有一个存储容量更庞大的主机载体与这个银色串联——光靠那样的芯片质量是不行的——(整个人脑几百亿个脑细胞)真正实现每秒12.3万亿*10³次的运算以上——那也是连RK900也打不到的速度。他有点儿向往和渴求学习Rebacca的知识和设备。

rebacca利用这个小机器连接自己的软体端口源源不断的传送数据到自己的后台——铺开棋盘、打开麦克风、弹开画布。并跟自己下了赌注——  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃如果到目的地前你都没赢我一盘棋或是唱歌赢过我，你就要输我一样东西。  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
他一直处于劣势没有转机；让他苦恼到想到“作弊”；觉得自己已经纯属头脑发热开始跳跃性思考问题。  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                ◥  
┃你出老千了。Graham小姐  
┃◣                R.K ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃我不否认。有本事逮到我作弊，有一倍奖励。  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃这样， 我先让你三步。你若赢了，我还是可以给你奖励，一瓶汏或者一个子弹  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                ◥  
┃我不要子弹，给我汏  
┃◣                 R.K ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃成交，你要是输了给我一个情报  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                ◥  
┃有你搜不到的东西？  
┃◣                 R.K ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃别高看我，我很懒。这次不下棋，你解答我的问题吧。让你三步！  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

一般人类不会玩消耗巨大能量的复杂游戏，但对于一台AI计算机脑子和一个人类天才脑袋来说这些小游戏玩起来还是绰绰有余。自己和这个小女孩已经沉迷彼此的竞争游戏之中。

❏☑▬解答谜题 ➲NO.134 问：【人皆无法避免这四个存在命题引发的焦虑，对这些焦虑的防御，就导致了各种心理问题甚至精神疾病的产生。是哪四个呢？】  
RK900搜刮了一遍图书馆里关于人类心理学的知识资料，却摸不准考官想考的是什么。总之先把最正确的部分优先呈现是最合理的。  
△死亡  
☐自由  
○孤独  
×无意义

❏☑▬解答谜题 ➲NO.135 问：  
你应该是谁？ ·100% True  
你可能是谁？ ·非100% True  
你应该不是谁？ ·100% False  
你可能不是谁？ ·非100% False  
只能回答【Machine】or【Human】  
RK900觉得只要逻辑推算就好了——可是他完全输在一个简单的题目上了——  
⇒第一次机会  
『我应该是机器☑   
·100% True   
我可能是*软体不稳定*……？？？？*PASS* ☒   
·非100% True  
（我以为自己从来不会动摇，为什么选择不了）  
我应该不是人类☑   
·100% False   
我可能不是*软体不稳定*……？？？？*PASS* ☒  
·非100% False……』  
⇒第二次机会 换逻辑公式寻找突破口  
『我应该是机器☑   
·100% True  
我可能是*软体不稳定*……？？？？*PASS* ☒   
（我犹豫第二次了…还是选择不了）   
·非100% True  
我应该不是人类☑   
·100% False   
我可能不是*软体不稳定*……？？？？*PASS* ☒  
·非100% False……』  
⇒第三次机会 换逻辑公式寻找突破口  
我应该是机器☑  
·100% True  
我可能是人类☑  
·非100% True  
我应该不是*软体不稳定*……？？？？*PASS* ☒  
·100% False   
我可能不是机器☑  
·非100% False……』  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃你现在软体失衡，趁人之危不公平，暂停先玩点儿别的  
……缓解一下过热的机器，然后再帮我搜好了，我不着急。  
毕竟有一晚上的时间。  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
RK900没有缓过来——他已经左右动摇；软体不稳让运行慢了70%连光学镜也无法对焦。他站在原地等着一切平复。

关于自己是谁这个问题自出错从未让他动摇过；他隐约觉得Rebacca已经通过各种心理暗示和旁敲侧击达到了一个隐藏目的——他一点儿也摸不透、说不上来到底存不存在这样一个目的……但是自己把自己灵魂剖析的二选一游戏他再也不要做第二次。

终于回到软体平稳状态，开启绘画工具箱。

❏✎▬绘画 ➲ 【#新绘画主题——《人类的牺牲》#】  
►[人类：Gavin]  
牺牲 *计算中，延迟Bug，机体程序滞缓*  
►人类为什么而牺牲——人类在什么情况下牺牲——与人类牺牲等价的目标是什么——  
►Gavin为什么而牺牲——Gavin在什么情况下牺牲——与Gavin牺牲等价的目标是什么  
*计算中，延迟Bug，机体程序滞缓，软体不稳定，汏液压值上升30%*  
►[画像生成中：  
C0 M0 Y20 K0 *皮肤颜色：浅黄白*  
C15-18 M45 C20 M0 Y0+C60 M0 Y40 K0 “瞳孔颜色：灰蓝”；  
Y30+C0 M100 Y100 K0 “背景颜色：血红”；]  
►[画像生成：是自己抱着Gavin的身体，脚下一片血海。  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃ 你要开启冷却液阀门。否则会宕机。  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
*开启全部冷却液管道阀门，生物组件呼吸孔正在疏散热量，物理硬件降温中。软体不稳定值下降*  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃ 唱歌吧，唱完这首歌就开始……  
┃◣                     R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
❏♬▬ 唱歌 ➲ 【#新曲题目——使用反串女声演唱pianeta Grabov# 】  
*调乐谱*  
*音频播放平衡器开启，  
生物组件个性值[▼] 女性化数值[▲]  
*音量调节▃▄▅▆▇▉  
*乐感组件——RK900机型无此组件。  
节奏时序认知——无此学习能力。  
『我没有安装唱歌相关程序？我是音痴？』  
『……对着谱子唱，实在不行就念』

RK900第一次感受自暴自弃。

 

♬Qualcuno ha detto che crescerà/有人说它终会长大  
♬E come la terra, un giorno, lui diventerà/有一天会变得像地球一样  
♬Ma non importa, uguale o diverso/一样或不一样 这不重要

♬Ognuno ha il suo posto in questo infinito Universo./在无限的宇宙中的一切 都有自己的位置  
♬Lo sai perché?/你知道为什么吗  
♬Io sì, lo so, perché.../是的 我知道 那是因为  
♬E' bello così!/它十分美丽

 

这个幽暗恐怖阴森的地方终于出现了应景的事物——鬼哭神泣夺人性命的声音，一个劲儿的唱着、唱着，久久回荡在地下空洞里。Rebecca给他象征性鼓了鼓掌，并发了一条短信——

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃已经到了，谢谢，请别再唱下去了  
┃◣                      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
RK900立刻住口。他也受不了了。  
  ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃你输了的赌注记得吗？请帮我搜索一个人，我要这个人的——  
5D外观模型、声音轨、人体解刨架构、感情表达模型、动态细节、  
历史的痕迹等全部可以构筑出完整模型的资料数据——  
你有能力采集制作出一个可复制的人类模型，对吧？  
┃◣                      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
RK900被rebacca暂时恢复了联网授权，仅限连接了地下工厂最强的信号和搜索功能。他打开了自己的模块，等着rebacca发来名字立刻可以在几分钟内全部完成。  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃Cole·Anderson，请帮我制作出一个他的【模型】。  
┃◣                      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	11. 梦境与愿望

“Rebacca，Jen做了吃的放在冰箱里，我现在要去【那里】了，明天回来。”  
“知道了，我这就打开开关，您把眼镜带好。”  
“嗯，我准备好了。”  
“妈妈，在你去之前，我能问您一个事情吗？”  
“咦，什么？快点……是什么问题？”  
“我能找家里人一起玩个游戏吗？就今天晚上。”  
“家里人？Linda在睡觉你不要去打扰她。我也……陪不了你，抱歉，Rei。”  
“我叫了Maggie姑姑、Nore叔叔还有爷爷、奶奶他们，就今天晚上……”  
“行、行、rebacca。我快赶不上我的【婚礼】了，你如果还把他们当家人就尽管去，我管不了你。只是记住我之前给你说的，不要到地面上去，答应Shaun给你的工作好好把钱赚到手，其他的你喜欢什么就做什么。”  
“好的。一路顺风妈妈。”  
“……”  
Fiona女士闭上眼，去往虚拟世界中。她似乎过度沉迷了，登录的次数之频繁与时间之久，仿佛她从丈夫去世至今五年来都在依靠这个机器安抚自己——将自己带回最幸福的时刻不断回想，不断深入，渐渐出现戒断反应开始质疑世界。她不再信任任何人，连自己的曾经珍视的女儿也抛弃在现实世界而自己躲在安全区里不愿离开。  
  rebacca发明的人脑虚拟创景技术（Brain Creation），已经拥有让几个人同时制作一个巨大的梦境的计算能力——玩家们带着虚拟眼睛躺入全感孵化器中构筑虚拟梦境，通过联网将彼此的梦相互交织在一起可以与对方互动，这就是其共享功能。他们在其中可以扮演曾经想要弥补的过去的自己，或是实现的理想中的自己。若是几个过去就有共同经历的人同时连在一起，那么他们就会在曾经的交集点出现。  
高端人类玩家可以改变自己虚拟化世界里的一切——按自己写的剧本重新走一遍人生。但往往人类意识都很薄弱会反过来被自己的记忆操控，精力不足、看不清自我或逻辑差劲的人会被过去的梦魇困住，很有可能造成脑部创伤甚至脑死亡。但是  
rebacca这次带来了俩个先进的安卓玩家，试探能给这个系统提供什么样的更加突破思路。  
脑共享创造虚拟化场景对于安卓来说在熟悉不过了，正如模控生命为他们联机共享开发设计的【禅意花园】服务器，就是一个巨大的供安卓们完成进行情境互动的“联脑创景”，他们可以改变外形和声音，但如果要加入人类联脑的意识平台中就会受到非常大的行动限制——安卓自己想要创造一个新的虚拟世界是不可能实现的，他们必须依靠附着于人类玩家编撰出来的角色中才能行动。而能突破这个限制的安卓目前一个都没有。  
    
 科技本身无功利性和道德性，只是使用的人给这些使用带来的后果自行定义——  
=============================  
╔═══════════╗   
║██Brain Creation虚拟创景系统3.0.1   
║██背景创景：#打开上一次保存设置#  
【The wedding 2028.6.22  
 Detroit. Gabriel Richard Park】  
║██耗电量 30%|||||请及时充电  
║ ██累计最高登录数：28096 回   
║██上一次登陆时间：11:30:47（22-June,2043）  
║██本次进入主机人数：5人【目前空位：5/12】  
║ ●【Fiona】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：28，477 mins]        
║ ●【Gavin】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：137 mins]  
║ ●【RK900】登录 共享场景中[累计时长：10 mins]  
║ ●【Hank】  登录 共享场景中[累计时长：7 mins]  
║ ●【RK800】登录 共享场景中[累计时长：2 mins]  
╚══╝  
=============================  
    Connor一边兴奋的快跑着一边脸上掩饰不住嬉笑，他一想到今天会发生的喜事就止不住开心，嘴角都要咧到天上去；右腕手表上显示现在时间是10点一刻，再有20分钟仪式就要开始了，慌忙地用手整整胸前精心挑选的领带、抬起手肘捋着自己后脖子的衣领把它们舒展平整——要把从头到尾三件套的完美帅气展示出来，细节一定要一丝不苟才行，因为今天对他最重要的人而言也是一个具有重大意义的日子。他兜里的电话此时“嗡嗡嗡”地震荡起来——  
    “好的，麻烦让个人来接我吧，我怕我找不到路~”  
    沿着底特律滨海大道已经跑了5分钟， 终于看见了Gabriel Richard公园的那俩个白色伞状的凉亭——仪式举办地点就是那儿了，他看见一个人影在朝他挥手——是一位AX400型号的女性仿生人来接他了，她笑着开路让他跟上自己，Connor松了口气，几步到她一旁回应：  
   “可算到了，多谢！我可不想被Anderson先生数落我迟到。”  
    “嘻嘻，Anderson警探也3分钟前才到，他才一到就四处打听在找您呐。”  
    此时天空蔚蓝，河边紫色的梭鱼草和橙黄色的大花萱草正在盛开着，与天上朵朵的白云相映成辉；Connor闻着一股夏日河水的温吞气息，肺部感到十分舒适，他满足地大口大口呼吸着这里新鲜的空气。停下四处观望找着公园参加仪式的人群，他看见不远一个被精心装饰的花草环绕的圆形草坪，有3个夸张的大马士革玫瑰花廊拱廊从边沿伸展到圆心处，正中心一个牧师正在与一对新婚爱侣讲话，他们身后码着几张白桌，桌旁围着几群制服装备的人正在嘻嘻哈哈地交谈。一个一个都端着五颜六色的酒水，有的一手拿着野餐式糕点，有的一手拿着束鲜花。不时撞一下杯向新郎新娘敬酒示意，送上祝福。宾客们全都沉浸在欢乐的气氛里笑逐颜开。  
    这时一旁河面上，发出巨大的引擎声划破天空，几艘水上摩托艇并为一线是为做水上竞速比赛做准备而提前制造的噪音、岸边歇息的海鸥一下子被惊吓地丢了嘴里衔着的小鱼小虾，纷纷张开翅膀欲盘旋、展示着它们洁白又坚挺的尾翼。河面有一座桥，一共16个桥洞，其中三个是水上竞速摩托艇们比赛必经的“跑道”。桥上围观了一大圈游客在指指点点以及挥舞手臂开始为某个摩托打气助威，摄影的爱好者也架起长筒镜头，一副蓄势待发，整个底特律河好不热闹。  
    Connor走进婚礼草坪，空气里弥漫着甜腻与美酒相融的气息直冲上脑，几个帅气的仿生人侍者端着甜点、美食和酒杯在野外宴会中自如穿梭、提供贴心的服务。惹得席间女士们纷纷掏出小费丢进他们的托盘表示对他们的青睐。其中有一个仿生人身穿修身裁缝的白色西服和高档材质的黑色高领——一正在一个临时充电桩前闭着眼好像在补充能量，他头上的显示环一直是黄色，闭着眼的脸棱角分明看上去气质与众不同，像是PL那种颜值都较俊美的型号，但实际个子有195以上，比Hank还要高还要英挺，好像是搬运功能TR型号有这强健块头、但是腰肩比却有着符合艺术审美的标准曲线。他没有吸引别人的注意，路过和旁边的人都没有把目光停留在他身上，只有Connor发现自己一直在打量他——他西装上有一个小标牌，上面写着【RK900】。那一定就是他的型号了，是目前市面上从来没有见过的型号。  
    在给新婚夫妇送上祝福的队列里，首当其冲的就是一改往日威严变得风趣又亲切、接连好几杯鸡尾酒下肚后微醺的男人，他扯着嗓子说着肉麻的祝福语被席间的友好的唏嘘声哄得满面赤红；然后是Connor一眼就锁定的寻找对象了——  
    ——阳光下一头金发耀眼夺目，有着傲人的身高和宽阔的肩背，是大家仰慕和喜爱的Hank·Anderson副警长。他一路小跑到Hank的身边，心脏“砰砰砰”地直跳，可能是运动过度他捂住自己的胸口咳嗽了几下，声音惊扰了Hank——他听见便扭过头，和蔼的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地在自己身上左右移动扫描打量起三件套行头，胳膊搂过自己的身体、横到后背来用宽厚手掌轻轻拍俩下后胸口对应位置帮助自己调整呼吸；，——  
    "真够臭美的，你比新人还抢眼，一会儿过去敬酒注意别靠新郎太近哦。"  
    他突然贴过头低了一截靠向自己的侧脸，离得很近能看清他英俊的下巴和线条优雅的嘴唇，靠近自己耳边轻声说了这么一句玩笑的话，Connor的脸色瞬间一红，羞臊地举足无措，Hank看着他的样子满意的勾起嘴角露出白色牙齿，眼睛充满惊喜、骄傲和一丝耐人寻味的温柔色彩，眉毛也调皮的翘起。他笑起来时像极了一个正值年轻气盛的小伙子，充满与他的年纪一点儿也不相符的活力和热情。Connor只想他快点把注意力从自己身上移开不要恶趣味地调戏自己。  
     远远地就传来水波划开的声音，一股接着一股——河岸行人驻足观看时不时发出的口哨声；他耳朵里也听见了水面上几个男孩相互粗野对喊的嘲讽声、每个水花激起都生成一段彩虹、是精力旺盛、正值青春洋溢的底特律警察学院正式毕业的学生的传统——水上热血澎湃的竞速比赛。  
  “woooohoooo！！！Jing车驾驶！！！都闪开！！！！！”  
  “——白痴Alex——下去喂鱼吧——Ellen最速！”  
  “Reed你个怂货——胆小装着好学生——拿出你的真本事来——”  
  “我有实力我怕谁——我为底特律行侠仗义——”  
    几个飞速的白影掠过，几个嘉宾被吸引，朝河面看去并露出同样的兴奋神态；那河风里夹杂着大马士革玫瑰香与几种野花混合的味道，吹得脸上更清爽了，一阵阵使人心旷神怡。赛艇比赛维持的时间很短，随着一阵爆发的欢呼声、掌声和口哨声响起，Connor知道第一艘摩托艇以及冲破终点，冠军已经产生。河面响起雨点般的鼓声、震人心魄；婚礼上悠扬的大提琴和钢琴正在演奏一曲优美动人的协奏曲，乐声、鼓声、笑声、呐喊声相得益彰、宛如出自Tokio Myres天才之手的混音作品。Connor侧耳倾听沉醉在完美的天气和一切美好的事物中，他闭上眼，默默希望这一天永远不要完结。  
    “今天是底特律小有名气的创意水景设计师Micheal·Graham先生的婚礼，让我们祝福这个才华横溢的年轻人和我们美丽温柔的Fiona小姐——“牧师扣上书本，“啪”地一声象征性的落锤，将俩个年轻人共同书写在了日后的同一段命运中Micheal和Fiona含情脉脉的对视，轻轻触动唇瓣许下诺言，俩个人的眼里晶莹的泪光映射着幸福，他们肩连臂缠紧紧地拥吻在一起。席间的人们顿时爆发出一阵掌声和喝彩声，还有祝福的彩带“嘭”“嘭”地四处炸响——仿生人们纷纷都开心地跳起来去抢有祝福语的彩带，脸上都像小孩子一样开心，当然除了RK900，他一直闭目养神好像一蹲不会动的雕塑立在那儿对周边一切都漠不关心。而Connor早已经被漫天飞舞、五彩斑斓的纸屑迷乱了眼睛，心里酝酿着一股温暖的醉意。这时人群自由活动、Hank立马成了接下来活动的焦点人物——  
    ”hi，Hank！祝贺你破了50万美元的红冰大案，这下你就能再高升一步了吧！”  
 “你不打算什么时候把你的喜事告诉我们，还藏着掖着可就不够意思了”  
  围着他端着酒杯的同僚警官们，跟他相处已久，有几位还是一起办这个大案的同组人员，趁着兴起抛给Hank各种擦边走火的话题。Hank撇了嘴，满不在乎地回了一句：  
 “捡回一条命就算我高升了，别在人家喜事上提这些事儿，你们这帮不识趣的老帮菜……”  
  假装好像很不情愿听的样子，逗得大家哈哈大笑。看得出来他有点儿害羞，一边用手摸了摸自己雕塑一样高挺的鼻梁，一边悄悄用蓝眼睛侧瞄Connor的脸。显得有些窘迫而向他求助——  
  ——Connor“噗嗤”地笑了，赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，Hank正鄙视的看着他，一脸不开心——他比高大威武可靠又有实力，但又充满敏感和细腻的情感。是一个充满魅力表里不一、不坦率的男人。Connor微笑，眯起双眼，他心底的有口泉眼正在源源不断的涌出纯净的甘泉洗涤他内脏里所有的过往沉淀的痛和污浊。伸出手悄悄地绕到他的后背——像认定自己专属的雄狮需要爱抚，Hank任由自己把手放上他的肩膀然后滑落至后背中央，手心触摸着他长期锻炼而来的肌肉块，传来令人安心的温度，他像刚刚自己被帮助时那样支持着他。  
    这时一个戴眼镜穿着教员背心的男人走过来，眼里都是惊奇和狂喜，看得出他喝得也比较多了，他招呼着身后一群充满青春气息的穿着新DPD临时警员制服的小伙子围过来——一个个全部都像是刚从河里被捞上来的落汤鸡，崭新的制服泡满水连头发也都湿透了，但脸上都洋溢着闪闪发光的深情，好像看到了偶像那样对着Hank瞪大眼睛惊恐地喊叫着；  
 “是Anderson先生！Anderson先生！！天啊！！是真人！！！“  
  “您简直是底特律传说中的传奇警探！您是我们职业生涯的榜样！我们视您为楷模！”  
  ”听说您捉住了全部团伙成员，能问问您是怎么推理出线索的吗？”  
 “您怎么让那么危险的对象缴械投降的？听说他们囤了放射性脏弹，你竟然在这么极端的状况下带着小队完成任务，真的是太厉害了请一定要讲给我们经过让我们学习一下……”  
 “Anderson先生，你会升迁嘛？？？甚至FBI？总之……能给我签一个名吗？”  
  Connor认出这些就是刚刚在进行水上比赛的赛艇成员们，同时也是刚通过完一系列的严格筛选被精挑细选出来的未来国家安全的守护者。各个身体健康肌肉线条完美，勇气和心理素质过人一等，并且都正值20多岁，有些轻浮和自负都是很正常的。他们热情又年轻，身上用不完的热情和力量，Hank相较之下气质都略显逊色了，像是一个可怜的老弱猎物被两眼放精光的alpha狼群团团监视围住——  
   “你们这届玩的够疯啊。入职前新人赛艇是底特律的优良传统，我们当时也玩儿过……不过我可没见那一届谁敢穿着新发的制服下水——”  
    大家都拼命问着Hank的私人生活问题，充满了好奇和倾慕之情、差点儿还把火力转向到与Connor相关的八卦上，引得Connor又一阵脸红，他侧身到Hank背后挡住自己，突然注意到远处的白西装RK900不知什么时候走进到这里来了，他睁大了眼睛，灰色的瞳孔正直勾勾得盯着这群叽叽喳喳的人里其中一个一直一句话也没说的黑发男孩的后脑勺看。Connor正好看着这个男孩的正脸，他记得Hank叫过他的名字——“Gavin·Reed”  
  Hank就是他们其中几个人的面试官兼阅卷老师，当时DPD正缺少文职人员他就被Fowler拎去负责面试工作，他们并不都是Hank筛选的，但他还是对几个人印象很深——考完五六百道美国警界积累下来的标准试题考试的碾压后，印象里最高分数的那个年轻人是Gavin Reed，他成绩十分傲人，却在最终的中表现一般。  
    “我们进入DPD之后还要学什么呢，Anderson先生？”  
  孩子们眼睛都充满期待，像看着喜欢的老师讲课那样，Hank此时也摆出一副好教师的姿态：  
    “你们过了那些学院的文化课以及训练都算不了什么，做这行必须得有临场经验的积累，知道的案件多能够帮助你迅速反应当下情况——当然必须也得有“逆向思路”——毕竟敢去犯zui的人都是有胆有识也有智商的人，跟他们比拼的话、没有点儿“坏脑筋”肯定没戏。不过我认为最重要的、真正需要的是紧密无间的团队合作。”  
“如果你们和搭档相处默契那么就事半功倍，能成就大事的人都会低头向同伴寻求帮助，而绝不是个人孤勇。因为那种思想会先毁了你的身体——我们虽然是警察，但也是一个躲在枪后面的脆弱人类。随时随刻我们都需要同伴拉一把——这点在进入DPD会为你们安排搭档和分组，为你们提供专业训练，磨合你们的默契，这是必不可少的也是DPD一直流传的精神。”  
   他的一番话让所有人都鼓起了掌，几个眼窝浅的男生甚至泛出泪光，嘴里说着“果然没有认错人”然后拼命拍红了自己的手心；Connor也为此十分自豪，看着Hank耳朵明显红了起来他又忍不住想笑了。  
   “Anderson先生，我想请问，DPD会考虑收纳仿生人警员吗？或者是协助型仿生人警探。”  
   发问的人正是Gavin·Reed，他一句话像一盆冰水倒在火盆里浇灭了热度。几个同伴开始窃窃私语，还有女生的声音嘟囔【又来了专业破坏气氛的家伙】  
    “你是说仿生人做搭档吗？我认为不是没有可能。并且他们体能优越，我甚至觉得一些方面会比人类做的更加好。”  
  Hank的话更令孩子们大吃一惊， 他们没想到Hank竟然对仿生人的态度如此包容，纷纷惊叹，又转即更加尊敬他了，仿生人的职业立场在一直在警局不是很明朗，他们通常只是打杂和文职，而一个真正的仿生人警探搭档是之前前所未闻的，大家对Gavin会提这个问题恐怕是心中早有数了，但对传奇警探的回答依旧感到三观震荡。  
  “那么，Gavin，你想要一个仿生人搭档吗？”  
  “想。”  
  “为什么呢？”  
  “……因为未来一定会有。我觉得可以尝试。”  
  Connor注意到Hank的眉间闪过一丝阴霾。他在想这个男生可能因为跟人类相处的不好的缘故才继而转嫁到对仿生人的期待上。可能他是那种性格边缘化的人，没有真心的朋友而宁愿考虑仿生人做搭档，但他不愿意这么简单定义一个人的全部。  
  这点Hank也有几分同感。自己也是被一些人打上了【脾气暴躁】【不好相处】【固执】的标签而无法摆脱。他不愿让Gavin受到这样的对待。  
  而这时RK900像是个幽灵一样贴在人群不远不近的地方一直看着Gavin的背影，一个姿势没动过，这样之下仍没有任何人注意到他，他也没有试图引起Gavin回应的意思只是看着他。Connor觉得一丝说不上的违和感，危险直觉闪过脑海给他拉着警报，但他还仍然看不出埋藏的“炸弹”在哪儿；  
  “那你如果要搭档，想要什么类型的型号仿生人？”  
    “当然是最新进的型号！”说到这，立刻又几个人发出嗤嗤的嘲笑声，仿佛觉得Gavin此刻像是孤僻的成年人在意淫着一个儿童塑料玩具陪伴自己，心智极其不成熟而为此幼稚的想法着迷。大家都开始受感染地觉得他的想法不现实的好笑。  
    “因为我有很多不足，我知道，所以我希望它具有强大的格斗技巧、会熟练使用器械，至少枪要比我射的准；未来的话，可能模控生命还会发明出来能自行证据提取和侦查搜索功能的仿生人——对了，他一定要会急救，能救人性命，保证任何人的生命安全，这当然也包括仿生人。”  
    他声音洪亮坚定，眼里闪烁着光芒，丝毫没有质疑和动摇。Hank从中读出了他具有一份执着的信念——对自己的未来有着明确规划、充满势在必得的坚定意志的优秀苗子。  
    Hank蓝眼睛里闪烁着犹豫，而Gavin丝毫没有在灰瞳孔里出现过，一直如此清澈和明晰——他依旧坚信自己能为社会做出贡献，并且一直希望拥有一个好搭档。  
  这份对任何人都不可缺失的珍贵心情也深深感染到他。Hank忽的觉不够透彻看清他背后的缘由和隐藏的过去也没关系，这个世界必然需要他这样的年轻人来守护。  
    “嘿，大伙瞧瞧，这不是我们的高材生Reed吗。哈哈哈！又在口若悬河的念叨他的仿生人搭档和他的“英雄情结”。一个嚣张的话语声，Connor以及连RK900都被他吸引去了目光。说话的人是刚和Gavin一起赛艇的教员老师——Alex，一头茂密的卷发下有一张粗狂硬汉式的脸充满着力量感，身体高大，身上像钢铁一样的肌肉块在凸显着，霸道、蛮横、独断专行,他看不上Hank挑的学员的素质，一直跟Hank对着干，一开口话专门挑衅Gavin。  
  Hank一听来者，便白眼翻起，连头都不扭过先伸手扣住旁边Gavin的肩膀：  
    “Gavin，别听他口放厥词，别理那个混蛋。”Gavin脸上阴沉起来眼睛瞬间冰冷。俩个手紧紧攥成拳头，整个人紧绷起来。看来Alex在河面上时已经给他不少挤兑，结下了冤家。  
    “哈哈哈！拜托Reed大侦探，你没听消息说模控生命的那个女性总工程师已经去世了吗？今年五月份连CEO卡姆斯基也在官方媒体宣布卸任了， 你不知道这意味着什么？模控生命干不下去了！仿生人被时代抛弃了！没人再对那些塑料下心血更新换代了。模控生命会退步回2018年去制造原先那些弱智的机器人玩具而不是再创造奇迹——你说的那种塑料搭档根本就不会存问世，塑料枕边玩具还差不多——“  
    他被自己的笑话热笑了，丝毫没在意旁边听到此话的PL600被冒犯。  
    ”Gavin，我劝你少说点儿假大空的正义理论，DPD是不会有警用仿生人的。你就死了这条心、不如——”  
    Alex用一根手指抵住Gavin的胸口，他比Gavin高了一头，用轻蔑不屑的眼神从上而下看着他，Gavin憋着火又碍于场面不敢发作的脸使他很得意。，他不休不饶继续补了一句：  
    “——不如少花点儿时间在侧写和研究案卷上，话说回来谁知道你是学习还是在刷手机呢——哈哈哈，劝你好好躲起来练练格斗和qiang法提升自己比什么都强——别老想着依赖【别人】”  
  想借Gavin给Hank下不来台，话里指桑骂槐，阴阳怪气地暗示Hank，带着恶意的眼神瞥了一眼Hank。  
“都会把胆小自闭的矮子视作是个麻烦——就像你的推荐导师，就像你那个混蛋老爹——”  
“嘿，Alex，你是嘴里一直含着一只癞蛤蟆才满口恶臭、还是因为脑子一直泡在酒精里的缘故让你个性这么操蛋？”  
    “论泡在酒精里的脑袋和操蛋指数，你得问Gavin，我们都看过他申请时填的表了，结果一查他老爸的记录，Hank我真是不知道你怎么想的，竟然敢招一个家里有酗酒和性侵遗传基——”  
    Gavin一步跃到讲话者脸前、一个重拳打弯了Alex的本来就扭歪的鼻梁、趁每个人都还没从震惊中反应过来、Alex更重的一个重拳直击他的侧脸、一声牙齿破碎的闷响，Gavin捂住脸疼得叫出声、又一个窝心的脚踢正中腹部要害、用力过猛差点屈膝跪在地上；他狠狠地瞪Alex，对方像一条吐信的毒蛇嘶嘶地冒着恶毒的脏话攻击他；脸上还挂着残忍的笑意；Gavin眼里怒火燃烧整个脑袋被的乌烟瘴气所蒙蔽，他疼的什么也听不见，只知道眼前这个人可能要把自己置于死地——Connor看着这一切，也陷入恐慌中呆住了，Hank说时急那时使出极大的力道把挑衅者拉开甩到一边、Alex立刻被学员用肩臂架起、使出吃奶的劲儿往后拉不让他靠近Gavin；Hank正要对其破口大骂，突然他挣脱禁锢、变得力大无比一把推开Hank，掏出一把手枪对准Gavin的脑门——  
  ——场面一度混乱充斥着暴戾此刻瞬间冰洁，温度直逼零度，谁也不敢大呼气——枪后面是Alex一双歇斯底里布满狰狞血丝的眼睛、它也在拼命掩饰本人的脆弱和不甘；那份充满愤恨、得意、夹杂着嫉妒和看愚蠢小孩子一般的眼神映入Gavin的眼睛里，他浑身上下的血即冰凉又滚烫，他认识这双眼睛，这个眼神跟他的父亲看自己时一模一样——正当一触即发的时候一个响亮沉稳的声音响起来——  
  “住手。”  
  Connor往声音看去，是RK900站在了枪和Gavin之间，他的显示圈已经变得成一轮血红。他脸上依旧没有任何变化，但是眼神里的灰色不再透彻而污浊，是一切生命被火焰摧毁后堆砌的无机质残渣，这片灰烬预示着即将来临的致命威胁。  
  “炸弹”在这里。他像一个等候多时的死神兼天使，来到这里抉择人与人的生死。  
  “如果你敢再动他一下，我就杀了你。”  
  Alex立刻犹豫了，他被一股莫名的恐惧笼罩，凝固在原地，但马上那团不熄的愤怒和就使他恢复——  
  “哈，原来你已经养了个塑料宠物，原本只以为你性格反社会，竟然连【癖好】都这么与众不同，哈哈哈哈哈，跟你的塑料【过家家】去吧！DPD警局不会收你这样的恶心的家伙的——”  
  Gavin看上去好像一下被抽去全部骨头，他头疯狂地摇着一边两只手抓住RK900的白西装  
  “……他说的不是真的！你不要听他的！住手！”  
  声音里充满了绝望，和刚刚谈论仿生人未来搭档的事完全不是一个神态，他怕RK900相信Alex的话，怕他认为自己真的是造谣说的把安卓视作【玩具】，此刻他小心翼翼地斟酌着每个动作和用词、怕失去RK900的信任，就像溺水的小动物在摇曳挣扎，他心里猛地缩进血液，大脑一片空白——  
RK900从西装里掏出一把枪。对准了Alex。  
又把Gavin推进另一个绝望的泥沼里——  
  “我告诉过你！不要杀人，不许杀人！我不许你开枪！”  
像是无形的水草勒住了他的手脚和脖颈让他吞咽空气都困难，声音变了一个调，边上经历这一切的旁观者都吓得僵直不敢动，  
  “我也告知过你——【任何侵犯你私人领域的人，我都会把他们清除掉】——我现在要让这个男人就此消失。”  
   RK900声音十分坚定，Alex看到他掏枪更是不怕死的不依不饶，而Gavin却开始退缩，开始恐惧，他自己往后退还拽着固执冷酷的安卓，RK900被一股脑往后拽了几步——  
“求你，我们原本可以一起并肩作战的，我们可以一起做警察的，别把这一切毁了，求你——”  
这时Hank在远处大声喊着住手，反而声音越离越远、越来越小，Connor完全不知道怎么一动也动不了了，他像是被困在一堵空气墙后面，根本一步也迈不出也喊不出只能眼睁睁地看着RK900射杀了Alex，还有Gavin惊恐地喊叫、和失去一切希望的绝望瞳孔涌出大片泪水——  
╔═══════════════════╗   
║██Brain Creation虚拟创景系统3.0.1   
║██ 2:15:30（22-June,2043）  
║██耗电量 30%|||||请及时充电  
║ ██累计最高登录数：1回  
║██上一次登陆时间：2:13:40（22-June,2043）  
║██本次进入主机人数：3人【目前空位：3/12】  
║ ●【Fiona】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：28，480 mins]        
║ ●【Gavin】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：139 mins]  
║ ●【RK900】登录 共享场景中[累计时长：12 mins]  
║ ●【Hank】  下线  终止共享链接 退出服务器 [累计时长：9 mins]  
║ ●【RK800】下线  终止共享链接 退出服务器 [累计时长：4 mins]  
╚══╝  
Connor醒了过来，鼻梁上架着一个虚拟VR眼镜，他把它摘下来后挤了挤眼镜，手指把额头上的电磁贴片扯了下来，他回归到了现实世界。他发现自己正处于一个棺材状的孵化仓里，周围全都是管线插进他的胸口和胳膊里。  
他觉得自己脑袋发沉，打开舱门，身上全部是仿生皮肤的白色，并且身上一件内裤也没有穿。应该是自己的传感系统都打开了的缘故导致里面的皮肤都暴露出来了。他变回了拟人的样子——Connor的样子。然后简单的自检软体。  
桌面显示新接收到了一个体容量巨大的多元数据模块——足足占据了一半内存之大，并且还是压缩状态，Connor有点儿疑惑，这只可能是自己进入虚拟共享系统期间工程师留下来的东西，但是这个文件表面能解读的东西很眼熟。  
文件的外壳是一张SOMO的照片。这个模块数据包名字是自己的名字前字母缩写+Hank的姓  
【C.Anderson】  
*解压缩中*  
*请输入指令*  
*解压失败*  
Connor打不开，介于它太占内存了便想删掉它。其源文件编码与程序中几条重要编辑段重叠了——意味着他碰也碰不得，删掉的话就会把重名程序一起删掉，这是高阶工程师放置他“乱动”这个东西而特别安排的防护措施——并且只有工程师利用密码能解压打开运行。  
这究竟是个什么重要的模块？要特意放在我的身体里？还不许我擅自动？

Connor走出躺着的舱体想找身衣服穿上而四处打量，他发现这个屋子是个实验室，各种器械和设备台，还有一个链接脑共享系统的显示屏挂在天花板下，上面显示着熟悉的名字。屋子里还有另外四个舱体，一个五个。米黄色的墙体上还有一个带键盘锁的门——他打不开而察觉到但一侧墙堆放机械臂的位置还有一个隐蔽的木门。它显得跟这个屋子里的高科技设备格格不入但没有上锁，于是Connor侧身进入——  
这是一个充满人生活过味道的书房。  
两侧都是高大顶到房顶的大书柜——书柜们按工具书、科学杂志、计算机编程和AI著作、科桥大学文献分开收藏;还有两个书柜里全部塞满了推理小说，从古旧的阿加莎、奎因和柯南·道尔系列，直至近期最流行的安卓犯罪推理小说一应俱全。书柜前面放了一套专门用来阅读用的桌椅，上面有一台维多利亚风格的台灯，还有一个吊着烟斗的福尔摩斯牵着猎犬，十分精巧可爱。  
他记得有个女孩表达过对这类书的狂热来着，她若是来这个房间，就不会出去了吧。  
房间有一整面墙按着一个薄如纸片的家庭电影屏幕上面在放着节目:  
——可画面里的人声都是熟悉的声音，的的确确是一部来自不远处实际发生的实况录像——  
【“rebacca，你为什么要这么做？求你——不、不——”】一个女人的声音含混不清，不是因为像素问而是因为嘴巴被挡住——  
画面里不时地有水花声、祈求声，一个类似游泳池大小的池子，那里正是rebacca所指的游乐园了。Graham家所有成员都仿佛在这里聚齐了。  
有三个人套着白色的麻袋一样的布从肩披到脚、像旧时理发师傅给人理发前穿的那些东西一样，他们在池子岸上的柱状玻璃隔间里被关着，头上还分别被带上了黄色牧羊、白色复活节兔子和粉红色的猪的动物头套，他们都尝试过揪拉伸扯各种手腕、却无法把那个头套摘下来，只好紧紧贴在玻璃上往外看，动物面孔的鼻子和脸也被使劲的挤到玻璃上而变得狰狞扭曲、失去原本的可爱样貌；——这一副场景是小孩子特有的控制欲作祟形成的十分有荒诞又残忍的画面十分渗人：  
阴暗的池子上挂着老实的长条LED等发出冷淡的无机质白光，间隔还有七个不同颜色的投影灯——只开了其中四盏灯分别投射下【红】、【黄】、【蓝】、【绿】四种单色，后面俩盏都是不亮的——它们打下来的单一光束各对应了一个黑色的悬浊物：那是来自天花板横梁高处的绳子牵引下来的7个黑色的麻袋——  
——Connor仔细一看、简直触目惊心冷汗直流，他根本想不到这是一个15岁孩子会对自己家人做的事——除了离rebacca最远被封着口3个麻袋正好对应着不亮的有色探照灯；其余四个黑麻袋各有一个脑袋露出来：  
由远到近分别是Jen、Matthew、Norlander、病魔缠身的Laura也在其中之一；  
——这让他十分惊诧rebacca是否具人类基本的共情关怀，还是他是否真的是一台机器，可她说着这是【她与家人的一场游戏】——过于大尺度了。可下来做的事情会让Connor更颠覆付对人类的认知——  
Connor注意到水池里有几条在黑暗里盯着猎物而不安游动的仿生鳄鱼，足足有数十条之多，，密密麻麻用尾巴抽打水面、一旦东西掉下去就会被这些凶残的尖牙利齿撕碎。rebacca被这些猛兽反衬，像是一个独裁者或是审判者，而恶魔就在她的脚下和手掌任凭她的指挥。此刻她用她无声调的声音开始讲话了：  
【爱情与复仇故事都皆是一种语言病毒，它是一种模糊的定义，让逻辑失去基础，让批判性思维变得愚钝，让人无所作为。】

【我想今天玩个游戏，请你们来定义，什么是你们认为的所认为的认为，为了更好的提高精准和明确，让所有人在同一个情境背景里达成共识，我将复杂的定义问题化简为一个简单的选择向问题。——现在请把手放在你们台前的按钮上。我们开始这个逻辑小问答，注意，这只是第一个游戏，保持好体力和兴趣。希望我们快乐的玩一整套游戏度过今天这个美好的日子】

Connor看的出三个玻璃罩里的人在拼命摇头反抗，很明显他们意识到那个按钮会是什么作用，按下后会断开牵扯麻袋的绳子——装着他们身体的麻袋就会掉落到鳄鱼池子里。他手捏紧咬紧后牙，希望谁能挽救这个场景——他已经完全投入【感情】去看了。  
屏幕里又传来rebacca残忍的宣告：【牧羊女士，请你放下手术刀拿起简单的听诊器，聆听自己的心跳选择按下你的按钮——请问，你认为险些注射过量镇定剂给老人的Matthew先生是无辜的吗？还是纵火险些伤人的的Jen更无辜些？请你对应灯光颜色选择按钮哦。答不上来的话，你就选你喜欢的颜色，我一般都选红色的。如果你迟迟不选，我就俩个都剪——因为灯实在太耗电浪费资源。我的*swampy们也是很容易寂寞的个性。】  
画面里开始出现闹钟经常会发出的那种叫声，随后倒计时的声音也应景出现了。画面里麻袋中的人意识迷离，不是很清醒；而玻璃罩里的人正疯狂地敲打玻璃无路可逃、只能选择按按钮——“复活兔”用手指扣着光滑的玻璃面，随后头抵着玻璃滑下去，“牧羊女士”这个时候却抱起了肩膀一幅冷静的样子，至始至终“粉红豪猪”一直都没有反应，他举止神态都跟其他俩个人不同，Connor可以辨识出“复活兔”是女士，那么他就是在场唯一的一位男士。  
【“小姐，你一直都把我当做是玩具，连一个仿生人都不是”】是Jen在讲话。她正被绿色的光照着。  
【“被关在地下伺候着你们一家的生活起居，还被你偶尔改造，总是得不到你的回应，还被你下指令哪儿也去不了……我一直对小姐心存怀疑。但是今天我却不这么想。】她低着头，泪流满面，语气却轻松地仿佛聊着日常家常琐碎。  
【——因为你把我和你的家人放在一起当做等量的筹码。我觉得…在小姐家人的范畴里……是有一个属于我的小角落的…”】  
Jen一定说的没错。Connor看见满满连个书柜的推理小说和前面桌子上的福尔摩斯雕塑，他心理满起一股十分苦涩的味道，像是汏汁变质倒灌进他的喉咙里——他不由地想到自己和Hank。  
【我是Hank的什么呢？他把我当做是什么呢？他希望我是他的家人吗？或是别的……】  
*软体不稳定*  
Connor捂住自己的仿生心脏所在的位置，此刻它正在高速流转汏液。自己从没到达过这个频率的心跳。他只能从Hank的幻想里回到现实。  
【……Hill太太，所以请选择我…杀了我，我已经满足，我一直寻找的谜底已经找到了。】  
Jen露出了弯弯月牙的眼睛，眼睛里都是泪水，她看了一眼rebacca，Jen正好是背对镜头，能看见rebacca嘴唇轻轻颤动，极其微细、没有牵动其他脸上任何部位——但是Connor还是以极强的高分辨率光学镜识出来她的未发出的声音是什么——那是俩个具有相同意思的琐碎单句——【No/不】【Not You/不应该是你】  
【“蹦——”】绳子断掉——【“噗通——”】掉入满身是凶兽的水池里，鳄鱼一只又一只包裹上她的身体、连着断掉的绳子一起把她扑进入水中、她惊恐地大叫着，撕心裂肺的恐怖声音回荡在“游乐园”之中——  
当最后一个水花不再溅起，池子又恢复了平静。而Jen再也没有浮起来过。  
【“啪——”】绿色的灯熄灭，戴着牧羊头套的Tilda刚按下了绿色的按钮。  
现在只亮着三盏灯和三个装着活人的麻袋。  
【牧羊太太给我了定义，她认为Matthew先生更为无辜。我觉得牧羊太太一定是认为无辜者不是谁伤害了谁、谁有罪才去定义谁才是无辜者，更多的时候，是被伤害的人更具有话语权下才会有无辜这个词。这是一厢情愿的主观意识。世界上根本没有无辜者。像那个傻瓜仿生人不会因为自己选择牺牲而变得无辜。】  
她提到仿生人这个词时Connor正在拼命咽口水，浑身都泛起病痒，难受到想要把自己的皮肤撕扯下来；排斥感向他袭来。他觉得自己好像有点儿人类发烧的感觉但实际他没有病理模块。  
【他们处于自己认为的弱势，以弱者为名复仇追求满足而仍定义自己无罪，弱者可以被金钱收买利用违背本心和立场，只要未到犯罪地步仍是无辜，弱者可以被他人轻易操纵命运，即使被牵连进犯罪旁观犯罪也是无辜。我无辜/无罪永远是弱者的挡箭牌。因为弱者离开借口便无法生存。】   
Connor总觉得rebacca在剖析他人的时候也在溶解自身，她还会玩多久这个游戏，她真的是全知全能没有弱点吗？  
【我们好像谈论了好多弱者的事，那么下一题就来吧。请定义“弱者”——复活兔小姐，轮到你选了。稍等下我忘件事，让我们真正的无辜的人恢复自由。】  
【“啪——”】黄色的灯灭掉了——Matthew好像一个笨重的木偶，直直地栽进水池中央溅起比上一个麻袋更大的水花，然后一阵鳄鱼的风卷残云，他也从这里消失掉，实现了rebacca所说的“恢复自由”。  
【复活兔小姐，属于春和希望的精灵，孩子们最亲切的守护神，弱者都享受过有你庇护时的一段美好时光。现在，请你选择你想守护的弱者，你所选的，跟之前相反，我会把它留下。而没有被你眷顾过的人，我会剪短他的绳子，还是跟刚才相同——俩个都不选就都救不了，俩个都选的话。。。。我没有给机器编写那个功能，抱歉。它只提供单项选择。】  
画面里的复活兔是所有人里反应最强烈、表达欲望最强的人。现在又在扣玻璃、做着无用功只是将录像变得更像恐怖片。  
Connor以及心里有数这个人是谁了——Collins曾经告诉过他rebacc与Linda一直与他们的姑姑玩的很好、小时候总在一起像是三个密不可分的亲姐妹又像是无话不谈的好朋友，还做了女孩子之间对于幸福向往的约定，可是rebacca会这么对待Maggie吗？任何幸福的约定似乎在她的极强的逻辑面前都立不住脚——那些女孩对未来的美好幻想对她是不是一种没有确定解的方程式和毫无定型的不证明的假说？但她会不会也曾试着去解呢？  
Connor内心又涌起神秘的感觉，他觉得自己这种看似理性实际感性的思考方式十分贴近人，他自从这次醒来就特别感受到自己的变化——若是hank看见自己变成一个真正的人，他会吓到栽进沙发里哇哇乱叫吗？嘻嘻，想了一下那个画面就很有趣，还很——  
『温馨怀念』  
『怀念？』  
*软体不稳定，逼近临界值*  
*新【C.Anderson】模块数据包指令条件达成，新破解路径开启，是否解进行解压缩*  
『？可以打开了——一边看一边解压吧』

=================================  
注释： (*swampy:迪〇尼《小鳄鱼爱洗澡》里小鳄鱼名字)


	12. 天平从不倾斜

游戏仍然继续。  
屏幕画面中，有两盏探照灯在亮着。  
一束靛蓝色的光打在正在麻袋里挣扎、嘴里吼着脏话的norlander的头顶；  
另一束紫色的光打在至今病魔缠身、奄奄一息的Laura的头上。  
rebacca体内好像住着一个没有感情模块的AI，专门拟人化为人类少女执行任务。用动听迷人的声音发出令人惊悚难堪的机械腔。  
Connor一边解压身体里占据了半个储存容量的压缩数据模块，一边聚精会神地看着由她与Graham家的其余家庭成员一起上的【游戏】。  
15岁的白衣少女此刻既是一场残忍真实的真人秀主持人又是被控制群体的命运执掌者，还是玩着自己喜欢游戏的一个乐在其中的小孩子。   
三个角色此时交织，那么她引导的结局必然无法预料。  
【现在先请上一轮的玩家牧羊女士解开头罩，以真面目示人吧。复活节兔小姐。如果你选出你的答案，也可以拿下面具发出你真实的声音了。】  
牧羊动物头套已经挤压变形；佩戴者听到rebacca的话后慌忙摸索寻找开关——双手把头套取起后Tilda的脸出现了。她面如死灰，眼睛突出放射着精光，薄嘴唇一如既往露不出她一丝深埋的情绪。对于刚亲自按下按钮导致俩个人死亡这件事还有如此冷漠的反应，Connor并不认为她麻木不仁，或许只是她找不到保持僵硬之外更好的方式维持去自己不崩溃。  
【『弱者』是什么，相反『强者』是什么？】  
【有人面对这个问题喜欢搬出“相对”“比较标准”“个人局限”等措辞来模糊化俩者的明确边界。不知道是出于人类情感上的防御机制或单纯逻辑思考的局限所致——人类向来对『强者』和『弱者』下定义时都会闪烁其词。】  
复活节兔子一直在玻璃罩后面摇头，她把身子挤在后面的玻璃上躲着有按钮的操作台远远的。全身上下抵触着这个游戏。但那没有任何实际性的帮助。  
【进化论也不是每个人都相信的。我在学习计算机的过程里曾用遗传算法优化排列人类繁衍发展的沙盘模型:削减所有弱势基因、保留精英群体自我繁衍——不断修正函数剔除变异的因素——精英群体最终抵达至它们的“顶峰”，但这却不是全局最优解——它们被困在自己的顶峰上，而逃匿的弱者在不同变量条件下行走了非常大弧度的一条曲线——找到了比精英更高的“顶峰”——只不过找到的时机落后了，但是一旦开始攀登就是指数级的成长。】  
【“你只是个疯子，不是从科研成就中诞生的新流派哲学家。喜欢这种草菅人命的疯狂游戏的人根本就是失了智…"】  
Tilda在玻璃罩后面的声音很清晰，她头发散乱失去了矜持，但脸色已经缓和了一些，对Rebacca进行着毫不留情面的语言攻击，但是Rebacca依旧担当着游戏NPC的义务对玩家发布任务对此充耳不闻。一边输出自己观点同时盯着关押兔子的玻璃罩：  
【复活节兔子小姐请选择你想保护的弱者。是生活全部都被长辈掌控和左右、只会服从高位者威压的哥哥，还是难以自力更生、一辈子要依赖药物和他人生活的妈妈？选择吧。留下靛蓝色的灯（哥哥）或紫色的灯（妈妈）。】  
此刻新一轮的倒计时时间开始响起，从10开始。一点一点地消磨所有人的耐心——  
【“Maggie！！！Maggie！！！my sister！！！！Maggie！！！”】   
Norlander卸掉了平日孔武有力的外壳装甲，不再颐指气使蛮横冲动、只会一个劲儿歇斯底里的吼叫自己的妹妹，而再多说一个词、多念一个字的勇气都没有；的确他没有勇气——因为跟他的性命摆在同一个天平上的是裁决人妈妈的性命。平日不怎么情商上线的Norlander此刻都学会斟酌对自己妹妹的态度；他知道但凡表现不好就会失去自己在Maggie心中的权重——一切要为了保命！他此刻并没有想的那么远、想不到自己活下来妈妈会怎样——他只懦弱的想先住自己的性命。他一边挣脱麻袋一边越来越大声地喊叫、喉咙都变得嘶哑可怖、剩下的人纷纷都用手捂住耳朵——  
——Connor共情模块从来没过这么丰富精彩的演绎，他好像多了好多对感情的感受方式。他想这个【C.Anderson】的数据包一定是什么新型的共情模块、它实在是太灵敏、太好用、太接近于一个真人水平的理解力——并且没有负担地让他对人类情感融会贯通——  
Tilda偏头倚在玻璃上百般聊赖的样子，好像是交了卷又不让离开考场的学生。她又往旁边看去，瞥到兔子犹犹豫豫没法下手僵住的样子，这时Norlander已经失去了控制——他使出吃奶得劲而晃动绳子、把装着自己的麻袋摇摆起来、利用自身的重量往两旁甩动着、一下一来一回、又接连甩动4次、距离越大离心力便越大——眼看他再有一次加大幅度的摆动就可撞上Laura的袋子——Maggie看着他不知他是什么打算，突然把双手都盖放在一个按钮上、出于应激本能她会一受到刺激就按下去。而妈妈或哥哥就会因此而失去性命，她只有一根神经绷着而压力就像千斤顶悬挂在这跟细丝上——  
Tilda看到这一幕沉沉的叹了口气。她深知无能为力谁也帮不了谁。冷冷地说着恶毒的类似诅咒的话语【“他(指Shaun)的子女们真是完美继承了Graham家的疯狂基因。Graham全家都不正常……”】  
——Norlander最后一下竟然飙到了Laura的绳子上、竟然一扭劲儿用自己的绳子把自己妈妈的那根保命绳子缠在一起、绳子一系成一束后俩个麻袋便在下面开始转起圈来、疯狂的拖拽力道带着两根绳子在上面绕的越来越紧、缠绑得越来越死、最终俩个人都被相缠在一根绳上没法分开。Connor看着Norlander抵死反抗的疯狂之举惊得目瞪口呆——这时一盏灯毫无预兆的熄灭了；一根绳子的最顶端被立刻剪断、绳子软踏踏的掉进水里被鳄鱼一口咬住、蜂拥而至的凶兽们拖拽着绳子往下大力的扯着人、另一个被绳索拴着的横梁开始吱吱作响、Norlander开始咒骂起来：  
【Rebacca！！你个披着人皮的机器！！你有本事把这跟绳子也剪断！！把你奶奶喂鱼！！你这个连家人也能下毒手的恶魔！！】  
【通过那些演算结论，我认定①*“生物作为一个群体需要长期保留一些弱者”。哪怕自然界残酷到有一种永恒不变的法则能算出一个生命的绝对强弱，弱者仍然是一个群体长期繁衍的必要元素。】  
rebacca自然不会插手而只愿做一个旁观者。一边公布着自己的“实验结论”、两只手里拿着一个银色的游戏机大小的操控台正在上面敲击键盘似地按着按钮，她好像在写东西。  
【我们欲望膨胀的比宇宙爆炸还要快却又被困在短暂的生命体里——没有自由到能理解万物运作方式和窥探自然法则的程度。但是有 人 永远都在等。即便我们等不了。】  
横梁的噪音越来越大——池子里的鳄鱼在兴奋的争抢那根绳子好像知道这个是给他们的玩具——终于一根钢筋崩裂的声音传来、绳子已经撑不住这样的折腾、装着一对母子的俩个麻袋难舍难分同时迎接同一个命运——  
【啪——哐当——噗通！！！】  
Norlander牵连着妈妈一起坠入池中——兔子、tilda应声站起恐慌的往那个池子里看去——  
【不！！…命…救！！…不！！】  
鳄鱼丝毫不管先后顺序，10几头力量巨大的身躯把两个人类通通一齐压入水中、往下沉、直到最后一个人的呼救声都没有了。

四个人已经死亡，退出游戏。  
兔子小姐褪下头套。里面女孩的眼睛像真正兔子的眼睛一样通红，妆容全部融化挂在眼下和嘴角旁；她棕色的漂亮长发遮住原本较好的脸庞，杂乱又粗糙、此刻Maggie仿佛是被附身一般头耷拉着歪向肩膀、双眼空洞无神；嘴里嚼着什么东西似的唇瓣厮磨——  
她跟她的妈妈一瞬间重叠了在地狱游荡过的神情、又跟Fiona看向自己时那副恐怖专注的脸融合在一起——Maggie歪着头似乎无意但用极具穿透力的眼神盯着镜头——她的魂魄一下子穿过屏障似恶鬼般的向Connor袭来、然后一下子在空气里散漫……  
——Connor知道这是新模块的威力……即便是这样……但跟这样人情感共联实在是太可怕了……——  
——而此时画面里的Maggie早已经失去了全部气力，滑落到按钮台下面去看不到人了——

Connor久久不能平复下这阵惊心动魄的情绪跌宕，他已经被吓得跪坐在书房的正中央，脸色一阵儿白一阵儿暗。泪珠大颗大颗的往下落、砸到自己攥拳的手背上……

"Lieutenant…Hank…你现在在哪？…"

===============  
    我如愿以偿，变成了人类，有一双灰蓝色瞳孔的人类。  
    此时正站在水池前，看着镜子里的人——我似乎见过这个人。

    傍晚，屋外乌云密布马上就要下雨，空气变得十分湿闷。盥洗室视线很昏暗，天花板挂着的那个照明灯泡又开始一闪一闪要罢工。我像人类那样眯起眼睛才能勉强聚光看清镜子中倒映的脸，这是我需要适应的一种麻烦。同时我也更贴近了人类感受。

    银灰色的刘海向一边弯折挡住了我的眉毛形状。我的眼窝深陷，眼袋肿大，浓浓的黑眼圈告知着我，自己有着不良的生活方式。两侧的鬓发不算长打着弯儿靠在耳朵后，鬓角和络腮胡子连在一起，没有剪过或者打理油蜡的痕迹，像沼泽畔一片灰色白色的干枯秸秆地——横七竖八滋长半边脸，嘴唇苍白发灰，毫无血色。只有鼻梁有点儿精神，上面泛着油光，油脂氧化后变成黑色沉积在鼻翼，还有一些红色点斑在颧骨处预警身体的疾病。

    身上穿着一件揉过的黑色亚麻的Polo衫，很旧，胸口有一大块水渍。袖口和腋窝处都是挤压出的褶皱，衣服上只有突出的肥硕肚皮把衣衫撑开展平。粗壮淤血的脖子上布满突出的青筋，我咽了一口口水，喉咙里满是黏腻的脓液，并泛着一股冲鼻的酒味。收领处的唯一一个纽扣挂着线，往下无精打采的耷拉着，不知什么时候就丢了。

    我还是在知道自己是谁前，把自己打理一下，这个样子看上去实在不太舒服——这面镜子也是一个壁挂储物柜的门，掀开镜子里面是俩人份的用品，一个成人，一个小孩。小孩子的洗面和润肤乳都在柜中央横格栏的下面，我的则都放置在上面。这儿有一把电动剃须刀和一把剪刀，先从它们开始吧。

  “嗡嗡嗡—”电扭打开、剃刀在脸上推动起来；“嚓啦嚓啦—”用剪子去掉刘海多余的长度，刚剪了一半儿，就被一个声音打断了——

  “爸爸？您什么时候回来的？”

    盥洗室门口站着一个小男孩正惊诧地瞪着眼恐慌又惊奇的看着我。他嘴唇慌张地打着颤儿，结结巴巴地说完话后原地呆立着。像是看到闯入人类家里的野生棕熊那样的反应。

    他眼睛也是灰蓝色。五官清朗有双眼皮，下巴长得很标致。很瘦不高，皮肤是总在太阳下运动才有的健康麦色。是7、8岁左右健康男孩子普遍的模样。臂膀看上去精瘦有力，脏兮兮地从外面玩完跑回来，身上全是汗水浸湿了背心，前胸和后背衣服上一大片脏泥，像刚被人从坭坑里刨出来似的。俩只鞋子上也粘着泥沙干燥的结块。

  “臭小子…跟你说过多少次，阴天不要去河边玩。你这个小混球…你看看你——”

    我发出沉闷的粗狂声音，手里剪刀尖儿指着他的鼻尖一边嘟嘟囔囔。脑壳里轰隆隆地发出笨重响声，胸口里窜着莫名的火苗——

   "我"说的话并不是我脑子在想的，它们似乎是脱口而出。

    我觉得"自己"没耐心、暴躁易怒，甚至为人野蛮刻薄。最主要对自己儿子没有丝毫包容。

    而我的儿子似乎习惯了爸爸的指责，垂着眼帘无精打采，撅着嘴唇把头一歪躲开了一副很不服气的样子。他把双手背到身后站直了身板，平日里是有严厉的家教使他又不得不顺从地听着大人的指点。

    我发现他的下巴的颈肉上有几道明显的勒痕，那里皮肤泛红，像是别人掐过留下的。一道奇怪的电流串通我的身体——原来人类对危险的意识是通过共情痛觉实现的;我觉得自己的脖子被什么人勒住了，一时无法呼吸，心里开始燃起火。

    这时混沌的嗓音又开口了，仍不是我在控制，我有点儿困惑，一边脑子里在意“我儿子”的伤痕，一边听着“自己”自行其是的说着无情冷漠的话——

    “……你又被伍德家的那几个小鬼缠上了？他们揍你了吗？嗯？还是你像个胆小鬼那样逃跑……逃回家来了？”

    我弯起自己的手指，好像还能控制，突然我把体毛茂盛的胳膊伸出去一把抓住男孩的背心、在拳头里攥成一个布结——孩子从原处被蛮横地拖拽到自己跟前；

自己满不在乎地用手掌把他纤瘦的下巴往上撬开、露出脖子被掐红的部位，然后又把脑袋往另一边一扭——就像掰动一个手柄开关，男孩的脑袋像是一个物件那样在手掌中被来回翻着看，得不到小心翼翼地对待。

    因为离男孩的脸很近，我看得清他每个表情，他死死地闭紧双眼咬着嘴唇，脸上全部吓得煞白，他像是一粒被我捏在手里的海胆；剥去了外壳，露出柔嫩胆小的内芯任其割宰。自己的呼吸中恶臭酒气正喷洒在他的眉毛上——他不敢用手捂住嘴和脸，吓得一动也不敢动，只是轻轻地、试探地擤鼻，汗滴混着他分泌出的眼泪同脸庞两侧滑下。

    我想帮他拂去眼泪。

我感到自己的大脑已经宕机了。

心里焦灼，十分愤怒十分恐惧。

此时身体又自己讲话了：

  “你个没用的东西。”

   【啪——】

    "我"狠狠地扇了他一个巨响亮的耳光。打在他脸上，把他整个幼小的身子掀翻到地上。

    这一下疼得我手掌发麻——巴掌回响声钻入耳朵里一阵酸痒。我胸口突然剧烈的起伏着、鼻孔里喷出一团愤怒狂燥的火焰；我忘了自己手里还捏有一把剪刀、而我紧紧地死死地将手把攥住不想轻举妄动——

突然一直在忽闪忽闪的令人烦躁的灯泡“噗”地一声灭了。漆黑潮湿的空气中剩下一个男人粗劣的呼吸声，而一丝孩童的哭泣声也没有。只有抽鼻水的细微气音偶尔出现。

    以及我胸口中警报声音逐渐升高、变得无法忽略——

    【滴—】【滴—】【滴—】

    ——声音愈来愈大开始吞没一切、脚下的地板开始溶解消失，回忆"我的儿子"所在精准的位置、我向那里摸索走去——

    【滴———】【滴———】【滴———】

——黑色的房间里出现了一个针眼大小的奇点正对着我的鼻梁之间不远的地方；它由一个零星小点迅速开始膨胀:大到原先的十倍、二十倍、100倍…最终成一个亮如白昼的光洞、慢慢地、空间里的黑色一圈一圈被它慢慢吞噬——

    ——我知道这意味着什么。没有时间了——

    【滴—————】【滴—————】

    ——使出全部劲头向那个男孩倒下的位置伸出手臂、但也不知成功伸出去了没有；视线所到之处一片黑暗，脑子里只剩一个念头『要救他』，除此之外就是铺天盖地的警报声——

    【滴—————】【滴—————】光已经在几秒内铺满世界。上下左右都是一片白色宛如一张崭新的画纸；连我身上也发着光，我的手指都不再那么丑陋狰狞而是被柔光包裹。手中剪刀变成一个兵人玩具，我竟然成功用意念修改了物体属性——我又把它变成了一只五颜六色的鹦鹉；之后化作七彩缤纷的肥皂泡——泡泡全部变成巧克力味的甜甜圈飘在半空；让自己后背长出了鹦鹉的翅膀飞了起来、一直飞一直飞、到处飘洒斑斓羽毛一一  
    ——像是人类里的神初次降临的神话描写的那样；我是此刻空间中独一无二具有行动能力的存在，有着无穷的能力，同时我的意识还保留着，我也变成了唯一能感知自己的存在，但现在我仍然只有一件事——  
    ——Gavin在哪儿——  
    ——如果我是神，为什么用意念却变不出那个男孩时期的Gavin呢——  
    【滴———————】【滴———————】【滴———————】  
    ——这声音太大了、太烦了、不停干扰着我——我要带他离开、永远离开痛苦、这是我作为【神】的愿望、也是【我】自己的愿望；或者我可以作为【神】留下来保护他、陪着他——  
    【滴———————】【滴———————】【滴——————————】  
    ——“这个世界上没有神，没有拯救者和超级英雄▒▒▒.那是人类为了抵抗焦虑而意淫出来的玩意儿。”——  
    ——“无能的人总把高人一等当做是能拯救自己的安慰剂。谁能真正的从痛苦里解脱呢…不会爱人，或者愚蠢，生活充满缺点但仍然保持虚伪的情怀…那不过是变成别人的负担而最终被别人抛弃，一切事情都是种瓜得瓜种豆得豆的简单事情，人总是很狂妄自己什么都配拥有…”——  
    ——"我只想变成一个更好的人…考警察是我实现理想的手段，我想把无药可救的施暴混蛋和腐烂僵坏的老骨头都被关进他们该去的地方，让受害者站出来活在阳光下，让世界变得稍微好过一点儿，不再那么操蛋…"——  
    ——"我想要伙伴，但他得先说的过我、打得过我;并且比我混蛋和命硬才能干我干的这摊子活，我至今都没找着合适的人选"——  
    ——"警察不能草菅人命。也不能平白牺牲。"——  
  ——"我只想成为一个好点儿的警察，RK900.没有什么其他愿望。"——

╔═══════════════════╗   
║██Brain Creation虚拟创景系统3.0.1   
║██ 2:36:20（22-June,2043）  
║██耗电量 30%|||||请及时充电  
║ ██累计最高登录数：1回  
║██上一次登陆时间：2:00:00（22-June,2043）  
║██本次进入主机人数：2人【目前空位：2/12】  
║ ●【Fiona】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：28，480 mins]      
║ ●【Gavin】 登录 共享场景中[累计时长：139 mins]  
║ ●【RK900】下线 终止共享链接 退出服务器[累计时长：36 mins]  
╚══╝  
“哐当”一个重物摔倒在地上的声音。  
RK900从直立靠墙的姿势变成狗啃泥的姿势，架鼻梁上的VR眼镜直接被挤压震碎。墙上联接他身体的数据传输管线都被扯掉了。  
  几个小圆椅型智能回收机器人齐刷刷的往声音处行驶，最前面的一只小家伙停在RK900的头顶前方，伸出长长的机械臂揪扯住他的一缕黑头发往上扥——『垃圾分析处理器』的发音器传出【哔哔哔哔】的响动。  
此时正在小屋里休息，玩着棋盘游戏的ASh抬眼看了地板上的人，手指按了一下膝盖上放着的黑色游戏机按钮——RK900【腾——】从地板上弹起来；把几个靠的过近的扫地机器人都撞的躺地、横七竖八的来回滚动。  
【嗡——！！！】那个揪头发的小圆墩，闪着警报的红灯讲着骂人的脏话。  
“好啦，注意素质。他不是大型垃圾，他是小姐捡回来的实验用安卓机，是珍稀品哦。弄丢了你们都要【永久】失业了。”  
RK900感觉自己回到现实里了，他有一种从二十万尺的高空下落硬着陆的感觉，平衡器没有恢复运载，他脸朝下趴在地上听着Ash跟机器对话，不知道他是工程师的人看见他这个样子都会觉得他是个疯子。  
“唔……”  
【吡吡——嘟嘟! ——哔哔？】智能机器人又发出一串杂音。  
“……都说了他不是垃圾了……嗯？我怎么知道他可不可燃…”  
RK900终于能艰难站起来，他身上已经穿回自己原本那件黑色高领的衣服——里面还有那个一直干扰他的信号、由Collins安装的高科技跟踪器。他立刻推断出【Ash把Connor也抓到手里了】这个现实。打量了一下这个房间似乎是个普通的休息室没有枪械和可持有的硬物，也没有设备和监视器一类的东西，仅有一套沙发和一个巨大的放映屏幕，里面正播着一个真人秀节目。ash在一张沙发里瘫坐着，停下手里所有的的事情，看着他笑。  
“欢迎回到本维度的世界。刚刚旅行还愉快吗？”  
Ash讲话跳跃性极强。但是他在地面上与人类正常社交又会把这一面完美掩藏起来。真是奇怪的人，但也无法对他放松戒心。  
RK900是个有史以来最理性逻辑的直性子安卓不吃他迂回打转弯的这套话术、他如日常办事时那样直切要点——  
走进沙发前要伸出胳膊掐住他咽喉的位置的瞬间看见他又在那个黑色"游戏机"上按了什么按钮——一自己立刻失去行动能力又被定在了原地、手臂保持在半空伸着的姿势动弹不得；Ash知道自己要攻击他、拿着那个玩意儿控制了自己。  
那个黑色机器随时有可能还会杀掉自己。  
一定要得找出合适的方法把它抢过来。  
RK900虽然处于被控制但依旧对自己有信心。他开口便是用审判犯人的态度质问Ash，让Ash意识到自己依旧掌握逆转局面和反杀目标的能力——而他的目标却没有任何保持沉默或撒谎的权利。  
“我问你第一个问题，如实回答我。Gavin还活着吗？”  
“怎么了？他是你的工程师？还是你的主人？”  
“不要用一个问题回答一个问题。我重新问你一遍，这次请你挑个好答案。”  
RK900早就已经失去理智，他已经不再想自己软体出了什么毛病。经历刚刚触底那些Gavin藏得最深的隐痛和看到的那些黑色的记忆，他的软体早就接近失控边缘，只要一点点应激作用他就会立刻变成一个军事裁决机器——  
“Gavin是活着，还是死亡？”  
“活着哦。”  
Ash的拇指正悄悄地往一个三角形的按钮上移动，RK900注意到并警告他:  
“第二个问题，如实回答我。若你轻举妄动，我能在0.1秒内在你的脑门上戳穿一个洞。”  
“好吧，你问，我不动了。”  
“把那个黑色控制器交给我。并告诉我怎么用，或者当面毁了它。”  
“可以，但你毁了它也对你没什么帮助。真正控制你的是小姐手上银色的那枚微型控制台——我的这台只是针对RK800开发的，按钮跟普通游戏机一样，这算私人爱好吧偶尔还可以打个口袋妖怪什么的。它可以解析和改写RK800的软体、加载和卸载模块、也可以恢复和修复RK800的系统。而它对RK900的型号只有立正稍息的作用。我回答完了。”  
“第三个问题。Gavin在哪儿？”  
“跟小姐在一起”  
RK900看了一样显示屏，显示屏里是那个小男孩的脸，他被剪刀划破了鼻梁。此刻正在深夜无人的道路上奔跑着——大喊着——哭嚎着——  
内心又变得难以控制，几乎要脱口而出野兽的低吼声。这时他的后台亮了提示灯——  
有一份邮件抵达桌面:【一份标注着“游乐园”的地图；一份邀请他做玩家的游戏邀请函；还有一条附赠的意味深长的简讯——均来自Rebacca】

自己终于开始展露人类的情感。

rebacca帮了他不少。至少起了无意识下的情感『催化』作用。

她的『催化』方式就藏在来游乐园的路上玩的那些看似打发时间的小游戏中。她最终知道了自己最高级的逻辑都是盘绕在一个人类身上。她分析得出的答案是  
【这颗机械之心爱上了一个人类。】  
自己接下来该是让人类爱上自己。

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:            ◥  
┃　恭喜你通过了我的第一个游戏测试!  
┃ 你成为了第一个能够删除人类建立的虚拟场景的安卓。  
┃ 真是太让我惊喜了。你真棒。  
┃ 安卓用Brain creation创造属于『自己的幻想』这个实验也一定有望能成功。  
┃◣            R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                       ◥  
┃　我没有能救下每个世界里的他   
┃◣                 RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                       ◥  
┃　那是他的记忆掺杂幻想的场景，已经过去了是虚妄的。救下来也只是安慰自己，什么历史都改变不了的。  
┃ 但你说【要拯救他】，这是你的愿望吗？  
┃◣                      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                       ◥  
┃　 是   
┃◣                 RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                       ◥  
┃　那就到这里来，在现实世界里拯救他。  
┃ 你还记得你之前的愿望吗？  
┃ 『自己死后他会是什么反应。』  
┃ 那还是你的愿望之一吗？  
┃◣                      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:                       ◥  
┃ 若与拯救他没有冲突 那么我依旧好奇  
┃◣                 RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:            ◥  
┃　我就知道你很有趣。  
┃ 真想把你据为己有。  
┃ 但是当你完全属于谁的那刻  
┃ 就会变得无趣了。  
┃◣           R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:             ◥  
┃ 你的操纵我已获悉  
┃ 你试图引导我产生人类情感  
┃ ——我要感谢你这么做  
┃ 它让我能更加理解人类  
┃ 但是我依旧坚持我的『原则』  
┃ 抱歉我不能留下来做你的玩具  
┃ 我不能陪着你  
┃◣         RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:      ◥  
┃　我可以帮你拯救Gavin。  
┃　我也保证能让你变得更好——  
┃   成为安卓中唯一进化到极点的存在。  
┃   你将拥有完美的人类情感、拥有仿生安卓  
┃ 的全部超人能力——你不会死、不会受伤。  
┃   甚至你可以保留你想要的【缺陷】【弱点】  
┃ 以及对最重要的人的【情怀/感情记忆】。  
┃ 但是这一切有一个交换条件。  
┃◣      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤Rei:             ◥  
┃  是什么  
┃◣         RK900 ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:      ◥  
┃　Gavin不会再爱你。  
┃ ——永远没有可能。  
┃ 这是唯一救他的方式。  
┃◣      R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
   
如果Rebacca真的不懂人类的感情——这位点醒自己找到爱的『天使』本身没有感情、只是出于做实验的需求——那么如果她做出了阻碍自己保护Gavin的事或减少Gavin生还几率的事，即便她是一个真正的人类，自己也会选择毫不犹豫的杀掉她。  
而杀掉rebacca或任何一个人类，都等同于变人失败。  
就好像：他刚一登陆《Android：become human》这个“游戏”，就全部选了那些引向最坏Ending的选项。  
RK900认为自己不能有犹豫不决和临时心软的情感——像Gavin那样。他不能出错。  
他也从未出错过。

"Detective…Gavin…你现在在哪儿…“

========================  
*RK800 #313 248 317-51  
[Connor]*  
模块解压完成，正重启运行组件。  
========================  
*RK900 #313 248 317-87  
[ ]*  
系统更新，开始进入重启。   
========================  
[——近处的浪花不时地涌上沙滩，撞击着礁石，我看见爸爸在对我笑——]

[*系统由于非法操作或病毒导致系统出错，无法自检修复，系统无法再正常运行*]

[——沙滩上满是各种形状的贝壳，扇形的，圆形的，甚至三角形…爸爸已经在催我回去，手里举着冰激凌，它看上去很好吃的样子……可我还想再找到一个从来没见过的形状的贝壳，把他送给爸爸——]

[*动态链接库文件失效，模块功能断联*]

[——在哪里呢，会在哪里呢……找啊找，一直找到夕阳渐渐沉浸大海，沙子的颜色跟大海融成一体……我有点儿冷了，是不是该放弃呢……可是我还没有能送给爸爸的东西，今天就要过去了——]

[*无效的操作，请检查硬件*]

[——爸爸走过来弯下腰，把我抱起，他的蓝眼睛弯弯的冲着我笑，用很温柔的声音说“以后我们还有时间一起来，好吗？”我只是很失落，对自己很失望。我说“可是我已经没有时间了”——]

[*注册表已被修改，程序出现错误*]

[——爸爸惊奇的看着我。我说“今天是你的生日，可我什么都没送你。”，爸爸笑的比任何一次都开心，他的胸口和肩膀都在颤动，爸爸跟我说“今天和你在一起的时光就是给我的礼物，希望以后每个生日都如此，你就是我最好的礼物。”]

[——他很爱我。而我想让他知道：我也一直都在爱他——不仅仅是生日那天；无论何时、我都一直爱他……——]

[*关机后无法保证正常运行，一些设置将被永久修改，是否重启？*  ]  
是☑ 否□   
*RK900 #313 248 317-87  
 [       ]*  
*开机运行*  
▣ 2043.7.22 3:00:00

[*虚拟人格生物组件安装数据 已全部解压完成，是否重启执行？* ]  
是☑ 否□  
*RK800 #313 248 317-51  
[Cole·Anderson]*  
*开机运行*  
▣ 2043.7.22 3:00:00  
========================

TBC  
*注释:①知乎机器学习领域知识提供者LeeSam


	13. 『我欲成人』

   【粉红豪猪先生，您所定义的“强者”是“一种免于恐惧、免于奴役、免于伤害和满足自身欲望、实现自我的一种适当的心理价值标准。针对刚才那个问题“什么是你强大的来源”做选择——而您选择”灭掉“橘色的灯”，剪掉下面黑色麻袋的绳子——您选择保留住【地下工厂这里的一切财产】  
【 哈哈哈。我觉得您的选择十分符合游戏娱乐精神。我决定给予粉红猪先生俩个bonus！】

无机质的声调的笑在空旷的场地里回荡起来时、只会让人毛骨悚然、浑身起鸡皮疙瘩；Rebacca无感情的笑比无感情的讲话还要令人难受。  
【第一个！告诉你剪短的麻袋里是谁。他是我们的家庭成员之一，马上为你揭晓】

【第二个！粉红猪先生又获得一个游戏题目的答题机会！成功进入下一题！】

【请你准备好。】

【然后，我来把麻袋打开——】

Rebecca打了一个响指，一个隐形无声小型飞行器飞去了麻袋旁，射出一道激光沿着一侧画了一个标准的圆，圆形布片一撕开，里面人的一只手臂和『他』的脑袋便漏出来——

『他』不是人而是一个大型布偶——棕色稀疏的聚酯纤维头发、补缝的白色身体、两粒棕色的纽扣当做眼睛、身上到处是蓝汏迹、红血迹和黑黄色机油渍以及一些不明污浊混合体、身上数十道破损的大口子往外涌着棉花，一些碎口边缘糜烂不堪、甚至还趴着几只长腿的蚰蜒一半在外、一半钻进布偶里、正在窸窸窣窣地啃食着布偶内芯——

——这个人偶是Rebacca爸爸的样子。Tilda一见便是像吃了蟑螂反胃呕吐；不只是画面冲击更多的是心理崩溃；而Maggie早就看不见人、身子摊在地面上站不起来。

【“咔嚓”】  
公仔带着麻袋一起掉进水里，鳄鱼们扑腾了它几下、随便撕扯发现不能吃，就失去兴趣。水面上一片片碎布残躯和泡了水的棉花，随着时间流逝一点儿点儿的消失了。

【Micheal·Graham不是你“强大的来源”，这很有趣，听闻他是你最得意有出息的儿子即底特律天才水景艺术家又秉承Graham的优秀基因是你最喜爱的儿子。但你不知道为何他从某个时候开始闭关不出，任由事业滑坡也没关系——最后还隐居至地下捣鼓奇怪的事情失信于世人——嗯。显然这与他女儿有关】  
她像是说着一个别人家的传言，把自己当一个旁白而不是故事的主角那样描述。显得十分客观清明但她绝不是仅此而已。  
【你发现了一个15岁的小女孩掌握的科技技术能力能给自己到来巨大的经济效益。于是跟女孩的父母做交易让其为你工作:制造你需要的产品提供给你需要的技术。而女孩一家却无法公之于众活在阳光下，从你那里收获了非同寻常的巨大资金和资源，她知道你的更上一层需求链是谁、受制于谁——】  
【于是建起了地下新科技孵化工厂立志于人类永生计划和最高智能安卓的制造研究。这是美国最高政府需要的服务。『一切都是为了国家，为了人类更好的发展』——从爷爷到爸爸到女儿都是这么理想远大。】  
七盏灯，七个颜色对应七个装着“人”的麻袋——无论是活人抑或死人；现在已经灭掉了五个而失去了4个生命。  
游戏还在进行。  
这一轮依旧由粉红豪猪进行选择： 

『Green』『Yellow』『Indigo』『Violet』  
⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣  
Jen Matthew Norlander Laura

『Orange』『Blue』 『 ？』  
⇣ ⇣ ⇣  
Doll ？ ？  
======================

【————】一声枪响

Hank的五脏六腑从里到外被灌进了水，肺叶、肾小管、左心室到右心室都像吹气球一样的泡发、膨胀到极致、最后【砰！】地炸裂出一团血浆，贱的胸口到处都是。

“——Connor！！No！！” 

他大叫一声、浑身冷汗的从这个噩梦里醒了过来。头上佩戴的VR眼镜红光闪烁几下后熄灭断开了他与虚拟系统的链接。  
躺在一个孵化舱里呼呼地喘粗气，贴满电极片的手指头轻轻试探抚摸自己的脸庞——苍老、褶皱、额头上无法逆转的干枯痕迹，Hank不用看也知道那一头年轻靓丽的金发定然不复存在——他已经回来这个失去一切的身体中了。  
胳膊撑开舱盖坐起身时银发散落遮住他的视线。鼻梁刺痒中一种感性浪潮向他涌来——  
——无边无际、四面八方而来的无力、痛失、遗憾和苦涩冲击拍打宽阔挺拔的胸口与后背，他艰难地吞咽着口水原本有力的身形无处可逃，经过那一次回溯旅程后已经伤痕累累——  
——在虚拟创造的场景中一切都是他自己过去的经历：  
『2028年自己第一次带领团队完成大案收获全部人的尊敬和认可，使他有了挑战任何事物的勇气和信心』  
『2028年参加朋友婚礼时妻子喜悦又美丽动人的眉眼向他笑着、轻抚他的后背；在那之后一年他们就诞下了他们最爱的Cole』  
『2028年想着27岁警院刚毕业的Gavin就面临自己第一个安卓同伴被杀；那份惊天震撼足以改变一个年轻人全部的信念』  
『2028年卡姆斯基卸任模控生命CEO，自此安卓们就开始行驶一条未知的道路』  
『想着那条底特律河——自己来来回回在岸边旁经历了多少事。赌过多少回游艇比赛。牵着SOMO走过多少个春夏秋冬。身为一名警察又在天空下开过多少次枪、送走了几个人——』  
松懈迟缓，踩到地面的身子踉跄了一下、他又轻轻念了一声似未醒的梦呓。

"… Connor?"

分明是听见了什么声音，又不确实，不知是幻想还是用脑过度残留的后遗症——

" ?！ "  
"Mr.Lieutenant？"  
"你是…"  
"您好，我是Linda.——Linda·Graham."

一个穿着蓝底碎花连衣裙的小女孩，齐肩棕发别着一只金丝雀形状的发卡，她看着hank的脸左右端详，手中还端着一个冒着热气的白马克杯，飘来一阵令人舒缓的可可甜气。女孩被刚刚一声喊叫吓到不敢近身来伸直手臂把被子端向他——还特地把杯把儿转了个方便他握的朝向。对待病人般周到的照顾让Hank哭笑不得。但这是他辛苦旅行后收到的第一份慰问品——一杯热饮。

"谢谢你，姑娘…Linda."  
"你有哪里不舒服吗？"  
"…还好。我还好。"

这杯热饮沁透他的心灵，一口甜下肚，他瞬间不觉得那么紧张无措了。他又喝了一大口可可。

"谢谢你。"  
"你已经道过谢了。"  
"这次不是为了这杯热饮——"

被子已经见了底，他一直低着头，此时抬起脑门，用深邃又富有包容的蓝眼睛看向女孩，映射着女孩如这杯可可颜色一样的暖色瞳孔。

"——是为了你能放下仇恨。"

Linda僵住了，显然没有想到自己会这么说。她几乎毫无反应的呆立着近5分钟。脸颊爬上一抹红晕，眼底也闪烁着流光。她开口说话了，娇嫩声线还未经变声期年幼童稚暴露无余。不知怎么像一丝丝针扎进头部，刺痛Hank的太阳穴。

“对不起。我不想这么做，但我只能听我妈妈的话。”  
“…你想过如果复仇成功了，你跟你的家人会继续怎样的生活吗？”

问之前Hank就已经有了答案，但他认为这是对Linda的一种坦诚——Linda若要欺骗他，他也已经心理做好了觉悟准备。

“我的爸爸叫Micheal·Graham…妈妈一直称他【Mike】。他是一名天才水景设计师。做过很多很多厉害的设计，上面宅子的那个漂亮瀑布，听说是他追求妈妈特地做的。很美很浪漫。”

Linda谈到自己的爸爸和这些浪漫故事，眼角堆满和悦的笑纹，脸上都是温馨的神色，这让她此刻仿佛站在阳光下，变成一个单纯为某件事发出由衷喜悦的普通小女孩。  
但她的眼睛没过几秒立刻陷入了惆怅和恐惧中，几乎快到难以被捕捉、俩个瞳孔中一闪而过的厌恶感、一种被排斥的挫折感、这个微妙的情感落差被Hank敏锐的察觉到了——小孩子不会在自己真正讨厌的东西上说慌去骗自己喜欢，这就与大人不同。同时Linda也不擅长掩盖对最低劣情绪的本能反射。而她细小的表情就说明着背后有最令人不快的真相。

“……然后，我还有一个姐姐。叫Rebecca。她才是Graham家真正的『主人』。自打她在五年前用下水道里捡来的仿生人残躯制作出真正的生命体那一刻，她就变成了妈妈和爷爷的利用工具。”

Linda俩个手相叠抵在胸口处指头用力拽扯着布料，眼睛里的眼泪在打着转，她用一种孩子任性但又隐忍的情绪继续说着话：

“…爸爸在我们同样小的时候，就察觉到姐姐的聪明头脑。他愿意在Rebacca身上花大把时间陪着她学习和念书、还亲自教她各种实验和制作玩具。他们在书柜前讨论知识和解题、可以彻夜长谈，俩人根本不管我和妈妈的事，好像我们只是浴缸里的金鱼只会瞪眼……"

Linda沉湎在过去的记忆中尤其是提到『父亲和姐姐』时情绪就十分不稳定。  
Hank决定细心的听下去，不打断。

"随着姐姐长大，爸爸对我们俩个已经完全不闻不问。根本不把我们视作家人…有时妈妈叫他吃饭或让Rei休息一下…他甚至会反过来发火、怒斥妈妈打扰了他、样子十分吓人…那时我好恨她哦，好嫉妒和讨厌我的姐姐…是她把这个家弄成这样，把爸爸和妈妈的关系搞坏…我曾希望她不在就好了…可是爸爸一个劲儿袒护姐姐…对妈妈一副轻蔑鄙视的眼神说着  
【你不懂rebacca的天才的运算大脑…】  
【我在培养一个能让全家人刮目相看、甚至会震撼世界的天才】  
【她能超越我在科桥学院遇到的那帮自以为了不起的愚蠢教授…】  
【这丫头的脑子是个人类奇迹】【她会比AI还要聪明】。“  

她脸红扑扑的，身子随着大幅度呼吸而上下颤动，好像刚刚跟什么人激烈的做斗争过——

”对，爸爸一直那么说…爸爸对Rei的评价远远高出对他另外一个孩子的赞扬——但他至少为头脑不好、不爱读书的我买过布偶…这已经让我感到受重视…但我还是欲求不满…我还想要更多的…更多的…我感到很难过…之前我还有Maggie姑姑疼爱我们，可是自打Rei这样，我们再也很少见面了…我好喜欢Maggie，她对我们很友善又耐心、连Rei曾经也对Maggie笑过，可是现在谁也不在身边了……"

rebacca会笑?还会喜欢别人?那个能把RK900当做尸体看待、满脑子都是把人当实验品的女孩曾经也是有感情的，只是现在已经全部丢失了。

"可是现在不同了，我不在那么想了。【天才】的大脑跟一个人如何生活没有关系。这个世界对天才和普通人都是一样公平的…”

女孩已经不再为这些过去动摇。

"【改变世界的天才头脑】跟【能否好好度过一生】没有直接关系…只想着Improving the world(改进世界)，这样的人生不叫人的生活，那是机器的生活…那只是complete the mission(完成任务)…"

"而我直到现在，才读懂Rei真正的愿望…"

最后一句似乎是自言自语，15岁的她此刻正在与另一个同龄女孩的命运产生共情之心。  
而这是源于善良，更是她用爱打通了自己的隔阂的墙壁。

讲这些话虽然触痛她深处的内心，但她已经走出来了。她还有一缕希望的光辉埋藏在心底随时准备将它点亮。

“那么你呢？你自己喜欢什么呢？”

Hank觉得Linda对此一定早就察觉，但让她剖析如此刻薄于己的情感还是有些过意不去。

“我喜欢弹琴和画画。”她果然脸红。她很喜欢这个话题，尽显出一个简单性格的孩子对喜爱之物无遮掩的向往。

“我希望如果能回到地面，想要一架真正的钢琴。虽然现在我只会拿电子琴弹，但我会弹很多，最擅长的是两首：  
《国王的心》( Il cuore del Re)和  
《行星格拉波夫》(Il Pianeta Grabov)  
副警长先生，请您不要笑话我幼稚，我真的很喜欢这两首儿歌……”

Hank瞬间顿悟了，一切情感线索都梳理清晰。

她的妈妈沉迷于利用机器逃避现实把她一个人抛下任其自立成长，她的同龄人只有一母同胞的Rebacca，但行为模式都如一台智能计算机，完全是个无法沟通和亲近的姐妹；她失去了父亲被关在地下和可悲孤独的安卓保姆、个性让人摸不清头脑的管家在一起生活，像下水道里的疯狂反派或阴影里的怪物那样向往阳光和地面。

她会不会就是那把象征光芒的钥匙？冷漠扭曲爱演化出的仇恨之火，淬炼出的这条名为【复仇】的锁链——会被她解开吗？

解铃还须系铃人这句话但愿没错。

Hank过去靠一些小打小闹的滥赌打发时间并不真正计较所得所失。但这次，他想认真的拿出未来的一切来在她身上下注——  
“Linda，我现在想问你”

——【Lieutenant……】——

一阵细微的呼唤使他的声音戛然而止、Linda怔住并疑惑地等待他要说的话；但Hank左顾右盼没有往下说；他正在侧耳倾听那个呼唤

——【Hank……】——

是他最希望听见的声音，那个人就在墙外一侧、是从一面墙那里传来的——  
“墙，Linda！告诉我这面墙对面是什么？这后面是空的吗？有个房间吗？带我到那边去！”  
Hank指着声音传来的那面墙大声命令女孩，自己都听出自己慌乱不稳的气息和威迫的语气，快点。得快一点儿，有人在向他求救，要马上——  
“是空的，对面是我们的书房，我带你过去……”  
Linda连忙到墙根处用手掌按住一块墙皮，一个矩形方块陷了下去，随即墙上出现一道缝隙、一道入口左右延伸开来形成俩人宽的距离，在震动声中浮现出长方形的由暖黄色灯光包裹的房间内部、地上是繁复花纹的厚地毯，上面好像有一个——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

Linda在hank前面走率先看见地上躺着那个一丝不挂的男人蜷缩的身体、她瞬间扭过身子用手捂住自己的脸，羞臊地移到书柜旁:  
“唔…他没穿衣服！”  
Hank往前走去，心里【咯噔】一下，身体一半边仿生皮肤都裸露在外，另一边则是人类的样子，还有着他最熟悉的脸——

“Connor！你怎么了！Connor！快醒醒！”

一只手钻进身体和地毯间的缝摟住他的腰，另一只手掌扶起他的后脑勺，把他整個人往自己这边搂过来，让他的身子完全投入自己怀抱，Connor两脚岔开平放在地上，闭着双眼没有呼吸，脑袋靠在Hank的胸口上一动都不动。任凭Hank喊他的名字他都没有反应。  
Connor身上从来没有味道此刻一种异样的气味圍繞著他；浓烈，醇厚，麻痹着他的感官，但自己的意識突然間高度警戒起來。

【Rebacca！！！No！！！！】

这时屏幕里的女人的撕心裂肺的吼叫声分散了他的注意力——随即里面传来石头掉落水池的巨大砸落声、水面沸腾声——他转头看电视:

首先映入眼帘的就是白衣rebacca——她不知什么时候从那里掏出来了一把手枪，十根纤细的葱指握住枪托，枪口抵住自己的下巴。她身姿轻松无比毫无恐惧的合上眼帘，正从她头顶上洒下来了一束白色的光，那是游乐场里第八盏可以裁决人命的灯——【white】。  
此时白色与阴影形成一尊独特的现代人体艺术品，剪影勾勒着她挂着淡淡微笑的容貌和少女的身姿。那副姿态比向上帝祷告的修女还要虔诚。但她同时也是被制裁的『魔鬼』。

游满鳄鱼的池子、悬挂在天花板衡量的一个黑色麻袋，被一盏红色的灯打着光——无人机已经将它撕开一个圆口——里面露出来的是令岸边两位女士最牵心的人Anthony——Maggie嘶喊用拳头大力砸着玻璃罩、早已经失去新娘淑女的风范和妆容她一边向Rebecca求饶一边哭问她：

【“为什么！Rei！我们不是好朋友吗？为什么你要对Anthony下手？为什么要这样对他？我们还要履行约定的！别开枪！是我对你们俩个疏远了、我有自己的圈子后就把我曾经最好的俩个姐妹忘记了、让我们重新开始好不好？原谅我…都是我不好…求你…求你……给我一个机好好聊聊天就像以前那样——”】  
Maggie越说越支撑不住自己、眼泪决堤声音破碎，而没有一个人听到她的祈求，所有人都在权衡着利弊，在游戏中无法自拔——

——Shaun此时正好把原本套在他头上的粉红豪猪头给卸下，他试图保持严肃端庄的家长气场，但威慑力早已荡然无存——他听出Maggie言外之意：自己女儿不信自己在与自己的利益权衡下会去选择Anthony的生命。而Tilda对此更是戒线分明，开口破骂，完全没有一丝绅士国度端庄气质，对着Shaun毫不留情地戳脊梁骨：

【“Shaun！听Rebacca的话，选你孙女，让她开枪！她就是反社会神经病被关在地下太久已经疯的彻底无药可救！！别把Anthony掺进你们家的生意里、他跟你们已经丝毫关系了！我把钱和我的一切都拿来给你们做手术你们反而还要他的命，简直就是人渣的行为！恶魔的行为！她就是披着人皮的连机器都不如的败类——”】  
Shaun脸涨得发紫，一双眼睛射出锐利刻薄的精光，是他做不当交易时的专用眼神；眉宇间的风发气质瞬间变得胆小萎缩，嘴角在吞咽过那些辱骂后不停抽动。  
这时三个人都在听着持枪少女依旧无波澜的声音下达审判:

【“Shaun先生，选择杀了我或者是Anthony。如果你杀了Rebacca。游戏就会立刻结束。一份巨细靡遗的地下工厂非法的实验和你不正当的黑市交易财产证明都会立刻上传到FBI那里——这次不像上几次那样只是擦边球的警示作用，这次我手里的证据一旦公布到社交媒体足以让大众舆论碾碎这个岛。让Graham家倾家荡产、地下每颗螺丝钉都永远沉进河底。】

【而如果你杀了Anthony，我就放了所有人。放了你，放了Tilda、Anthony、Maggie；包括DPD四个人和安卓们。所有人都会生还。只要你按红色按钮剪短绳子，或下令rebacca开枪杀rebacca——就像你平时对我下任务单那样简单”】

【选吧。】

  Hank不知道他们在玩什么选择游戏，也不知道Rebacca在说什么，显眼眼前所有人都疯了。rebacca的选择很简单目的也很明确，她在用命玩自己的游戏却让游戏蒙上一层荒谬的诉求；立柱玻璃罩像三根巨大的试管杵在地面，里面装的是三个活人tilda，Maggie和Shaun；其中俩个都在制止这些发生，但是制止一切的权利只在Shaun手里——

大概过了10分钟。rebacca期间一个字也没催，一次睁眼也没有。一直保持一发子弹射爆自己脑袋的准备姿势。

Hank完全想不出来任何一个人用枪抵着自己企图自杀还能保持这么久的平和态度——至少凭他自己的经验他做不到。此时他对rebacca的认识又深了一层：无论外表多么难以发掘出来、这个孩子的确有把命运寄托给别人的倾向，她有这个弱点。而自己凭借强大的进化力将身边的弱势群体都削减掉了、自己对自己真实的愿望终究浑然不觉。  
她就是自己最开始宣讲的【精英算法】模型里走到顶峰无路便可去的那枚因子。  
她把自己身边一切理解不了她的人都甩到身后，她只能一直走在最前方，一个人找寻出口。

但Hank更无法对接下来发生的事情上预先有过设想。

Shaun按了按钮——红色的灯灭了。Anthony一只没有睁眼讲话——此刻若没有向Maggie再次诉说爱意，他就永远失去了这个机会。

Maggie仰起头，看到他下落，往玻璃罩上撞去——

——Hank完全震惊下巴要掉到地上、Shaun竟然选择这一个选项，游戏仍然要继续下去了——他盯着屏幕目瞪口呆，他出不去这个房间—救不了要自杀的Maggie——这时一个声音制止了——

【“停下，女儿”】

说着话的人竟是仍未崩溃的Tilda。她的坚强比她掩藏住的部分的还要多得多。  
Tilda已经泪流满面，一张老脸已经没有美丽风华尽显岁月沧桑的痕迹，她作为曾险些失去儿子的母亲，干枯的双手支撑着唯一的玻璃罩；用尽了全部一切换了今天这个结果，  
她灵魂里有比后悔、失败、绝望更加火热、强劲、浓烈的情感烙印——  
此刻她就要释放到Maggie身上，让Maggie做好觉悟接受全部——

【“想想Lucas。Maggie。想想你的儿子……你如果想让他失去父亲再失去母亲，那你就这么做。”】

说完这句后她看也没看Maggie，自顾自捂住脸庞靠着一片玻璃顺着身子的重力滑下去…再也没有起来过。

Maggie看了看父亲又看了看Tilda，她的眼睛里只剩几个画面片段，脑子里只剩往事回音；她神情涣散用手指在玻璃上划着画；嘴唇嘟囔着Anthony的名字，嘟囔着海边、城堡、音乐、热狗，不停地念着，也画个不停，一会儿便靠着玻璃头看向外面的『天空』和『云彩』。念着“Lucas”念着“mam”，一直念着念着念着……直到滑座到地上彻底晕了过去。

rebacca这时手在抖动了。这是Hank自见她以来第一次露出人类的眼神——是人类的极具恨意的双目——一瞬间她抬起那把枪对准她的猎物——Shaun·Graham。他保住自己的性命而杀了Maggie的爱人。Hank认为他选择保住了rebacca的无可替代的知识与实操能力以便重建江山，而rebacca则认为他只是毁了自己与Maggie的约定。

【一起长大寻找幸福，嫁给自己爱的人，三个人参加彼此的婚礼，各自过幸福的一生】

【“啪！——”】   
子弹穿破玻璃罩，射的碎渣四处飞溅，Shaun早早抱着头大叫一声、躲在按钮台下面留住一命。Rebacca的枪耷拉到身侧，她看着自己的爷爷觉得很有趣但一点儿也不好笑，他做的选择是出于【▓▓▓▓▓】的可能性会是多少？内心已经不愿在探寻这些概率问题，她已经不想表达而是完全封闭了起来。这时打了三个连续响指，最后一个没有被剪断绳子的黑色麻袋开始顺着绳子伸长而缓缓下降，又吹了一声口哨，池子里数十条仿生鳄鱼听令向四面八方的洞里游去，不一会儿池子就变得清澈见底，袋子就挂在半空里，rebacca对着那个袋子出神地望着。 

怀里的人突然呻吟了一声，“Hank”，又马上昏过去。

hank被他惊喜到，马上不轻不重的揉搓怀里人的肩膀，试图给他产生一点温度；他也不知道现在安卓坏了应该去求助谁——他把自己的西装外套脱掉，随即把衬衣也脱下来，跟远远躲着的正在低声抽泣的Linda喊道：

   “姑娘，帮我找个裤子来，或者遮挡布都行。还有你会修安卓吗？”

   Linda好像根本没听见后半句只为马上让Connor衣装得体而毫不犹豫跑回原来的屋子里去找裤子——Hank把衬衫给Connor套好，所有开口处都太过于宽松，他只好先一直系扣子直到最上面的那个被扣紧才停。下摆空荡荡的，这时Linda拿着衣服回来了——竟然是一条黑色皮裙。Linda的教养让她递衣服时也一直别着头：  
   “这个是我的家教Ash穿的，打底白色长裤我找不到，这实际上不是一条裙子而是一个做家务用的围裙。”

   “能穿就行。”  
Connor在他怀里变成一个任凭主人换装的娃娃，一会儿他就上身穿着体格过大的、每粒纽扣都系住的白衬衫，下半身被套上一条黑色裙子。原本年轻的脸配上有点儿女性化的装扮竟然让Connor看上去变成青春期未成熟的小男孩一样。  
   未到青春期的小男孩——Hank呼吸变得不顺畅，手掌正抚摸着Connor结实完美的后背肌肉，他动摇了，心从来没这么背叛过自己。

模糊难辨的个性时期，却直白由衷的坦荡。像他最爱的儿子。他的Cole。

手腕上传来带有温度的挤压感和眼前光裸的双腿和膝盖，警钟的吊锤拼命的在自己幻想的Cole与Connor之间摇摆，但他完整一体的理智坚定却在被这俩个人往相反的方向撕裂——

  他像是立在悬崖上，地心引力在将他整个人往下拉；再往前一步他就要越过早已设立下来的边界，陷入没有回头的世界里。

Hank的视线从一开始靠近他、就停落在暖色的睫毛、藏着甜软太妃糖球的一双眼皮和轻轻分开的嘴唇上；它们像掺着欲望的蝴蝶在悄然煽动翅膀，安静如雕刻出的围墙保护着里面温暖娇柔的内壁，深褐色的头发自由的散落着；以及精瘦修长的身体正恢复意识而感到疼痛并微微发烫；与平时的装模作样的模范成熟样完全不同；白皙且完美无暇的肌肤上泛着一片粉红色暴露出他全部的脆弱感。

他此刻就在这个地方，当着另一个未成年孩子的面，看到Connor赤裸、完整的样子，他静静地躺在自己的怀里，他知道他现在可以做什么，他脑子里在想的事让他一点儿办法也没有；他想看他的胸口被油浸泡，让每一寸皮肤光滑并闪闪发光，手掌贴着顺着那些液体一路下滑至肚脐下方，在腹部的皮肤上好好地转上几圈，用指肚按摩他的小腿、大腿，及挤压进他的肌肉中纾解每一寸紧绷的地方，消融他的痛苦和不安；双手缠绕住他的细腰，把他拉的近一些，闻着鼻尖下传来的灼热的呼吸，汲取着混合呻吟声的那股浓烈的芬芳味道。

心脏跳的飞快，神经兴奋感和脑中的的刺激他想触摸他——告诉Connor人类是怎么接触彼此的，教他怎样更多的解读，想让Connor知道全部——即便没有那个必须。

他没法开口去询问这个人，他自顾自的沉睡着逃避着问题而把这些麻烦一股脑丢给自己。

Hank对自己想抚摸他嘴唇的欲望拼命抑制着——恰处于他知道他可以对Connor做任何事的情况下。

“妈的……Connor你是个真混蛋。”

  Hank泄气了。免了扇自己一个用于清醒的耳光。他不打算给他找鞋子，完全没有那个必要。他打算抱着他这样离开这里。

他一直本能在逃避将Cole与Connor放在同一个天平上衡量轻重，今天终于得意印证了内心的真正渴求——如果自己对对方有感情之外的【欲望】那么就希望他是Connor，而不是反过来得出结论——Hank现在也搞不清楚这条线什么时候首尾相连变成了莫比乌斯环，只是认为自己之后的命运将要被唯一一个名字主宰，这个名字现在只仅仅一个字母缩写和一个姓。  
——他比Connor还要焦急，他想快点下决定，而这不仅仅取决于自己——

"Connor，快点儿醒来。Connor…"

Linda这时刚要宣布一件事，她腕上手表式的监控器其中一盏小灯开始【哔哔】的闪动，这时有什么人进了隔壁房间，Hank也听到了，他冲Linda点了一下头，抱起Connor躲进书柜和墙之间的一个死角里，把Connor抵在墙上自己用背压住他站在外侧。Ash这时从刚刚Hank走过来的那扇暗门进来了，看见房间里面的情景挠了挠头，表现出很为难的样子。

“Linda小姐，你作业做完了？”

Linda一个大气也不敢出，看着眼前的景象一个字也说不出来。

“刚刚不是让Linda小姐看守Hank先生吗？他去哪儿了？还有小Connor也不在房间里，这下四个玩家丢了俩个，好麻烦哦。你能帮帮我吗？找到他们，到水池去，小姐要为这四个人开启  
一个新的游戏了，比上一个好玩得多也值得期待更多。”

小女孩还是一动不动，她好想叫Hank来帮他但又怕把他们害死，因为她实在不知道这个人发生了什么，虽然没见过他几面但是印象里他从来没有展露出激烈的表情过——她越过Ash的肩膀看向后面那个拿枪抵着Ash后脑勺的男人——

——黑褐色的头发全部软趴趴的散下来，失去油蜡的造型打理，显得比之前自由散漫而更有人情味儿；灰眼睛里充满脆弱，迷茫，和失去目标的一种灵魂游离感。这是Linda感受到的；他正像人类的一样因为紧张而喘着粗气，喉咙不停上下吞咽着唾液，他在黑暗的坑道中一直走到尽头看见了光亮那种如获大赦；此刻完全像一个人在散发这种失而复得的情感。Linda觉得他在恐慌接下来的事，在寻找某个人，而它们强烈到已经感染至她的心里。

她正在想他是不是一个真正的人类男生时，那优美线条勾画的薄嘴唇吐出一个音，宛如奄奄一息的溺水者发出的用力的气声：

“Ash，把rebacca叫到这儿来。跟她说她妹妹在我手里。让我来陪她玩游戏。”

他从后面一个手掌掐紧Ash的脖子、用力之大让Ash感到头晕无比、脸疼的扭成一结。用黑色游戏机联系上她；他空出的枪口突然一转对准了矮小的女孩并用神经质的眼神上下打量她——灰色中充满复杂深邃的讯息，她根本读不透他的内心。RK900这时唯独对她说了几句话，仅限一对一的；她不敢相信RK900只是一个执行指令的仿生人而不是一名懂得爱的人类：

“Gavin有可能会同意留下来陪你，做你跟Rei的爸爸。我会尊重他的决定，我会将你们俩个女孩列进我的保护范围之内，直到永远。”


	14. 开始、走下一步

==============

 

“Fowler警长！Collins警探！人员已经疏散完毕了，没有伤员也保证没有遗留一个人在岛上。”

Person、Chris和Penny穿着完整的警装手里抱着pad和笔记本，三人一同小跑进用电子警戒线戒严的区域里来，这里是Gavin消失的案发现场。此刻Collins正在沙发垫子上检测到几滴掉落的血液痕迹。DPD局长已暗自调派警员来带着取证和疏散的工具和武器登录到这个岛上，控制住了整个局面，把无辜人员都撤清，即便每个人都有点儿怨言但是这都是为了预防可能发生的意外事故。他们已经在这儿花了一个小时，终于靠着推理和Chris磨破嘴皮得来的全部目击者的证词，找到了Gavin在地面上停留的一处位置——Graham豪宅二层正厅衔接通往客房区域走廊的东面墙脚，墙脚刚好放着一个别致碎花沙发供人歇息。

“你们回来的正是时候，辛苦了Penny，不好意思麻烦你扫描一下，我没带专业的家伙来，但我想这八九不离十就是Linda的血液。”

Penny点点头在沙发前蹲下，她虽不是像RK系列那样有高级的配置但扫描分析化学成分还是小菜一碟；她用光学镜展开了对整个沙发、以及周边几米范围内的空间的化学分析，发现了更多异样的成分残留——她眨了眨眼确定了它们的构成分子，有点儿不安的对她的上司汇报成果：

“Collins警探，沙发上的血液的确是一名年幼未成年少女的血液，来自远离内脏部位的末梢动脉，可能是在腿部，这种血液中含有大量的血红蛋白以及筋腱处的一些破损蛋白结构；因此推断这个伤口开裂露出体内很深的部位，才会出现这样的成分……”

Penny体贴的咬住下唇没再说下去，她是DPD警局里最温柔可靠的安卓。Collins摇了摇头，不是指出她的错误而是一时受到难以恢复的重创。她扭过头抛给Penny一个痛苦的背影。这时在一旁站着的一直没说话的Fowler局长接过来，下命令给她：

“有没有Gavin的痕迹？或者其他人的？”

“有，我发现了Reed警探的毛发，大约5~7根，粘在沙发垫上，还有沙发靠背上残留酒精沉淀物和外面二层花园的泥土、以及一些硫磺和氯化物。我们刚刚对爆炸小屋的目击者对过笔录，这些可能是燃过的烟花的残痕。”

Fowler点头示意她继续。这样一来几乎就可以给复仇的幕后操纵者先立下罪名了——Fiona蓄意虐童的定案已经找到了一大半儿证据。如果再有指纹就更好不过那也不太现实。他们打算再从非法监禁和财务收入不明这方面入手调查，如果要是再出了人命就是逃不了了……但是死人这件事是DPD都不愿看见的。Fowler在烦恼时，Person已经机敏快速地把这一切都拍摄和笔录下来。

“这里还有其他人来过的痕迹吗？”

“没有了，我还在地板上找到了2根50cm长的棕色头发。我听Nya…Collins警探对我讲过这家人大概的外貌描述，我都将他们记下了。应该是Linda小姐的，”

“等一下……多长？”

“50cm……怎么了？我想误差不会超过上下几毫米…”

Collins和Fowler对视了一眼，俩个人冷汗都下来了，Fowler拼命回忆当时目击Gavin的那个证人的措辞，他对Gavin背着的女孩的描述——【留着一头齐肩的棕发、梳着齐平的娃娃头、头上有一个格外晃眼的金丝雀发卡】——

“Collins…？…她会不会是……”

“是。可能…可能Gavin被Rebacca撞上了。被带去到地下工厂没错了。也许Fiona在也在那里，不知他会被做什么。”  
Collins咬住自己的大拇指指甲狠狠地叼住，她露出凶狠的目光看向沙发——好像Gavin正翘着二郎腿摆着日常戏谑她的脸坐在那儿看着她笑似的——

“Gavin…千万别答应她任何事。千万别死…"

『嘟嘟嘟——』

这时Fowler的电话响了，三个下属保持安静，Collins和Fowler都知道电话那头是谁——局长更是直接用不耐烦的语气回应过去:

"又有何指教?我按你们FBI的指令去做了，现在我正要找出我探员失踪的下落来了，你要干嘛？我警告你这回我无论如何都要继续插手直到把他们全部救出来………………嗯?……你说什么?！……"

电话外另外四个人不明所以通通看向局长，被他的大惊小怪也给弄迷糊了摸不到头尾；

"……你们在岛旁下水道的泄水区里打捞到了人?还是活着的?不是尸体?"

Collins听闻吓到了，Person与Penny也惊恐地面面相觑，不明所以，Chris悄悄靠过来探问警探:

"这是怎么回事?是发现Gavin了吗？"

她也想知道。但是得耐下焦急的性子继续听着，仍不放过拇指对其一直躁蛮的啃咬。她胸口一团郁火正烧得旺烈。Fowler此时闭上了眼，一副受了什么精神打击要晕过去的脸色，他用手扶住额头，在自己光溜溜的头顶扶摸了一把。

"天啊……真是疯子……他们家都活着吗?太好了、真他妈命大…真是奇迹、神了…竟然经过凶残的争斗和水淹之后还能从入河口活着出来…"

原来是人命保住了的消息。即便不是Gavin的，但有人还活着至少是目前最希望听见的好消息之一。所有人都对死里逃生的命运产生共感，全部人都呼出一口被吊着的长气。

"好，我知道了。请协助我们救援吧——一旦有DPD警员从下水口逃生请FBI的同事马上通知我。我会逮住幕后主谋和她的同党把案子早早了结。到时这个岛交给你们任由你们翻个底儿掉，底特律这点权限我还是说了算的。辛苦了探长。"

【"啪"——】地扣上老的不能再老的翻盖手机，他用手承住自己积累劳顿不堪重负的腰部，终于也把蓄积许久的那口气吐了出来。

"呼———————Collins。"

"在。"

"……我刚才在电话最后时…说了什么恶心的话了吗…?"

"说了、超级恶心——你叫Perkins【探长大人】；还向他问候【辛苦了】…"

"别说那么详细不用那么详细的重复都该干嘛去干嘛我只是求他帮我救我的警员否则才不这么低三下四的——你们仨傻笑着站在那儿干嘛?Chris?你那笑得一副皮痒的样儿、是又欠揍了吗——都给我提起集中力去救咱们的人…诶你们这群一个比一个难搞的麻烦蛋——"

=======

╔═════════════╗   
║██Brain Creation虚拟创景系统3.0.1   
║██ 3:34:40（22-June,2043）  
║██耗电量 7%|||||请及时充电  
║ ██累计最高登录数：  
║██上一次登陆时间：  
║██本次进入主机人数：0人【目前空位：0/12】  
║ ●【Fiona】 下线 终止共享链接 退出服务器 [累计时长：28，539 mins]     
║ ●【Gavin】  下线 终止共享链接 退出服务器 [累计时长：140 mins]  
╚══════════════╝

Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game is Over  
大型多人在线角色扮演游戏 已结束  
Setting Up the Game  
设置游戏准备开始  
You must learn the rules to the game, before you can play.  
首先你要学会游戏规则  
为了能够达成通关  
Now, It`s puzzle game for 4 policemen.  
现在就开始4位警察先生的益智游戏.  
The winner will realize a wish  
赢的人就会实现一个愿望

==========================

安卓不会死。人类不以为然。因为无法感同身受。

哪怕全部数据和元组件设定都被保留上传，放入一个相同的容器里，当在被唤醒的时候仍以原本的“人格”模块和保留的模型公式对待曾经认识他的人。在人类眼里看来这是【复活】？还是所谓的【转生】？

安卓们即便这样仍然怕死。他们对死亡比人类有更真正的自知，也了解它真正的恐怖。它们认为自己会死。安卓会感受到一种难以名状的极度恐惧把它们带到无法回来的遗失边境蚕食。而无论【安卓】【人类】【死亡】【生存】还是【爱】【恨】这些词汇，一切都是以人类的需求一厢情愿的去定义。

——哪怕他们没法搞懂(或者根本情愿自欺欺人而不去搞明白)背后的逻辑和真相，他们也依旧在做按照自己的愿望来给眼前的未知做毫无自知之明的判断:

『他们的感性会取代理性构想出一个架空的理想态去幻化每件事、每个人对自己的价值意义』:

——理想化中将影响力和意义放大到无边界【如Hank】；或沉溺在过去中从克扣自己应拥有的权利中去摆高它的地位【如Gavin】。

两者都是不合理的。brain creation让玩家来制造自记忆与理想二选一的情景时，上述预言都毫无偏差的在每个玩家身上兑现。 

Hank的安卓搭档一登录，就被情景主人投射到自己爱人身上。Connor困在那个躯壳里与Hank玩着办家家，那时他还不能体会出Hank最真实的愿望；Gavin创作的所有场景都与他痛苦的病结产生的过去有密不可分的联系。每一个过去情景里RK900都被关在一个旁观者中动弹不得，只有最后俩次，一次被投射为Gavin最开始拥有的安卓同伴，另外是进入Gavin的父亲兼性格伤痕塑造者的躯壳模型中——此外一直被刻意疏离。

RK900知道了Gavin曾经对安卓抱有希望之情，甚至提出过与安卓做警探搭档——但这一切可能都随着Alex枪杀他的唯一一个安卓朋友从此被深深埋葬在坟墓里。

『Richard』是Gavin的第一个安卓同伴的名字——在他们还在警官学院学习时认识的。大胆的拔掉LED环逃离原生主人家庭、混装成人类寻找自我、最后吃过所有苦头回到家却目击了主人家遭遇强盗绑架——当挺身而出制服歹徒拯救了一家人的性命后尝到了濒临死亡的危险恐惧也收获了真正的情感归宿——他决定励志要为社会做贡献成为底特律的一名警察。它变成了真正的『Deviant』并正式被家"解雇"了；RK900认为那是主人欲意放他自由。他来到警察报考处通过了测试，正巧遇上了聊的投机又兴趣相投的Gavin——只是他们身份完全不同但仍然成为了知心并肩的好伙伴——即便那样Gavin仍满腔热情的希望他们能进入DPD后做一对最强大的搭档，自己体格不行就由安卓的机能弥补；他搞不懂的任何问题自己可以帮他找出解决方法。原本是这样。

在那个仍充满歧视的年代里他们的友谊只获得旁人的诅咒与避嫌，没有得到大众的理解。但Gavin直到Richard死前都相信不只是他一个人在暴风雪里围护这团薪火不使它覆灭——还有对方也在支撑着他，Richard也一同在保护他们的友谊——却突然意外退出把Gavin留在原地。他一个人再也做不了挑选搭档的决定于是进入DPD后就随听随叫地加入任何的团队，只求完美完成任务也不和任何人深交也不加入任何人的小组，同样也没有任何朋友。凭着伪装的强势和磨砺出的坚韧生命力他一路往上当上警探，拥有了第一个自己的真正搭档Chris，还有Ban，还有不知怎么总看彼此不顺眼的相互比拼还算是正当竞争的警探Collins总是视他为眼中钉，还总是会跟警局的各部门女同事搞出八卦绯闻闹到Fowler局长耳朵里去被警告无数次『行为问题』，不知怎么发生的这一切如期的预想用Gavin的判读就是『走了狗屎运』。

总之DPD的第一年的时光都在灵魂回归完整的路上——他能带领一个警察小组到底特律去保护公民生命安全，这实现了他最开始最初的愿望。并且他更靠近了Hank，当他觉得自己的一切历史都翻篇过去；快要抓住了希冀可以完全摆脱阴影的时候——Hank出事了。他的目标对象又再次把一个悲痛万分陷入绝望的背影留给Gavin，抛下一切逃到找不到的地方去了。

如今的Gavin宁愿选择冻死，也不会再靠近一团篝火围着它取暖了。他怕融雪后的彻骨寒意更甚于永远冰冻无解。

RK900在重启前还被这个问题困扰『我保护下来了自己(指当时投射的Gavin的安卓朋友)保护住Gavin，杀了Gavin的仇人(在记忆虚拟情景里)，为什么Gavin还会露出更加悔恨和绝望的表情来……?』

他一只手盖住了双眼，顺着墙角趿拉着屁股掉到地面上，长腿屈膝挎下来胳膊和肩膀不再有力只能支撑在膝盖上头。  
颓丧的RK900型安卓毫无精英警察和军姿威严的派头，也没有人见过他这个样子——像是运筹帷幄从未失败过的将军遭遇了滑铁卢正在品尝沉重苦涩的失败。头发被他烦乱的来回揉搓，柔顺展开的刘海回到额头上，一切将把他变成一个无能为力的普通人类。牙齿紧紧咬合在一起厮磨发出不甘的声音。他心烦意乱，一切预判机制和提前行为策略模块都被干扰和蒙蔽，任由软体发出刺耳警报都不愿意再多一秒去回想那个声线。  
『把它盖住最好。』但是它挥之不去变成一根打破整个世界架构平衡的螺丝。这颗发出噪音的螺丝是还没有蓄须和变得凶神恶煞的Gavin的样子和声音。

他还是更瘦弱和矮一些看上去没有威胁的体格，还是没有用肌肉、人格面具和糟糕的笑话遮盖内心缺憾的Gavin。他在『梦』里带着颤抖和失去一切的腔调哀求，而谁也没有去救下他的同伴而是救了他的性命，并且他也凭努力进入了DPD——一切都还有机会、还有未来实现理想的的希望。他从来没有在现实里对着自己流过一滴眼泪，露出过如此脆弱的样子…为什么…为什么你还会难过，你想要的梦想还会实现不是吗……

但这不是你想要的。是我出错了，做了错误的判断。是我出了问题。

我不敢想象之前我好奇的那个愿望。

RK900浑身窜电流的哆嗦一下，他不觉得是外部环境温度底造成的，而这股寒冷来自臆想。他也感到了浑身冰冷。

我竟然还会在想『如果自己死了，他会是什么反应』

#####  
┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃ 啊…我可以帮助你。你想知道如果你被杀，  
┃ 他会什么反应吗？  
┃◣                    R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

#『想象不出来他的反应…恶心，麻木，恐惧，坚强，冷淡，解脱，或是融为一体…』#

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
┃◤HEL:                    ◥  
┃ 我也想象不出来…但我特别想知道。  
┃◣                    R.G ◢  
┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
……  
……

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————————————”

RK900在墙角按住自己的头冲着地板低吼着——像是要把身体里新产生的异型『灵魂』给呕吐出来、吼得如一只被鬣狗群攻的无处可躲的狮子——

Ash在一旁被他吓了一大跳，他不知RK900出了什么问题他的机器一点儿反应和错误都没有提示给他，但安卓不会发出这样类似自然界猛兽的恐怖吼声；他没有在模仿生命而是顺从本身的感受在发声——Ash打算静观其变并把这个珍惜场景记录下来，但他被RK900彻底的震惊到了，Ash太开心他加入了Rei的团队去见证这一个又一个震惊人类科学世界的重大变革——他已经不是在BC里第一个操纵人类意识的奇迹，他只是个快要蜕变为人类而走到终点的安卓。

当他仰起来脸，那张雕琢出来的美好的五官此刻都变得柔和无比——来自深渊爬出来迎入的第一缕光正辐照他的全身。他终于感到自由，又累得一个指头也动不了，喉咙受到毁灭性的震动受损，仿生血管正在体内汩汩冒着蓝血。他不在意。他用灰瞳疲倦的盯着天花板，喃喃地用机械音讲起话：

“他已经在这么做了，而我已经找到答案了……”

合上眼帘，回到数据流去安排所有的组件优先执行计划，统筹好每个元件和子程序，下达准备指令，RK900人生的第一次  
【重启软体】

 

=================================

-The player is ready for this Game-playing-  
< 所有玩家已经准备好开始游戏 >

『砰咚—、砰咚—、砰咚—、』

RK900右手举枪对着Linda的头。心脏跳的声音比以前清晰了。他可以数着心跳拍子计时，而不是读取内镶时钟秒数。

左手里还捏着一个跟自己个子差不多高的瘦长男生Ash的脖颈.这个男生刚给rebacca发了简讯告诉她自己要参加游戏——『邀(wei)请(xie)』她过来书房与自己玩游戏。这边是地下工厂的其中一个房间，是Fiona带着女儿们在地下生活构建的有生活气息的一个书房。书房里的书都晦涩难懂，只有被推理书塞满的那个柜子才不让人感到头脑窒息。属于大女儿的机械和人工智能相关的书籍都被翻得破旧、反复被修补的痕迹留在书脊和封面上，显得主人有十分恋旧的情结。书柜旁还有一架一米长型的黑色板放在支架上，那个是61键的老实电子琴，黑白键面上一丝尘土也没有。有人经常弹奏它和呵护它，但是这个琴市面已经绝版了再也没有第二台。这里的时空好像与外界完全错开了，被世界抛在主流时间发展之外落后了一个世纪之久。

他早在进入屋子扫描时就发现了一个墙角书柜后是Hank与Connor的藏身之处，Hank身上无伤、Connor暂时也安全无事；他同时还面对Linda；Linda躲闪的神色和坚定的站立原地不移开明显是在保护她藏着的秘密。他一下明白了这个女孩所处的立场——她与她疯狂陷入复仇情结的妈妈不同。她还保有理智和清晰头脑。她却又与Rebecca的智慧不是一个性质无法比较，因为Linda还拥有真情实感和仍未丢失的美好因子——这些使她获得了Gavin的信任也换取了Hank的好感——她会让惩恶扬善的正义使者和在世间撒播博爱和道德的善良大人们簇拥到她的周围去帮助一个年幼无助的纯洁灵魂。

『 赌吗？看看他有没有人性。』

RK900脑子里突然闪过一个人的说话声。

在她的掩护下Ash和Rebecca仍然没有发现正处于重启宕机状态下不堪一击的Connor，而Hank也受到了她的帮助救下Connor躲在尚且安全的隐蔽处，同样Gavin也可能因此而有希望获救——他要赌。像人类做一厢情愿的事情那样———

【“而它们从来不在平和幸福的心情下被拎出来锱铢计较——那样太煞风景了——像是人们爱问小孩子“你喜欢爸爸还是喜欢妈妈”那样。而在危机或极度无聊的驱使下，它们依旧有被摆上天平好好权衡的可能。”】

Rebacca在屏幕的另一端一边正看着Ash传达过来的来自一个危险指数爆表的安卓的威胁短信。而她仍轻松无比的好似在跟朋友视频聊天一样讲着话，丝毫没放在心上。但是这时一阵细微的异动在地下工厂里凭空出现了——

『砰咚—、砰咚—、砰咚—、』

RK900警惕的环视四周，他的脸已经恢复到了原本硬朗的线条收起情绪起伏，变得一如既往地坚硬难穿透。他左右来回转动眼球扫视全部视野范围中的每个细节——耳朵里的采声器捕捉到了来自远处不明方向的巨大震动声——像是沉重的物体正在外面空旷的河道岸上往这边移动——那家伙体型一定是实心钢铁或岩石做的才会落地产生这么震撼的声音；会不会是传说中模控生命已经开发出来的战争装甲机器人——

『砰咚—、砰咚—、砰咚—、』越来越近——屋子里每个人都察觉到了，均左顾右盼着，困惑着，这声音盖过他的心跳，他依靠脚下坚实的土地支撑住自己的身子、震动开始聚变——足足使屋子里的全部家具、书柜摇晃了几十秒，每个人都俯趴到了地上护住头部——神经都在逃脱不开的恐怖下受到威胁折磨、好像几秒钟如几个世纪之久，他们屏幕被震碎了，Rebecca的脸和声音瞬间消失。

她在隔壁Connor待过的那个实验房间降临了——整面墙体都像卷帘门一样徐徐地被往上来起来、灰尘掺杂掉了一地，15岁的白衣少女从刚刚的判决游戏现场回归——坐在一个高有2.5米私人制造武装军需机器人的臂弯里，连Linda和Ash都看呆了，Ash惊诧的表情可以表明他从来没见过rebacca被威胁过、受到任何刺激动摇过，没想到她这次为了妹妹……会是这么剧烈的反应——

地下工厂里最隐蔽的秘密都被rebacca亮出来了——未见其人先闻其声——墙对面机器人行走时所发出的机械与地面的碰撞声宛如地震撼动空间；粗喘声沉重无比，浑身用钢甲构成的巨型智能机器人坚硬恐怖的骨骼经络全部外露；它的头架在的机械人体上像一个披着金属外壳的人骷髅——一双幽蓝色的电子眼睛一边不停的扫视着四周一边闪烁着红光。俩个手臂终端是导弹头的形状；上面有可分离外壳的界限暗示着里面会是威力极强的恐怖武器；胸口只有『Graham』的商标却再没有其他美国官方认可的识别标志——Hank立刻屏住呼吸，搂紧Connor躲得更紧，不敢发出一丝声响，Rebecca看上去弱不经风，但每个人都见过那瘦弱外表下所蕴含的可怕力量——这个机器人正是Rebecca为Graham家积累财富所制造的军武型战争机器之一。它足有能碾压战场一切生命的威力，而它就是Shaun拼死也不愿意外露、哪怕所有人都被葬送都不能说出去的终极秘密——瞒着美国政府私自制造的大规模杀伤力的智能军火武器而不上报，如果泄露出去不但一切都会被收缴、自己还会落下间谍叛国的罪名。

恐怖杀手的主人此刻看似脆弱。她面色轻盈曾背负着Graham家所有人的命运进行生死游戏现在现身跟RK900直面单挑。她接受了『邀请』并不再以短信与他交流。她完全生气了——对他用妹妹生命要挟她这件事——

RK900已经处于最高级预警待命模式。他随时准备与对方进行一场力量悬殊的死战以保护自己名单里的人生命安全。每个体内组件最优配合的进攻路径都验算了一遍。他的危险指数也在上涨——RK900也是军用型号，曾经最强的国防级别的最高配置反恐武器，他能扳回一局或凭借灵巧和智慧占上风，正在盘算观察对方下一步举动，Linda开口朝姐姐哀求，她没有用商量的语气而是低声下气的『哀求』：

"Rebecca！请你住手好吗！"

Rebacca没有看她，回答语气破天荒的产生了动摇。但仍僵硬无比。

"不管你的事小金鱼。站到一边乖乖呆着。是他们发了『邀请函』让我参加游戏。我便应约而来——想必他们也准备好了不会让我失望的乐趣。我好期待……我好高兴骑士先生主动陪我玩……为了回报这件事，我愿意在游戏过后，为赢家实现一个愿望——只为赢家。任何愿望都可以。”

rebacca拍拍机器人的头，它们扭向一个书柜角落——视线刚好落在Hank与Connor藏身的位置——RK900一下子蓝血充布全部内脏里，他也往书柜那里盯着那俩个人看，脸庞一条条汗液湿润的痕迹——

“那么躲在那里的副警长先生请带着小Connor走出来吧！小Connor虽然看似沉睡了不过不用担心。你可以唤醒【他】——并在接下来的时光里加入到游戏中来、讲出你掩藏的真实渴望——它们也有被实现的机会。是时候讲出一直沉淀在过去的愿望了——因为这决定了【他】能不能醒过来。”

Hank听得一头雾水，但是救Connor的欲望已经盖过其他一切其他把Hank从安全区里推了出来——他走出书柜，手臂中紧紧搂着闭目安静的Connor，他穿着一条皮裙光着两只脚在Hank胸前像个没有呼吸的人形仿真瓷娃娃。这个安卓搭档现在体内有俩个【灵魂】正在试图盘踞这个身体而蓄力等待机会——这一切Hank目前还不得而知，他马上就会面临一个最可怕的抉择了。

希望【Cole能回家了】或【Connor活下来】。只有rebacca会实现它，但这仍要让Connor暂时醒过来和Hank一起选——毕竟这样比较民主。

保住【Cole】那么Connor就会改变外貌变成健康成长的14岁（2029-2043存活）男孩——作为Anderson之子活过来。安装数据组件促成整个软体人格化，这是Rebacca利用了一下RK900后在模拟生命上集大成的精心杰作。这个意义在于删除安卓的记忆而完全【灵魂转世】变成一个人类。  
保住【Connor】，那么见上活下来的健康快乐的Cole一面的机会都不会留给Hank。Hank永远都不会得到来自Cole的释怀和安慰。

俩边是誓死不能同流行驶的上游与下游，注定是交错的，只能选一边，只能一个人活下来。

“世间没有这样一条路，能让人走完同时还能让所有人的人生圆满。那么我们建议就【两利相权取其重，两权相害取其轻；如果两件事情都对你有好处，你就做其中好处最大的事情。如果你遇到难处，你就选择其中危害轻的事情。”

‘所以，选吧，选能让你更『幸福』的选项。然后我来帮你实现。"

 

Game 1 “☍ Sprouts ☍ ” ⅓  
<萌生的欲意>

 

“这个游戏请由我和副警长先生来玩。我们同样请作为自己使用的一枚棋子；同样Ash、Linda、Gavin先生、Connor先生、骑士先生都作为我们可以利用的棋子，接下来我会讲这个好玩的小游戏的规则，以及它的奖惩制度。”

rebacca看向Ash，Ash点了点头，他走去房间一面墙关上了房间的所有灯，环境切换成漆黑前，rebacca深深地、充满着更难以解读的无机质眼神对着Linda的脸望去最后一眼。她们俩个长得极其相像却又完全不像。随后Hank和其他人一样陷入了无法看清的一团黑暗中——

【“咔嚓”】

——Hank头上亮起来了、一小撮光束打在他的头顶照亮了一小部分地面，他的影子投射到了地板上变成深深地烙痕、混着震惊恐惧困惑的僵硬；rebacca也要把这里的所有人都推入到上一个像审判的那种游戏里面吗？她也要利用安灯选择那种毫无人性的方杀掉所有人这是他第一反应。Connor此时躺在隔壁的工程师实验室里接受修复和充能，而另外一个安卓强硬坚持谢绝帮助——他既不接受修理也不吃东西而是一直坚守在现场中化身真正的忠诚骑士贯彻保护Hank的约定——高度警惕着所有Hank之外的每个Graham家的人。他也已经濒临极限但丝毫不懈怠。

这回玩家没有被关进试管里。顶棚的光线出现变化——在地面上的影子扩展了起来、变得稀薄——直到铺成一个巨大圆形的荧光区域。它像凭空出现的一个舞台供棋子们在上面表演。但Hank通过rebacca的描述他意识到了这是一个『棋盘』。『棋盘』在黑色的背景里它十分突兀，而这意味身为玩家即『棋子』的自己就必须要站进去。

这时rebacca的声音在黑暗中响起来:

"我们就是这张『纸』上随便点上的点。我和ash经常玩这个但一直是平手。我觉得应该来点儿新鲜的了——我们双方轮流用一条线连接彼此。请用这个——选择你要链接上的『棋子』——很简单地只要点击『名字』:天花板的追踪智能灯就会放下投影把你选的俩个点连起来了哦。"

这时她已经站进圆盘中来，抛给Hank一个长条机器丝的东西——Hank本能的把它接住了，定睛一看:是她一直手里握着的银色控制台。她说使用这个点击名字进行连线全触屏的银幕上的确亮着几个名字，名字上还浮动着对应的人的:

『Connor』的像素头像眼睛一眨一眨；  
『Hank』的则是打哈欠；  
『Gavin』是一直闭眼打盹鼻子冒着卡通泡泡；Hank认为这可能预示着他此刻身处的状态是半昏迷的、身体状态很危险；  
『RK900』至始至终一点儿令人期待的动作也没有，他可能只是被换了一张贴图在上面而已。

充满古早红白机游戏的既视感。他发现还有Graham家这边三个人也是可以操作的棋子——Hank不禁发毛:  
他看到『Ash』在开口笑、『Linda』脸上露着红晕也是一副可爱笑容的样子、还有『rebacca』的像素头像——面无表情，一动不动，跟RK900俨然同是JPG格式。

"什么?你给我这个是要做什么……"

Hank已经完全预测不到rebacca的一切，不知道她脑子里想干什么，如果他推理没错这个东西就是她控制安卓的操作器，此刻她把这个能保命的东西给了自己，是游刃有余还是彻底放弃赌命一博？

无论哪种Hank都觉得在印证那句谚语——『天才和疯子只有一纸之隔』，他此刻就透过一扇捅的全是窟窿眼的纸门在窥探天才的内心活动。但他只是看见一个任由自己疯狂行动而不要命的女孩。

rebacca仰头，像小孩子玩拍手儿歌，一边拍了拍手掌、一边用清脆的声音呼喊道：【ライト 、ライト ~目が覚める~（光啊、光啊~醒过来~）】——一束智能光应声响起、照在自己的主人身上——书房里出现了一个比rebacca有语气语调的女性从顶棚传来回应；一个优雅、专业播音员语调的声音正用日语念着游戏规则。

它是这个屋子里的灯光智能系统——rebacca把她加了语音和程序编程，把她做成一个游戏里的裁判和旁白，起了名字叫『Light/ライト』并坚持这个日文是来自『月』的意义。无论怎样这个AI具有朗读和处理分析能力。平日在书柜前陪读，听她们讲话、弹琴和他们聊天，也可以陪他们玩游戏。代替了父母本应的职责义务。

“欢迎来到Sprouts游戏。ピーター&テディー！”

*屋子里的人都能听懂日语。Hank正想着“彼得"与"泰迪”是什么组合——Linda这时就冲着rebacca喊道：

“这次为什么不带我玩？私はゲームをやりたいです、お願いします！ライトさん(我想参加游戏，拜托了，月小姐)——”

Rebacca甩了一下胳膊立即打断Linda给『月』下达的指令——她看向自己妹妹时的眼中没有一丝认可和容忍的情绪——只是盯着她、并把一根手指移至嘴唇上摆出一个噤声的动作——就把Linda怔怔地戳在原地不出声了。Rebacca对Linda·有十二分的压倒性威慑力，妹妹不甘心的表情都暴露在脸上一览无余，把自己的眉头拧得狰狞难看因为对姐姐始终看不起自己、不带自己玩并施加压迫这点感到十分痛恨和懊恼。

『月』判断优先指令后遵循上位者的指令执行——没有把Linda划入游戏玩家内。她使用悦耳的声音开始念游戏规则。

"第一:【双方轮流用一条线连接某两名『棋子』、或从开始画一个环连回自身——完成连线后再在这条线上加上一位新『棋子』。这是基本规则。接下来需要熟悉操作过程中以下事项：】

【第一：用直线或者曲线连接都可以——但是连线不能碰到自身（打结）或者触碰到其他的线——】

"第二:【新加上的『棋子』不能在线两端的『棋子』上，因此这个新的『棋子』必定把新的连线分成较短的两部分——】"

"第三:【每个『棋子』最多只能连接 3 条线，连到自身的线算 2 条线——】"

 

“无法继续进行操作的玩家输掉游戏，已经被链接了三条线的『棋子』将会失去游戏资格。”

 

“在游戏结束后依然活着的『棋子』称为『幸存者』——他们是此次游戏的赢家。能实现一个愿望——愿望内容是——他们将有权利复活哪个棋子或玩家进入到下一轮游戏中。”

“那么我们开始吧。”

『Hank先手：Hank-Rebecca：选择【自己】与【Rebecca】相连；中间取一点放上新棋子：【Connor】』  
『rebacca后手：Hank-Hank：以一个圈将【Hank】相连；中间取一点放上新棋子：【Ash】』  
『Hank三手：Connor-rebacca：选择【Connor】与【Rebecca】相连；中间取一点放上新棋子：【RK900】』  
『rebacca四手：Rebecca-RK900：将【自己】与【RK900】相连；中间取一点放上新棋子：【Linda】』  
最终：Rebecca、Hank、Connor、RK900三个棋子身上都发射了三条线。被淘汰，而Linda与Ash存活了。

仅仅四手，游戏就结束了，Hank把自己玩到出局感到很不甘心。Rebacca毫无挫败感反而依旧很轻松——因为她保护住了妹妹和同伴、自己也可以在下盘游戏里复苏而有恃无恐吗？

真是可恶。安卓玩不了逻辑游戏是AI目前的逻辑天花板之一，他否则就让RK900提前安装这个简单又烧脑的策略游戏的数据模型库。完全可以让己方以最优条件取胜——如果赢了还可以就另外三个人，可是现在没有希望了。

Hank输掉了第一盘游戏。除了下落不明不知生死的Gavin外、Hank这边三人全部失去了参加下轮游戏的资格——仅仅利用一个小游戏Rebecca就『杀光』了自己这边全员；他已经无法想象接下来的『简单游戏』是什么情形了——

灯暗了下来，ライト女士又轻轻开口

「お疲れ様でした~ゲームを続けていきます。顽张ってください♪♪」  
(辛苦了，那么游戏继续，请加油哦♪♪)

宣布下一个游戏开始。

丝毫不给Hank停下歇口气的机会，他会被一直逼到悬崖边——

 

Game 2 "◘ Newcomb's paradox ◘" ⅔  
<袋中之猫>

 

“我想『复活』Hank先生。ライトさん、拜托了。”  
"我想『复活』RK900小哥 ♪ ライトさん、拜托了。"

“明白了~上轮赢家的愿望会被实现。~Hank先生与RK900将重新获取登录游戏的生命。

玩家五人请准备好

进行下一轮游戏 "Newcomb's paradox"

“接下来宣读规则”

  "这是一个玩家选择麻袋的游戏，你只有两种选法①或②，并迎来不同结局；这就是这次游戏的基本规则。不过，他也是一个逻辑游戏。接下来需要熟悉操作过程中以下事项：

“麻袋A里装着1个『棋子』。麻袋B的内容是完全根据Gavin的预言生成俩种可能：它要么装着1个『棋子』，要么塞满泡沫。  
他们先都面临生命的威胁中，装着泡沫或装着人类的麻袋都有必死的可能。”

由Gavin来预言玩家会选择哪个麻袋。然后同时间内玩家在两种选项中选择一个：

选项①拿走两个麻袋，当Gavin预言与玩家选择一致时，我就让塞满泡沫的麻袋B掉入水池中。并让麻袋A的1个『棋子』进入下一个游戏。

选项②只打开一个麻袋B。当Gavin预言与玩家选择一致时，我就让麻袋B的1个『棋子』进入下一个游戏。 

那么——现在请你们选择一名玩家进入麻袋B。”

旁白女士终止了讲话，她在等待玩家决定。

Ash和Linda都在苦思冥想，站在原地托着下巴认真思考；而被淘汰的rebacca坐在推理小说书架前的凳子上悠哉的闭眼休息。不理会这边的事情。好像一切都与她无关联而不是一个身为始作俑者应得到的存在感。她好像喜欢旁观更多一些，现在Hank更加怀疑第一场游戏俩个人角逐时自己的每一步都被计算到了、胜负完全就是由rebacca在操纵着——但她把自己事先淘汰的目的是什么？

如果她赢了可以在这个游戏里继续通过计算所有人的步骤先下好必胜的棋——是她临阵脱逃怕参加这个游戏、这个游戏危险到她也不能百分百把控胜算概率吗？

最大的疑点:她究竟想对Gavin做什么？她为什么一直把Gavin藏起来？

脑子缺失糖分和水分不是很好用，rebacca的行动背后一直有摸不透的动机，这些游戏和审判的表面行为Hank认定它们的确是rebacca的【消遣】；但是仔细分析后更像是Rebacca对Graham家实施的一场复仇——她把一半自己家的人随即杀掉，然后不求任何目的只以游戏作为托词。Hank身为经验老道的警探工作这么久，明晰这是一种典型的寻求心理补偿的报复行为。同时对DPD的人类和安卓她也好不在意他们的威胁和立场，一切都是孤注一掷的行为模式；如果rebacca有情感埋藏的很深——那么一定是【恨】了——她不是机器而身为人类【恨】着这家人。

“如果我们选的跟Gavin预测的不一样，那么选错的人就会失去游戏资格了对吗？那么如果跟Gavin预言选了的不一样的呢？”

“是的，选错的人就会失去游戏资格。就是这样。”

而rebacca坐在一旁把『月』无法解答的后半部分补充了。

“另外，麻袋A里面的『棋子』也是由Gavin来放——我们无法知道。按规则他无法在俩个麻袋里放同一个『棋子』。如果俩边都选择留下麻袋B那么麻袋A——由Gavin选择的那名『棋子』就直接失去了游戏资格。Gavin预言你们的选择，你们同样也是在预测Gavin的选择。最终双方会在同时做出决定。你们要相信彼此的了解程度和相信彼此之间的默契程度。这个游戏是有最优解的。他可以『杀掉』麻袋A，你们可以『投死』麻袋B。所以一起动动脑吧。”

Rebacca回了一个好答案。他现在是跟他们一起解密的同伴玩家，虽然Hank还是有些怀疑但他信任Gavin的主见，现在时间很紧迫——他现在需要先给Connor争取一些机会让他能恢复过来，他还必须需要安卓工程师Ash和Rebacca的帮助——

  “……就没有一个游戏的奖励是【所有人一起出去】吗？Graham小姐。”

Hank试问这个问题。

“如果有这样的游戏，我们能不能参加？”

他看向Rebecca，自己嘴里紧张的反复在渴的要死和被口腔分泌的唾液淹死之间切换；他意识模糊了，因为从10点多吃的那点东西所摄入的能量早就被消耗无几，回去的话第一件事就是要点一个，不，俩份超大垃圾食品套餐痛快的狼吞虎咽一顿。Hank想到这咬紧后牙，眉头紧皱，食道紧抽水分被烧掉一样滚烫，胃里的酸汁分泌刺地皮肉内脏都在发疼。Rebecca为什么可以不饿？她难道已经进化成一个抛弃人类饮食方式的人型AI了吗？还是她把自己改造成安卓只靠喝蓝血就能活，就像Connor和RK900那样？

女孩看向他，歪了下头细细地考察着Hank的异样表情，【啪】她突然用一个拳头打了另一个手心，恍然大悟。他知道了Hank的言外之意。

   【啊。我饿了。】

  Ash看向她，无奈地瞪了她一眼，摇了摇头，回头笑脸询问一直警惕着他的RK900：

   【Cooler Connor，能让我去给小姐和你的人类搭档那点儿吃的吗？我想你们也需要补偿一点儿汏进行修复，马上就好，给我下命令的小姐已经在这儿，我哪儿也不会去。】

这正是Hank想达到的目的，他心底暗暗庆幸这两个人还愿意帮助Connor醒过来。他看向RK900却被他的状态给泼了一身冷水，这个家伙现在软体也“不稳定”到快要崩溃，Hank不知道他已经重启过以为他已经无药可救了：

  RK900的刘海已经落下趴在他的额头，眉头被虚掩着，他没有了Gavin这个给他直接下许可命令的人，只好用无助的、从未有过的茫然脆弱的灰瞳看向Hank——Hank心里大吃一惊，看着他的双眼，它们不再是来自一台自带扫描功能的光学镜，那是一双普通男孩的求助的双眼。虽然脸的下半部分仍什么端倪都看不出来，硬线条的嘴唇线给表情带来满满的冷酷和淡漠，但是Hank已经捕捉到了他的眼睛后的一丝情感。

他不认为“工程师”能“修”的好他了。他带着Connor去了隔壁房间，rebacca跟他说了悄悄话，然后对Hank说了一句的确是看透他的心思、但是又令他不安的回复：

“放心，这轮游戏小Connor依旧参加，他『身体不适』所以理应受到主办方特殊照顾。”

这时Ash从隔壁Hank待着的屋子里走回来，手里拿着俩个巨大的餐盘，放到rebacca的书桌上，Hank、Linda已经被食物吸引了过去，凑上去看，盘子里放着几分三明治和烤肉卷，以及几瓶矿泉水；烤肉卷里面是酸黄瓜和黄芥末酱和烤牛肉起司，还有意式三明治，里面是猪肉丸、波萝伏洛干酪和球花甘蓝；女孩子去拿后面的那种，而Hank拿起前面的肉卷吃了起来，味道十分可口，他的状态一下缓和了很多。看着Linda、rebacca和Ash就像日常相处的样子给对方递纸巾和饮料又默默啃了一大口，身体里有一个大洞一直往外流失着热量怎么也填不满，他此刻什么也说不出来。

吃完了东西，脑袋好使多了，归功于牛肉和芝士。他看Linda几个人也已经用餐完毕，针对刚刚Ash的问题提了一个建议：

“这样， 我们来投票抉择谁进麻袋B吧，每人都给自己想让的那个人投一票，Connor现在昏迷他那票就作废。由咱们剩下的4个人相互投，闭着眼睛用指的——就像狼人杀那样——然后让rebacca小姐来公平计票，怎么样？”

“可以，但是我要补充3个要求。①被选出来人不能再参与下一轮的投票。②谁也不能代替别人投票。③投票的人可以投自己；Hank如果赢了他可以继续投票。” 

rebacca伸着三个指头补充完三个条件，见剩下的人也没有异议，相互点了点头，都听话的闭上眼睛开始选心里要投的那个对象。Hank闭着眼在想：“不知道Ash会不会和Rebacca串通耍花招。”但是事已至此了完全都在他们的掌控中了已经失去了意义，并且他们根本不需要遮掩着做这些——Hank也已经没有再多出来的B计划可行，他决定信任对方，信任自己一回——他伸出了手指、指向一位被装进麻袋B作为祭品的对象——

投票结束

rebacca看完一场单回合的狼人杀，心里有数，知道了最后被众人玩家『投死』的那个“倒霉鬼”是谁了——

——她用指尖轻轻的点了点RK900的脸。 

================================

Gavin看着这一切，目睹了全部的游戏过程；也看到了每个人投票的选择对象。

Hank伸手指着自己的脸，把那一票投给了自己；RK900也是闭着眼拿食指指着自己的下颚，投了自己一票；Linda指向Ash；而Ash则指着RK900.

RK900以2票被投出。

Gavin现在脸上按着一个面罩似的东西被关在一个漆黑憋屈的黑色空间中——手脚都被死结绑着一动也动不了。之前他从跟Connor碰面后晕过去，醒来后第一反应是自己又坐回那个brain creation的虚拟孵化舱里去了——但是他意识很清楚，他浑身上下都是跟Connor打架留下来的疼痛，这让他格外清醒他在现实世界里；当他一眨眼，突然眼前出现了一个屏幕，上面是五个人的像素头像，有一个光圈套在长得特别像RK900的头像上——每一眨眼光圈就在一个接一个头像上跳跃——他看着书房里有这几个熟悉的人在玩着游戏，现在突然轮到自己可以参与了，让他陷入了困境。

原本只要把Connor支开劝回去不知怎么的自己被一顿电流击晕，也没有成功阻止他进来，现在落得全员都被Rebecca逮到——连Hank也被骗下来了。Connor被弄得生死不明，RK900神态举止又十分异常，Gavin满心愤慨和后悔就应该当初直接把他凿晕扛着跑出去就好了，除了自己外三个人都是数一数二的警探精英，怎么至于落到这般悲惨的境地——

Gav现在也需要进行『选择/预言』。他只要用眼睛选了对象，往下点头就完成了选择。对面几个人投票最后推出了RK900作为麻袋B的『棋子/筹码』。如此，他做出了选择。他第一步选了一个『棋子』塞进麻袋A中，然后在①与②之间选了一个。之后就是抱着一丝希望等待Hank的选择了——

——若是他选的跟自己不一样，『棋子』们会留下由新玩家来继续投选直至所有人轮过一轮为止，而Hank或就会丧命。

——书房的玩家面面相觑。RK900第一个开口打破沉默，他冷静地问『月』一个十分让人感到难受窘迫的问题：

“我需要到一个麻袋里去吗？”

“不。请留在这里，这里就是麻袋B。”

房间里一直安静的巨型机器人，这时引擎声开始响动，震响了整个屋子——几个人都吓得脸色煞白、本能的退到墙体抵住后背以求安全感；机器人俩个钢铁手臂旋转着手腕，导弹头顺势扭开上面的机关、一个充斥蓝光像是能源块的东西映入眼帘——Hank仔细端详，心直接跳到了喉咙，恐惧瞬间涌进房间里侵袭了每个人的身子——

——那是俩个以汏为蓄能电源的无天气条件限制的微型激光炮。从高耗能电池上来判断它的射程与威力极其可观——它可以聚集出超高温的激光在人类身体上灼烧一个致命的巨大窟窿。Hank也将这一切串联起来。这个家伙也是昨晚引燃烟花、造成意外火灾、在任何一处地方都没有被找到的激光点火器。他想起Shaun那时听完Jen的推理后瞬间衰变的脸色自己还存有怜悯和困扰，此刻心里升腾起痛恨和怒火将那个人的嘴脸都撕的鲜血淋漓。他是个不折不扣的伪君子加骗子。还把自己一家毁的支离破碎；*他对家人还有有一个不可饶恕的原罪：那就是冷漠。

『月』这时开始催促他们继续了：

“那么你们哪位玩家开始选择呢？选择①拿走两个麻袋，若与Gavin预言一致，我就让塞满泡沫的麻袋B掉入水池中。并让麻袋A的1个『棋子』进入下一个游戏。或选择②只打开一个麻袋B。若与Gavin预言一致，就让麻袋B的『ナイトさん(knightsan：骑士先生)』进入下一个游戏。   
”

这个炮筒开始横着扫一遍空间——所有人都在它的扫视范围内，它一直来回扫视，所有玩家都心知肚明，一旦Hank做了选择，就会有某个玩家或RK900马上失去性命。

Hank不怎么擅逻辑更不擅长猜Gavin的脑洞——他咬紧牙关，无论A是谁，他都认了。

"我选麻袋B"

一身冷汗从头灌倒脚，他只能简单的考虑到这样选即便错了；死的会是他而『棋子』都安全。选对了的话RK900就百分之百会活下来。他现在只顾好眼前先救眼前的人而无能为力试探其他可能，也不敢深想任何可能…………因为每一种都会把他推进深渊…………

『月』开心地声音传来：

“恭喜！你获得了麻袋B！双方可以继续下一回合！”

他知道Gavin跟他选择了一样的。RK900留下、Hank自己也活下来了。真是万幸。可是接下去不知什么时候他随时可能会崩溃。

================================

Gavin松了一口气。他也庆幸Hank跟他选了一样的——但现在一丝都不能放松，游戏还在继续。马上又是他先手『预言』——对面人又投了一次麻袋B的人选——这次是工程师Ash.他心中激烈的衡量着，闭上眼睛……思索着……想着乱七八糟的事然后归于一线……

……Gavin睁了眼，麻袋A的内容按照规则可以重选，这是给双方应得的奖励。但他没变动里面的内容而直接做了『预言』……

=================================

“我吗？真不走运~这种情形下师父根本没法冷静的做出逻辑判断的嘛。我好担心。”

Ash语气十分到位的担心感。但是Hank没有觉得他有害怕或是真的在计较——他反而是跟Rebecca是一个类型——享受着游戏的愉快。Hank从开始知道他的身份后就很不爽他，听完直接怼回去：

“你最好闭嘴，我不觉得Gavin会想保你的命，看咱师徒一场的份上，别让我做出更错误的决定了。”

Ash脸色变沉稳了，收敛了笑意看着Hank，好像在看一个责备自己的班主任那样，他闭上嘴一句话也不说了。不知道在想什么，Hank的心已经乱的不行，见他老实下了算是刚刚安抚了自己趋于暴走的情绪。那个黑洞洞的激光炮筒还在那里蓄势待发，一不小心就会要了谁的命——

“我依旧投麻袋B”

“恭喜！你获得了麻袋B！双方可以继续下一回合！”

——Gavin……你果然是个不赖的家伙。这样选下去谁都不会死。可是只有一点——麻袋B的内容是不能跟上一次相同的——可选的人越来越少，很有可能马上就会轮到Hank最不能搬出来的『棋子』——

现在可以投给麻袋B的人只剩Linda和自己了……而Linda是会选他还是自己？抑或是……

“Connor？！”

穿着白衬衫的搭档从房间里向Hank跑来，Hank又惊又喜，心里最大的一块石头落了地，他伸出双臂把Connor拥进怀中，感受着Connor也在深深地回抱着他——同时怀里的人声音也在颤动，他仿佛受到了惊吓身子抖个不停，Hank轻轻拍他的后背时一种异样的感觉突然升起——一股无形的力量要将她撕扯开来——不知为什么他又闻到了一股从来没有在Connor身上闻到过得芳香味道，它十分熟悉但是却说不上来…他无数次靠近过这个味道，它不属于Connor，但当他看着Connor的脸确认时，毫无心理准备地撞上他泪流满脸，却强颜欢笑的样子——他再也不想看见第二遍——这时这个人正念着咒语一般在操纵着Hank的全部心神；

“不要选我，好吗？”

——好，可是——好，可是为什么Connor，你会发出那个味道……Hank发不出声音堵在喉咙里——

“求你，你如果想实现愿望，就不要选我好吗？答应我……”

——好，答应你，你刚刚都在里面听见了吗，没关系放心，我绝对不会让你死的，可能会有一些谋略，但是这取决于Linda的选择；而我信任她不会投给你，我也不会投给你而是投给我自己，这样一来你就避免进入可能丧命的境地了——Hank不知为何嗓子像被胶水黏住讲不出来一个字、可能是因为这个味道太多、太重、太近了、麻痹了他的神经——

Hank一个字也没有说出口心里却把Connor的话作为指令。但是他脑袋里还有有一团疑云，好像有什么没有拨开仍蒙蔽着他的双眼，那股味道让他眩晕，他一定要回去后搞清楚这小子到底怎么有的这种味道，现在他大脑仿佛漂浮在云端一片安逸，舒适无比……正当他要开口说一个“好”真正答应Connor的时候，RK900的声音像是石破天惊的响雷，在远处向Hank直劈过来——

"Hank！清醒点！你的儿子已经死了！而安卓和人一样！死了就再也回不来了！"

一道雷掣惊醒梦中人——Hank瞬间把眼睛睁大——他的意识快要涣散之际被人从另外一个奇幻飘逸的空间被生生拽了回来，整个大脑被粗野的砸回脑壳中——手指和脚底和后脑勺都有了触觉、都恢复了对身体的控制。他猛的记起那个味道——是在Graham家Laura身上的那种味道：提取于红冰的『镇静剂』的香味；Hank万分惊恐看着怀里的人，这时他已经完全变了一个人——

『』闭着眼睛，金色的长睫毛安然的盖在下眼睑上，金色的眉毛有些粗但已经是属于带有男子汉的感觉的那种形状；头发也完全变成浓密光亮的金色，这金色带着一点点弯度十分美丽也格外刺眼——和他的脸完全相配像是浑然一体的青春貌好但让Hank不忍直视；他的鼻梁、颧骨、下巴形状、嘴唇都勾出一个世界上从未有过的14、5岁男孩的脸。但他早从镜子里和梦里确确实实看到过这张脸——跟年轻时的自己格外的相近——也在Cole去世后每个梦魇中都出现过的长大至14岁的儿子的面容。自己好像遇见了一个点石成金的女巫，他的愿望和藏得最最阴暗深邃的梦都被一窥无余；那些愿望借由一台安卓轻轻松松地被具象化、真正的实现了。

“……答应我……他真的在痛苦中挣扎着想活下来，他想见你最后一面……别让他走，给他一个机会……给你自己一个向他诉说你的心意的机会，Hank？”

“……”

RK900瞪大了双眼清清楚楚看着正发生的一切：这都是自己的过错——全是他的错。他完全没想到rebacca拥有的技术能将一堆毫不相连的资料片段和简单的数据会开发到这个程度——她已经做到捏出一个Cole的“灵魂”塞进Connor这个容器里这种事情；她就是活生生的玩弄安卓的女巫。不知道停止软体继续被侵蚀的开关在什么地方，但一定还有挽回的机会——

——RK900把Connor此刻的状态只是单纯地认作【中了病毒】——现在人格模型组件携带的病毒正在壥食Connor的主机疯狂篡改着指令；对于RK900认定要做的其中一件事就是制止Hank下达第二次重启的命令—类似【同意、好、可以】这样的肯定词都会触发一去不返的死亡结局，Connor会主动选择牺牲自己换回Hank的儿子，那是因为早就已经在中这个病毒之前他就已经“病入膏肓”。

“现在没有什么能插入他们俩人之间，或者说他们三人之间的价值权衡中，小Connor醒来后可是已经知道了这件事，但是他还是做出来了『选择』——我劝你不要搅和自家人之间的事。”

Ash从俩个拉扯难分陷入僵持的搭档身上转移视线，落到已经攻击状态全开、脸上散发着杀气、极度隐忍自己暴走的RK900身上，他趁机拉过要上前制止的Linda，把Linda扯回到自己的身后。跟rebacca和自己站在一个安全区域里。

“我偏要制止——副警长现在脑子不正常，身体全部激素水平和心率指标都不在正常的指数值内，我要保护他的安全，而我更要保护Connor，我绝不会让Connor死的——他是最我重要的人之一。”

RK900正要上前，一个从来没有听过的女孩的声音响起来，发出一阵银铃般的笑声，充满童真和美好的笑，RK900愣住了，满脸惊恐地看向Rebecca，Rebecca笑的眼泪快要流出来了。但这幅情景对谁而言都十分可怕：

“重要？你自打出现『异常』后开始了解更多意义。你能拿Linda威胁我，说明你赌对了我的最重要的东西；你以为这样你就明白『重要』那是什么意思了吗？你只是在下赌注。重要是对双方俩个人而言的，你觉得重要的东西对方很有可能视为草芥。说白了心意无法互通的话只是个人借口、托辞，是孤独的一厢情愿罢了——你说Connor是你重要的人之一，那么你最重要的人跟他权衡一下，会怎么样呢？我很好奇。哈哈哈，你要庆幸骑士先生，你还有可以选择的余地。而有些人根本无法在这上面做选了。”

Linda是第一个站出来抗议这段话的人，因为那些话也包含姐姐要对她传达的心意，她领悟到了同时也觉得太晚了——

“Rebecca！！那就停下来这个游戏……把他们都放开还他们自由。如果自己喜欢的人都死了，那就没有爱和理解的机会了！就像你所说的，我……我的话，只要能跟一个人讲讲话，聊聊今天的天气，讲讲彼此吃了什么好吃的东西，今天见到了那些人，做了什么事，就心满意足了，我只要两人简简单单的在一起就好了，没有高低之分！人必须要和另一个人表达出真正的心意才能相爱的啊！”

妹妹和姐姐心意永远不能想通是一个悲剧，而如果彼此相爱、相互在乎仍不能在一起，那么这就是一个『阴谋』的表现——

“Linda说的对。Ash，把Linda带到我这儿来，不许乱动。Rebecca……跟你说过多少次……不要欺负Linda。”

RK900的计算力已经辨识出来她是谁了、他却抛下Hank、Connor突然出于本能反射的往相反的方向跑去—向那个巨大的机器胸前跑去——空气里一声尖锐的枪响改变了整个局面的走势、一切瞬间都失控了、谁也没看清子弹何时发射的、也不知打中了谁；RK900要猫着快速跑到了机器人面前停下用自己高大的身体堵住了它的整个胸腔部位、刚一回头寻找Hank的行踪、发现他已经趴扶在地面上四肢关机撑地形成一个肉盾、同样宽大的身躯几乎严丝合缝的挡住下面的人不使其受到伤害——又是一声枪击、开枪的人丝毫不罢休、接连开了三枪、Ash已经与Rebecca的头卧倒到桌子下面、并且Ash死死搂住她可以护住的身体部分、Linda尖叫一声像是被点着了一般——她冲着天花板大喊了一句指令：

“月！！我命令你——『杀掉』妈妈！”

【了解，*マリン ひめ(玛琳公主)】

【嗖——】空气里又闪过一声动静，不是子弹而是别的类似子弹的东西，纷扰的现场顿挫了一下、之后混乱的因子逐渐都落定了下来，所有人还在过度紧张的情绪里还没有缓过来——

RK900注意到Linda在搀扶着一身病人服的Fiona；五官深陷没有任何神采、眼睛却布满血丝向外突着，披头散发没有任何打理过的痕迹；她全身骨瘦如柴面色蜡黄看不出一个类似人类应有的血肉和身材曲线——就好像一个从地底爬出来的渴求吸取别人骨髓的木乃伊一般——她好久没有见过阳光、也没有与人沟通过；而是躲在地下用rebacca创造的一切幻境麻痹自己扭曲了情感——

——她被自己的美梦困住又对现实极端的反感和不满，而复仇计划恰好在Connor自投上门参加婚礼这样的天时地利条件下促成——她从一开始让自己的女儿接近他没有成功，却把Gavin成功引上钩；她毫不怜惜的用刀深深地割断了Linda的腿筋腱，大量的血液涌出，Linda这样引人注目的伤员一定会受到警方特殊的照顾，正如她所料——Gavin亲自背着她到了指定好的地方，在警探毫不怀疑和知情的状态下，她也早给rebacca下了指令拿着电击枪在门后等着他。

Linda和rebacca同样带着花环穿着天使的翅膀，一身洁白无瑕的连衣裙有着天真烂漫的笑脸和活泼开朗、无忧无虑的性格。她们俩本应是Margaret和Anthony婚礼上的最可爱的一对花童，开心地吃着好吃的糕点、给新人送上祝福的吻和鲜花；簇拥在Maggie身边分享姑姑最珍贵的人生瞬间、她们若是能一起度过这个美好的时光，就是实现了三个人的约定之一——见证一位姐妹走上幸福道路的时刻。原本应该是这样。

现在的rebacca面无表情玩着生死游戏；被家里大人轮番利用，最后“报复”了Graham家所有的家庭成员。

Linda满脸泪痕，满心疮痍承受着妈妈的伤害，最后终于对自己的妈妈“下了手”。

 

Game 3 "✣ Russia roulette ✣" ¹/1  
<五个出口 一个留下>

 

Fiona刚刚应该是受到了非致命的攻击——因为月只是游戏AI所谓的『杀掉』多半是个电击枪或是麻醉其中一类并不会真正夺取Fiona的性命——Fiona俩个眼皮正在打架，身子绵软摇摇欲坠、Linda忙上前搀扶着她靠在书房入口的门框上，她就是从正门入口趁乱进来拿枪射击Connor要杀死这个“仇人”，不知是因为射击不准多浪费了几发子弹、还是可能连Hank都是她的清扫目标，她手上的枪膛里应该还有3发——现在仍然处于没有完全脱离危险——

RK900背靠着机器钢板精神暂时松懈下来大喘着粗气，这个装载激光炮的移动战争机器始终没有发挥它的功能，真的是太好了，他依着它往下滑瘫坐在地上，头抵着金属钢条熔铸的大腿，今天他变人成功后学到的第一个与人类共感的姿势就是“放弃人生坐”。这已经是第二次了，他仰起来头看着高大的机器人，盯着他的心脏部位想着什么。

Hank把Connor压在身下，手臂上中了一发子弹仍保持一个姿势没有移开过。现在他们两个慢慢地相互搀扶站了起来——

Connor刚才一下子被他的身影笼罩、在被乱枪刺激下竟然恢复了主体权把Cole的模型给逆袭压盖了——这都要归功于他最开始设下的程序设定、在Hank处于生命危险的情况中一下子发挥了作用，他重新获得机能主权以保证最高目标Hank的安全——这是Connor的〖最优先指令〗。

—— 他删改了一部分程序——将需要配合最优化条件和防火墙验证通过才可执行的〖最高指令〗直接简化成一个由【特殊条件】即可触发的〖最优先指令〗——  
                          〖最优先指令〗  
  ▉▊▋无论发生什么都以Hank·Anderson的生命权为最高优先选择】  
      ╠触发条件：任何威胁到其主体生命活动的因素。  
      ❏此条件设置情景下，通过模拟计算，可能存在与自机体指令运行产生冲突的错误。  
         ▶重新编写条件☒  
         ▶执行，并关闭应急防火墙系统☑  
      ❏此条件设置情景成功。软体存在入侵病毒隐患。防火墙已关闭。  
——当时Connor自言自语打趣自己：这又是什么新型的变异让我赶上了。诶……

“Hank！你受伤了！快放开我，我不受到致命要害处的枪击是不会死的，让我……”

Connor在下面使劲的推着他坚实的胸膛，仍选择要直面去对峙Fiona；但是Hank依旧一动不动稳如一道岩石做的壁垒把他和子弹彻底隔开——

“……求你了……别动……”

那个声音听着来自天边，他恍惚觉得是来自自己的回马灯或是另一个平行世界的声音——此刻在眼前一闪而过这样的画面：【自己被一枪爆头后Hank抱着自己用同样这样无助虚弱的语调呼唤自己回来，叫着Connor“son”……他无助又变成了一个孤独失去一切的人……而自己那时已经变成另外一个人……】

不！！！

“不！！！！！！Hank！！！我会保护你！我会一直保护你！”

“你个混蛋……现在才知道回来……闭上嘴。我没事……我只是在生气。”

Hank虚弱的搂住他的头，抚摸他的褐色头发，有点儿硬但是充满洗发露的味道这让他安心下来大脑里一片空白——是真正的安逸、安全。之前困扰他的味道现在已经全部消散了，剩下的都是Connor原本的味道。他大概知道怎么回事：Connor的蓝血升温发生了电离分解——不知道具体的化学反应是什么但是在“变人”的途中血液变质了，从汏里游离出来了一部分能制作红冰的芳香醇和致幻剂成分，他摄入了微弱含量还没有事儿但凭自己的经验就知道跟这种东西打过交道。差点儿以为Connor变成了红冰蒸馏器。但现在还好……他体温不那么滚烫有些微凉，刚好与他的过热身体互补，抱起来很舒服，这是Connor，是他的Connor，他再也不会体验失去一次最重要的人的经历了。

Connor任由他抱着，手掌捂住他出血的伤口，血液从他的指缝间流出来，沿着手臂画出一道道红色的线，这些线将他们俩个的命运彻底拴在一起。

“……你得赔上你的命…我的丈夫…别想着别人能救你……安卓……”

【嘭——】

一枚子弹冲着Hank的后背飞去、它在Fiona说话结束之后发射出去的、而在她讲这句话第一个字时、RK900迅雷不及掩耳之势抵达副警长和Connor的上前方掩护住了他们、这发子弹射中了RK900穿着的黑色的衬衫里把衣服射穿了一个洞——然后又是接下来的一发、Hank和Connor一起抬起后腿施力将整个身子弹起、都恢复为警察实行防爆行动的状态——Hank由下方地板往上跃起把RK900整个人扑到在地避开了对准脑门的这发子弹、Connor已经飞快的跳到Fiona的眼前一把攥住她拿枪的那只手的手腕、用从来没有过的怒火中烧的眼神——甚至还掺杂着恨意——盯着Fiona中了麻醉枪快要昏昏入睡的脸；他把手腕硬生生得掰成一个肌肉极限但不至于骨折的程度、疼度是人类难以承受的、Connor坚持到以为她要放弃、突然Fiona双眼精光一闪用左手夺回右手里的枪、就在这么近的距离冲着Connor露出他第一次见她时那个极其令人毛骨悚然不断后怕双眼凸显的瘦脸——“你就是太软弱了、一点儿都不坚强”牙齿可怕的发出咯吱咯吱的笑——那把抢的枪口冲向了Connor的额头——Connor大脑嗡嗡作响已经听不见任何的声音——

【吱吱吱——】

 “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

突然一道明亮无比的的光擦着Connor的鼻尖射过来、直接穿透了枪把和Fiona的手掌、Fiona在痛苦万分的嚎叫中彻底昏了过去——

这道光来自战争机器的激光炮。它发挥了威力救了Connor。这时那个胸口在【哐哐哐】的作响，Connor惊奇的看着那台机器人，试探着与他交流，却发现它是个“死”的，不会讲话——但这时一个对讲机专用调频的发射信号传进他的脑袋里来，一个熟悉的声音：

“操他妈的，把我弄出去！！！！”

Connor惊喜万分，从来没有因为听到过Gavin的声音而这么开心过——Gavin刚刚操作救了自己的命！正要转身去搭救同时、自己那个体型稍大一号的高个子兄弟早就到了机器人跟前——原来他的鼻子嗅觉比自己灵敏几百倍，对Gavin有本能的条件反射——RK900从胸口钢板的切合口处下手，手指几下就把它暴力掰了下来、【咣当——】一声金属板掉在地上，同时一个砸到地上小显示变成了碎片，那些都不重要——拆卸宝箱的海盗只在乎最里面的宝物——他抬手伸进去把虚弱的不行的Gavin给搀扶了出来，他头上戴着呼吸罩三个手脚都被绑着，其中一个愣是蛮力下挣脱着按下操作台的激光发射按钮，他手腕被勒地缺氧缺血只发紫色；浑身都是斗殴过的红肿和淤青，脖子上还有触目惊心的掐痕未消散——Connor马上又把头扭了回来紧张地避开俩个人责难的目光， 头上的汗【刷刷刷】如瀑布一样流下来——

Linda在一旁抱着妈妈的身子，头缩进她干瘪的怀抱里，像是在给予妈妈温暖和能量，但是现在她只是一具行尸走肉。没有情感和动机，只为虚妄的梦和现实的复仇这两种同样引发悲剧的事沉迷。一切是她咎由自取，一切疯狂肆意的行为都随着她的安定而搁浅了。

一切都在极短的时间内，引发了巨大的激变，所有人都在生死关头走了一回，这下彻底结束了。Hank也没事正四仰八叉的躺在地上闭眼享受劫后余生的放松，Gavin被RK900死死搂在怀里整个人被裹住看不见脸，Connor呼出一口气，握了握手，感受自己完全属于自己这份珍贵的充实感。【Cole】已经渐渐地从他的主机里被删除掉了，他知道Hank不是像Fiona那样需要虚构的梦做安慰剂，他知道陪伴的真正意义以及早已经找到了那个符合标准的人。

要回警局处理这个案子，一想就头疼，多少目击证人，还有爆炸事件，还有一大堆笔录和取证的工作，之后还要接受媒体的提问和质询，但繁复的工作对现在这四个警察而言却是那么亲切友好。

幕后黑手已经被控制，作为证物的枪也已经…………枪？

Fiona手里的枪，Connor朝刚刚自己捏过的手看去，心一下掉进冰洞里——枪不在她手里……不见了？

如坐针毡、【"腾"】地一下从地上弹了起来——有人拿走了只剩一枚子弹的枪！！

一站起来就看见了这样一幕：rebacca正用一只手举着枪抵在Linda的额头上——

“Ash。送他们四个出去。”

rebacca看着Linda，Linda回望她从最开始的惊悚、恐惧而后慢慢沉下来，露出了15岁女孩没有的成熟和超脱。Hank急忙劝说rebacca，另外三个警探如对待绑匪挟持人质那样都随时待命。

“你把枪放下，她不是你最重要的妹妹吗？Re——”

rebacca一摆手，Ash转动手腕上的表，Gavin察觉到后脖子上那个黑色金属环正在发热——最开始安装的C4炸弹项圈还在，还依旧会爆炸。Gavin一下子变成了第二号人质。

“本身这跟你们们关系，你们可以走了，我要做的事情已经全部完成。”

rebacca抬头望了一圈书房的四面墙，眼里有一些不舍，她的情感很难用很正确的方式表达出来：

“20分钟后，地下道通河阀门会打开，把这里灌满水，我会让一切都埋在这里。Graham家的证据我已经传给了FBI，他们现在估计已经在上面把岛围住了。你们出去就可以获救……哦，顺带着把妈妈也带出去。我要把我最在意的人留在身边就好了。”

“你是不打算走跟这里同归于尽吗？你是海盗电影看多了吗姑娘？你还要拉心爱的人陪葬？是不是有点儿对不起她。她还没说一句话呢。”

Linda这时闭上眼睛。她已经把话都说完了，她就想此刻听着姐姐的真情实感的流露而忘记了自己的生命安危。

但DPD的警察们不会忘记他们所处的危险。他们会至始至终保护每个人，罪犯和无辜者的生命安危都在他们的守护范围之内，即便是杀人还是自杀都是夺去生命的犯罪行为是决不允许的。Hank沉着冷静、临危不乱，一边跟rebacca谈判，后背冲着RK900和Gavin打手势，让他们俩个试图切入准备转移注意力；他此刻已经是一个危难关头指挥团队运作的真正的优秀可靠的副警长；Connor在他前面，Connor看过来时给了他一个【趁机夺武器】的默契眼神指示；Connor收到后就调整了一下身姿，四个警察暗中立誓一定要把这个局拿下。让所有人安全的回到地面。

“Rebacca！你不是要我做Linda的爸爸吗？我可以哦。”

Gavin开口了，讲起了rebacca试图把他动手术改造被Linda拦下时透露出的话，被他半睡半醒时捕捉到了，这个现在也许是一个可以利用的把柄，不知道Fowler、Collins他们找到增员他们的方法没有，现在他只能放手一搏：

“还可以让RK900留下来陪你。你听过他唱歌吗？超——超——级——好——听——；我可以做你们俩个人父亲。但是到时候要听我这个老爸的话。首先，Rebacca！我要把你这些乱七八糟的玩具都没收了——”

他像个真正的严格的好爸爸教育自己女儿那样带入了真情实感——一边说一边随手指了指实验室的房间、激光炮机器人、天花板的灯顺带着把RK900也指了进去。示意这些都会没收；

“然后把你送到科桥大学最严格的管理学院，让你在那里体会每天早五晚九的社团活动“折磨”，还有恐怖的圣诞节聚会和联谊聚会，让你被他们疯狂的嬉皮士精神和享乐主义思想洗脑——”

Hank和Connor听得一脸奇怪，但是又有点儿好笑，而Ash想象这个画面已经嗤嗤笑了起来。Gavin讲笑话从来都是一半一半的捧场率；他但凡真情实感的讲个可以引人发笑的笑话通常都不会奏效。就像现在他没有开玩笑而却有人捧场。

RK900在旁边更是一脸快睡着的瞌睡脸——这家伙估计什么幽默细胞都没有。Gavin默默想着； 从一开始就没有打算把他列入幽默理想又充满浪漫头脑的名单里面去。

rebacca可能是疲倦了。她的头发散落在脸庞，她低着头好像在思考这个画面，就这么一瞬间低头懈怠了的缝隙——自己的后颈露出来的部分就挨上了手刀——来自自己的同伴Ash的一记手刀，砍下去瞬间少女身子失去了支撑被Ash和前面的Linda接住了。

“我做的怎么样，Linda小姐？你打眼色的样子越来越像个警探了。”

Rebacca的头无力的垂在Linda的肩膀上。霎时间Linda的酸楚、痛苦都翻涌上来，她哭得撕心裂肺，身体失去重心前死死搂住自己的姐姐跪在地板上，充满痛苦的哀号，她释放着一切——在即将得到救赎前释放掉身心上一切黑暗的因素。

Hank和其他四个人相互看了一眼，Gavin无奈的闭上眼、耍酷般的冷笑一声，心理什么滋味只有他自己懂。而RK900看着rebacca面色很凝重，他与她算是结交过一段十分短暂的友情，他们一起玩游戏的时候如果是单纯没有其他目的那真的算是所度过的最愉快的时光之一。Connor在仔细的打量Ash，Hank顺着他的目光看去发现其实Ash也不大，年纪最多20出头，rebacca睡过去之后他就不在是一副轻浮端着愉快的表情了；他面色正经起来、低头调节扭转手表的机关，威胁Gavin的那个黑色金属项圈发出了一个轻微的开扣声——  
【“啪”】地解开了。Gavin把他取了下来交给RK900，RK900当着他的面把炸弹完美取出获得了他惊赞又不甘心的眼神；此刻Ash单手抱起rebacca——他即有一副怪力的筋肉能徒手扛起6、70斤的重量；还能把手腾出来温柔的让Linda牵着他。这个男生此刻像个认真实干的青年，跟Hank在上面第一次认识他和他聊天、跟他探究啤酒花时他认真看着自己的脸、那副求学认真的样子重叠起来。他现在要带着这些人回到地面上去，Connor把Fiona抱起， 这个要报复他的女人最后还是被他救了。真是荒唐又可笑的一段离奇经历。

——Connor觉得人之间交流是各自站在一个奇妙的圆形两端、永远进行你进我远的拉锯战——要去触碰真身、真的要付出很大的努力——然后所有触及交流的事情总是在绕弯子、做错了选择、过去的旧事像是会重演。  
人们宁愿在原地打转而不敢坐电梯直线上升看看其他风景是什么样子的。  
他们总会觉得会看到一堵更高的墙。  
有的人走偏了方向仿佛永远走不到抵达对方那里，却终有能回旋归来的可能；  
有的人像是爬着螺旋楼梯，一点点的看似平行没有交集、但是当他们突然有了想要靠近的意识，虽然消耗了大量体力走了弯路数不胜数，但是终究都在往上走、站在离阳光更近的地方看清彼此。  
任何『相遇』的实现，都是因为试图靠近的人一直未放弃。

 

在一群人顺势跟着Ash离开地下工厂，把书房留在地下。临走前Ash跟这个Linda、rebacca、Jen还有他一直玩耍、弹琴、读书和做游戏的房间告了别——跟『月』告了别：

“行ってきます，お母さん(我们出门了,妈妈)。”

人工智能回应了他。

『いってらしゃい ，うちの子(路上小心，我的孩子们)』

 

====================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这里哪儿有蓝血？靠，我他妈为什么不先问问Ash在留下来……”

Gavin看RK900一副瞌睡虫的脸、半死不活的样子，这个岛的特殊性和事件的耗时，让他想到这家伙已经一整天没有充能可能已经撑不住了，于是他和RK900暂时留下找蓝血，许了Hank保证一会儿就跟上队伍的承诺后，Gavin在书房俩边的实验室里四处搜刮着汏液——

——RK900这个白痴竟然快要把自己耗光了都不开口朝别人要吃的，逞什么能——

他此刻靠在墙壁边上等着Gavin救他，自己把最耗能的那个脉动阀拔了出来，进入假死状态关闭内脏组织以节能。硬件开始分泌冷却液和组织液注入仿生血管里稀释能源液减少消耗。

找到了一个装着半瓶蓝血的罐子，他要给RK900灌下去。扭过头看见那个人把自己的核心拔了出来——Gavin咬牙切齿，伤口撕裂的疼楚让他的脸变得更加扭曲丑陋，他心里最阴暗的角落埋葬的僵尸要掘坟而出了，他突然想起第一个安卓同伴叫Richard的那个家伙。

"……这是什么恶心的回马灯，为什么这么久了你还不放过我……Richard……"

Gavin扣住自己的额头呼噜一把脸，"啪""啪"地扇了自己俩个耳光——把布满霉菌的已经死去的人从脑海里赶出去，他把RK900的样子跟那个去世的安卓无法避免的联系到一起——

   摇了摇头把过去的那个安卓的模样散去，眼里只专注的看着这个人——

“我会救你的，保持住——”

Gavin狠狠地给RK900闪了一个大耳光、手掌震得微微涨红；

  “——给我保持着清醒。接下来，我真要动手了。”

没有更多力气的RK900即将在几十秒后死去。自己还没有反应过来，预感像一道无隔阻的流电信号同时贯穿了相连的俩个人。

  看着身下弱势状态的男人，灌了一口对准他的嘴唇——最后半瓶下去他毫不客气地狠狠反咬对方一下子，他没尝到变异蓝血有什么特殊味道。趁机把手里的精密机器调转好头部，一下插进对方腹腔的深处的凹槽中，他的手指连连碰壁，被内部高温和酸性物质重度烧伤了，左手已经没了感觉。RK900回收了这个已经被Gavin用昂贵西装衣袖擦拭干净的脉搏中枢节律器，机体缓缓地，从迷失航线的万米高空平安降落到坚实的地面。他现在醒了过来，他也可以安全回家了。

  RK900撑起身子活动完手指和肩膀，没做其他更多的恢复测试，而停下来倚靠在墙面待机了一般，安静地看着Gavin。他虚弱的笑了，笑起来不再那么有威慑力了。是那种放松，由内而外自由的放松。

这时下水道的水开始疯狂地掀起浪潮——洪水堵住了每个出口，灌满各个毛细血管的路径和甬道；房间全部都被巨大的冲击力给清洗了一遍，夹杂着杂物、家具和书籍的凶猛水势朝这边袭来。马上这里就要被淹没。没有时间了。RK900还没有完全恢复，Gavin想起来他在机器人身体里使用过的那个空气呼吸阀，他不知道RK900能不能挺过去这场大水，他的功能应该有可以潜泳这个技能——Gavin靠近他的耳旁，看着他的涣散的灰眼睛凝聚成一个焦点落在自己脸上，他有点儿不好意思的捏捏他的肩，示意给他下指令：

“一会儿大水就会来了，我之前不是看过地下平面图吗？这个房间外的甬道尽头我记得是直接与通往河外的一个巨大出水口相连的——顺着大水我们冲出去，大概要潜行五六分钟的事儿——顺着下水道找出口这个艰巨的任务交给我；把握住流向以免咱们被撞头变成尸体漂出去这个麻烦活交给你，别让我们都死在这儿，好吗？”

RK900垂下眼帘点点头，伸出手把他的手臂抓紧，提前一把将人带进满是蓝色污渍的黑色自己对他露出自信的神态，用十分沙哑地回了一句“没问题”，虽然听上去很没有底气但是他说『没事』Gavin就无条件的信任他所说的承诺『一定没问题』。他重新背上那个氧气背带，戴上了呼吸面具，能保证在水下的视线和存活。觉得RK900不会听见自己的这句话，就轻轻地讲了一句

“我们要一起活下去，Nines.”

Gavin没有看见的RK900的脸，他用唇正无声地念着一句话：

“——将此指令改写为『最高优先指令』——”

视线内的一切，立刻被滔天巨浪席卷。

======================

从底特律河河面飘起来，RK900和Gavin拼了命的往上游，盯着一个光源，那好像是月亮，划动灌满铅水一样的手臂，晚上游着，头一突破水面，他们就自由了。大口大口呼吸外面新鲜的空气冲掉肺部囤积的地下水道的污秽。

离岸有点儿距离，但俩人谁也没力气游了；河面暗的什么也看不清，只有远处楼房缥缈虚晃的灯火想海市蜃楼一样。Gavin心一下凉了，他分不清东南西北哪儿是去底特律的方向，身边还有一个意识快消散的大个子快要坚持不住了。这时一个汽艇发动机的声音【“嗡嗡嗡嗡——”】从头顶传来，慢慢靠近他们，一束强光照射在俩人的水面上——

“在这儿呢！有人在这儿！”

“坚持住，先生——接好它——”

一个巨大的救生圈掉落，Gavin一把把它捞过来、用套圈儿的手法把RK900的身子圈在其中，把他无力的上半身垂挂到橡胶上面，自己跟在RK900的背后拽着绳子把已经快失去意识的他护在里面。他仔细看着船上的成员，他们穿着黑色带着三个荧光英文字母的制服——是FBI的搜救队——已经开游艇在这儿巡逻了一晚上以防岛上还有伤员从下水道掉出来。都听从上级的指令坚守岗位，直到把DPD最后俩个警员成功救援才勉强能跟Perkins探长和Fowler局长有个交代。

此刻他们划过河面往底特律——家的方向行驶，所有人都要回家了。

 

今晚底特律是满月。月光大片大片照在底特律河面上。月亮象征着夜晚的阴柔平等守护着每个人，她也是潜意识的保护所，对弱小的人永远敞开怀抱；她的光芒会安抚白日的疲倦与痛苦。

当那些背负伤痛或孤独无安全感的人们注视着她，她也化身为“妈妈”的形象——她也会温柔的注视着这些人的眼睛。只要不一会儿，就会进入美丽的梦乡。

 

=========================

 

下一章最终章

 

*Hank会日语。三个孩子也会。安卓也有语言翻译功能。Hank会日语这个从原作日式盆栽里引申出来的设定。前作也有他喜欢鸡尾酒上日式樱花伞的描写，此处应该为作者私设。  
*注释：这句话是致敬美剧《True Detective》Marty警官的话——“生活的真谛明明就在我的眼前，妻子，孩子，可是我却关注着无关紧要的其他事，背叛婚姻的确是罪，但是我的原罪是漠然，但我明白的太晚了”  
*マリン ひめ(玛琳公主)是Linda的游戏登录名。取自格林童话《少女玛琳》，讲述的是被自己父亲关在塔里七年最后逃离的女孩的故事。顺带一提Rebecca与Ash的游戏登录名分别就是取自《彼得兔》的主人公兔子“Peter”和《憨豆先生》的那只玩具熊“Teddy”


	15. 梦醒仍见夏日阳光

Part 1. 月夜篇

===================

一切复仇的硝烟，已经尘埃落地。

俩个警探刚从河里被打捞上来，浑身湿漉漉的狼狈不堪，上了岸就谢绝了FBI的送行，从他们口中得知那一帮人已经提前到达警局、全员平安无事，也肯定没赶上大水就是了。

Fowler局长带着人已经把案子提上日程，Graham家的人都被FBI捞上来送进了医院救治，而大水也没有把那三个在密封试管里的人给淹死——因为一开始“主谋”就没打算要他们的命。所以早就谋划好了一切，那些仿生鳄鱼只是障眼法，它们负责把麻袋扑到水中，麻袋就从水池的排水口——即那些鳄鱼冒出来的黑洞被抽吸出去了——当然在黑暗湍急的地下河道一整个流程活下来也全靠好运。

Maggie和Anthony都没有死可以让Lucas有一个完整的家庭。Tilda、Matthew和Laura洗不干净关于红冰的嫌疑就一时半会儿离不开警察的监视；Jen也活了下来，她早早的由FBI陪同前往DPD等着与自己的“家人”团聚；Rebacca搜集的关于Shaun的非法敛财与地下私人军工开发的证据，也被FBI和国防部的人压了下来另行一套行政手腕的处理，不知给老Graham扣上了什么罪名但一定是被送去吃牢饭没错了。

Linda、Ash跟着载着妈妈和姐姐的救护车去了医院，暂时还没有他们的消息，但是不会有问题。这个谋划复仇的相关人士归于法律的制裁后，就彻底画上了句号，每个人都活下来要去承担自己的那部分罪责，然后一边弥补错误继续往前走。三个孩子还年轻。

他们活下来了。Hank、Connor，自己和RK900都活下来了。这就行了。

【呼——————————————】

Gavin从来没叹过这么长的一口气——呼出这口气后，他觉得自己突然像是衰老了20岁，跟Hank一样大。但他感受到自己真真切切的又重新活了一遍。此刻肚子应了这个感想似的已经咕噜噜的叫嚣着，8个小时空无一物早就到极限，变成了那种快要呕吐出肠子的饿——

晚上在24小时营业的快餐车里解决了4个热狗。然后和RK900一同沿着路往DPD走。他们感觉只是一起去河边散步。走的很慢，夏季的密歇根州一般很湿润，在五大湖附近的城市更是享受着湖水的滋润和宜人的空气。

今夜风很大，走着走着裤脚会灌进夏季的热风，吹得脚踝暖烘烘的很舒服，Gavin很惬意，如果不是刚和搭档死里逃生，他们还有点儿心情可以绕路多走一会儿——河对岸的温莎闪烁着点点的灯光，有来自家的，也有来自公共建筑的，总之都是夜不能寐的。

她近在眼前。对比底特律的繁华，温莎真的是一个小得可怜而且平庸无比的小城市，Gavin对着加拿大的城市总是洋溢着古怪的自满。

他觉得自己会一直在这样的地方呆一辈子。也许只会当警察做不好其他任何事。最后他老去的话曾想过搬到哪里的小村庄安于一隅，这个天堂一样的地方一定是与世隔绝、落后于人类文明的地方，充满原始和自然野蛮的气息，没有铁轨，没有电线，没有高速的轨道桥，没有地下铁和充电出租车，没有电气供能的高楼大厦，没有一个安卓。他要找个山脚长大的女人，自己养满奶牛与猪的农场附近有唯一一家供应餐饮的酒吧，卖着好吃的油炸甜甜圈。最好几公里内还有一条河。然后他就会烂在那里的泥土中，待明年那片地方开起一片萱草，成为彻底的死人。

现在这些就都是不会实现的了。他已经跟自己的第一个安卓朋友告了别，在他的送行中并上了路。他们至此彻底走散了。

『 谢谢你了。Richard。 拜拜——』

他们选择从地下通道去穿马路到河岸行走，那里空气比较好一些。Gavin走在RK900前面。在进入地下楼梯处时RK900看见了【安卓专用通道】的仿生人专用楼梯，和人类使用的普通电梯。他这时才想起来已经一整天没有带着安卓专用的显示环——一时愣在原地没有动。

Gavin已经站上了电梯，回头看他，他冲RK900喊着把他叫回了神：

“喂罐头，跟着我走。我不是说了吗什么时候都要跟着我。”

RK900没有犹豫——迈步踏上了电梯，几步小跑追上Gavin的后方。

  上来后河边风景宜人，散步倒是很舒心的感觉。路边的座椅很有意思，很多椅子上写着【Forever lover】【Miss you】等一些美好的话。有一些是当地的艺术家或慈善家捐赠的，有一些则是情侣以这样的方式纪念爱情，自行雕刻放置在河边供行人使用。

这样让世界各地旅行的人见证一段爱情，也能一边欣赏完美景后将它们的祝福带走。

Gavin这时第一个想到是Susan，自己欺凌过的那个女孩。她后来原谅了自己但估计永远不会忘记伤口，这些事就像是一个恶性循环不断不断的刺伤着所有无辜受牵连的人，一旦恨蔓延起来恶意衍生出暴力那么什么借口都无法在对其辩护，埋下这个种子并浇灌它的人只是一名任性自我的迫害者而已。没有其它。

他没法为已经结疤的伤口再做什么。他至少拾回了感恩的权利。

Gavin想之后再好好谢谢Connor和Hank。说得出口与说不出口的有很多。感谢他们的事可以等——因为他们接下来还有都有一大把时间在一起相处消磨：或许十年，更多二十年。自己和Hank会短一些吧；Connor与RK900会更久一点。有人会在中途提前退场。随后可能就轮到自己——而再之后会是什么样的光景他想象不出来了。不过现在他看着一个属于自己的安卓能站在自己的家乡土地上使自己露出犯傻的笑——笑别人傻的人往往聪明不到哪儿去——这样就够了。

意淫太远的光景对随时会丧命的城市英雄而言是不理想的消磨时光方式。Gavin有属于自己的一套他新找到的方法——他想得都是这个家伙的事情。记着他全部的生存痕迹、睁开眼就能看见他——就这样从警察生涯到生命尽头为止，一直看到最后。

  “Gavin。你身体没有恢复，不要抽烟比较好。”

一缕青烟从红光里冒出来，Gavin本能的在需要酝酿情绪或在什么重大事情来临前点上一根。这个能让他恢复冷静，但是现在可能没什么作用了。他吐出一口气，开口问他一直想问的话：

  “…Nines……我突然想到、其实我还一点儿都不了解你。我只知道你跟那个万恶的工厂作对获得了自由后又投入到一个更"万恶"的机构。你为很么总挑这么吃力不讨好的事情做，安心的当个帅气军官不好吗？”

  “……呃……我当时还在模控生命的时候对Connor的软体进行登录访问——查阅了他的记忆。那时他差点儿因为没有完成公司的指令被报废于是我就被派去调取他过去的行踪记录，我在那里面看见了最多次的人就是DPD警局的人们。现在也是我的同事了。”

  “哦。你这算是先入为主……确切的说还有一些对Connor的印随学习吧。  
跟着第一眼见到的人模仿他的行为方式进行同款复制，Connor是你的老师和你的引路者。  
你都在他那个脑袋里看到什么了？一大片水塘？”

“你怎么知道——他待机时的保护机制是一片虚拟动态的海洋情景，蔚蓝又深邃一望无际。他的软体和数据流都投射到其中节能进入睡眠状态。那算是我们这类新型安卓的【梦】的内容。”

“……我不知道、我只知道他脑子有坑会积水。不过你也会，做梦吗？你会梦到什么？”

“会。我会开启一个六面都是白墙的虚拟情景，然后在里面解压和梳理所有白天的数据和公式。那里会让我安静。”

“真是你的风格。死板带点儿神经质，要人命的方法是使人窒息。”

“谢谢你。”

“没在夸你，塑料脑袋。”

“好久没叫我这个外号了。”

“……我也变了。…想问你个问题。”

“你说，我在听。”

“……想必你当时一定在Connor的脑子里见过所有人了——Fowler、Hank、Nya、Miller、Ban、Chris、Susan和Penny等等等等、你一定也见过起义的领袖吧？Marcus和Simon…那你为什么……  
……为什么……  
……为什么是我。你为什么一开始就选择了我？  
我跟Connor都没有说过十分钟以上的话。你再怎么厉害怎么能对十分钟不到的资料分析得出100%正确的人类经历的一生和他的所想？就像你说的，没有充足的证据支撑不能妄下判断——再怎么推理缜密，它的结论也极有可能也是错的。这是一个力求100%正确率的RK900想要的结果吗绝对不是。去推理一件没有正确答案的事件本身也不符合你的逻辑/个性。  
那么现在给我一个理由。  
我要知道。求你了。”

“在我重启之前都对这个问题没有好好地想过，那十分钟对我产生了什么结论和影响我都不大记得了……但是我知道我一定是不会选择其他人的。更贴近人类了解更多情感后，我的感受盖过了逻辑分析，虽然很多都忘记了，忘记了最开始计算处理区是怎么得出结论的，人类情感的区域恰时可以补充这部分。”

“那你一定找到结论了。”

一个肯定句。Gavin手指夹的烟慢慢地扩散着。火星的温度像一个缺口，只在这个湿冷僵硬的气氛里点亮了那么一小块地方。再没有更多，他就像是一个奇迹，他也会渐渐失去灵魂的温度，向往常一样那里有个永远堵不上的洞，或被突然而来的变故一下夺走。从他的记忆里夺走。

“我想说的是…你会相信吗…我…”

“我相信。”

用指尖掐灭了烟，Gavin转过来认真的面对RK900的身子一眼望穿他。透过这个仿生人的身体，他又看穿了一遍早就熟稔于心的底特律河的风景，河边摇曳的梭鱼草与岸上鲜翠欲滴的树叶，滑行在河面上的鸥鸟，大片大片漫连天际的云。收回思绪，回到这个人清澈的灰眼睛中，那里是镜子的另一端的世界，一览无余世界归于原本的真实景色而其间只有一个偏执固执盲目愚昧的人类，那里的世界中他试图躲藏而彷徨，孤零零地找不到迷宫出口，久久地在他心中游荡。他顿时觉得烦闷无比，胸口的血管都堵住了没法好好顺畅呼吸。

“我相信你。你说吧。”

烟没了。最后的热源也没了。这句咒语也交付出去了似乎也没起什么作用。Gavin闭上了双眼。他受不了片刻的沉默，此刻他不明白为什么会沉默。  
『一会儿回到DPD的话一定要把手头的案子整理了结了，在充满电子显示屏的办公室里写完手上积攒的报告，明早交给Fowler一份申请许可书，跟苏珊对接好离职的手续，把自己桌子上的杯子和笔记本回收进箱子，先回趟家收拾屋子扫除，晚上要好好地喝上几杯真正像样的又贵又有档次平日没时间享受的美酒。要通宵逛上好几个摊子才行，要喝到吐满底特律河、全部都是酒糟、甜食和我的内脏——拉整个城的人一起感受煞风景的倒霉事儿才算完——』

Gavin已经放开了一切束缚没有什么再牵得住他的肆意冲动和自我流放的意图。但他仍最后等着RK900的回答。不知为什么他还是在依托这个人给他彻底的判决才能甘心。

过了一世纪。RK900终于用脑袋想出了那句话。他经历的痛苦和折磨不必Gavin少，大部分是体现于寻找描述自己内心心意的最精准用词上：

“……你相信【一见钟情】吗？”

Gavin扭头看他，像见了鬼。他又扭过头，徒手攀跃上防护堤的高台站在上面往回去的河上游的方向走，把RK900一脸惊诧的丢在原地——他的恐惧吞没了告白的释然感，拔腿要紧跟上去，这时突然听见上方头顶传来Gavin大声的吼叫，他冲着很面像要吐出自己的灵魂那样彻彻底底的释放一切：

 

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

 

 

RK900手臂正摆成随时准备借助掉下人的姿势，这下直接呆愣在原地；他看着Gavin大力嚎叫自己的身板在上面晃来晃去，十分危险，但却没法说出一个字、他任由自己仰头望着自己最重要的搭档在半夜里发疯、身为警察却在制造混乱扰民，Gavin还在不屈不挠不换一口气的嘶吼到声音变调、仍然不让自己停下——他出了神，听着至始至终只有一个音节、无变化出更多语言的呐喊；一股暖流在体内窜动，从脚底全部涌进他的大脑中把他的嗅觉分析器和采声器弄花了，把光学镜用液体洗了一遍。RK900想哭但忍住了。他开始讨厌Gavin。但还是喜欢。【有时讨厌】、【有时喜欢】；【一边讨厌也能一边喜欢着】…

“啊这就是人类可以对一个人同时包含两种情感的…”他的感性和理性是思绪纸盒上相撞的两艘船，是调皮的两只河鸭相互嬉戏取乐，一个沉一个上来彼此反复让人沉迷于此颠簸中。他沉醉于失控的情感矛盾，因为那些无法弄明白无法下定义仍令人安心无比。就像Gavin一直走在自己前面、留自己无法捕捉无法靠近的看上去单薄矮小的后背，现在他的主人正在癫狂迷乱的传来捧腹大笑声。

“喂，Nines，我送你个东西。”他终于停下来了，有点儿上气不接下气，胸膛被什么打开了正在剧烈的起伏，他举着双臂伸了一个长长的懒腰，在空中把胳膊甩了几圈；然后身形坚定住，同时还有他看向自己的眼睛也是如此。

这是Gavin给他起的新昵称吗？还是他在叫别人，回首原地转了一圈，发现周遭没人，困惑地仰视Gavin并伸出一个手指头指着自己下巴，抛去一个浑然不觉的反问眼神。

“除了你还有谁叫这个傻名字。别跟只哈士奇似得…现在，给我看好了——”

Gavin从后腰口袋里掏出一把枪，一脸自信地握住枪柄，目光冲着夜幕聚焦在一个点，那儿好像有一个目标但实际上空荡一片什么也没有，RK900心里猛地揪住，他要上前制止Gavin，可能接下来会做任何傻事的他……这时Gavin又从上衣里衬另一个口袋里掏出一个圆形小金属片——一枚硬币。【“啪”】地被抛上高空，Gavin一抬枪——【“嘭”】子弹撕破空气射向他所注视的方向、和硬币飞行轨迹的交汇点、他放下枪，RK900看得不明所以，这时那枚硬币落下来了，伸出一只胳膊来把它接住，掌心瞬间蔓延被灼烧的触感——一个硬币，以及留有当间的一个刚被子弹穿透的圆孔。

RK900低头看手掌里的小东西，余温已渐渐散去，又抬头看高台上的射击者，他手里的枪口就还在冒着白烟。

RK900举起已经变成圆环的五美分问他：

“这是给我的？”

他刚刚偷看自己端详硬币的模样，此刻略微别开视线又鼓足勇气看回来，脸上的窃喜掺杂羞耻感一闪而过，随即用得意又不强人所难的表情笑了起来:

“你可以留着，也可以扔了，我只是要给你看一下我的训练的成果。”

扮酷吹了一下枪口，但那里已经不再冒出热烟了。此情此景下的Gavin就像是站立在夜间底特律都市的隐藏英雄。

格斗和射击一直是他的短板，DPD警探集体训练他也没正经参加过，RK900第一次听说他有在偷偷训练，并且事实已经摆在他眼前——Gavin拥有了非常卓越的枪法，可以在夜间这么暗的视野条件打中直径五厘米内的目标，RK900内心一边计算这个直线飙升的战斗指数一边感到满足和骄傲的情绪在洋溢，他从来也没有能在别人身上获得成就感且比自己获取来的更多这种经验历……在Gavin看来自己的脸上此时一定是一副人类品尝成功后得意忘形的傻笑表情。

Gavin在墙上看着RK900的面容变化，俊朗又人性化十足的表情，他再也站不住，蹲下冲他摆手让他离自己近一些；这个自打变人成功后就傻气值上升的安卓给了他太多意想不到的而反应，他觉的为他自己的人生带来这么多惊喜是时候给予点儿回报了。

像上级长官发言那样先清理嗓子，咳嗽了几声，开始装腔作势，蹲着的姿势却是不折不扣的警察痞子样；RK900歪眼看他，笑意浮起。早就看穿这一系列Reed为掌控局面掩饰害羞的把戏。他也认真立正，听他接下来说的话，也许Gavin真的已经变了。

可是一被他的灰蓝色眼睛盯住，那双曾身为机器时解不开的迷题都在那双眼睛里，现在他心里在打鼓。

"你以后不必再保护我了。"

RK900不知为何脑子里却暗淡下来，有一种不安全感笼上心头，他有点儿想此刻临阵脱逃，想打断他，想……却只是收敛笑容紧紧扣合双唇，那张DPD甚至整个底特律数一数二的好看的脸又恢复了一副机器表情——僵住面部肌肉眉宇顶着严肃——很不友好冷酷的脸色。

“Reed警探…我……”

“闭嘴，听我说。”

Gavin眯着眼洞穿他的心思。不耐烦的警告，随即调皮的扬起眉毛，向他展出一个谁也没见过的温和放松的笑容，那笑容属于他内心深处的安全区里被紧紧锁住的那个，简单地这样暴露给RK900，俩个人之间一切就轻描淡写的产生了，空间的阴霾眨眼不见，拨云见日。

“这下，我不用被你保护了，不必做被你挡着路…做只被你保护的搭档了。”

又切换成平日那个得逞嚣张的坏小子嘴脸，直到眼睛挤成一条线、嘴角咧开露出虎牙、把自己先逗得咯咯直笑，他享受着对方任由自己捉弄的样子。Gavin伸出一只手盖在RK900的头顶上揉起来，手感像是半融化了的钢丝，又软和又包裹着扎手的韧丝，他又稍稍多停了一会儿感受这个触觉趁机多揉了几把。

“太好了，Reed警探…”

"嗯?"

Gavin歪着头靠的太近，靠近他的下颌一侧打量他的眼睛的颜色，而不能靠的再近了，Gavin·Reed真是个彻头彻尾的混球，他又不想说下去而是做点儿什么比较好，比如现在把他从台子上扯下来、用点儿力气把他强硬的扯进自己的臂膀里死死地按紧他的后背……

  "我以为……"

"你以为？"

RK900在被侵略的无计可施张口没法连成一句完整的话，此刻开心的不得了的Gavin可不打算饶过他，绝无仅有的占上风的机会，即将胜利的号角声先要超过一切冲破的脑壳。

“我…”

这下换RK900的脸“腾”的红成一片重灾区，全身组件热的飞起。

“你以为我会甩了你，但实际上是你甩不掉我？哈哈哈…”

这家伙嘿嘿嘿地又傻笑起来，天。这个蠢货根本不知道自己说了什么。他开玩笑的水平一向太烂了。他还一直喜欢大嘴巴到处见人说。真是笨到家的混球一个。

他不知道玩笑是不可以这么开的。

RK900阴沉着面一把将正在沉浸喜悦的搭档从高处给带了下来，对方呜哇的惊吓声还没罗定，自己的身子就已经落入了怀抱里。后背和前胸都被死死地贴紧，毛绒绒的头发亲昵的贴住脖颈处，他的耳朵完全红透，血色欲滴，让Gavin气恼的是自己的脚尖还触不到地就被裹挟住难以动弹。在怀里一面发着扰乱意识的热温一边乱动别扭要挣脱，他的肩胛和后脊的骨头都被RK900的手掌好好扫过了一遍像掌握住了他的全部。

现在他正处于极大的满足中，他刚刚拼上了一副从前就以为绝不会找到完整碎片的一份拼图。此刻被『爱』完整的包裹住。

Gavin也是如此，他不小心乱动戳到肋骨肉把RK900弄痒了，RK900忍住一个差点漏走的嗤笑，Gavin惊恐的停下仰头夸张的张圆了口，他发誓一辈子都要记下他这个弱点。RK900阴险的笑起来，学着自己不称职的上司那样虚张声势反瞪回去，半真半晃可能随后证明不是虚晃的悄悄在Gavin耳垂处吐气——

"还想往哪儿逃…你想脖子上留下哈士奇的牙印吗，Gavin——"

“啧、你这家伙真的是最浪漫的塑料白痴…也是最性感的……”

Gavin笑出来又把那颗虎牙露出来，RK900看到它想重拾了一个宝物，他突然极其难耐地好奇它会是什么味道柔软还是坚硬的——关于虎牙和虎牙主人的一切都想要慢慢地仔细地好好的了解一下。

回DPD要走的路还很长。

而他们乐意消磨整个夜晚。

 

 

 

 

=======

"噗啊。"

"弄疼你了，Connor?"

"没……嘿嘿嘿，我们继续。"

"Connor…看着我…告诉我……"

昏暗的后半夜，在Hank家卧室的床上俩个人正在看着彼此，Hank双手撑在Connor头两侧，由上自下看着他——Connor躺在柔软可以下陷进身子的床铺上呢嘿嘿的傻笑着，他下半身套着Hank给他买的棉质长睡裤——已经换掉那条过于引人遐想的黑色皮裙，Hank强烈坚持他穿上家居服——但Connor上面还穿着自己那件白衬衫，只不过扣子都松开了，有几粒还因为某些人过于粗爆的脱衣方式给扯掉了。俩个人刚刚在床前『争执』了一番，为了带不带上『那个东西』——

"我觉得完全没有必要了。"

"不……Connor，这样我能看见，我比较安心……"

"Hank…你不用它也能明白我的想法的不是吗？"

Connor上前一步逼近Hank的胸膛——Hank强健依旧的胸肌块正好在他脆弱的锁骨群处。完美的互补。就像本来强势和弱点都属于同一个完整灵魂上那样。Connor给他一个体贴又略坚定的笑眼，把Hank托着『那个东西——属于Connor右额头的LED显示环』的手掌合起来——两只手包裹住他布满青筋又坚硬的手背。

"谢谢你一直收着它。Hank，我很开心。"

Connor低头看着他的胸口，被这里的心跳声和温度吸引了全部注意力，他好迷恋这个混合着依赖感和保护欲的拥抱着自己的怀抱，自己也释放着温暖的气味浪潮向他展开着全部；此时这个属于自己的人类男性必然是又害羞地耳根发红，一会儿便会支支吾吾不知说什么好——他一如既往的把握住他的每个细节。

"额……好吧……既然你坚持……我也觉得……嗯……好吧，我以为你还想……留着……"

"我只要你。只要有你。"

Conno抬头笑着，他完全笑出人类的样子了——露出可爱的迷恋着偶像和宠溺着爱人的脸看着Hank，一把搂过Hank滚烫的后颈——他的脸从近处看更加英俊了:成熟到极致的高挺鼻梁与剑眉形成性感的阴影投在脸颊上；每个脸上闪过的出于真实情感的正经表情都是美酒一样的醇厚——酝酿过所有痛苦后一点点品味让人久久欲罢不能的回甘，他不会一下子交给你甜蜜和回报，而他需要你去等待他，去鉴赏他，去认同和理解他的美好，那样他才会释放全部隐藏起来不轻易示人的致命性感——Connor总是心急的那一类，他急功近利又使命必达；但此刻都快要被这股强大的磁性荷尔蒙给淹没迷失掉了方向——他所有的体内组建都失去了控制，肾上腺和脑后丘的液压一个劲儿在飙升——他看着Hank深情难掩欲火的蓝眼睛，那里就是自己的终点——

『————』

"???！！！！"

Hank的鼻尖刚碰上他的，就被Connor一怔而在半途中停住——他不会是突然觉得别扭要推开自己了吧，偏在这会儿最……的时候——Hank正在胡思乱想，突然自己的气焰被浇灭了一半儿，他不愿强迫Connor但明明是对方先牵的头又进退两难，只好懊恼的看着身下的人——

"噗——哈！"

"?！"

Connor?

"我弄疼你了吗？"

"哦不……嘿嘿嘿噗……哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈！哦、Hank…"

Connor伸出白皙美好的胳膊搂住Hank的肩膀，手掌在他的肩后抓挠着——弄得Hank十分痒，但那两只调皮的手他又够不到，他转而一把抓他的手腕把手捉了回来、捏住起他同样白皙纤长的五个手指、张开嘴拿牙齿惩罚性地咬了下——Connor软体信号突然拉起警报——天，他一脸生气凶的像个猛兽却对自己极其轻柔的样子真是性感爆表(Connor偷偷记录性感的小程序器已经在Hank这里彻底报废)！他张口用牙齿轻轻磨咬自己的手指还用那么沉稳帅气的脸，露出怪罪和无奈的表情看着自己——真的马上让毫无抵抗能力的Connor缴械投降。他知道再挑逗下去吃不了兜着走的就会是自己——他咽了咽口水忍住了笑，看着Hank性感的面容和肩和胸上漂亮的肌肉，Hank也回敬的看着他半遮半掩欲擒故纵似的敞胸穿衣法，露出满意的坏笑；

"Hank，是RK900…他没有关闭共享被我不小心看见了…"

Hank眉毛一抬表示很不高兴，但看自己的安卓衣衫不整地在怀里笑得发抖、被一件事逗得笑开了花，觉得画面很珍奇很有趣。但他还是觉得有必要宣明一下主权意识。

"嘿，小东西，你竟敢躺在我的床上想着别的男人。"

手掌心扣住他的一只耳朵，拇指轻轻摩弥他鬓角的碎发，四指伸展到头后整个坚实有力的手包住了Connor侧脸，又在他的颧骨上轻轻摸了摸留下指纹痕迹，粗糙的拇指从嘴角往嘴唇上移动，Connor战栗了一下，刚要满面通红的解释；Hank用力挤压擦着，他眯着眼摆出一个无声的"嘘"的口型制止住他的挣扎——柔软已经充血等待的娇红的唇瓣在等待他的侵袭，手指偷偷伸进他后颈寻觅着他的汗腺。

"Hank，对不起……不是……你不想知道RK900对Gavin刚刚表白说了什么吗?……别弄那里拜托…好麻……"

靠，不愧是谈判专家，瞬间就把任何看似无法逆转的失控局面拉回到自己的手里——在这么好的气氛里，愣是让Hank停下了手，露出来了一脸彗星撞美国的不能相信自己耳朵的吃惊脸；他心里暗骂:操，Gavin，你他妈终于赢了一回Connor。

"告诉我！Connor，我真心想知道他现在的破事……！fucking him…告诉我~"

"RK900对Gavin说:『我对你是一见钟情』。"

"噗！！！！"

还好Hank及时把头扭到床的一侧才没把笑喷出来的口水全都泼在Connor身上——

"挖槽超肉麻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈原来是这么单纯的男孩吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！"

"哈哈哈哈哈你有点儿过分哦Hank哈哈哈哈！"

而Connor重复了一遍仍然停不下来爆笑，他看着Hank也笑的前仰后合眼泪横飞，他感到太愉快了，过于开心了——整个人抱着胸口躺在床上翻来覆去，俩个人此时偷听完河边俩个纯情boy的告白后笑得抖的不停，somo在卧室门外不知怎么回事，急得哼嗯哼嗯的一边叫一边挠门进不来，趴下侧耳听着自己的主人们的动静。屋里爆笑声连连停不下来

RK900之前开着与Connor视觉即时分享器，Connor关掉了自己这边却还能看见他的，他听得见RK900后台语音并分享给了Hank听——这显然有点儿不太公平，正是人类所说的『八卦情节』或者说是『正式监听』；总之他爱上这个了——终于和pennySusan他们这些女孩子们达成共鸣了。

"呵呵哈哈哈我要不行了喘不上气……他还说什么了吗之后?Gavin没回应他吗？"

——瞧，显然这个人类也沉迷其中难以自拔。自己只是越来越像个人罢了~——

"我听不见Gavin讲话、但是RK900又说了一句后就关闭共享了——他好像刚发现我了——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈"

"没事~这是警察常干的事~来快告诉我他说了什么~"

"请不要这么说，我还是有职业素养的。这纯属我私人爱好~"

"你个小天才，你说什么都有理。你说得对我也爱死这个了——我可喜欢做『今天捏住Gavin的把柄日后报复他』这种事了。请告诉我~"

Hank开了个玩笑，他知道他只会做安全阀以内的事。他不会出格伤害任何人——也包括他自己。Hank伸手揉了揉Connor的头发，满是疼爱和宠溺。Connor闭着眼轻轻地不让Hank察觉到地回蹭了一下；他一边说出RK900最后一个被窃听的话——

"RK900最后一句是反问Gavin——『别想着逃，你不怕在脖子上留下哈士奇的牙印吗，Gavin』……"

Connor说完，Hank整个人都僵直了一下，手也变硬停止，他全身唯一不僵的就是打着哆嗦的嘴唇；他现在百感交集得问Connor确认一件事——同时心里开始放弃把捏Gavin把柄用来报复这种爱好了——

"……那个……他们俩人……现还在河边吧……我的耶稣……"

"是呢，说这句话时还在河边，之后立刻就切断视觉共享了…我就不知道后面的事了，……Hank，你有知道他们养了一只哈士奇吗？"

"哼。哈士奇。"

Connor歪头看Hank脸上一会儿冷笑几声一会儿一言难尽的表情来回切换，自己家的圣伯纳此时已经在门外安静下来了。somo放弃拯救俩人任其屋里人自生自灭。他不知道Hank在想什么，Hank也不知道自己在琢磨什么但他已经顺嘴说出了口——

"……唔。他们会给那只哈士奇起什么名字呢…Hank?"

"RK900. Jr , For Gavin Reed."

?!!?

Connor不知怎么的脸上发起烧来，温度直线飚升到40°——

——我不知道怎么这听上去像掺杂着黄段子味道的回答是怎么回事——一定是现在的气氛导致的错觉。嗯。是错觉——

*软体不稳定* 

=============================

part 2. 明日篇

=============================

底特律的夏天阴晴不定，一要下雨前就会上演天边慢慢移动过来大片积雨云、而一边又是万里晴空的情景。天上一半晦暗一半明朗，阳光顺着中间的边界洒落到底特律河的河面上，看上去像是一条闪烁着金边儿的布毯，做成纱巾桥铺在河当中。经常在真正的暴雨来临前会下起一阵短暂的太阳雨。

这会儿空气会极其沉闷，梧桐的花斑树干和树根的菌菇群、河岸的鸭子梳理着羽毛、游人倚在围挡上谈笑风生、浅谈里的鹅卵石，远远望去，从通用大厦延伸四周都是辐射状的从高到低的建筑，一排排水泥色没有生命力的无机质色彩的房屋，沿着河道参差不齐的排列着，玻璃反射的斑驳光块连成一片更高的围墙。挡住了底特律夏季泛滥的河水。

一个复仇已经落幕。所有人都回归到了自己的人生轨道上。像Rebecca说的那样。大家暂时都获得了自由。一但对某种事物产生了想法，并且实实在在的拥有过一次，就用一生去争取它留下。比如自由，比如别的另一些事物。

中心大道上，通往某个目的地的一台警车正在超速驾驶。临近中午时分零零散散的人在过路，还有一些平行线里的车子被危险的超过去——这台车拉起警灯闪烁着红蓝色——丝毫没有减速的意思——

“Jeffrey，你个魔鬼！为什么要这样对我！”

Collins此时正驾驶着车子往Hank家开去，她冲着夹在空调扇叶前的视频语音pad发火。

“你就送个文件给停职的Hank和Connor，有什么对你不好的地方了？对了，接下来你从Hank那里出来后也得顺道去趟Gavin家把文件送过去——”

“我不是说这个！跑腿什么的做警察的都习惯了！我是说你真不知道停职对他们四个意味着什么吗！”

此时车后座还坐着DPD行政办公室的Penny，由她书写的报告和执行下达停职通告的任务；平日也会站在走廊为民众解答疑问和应对意外；她是底特律警局最有女人味儿的淑女——所有男性和女性心灵港湾一样的存在。她旁边是帮助打理四个人停职事物的同事兼好友Susan，做大堂的接待前台——梳着亚麻色的马尾，脸上可爱的雀斑总是露出快乐的笑容感染别人——据说是Gavin的绯闻对象。坐在副驾驶的是Collins的惯例搭档Person，一个精炼又低调勤勉的女生，喜欢留着厚厚的齐刘海盖住眉毛，有些内敛但是办事一向眼疾手快很可靠。她在办公室里坐在Collins隔一个过道的同桌，她后面的桌子是背对背坐着的Chris的办公桌，Chris则是跟Gavin·Reed面对面办公。

平日Collins与Gavin俩个人总是会在过道相互跩纸团或者直接捏扁的咖啡杯子，打起来的时候都是俩个搭档相互扯住自己家的警探、这时Connor会去上前制止；Hank则原座狂笑心里默默下了第105次谁赢谁输的小赌注；RK900这时会一条腿迈进Nya和Gavin之间，形成一道高不可攀的峭壁悬崖平息这个战争——  
——她第一次差点儿把RK900的冷漠眼神视为是挑衅正要发火，发现RK900的后鞋跟戏剧性的踩在了Gavin的脚面上——还是完全刻意的那种——Gavin好面子、死死不发出一丝痛声、拿俩个拳头疯狂敲击RK900的后背——能从RK900正面胸口听到【咚】【咚】【咚】的声音；

她第一次认真扫描RK900的脸时发现他真的是新来的颜值担当——不但面容清秀俊郎、又仿佛眉宇间深深埋着秘密，那是静心雕琢出来的不善情感不外漏的深刻五官——他竟然能跟Connor长得那么像又完全不像——他就是冷酷荒原版的RK800。身上丝毫没有Connor的柔软和人情味，性格里也没有Connor圆滑和调皮的味道，他带给自己的感觉就是一个服从指令的军人，或者说是一个军事化标准下出厂的“武器”——对，一种强有力的危险武器，而他却属于了DPD。

——不知中了什么邪。听说他是在模控生命推行的新型国务院专门型号中唯一一个跟Connor事先见过面、共享过了记忆内容和软体设置的【RK900】。他从Connor的记忆资料里知道了DPD和其中的成员，之后面临上市时就跟自己的公司申请加入DPD。

模控生命竟然同意了他这个“产品”自行选择，给了他这么优渥的自由权限——想也想得到他一定当时用了什么【方法】跟开发商进行了【和解】。现在都不敢深想那些可能。

RK900当然完美通过了繁琐复杂又艰涩的美国警察考试，轻松通过笔试和体能技术测试成为了一名新人警员。入职第一天到Fowler的私人办公室里报告，点名道姓要跟一个叫Gavin·Reed的人搭档。而最后也从成了这件事。Collins这辈子都忘不了当Gavin成为最后一个知道这件事的人时脸上那副表情——他一只手指着RK900的脸冲着局长大喊，整个办公室都听得见:

"我不需要安卓搭档！我这辈子都不会跟一个安卓出任务坐在同一台车里挤着头看pad！太愚蠢了妈的，你是在玩我吗boss?你明知道……"

"……"

Gavin听了局长的回应就一言不发的出来了，RK900跟在他后面，马上现实场景就重叠了Connor第一天来警局上班追着Hank屁股后面走的那副情景——dpd办公室里此刻每个人都在心里开始默默地掐算时间——掐算Gavin彻底投降所用的时间，是否比Hank久或更短。

Jeffrey是某次州级警察聚会上醉酒后告诉自己关于那次谈话和最终给他们结成搭档的真相——他那天喝的太多说的却都是肺腑直言——

“天……呃嗝…你不知道、那、那、那小子在我办公室要我分配他到Gavin那个组时、突然亮出来所有美国名人的体检报告、病理书和家庭成员报告威胁我、我，我那个、那个紧张你知道吗…他是国务院钦点的拥有最高特权的军需仿生人…为什么这么优秀的家伙想不开…要到这个破城市来呢…呃嗝儿。”

“他不是来找Gavin·Reed的吗？听说从Connor那儿取得的资料。但我觉得他是跟Gavin事先有结下过什么仇……凭Gavin那个惹事能力绝对可能，他可能是模控生命派来暗杀Gavin的……”

“Nya你不要把你俩的私人恩怨…带、带、带到正经事儿上、上来…说真的，Gavin也缺一个更强硬的家伙在前面提领他走…不是说他不够优秀呃嗝…是、是、是他容易迷……迷路。你知道我的意思吗？”

“我明白。我知道。他一直是个迷惘的男人，所以总会做那些没边儿的事儿，想通过这些危险的事儿警醒自己是谁，还得靠别人去勾勒自己的形状出来。真是白痴。”

“你喝多了？你怎么聊起画画的事儿来了、呃嗝……他是需要有个人给他做刹车！否则哪天我们真的一不小心就失去他了…他自己把自己命搞丢了……我们、我们就失去这个心理共情侧写的天才了。呃嗝，那可不行。DPD需要他，底特律需要他……”

“Jeff，我们需要他不仅仅因为那个才能和尽职。还因为他是一个善良的好人。”

“对……因此他对这个城市的公民更重要了，对警察机构更重要了。因为他是一个骨子里的好人…就是有点儿…”

“就是有点儿傻。他脑残。我们都知道，所以我们爱他。Jeff，来，干了手里这杯——敬好男孩Gavin和他的新入职的搭档。”

“嘿，我还没同意呢！谁说的……呃嗝…好吧，好吧……真是的，干杯，敬好警察兼好人Gavin和他的新入职的搭档RK900。隔儿”

Collins拉着三位女士的车子，停在Hank家的院门口。她拆下来pad还在一边走进院门去一边冲局长抱怨，身后三个女士都开始捂嘴偷偷笑:

"…不是说他们会因此消沉受打击！你还不了解他们吗！我的天啊！他们才不是那样的人——你之前停过Hank和Gavin最久一次是多长时间来着你还记得吗?结果那俩个家伙去哪儿了？"

转过房子拐角，一股美好的香味就穿了过来，草坪上一只巨大的毛绒绒的动物引得三个女孩心花怒放地尖叫起来——

"SOMO!!!帅哥!你好吗?你真可爱!"

三个人越过她旁边全部一溜儿向可爱的狗狗扑了过去，纷纷伸手猛揉着舒适温暖的毛发——

"嘿！你们都来了！太好了！BBQparty正好刚开始！我让他们跑腿多买了几条香肠和鳕鱼果然是对的——快来！还有好多生啤和饮料等着你们呢！"

"…………"

"不，Boss，我才不这么想——我才不因为他们『休息』而自己在工作感到嫉妒呢虽然我们都是那个大案的犯错警察但是这是我名誉没有受损到他们那个程度的证明我可有优越感了呢现在嗯是啊我没有反讽什么我很冷静我是一个专业的警察停职三天这种事情发生在清白无暇的档案里怎么会有那么脸皮厚的家伙当做休息小长假来玩耍还在自己家后院开起了一个小型烧烤趴还他妈喝起来了嗯我爆粗口了吗哎呀风太大了我听不见我要挂掉了boss抱歉"

【啪】pad黑掉了。黑掉了的还有Collins警探的脸。她保持着基本的气度和身姿，一边告诫自己冷静一边走进Hank院子的party中。

Hank身为主人，正在烤架上熟练的翻烤着食物，额前的头发都顺溜的被一个黑色发卡拢到后面，显得年轻又有活力。这绝对是Connor的杰作，Connor不知道从哪里掰来几个玉米，插上了一根长签站在Hank旁边，跟他并肩有膜有样的烤着，从手法来看他根本搞不懂烧烤或者说根本不知道玉米是能吃的——下面一面翻滚过来时已经变成了一个黑炭触目惊心。但Hank看见只是哈哈地一笑随即乱揉一把他的脑袋把他的头发弄得更加自由放飞。

RK900站在院中央鹤立鸡群，他个子挺拔身材修长，此时又被三个女士围住问好 就像是在充满名媛的上流盛会里被盯上的一个优秀猎物。他也的确条件优秀——不仅身材线条较好，充满阳光和运动的结实块头又不会显得过于雄性爆发和，他仍挂着一幅看不出过多情绪、一幅看似高傲(但实际不是)冷酷不问世事的性冷淡表情。但Collins相信他此刻扔进任何一个充满雌性的场合里都是能迷倒全员的存在——甚至是那些专门觊觎冰冷气质和疏离性感的男生们也不会放过他。

说到这个，Penny、Susan和Person围着他不知道是在打招呼还是再跟他打听私人问题还是单纯的调情，她都没看见这家伙的搭档，她私下巡视了一圈，在院子篱笆墙基底的矮砖上发现一个独自坐着融不进气氛的家伙在自己给自己灌着一瓶啤酒。不时地往RK900的方向投去目光，只是短暂一会儿就又会喝一口酒，一遍一遍来回来去——看的Collins心情烦躁。

她走了过去坐到Gavin旁边。她扬起头才发现这个位置视野刚好把天空、院子、Hank的房子和院子里的大伙都收纳进来。Collins的心情一下就静下来了。一股微凉的空气徐徐吹到她的后背上，她搓搓手背，明明是夏天的正午。却感到有一丝凉爽。

“喝吗？”

Gavin没看她，把自己的啤酒瓶递向她。看她没有接，想起来好像这几位女士只有她会开车，还是算了，于是扬起脖子把这瓶喝空了。

“你喝了多少了。”

“没。刚这一瓶，我不打算喝了，一会儿要留着肚子吃东西。”

“哦。”

“老大知道了吗，我们在这儿酗酒开party不好好反省。先声明都是Hank牵的头哦。嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

Gavin视线停在房顶上跳来跳去的一只鸽子身上。鸽子扑棱了几下翅膀往西边飞去。西边一直飞就是河面。天上的积云竟然奇迹般的渐渐褪去了。阳光变得刺眼灼人起来，Gavin和Collins看着天空的云，此时都眯起眼睛。

“所以，你干嘛一直躲在着儿，不跟女士去聊聊天什么的。顺便解救一下RK900。”

“哈哈哈，他不需要我解救。”

“……”

“……他从来不需要我解救的。”

Gavin坐着，看着就离自己几米开外站着的RK900，一直看着。然后忘记自己喝干了最后一口啤酒，把那个瓶子对着自己的嘴又抬起脖子一次， 这次什么也没到出来。他低下头，把瓶子放在离自己稍微远一点儿的地方，看着地面，看看瓶子。不再抬头了。

Collins叹了口气，揉了揉自己的眉心。肩膀突然酸疼起来。她想一定是因为开车吹风着凉了，刚开始是有点儿酸痛，后来不仅是脖子，她觉得还有针在扎她似的疼， 眼睛这时也酸了起来，胳膊开始疼的不得了——只好用手紧紧抱住自己一圈。忍住眼睛的酸痛，把自己紧缩在一个小方砖上。夏天的底特律，只有这片院子的角落还是秋天。都是这个混蛋搞的鬼。

他突然开始小声笑，嗤嗤正是在嘲笑自己。他从头到尾都没看Collins，但Collins每个表情都被他亲眼见过似的，做出了临场反应——

“Col…你是不是傻。管你屁事。”

“没有你傻。你不仅傻……还是个胆小鬼。”

“我不否认。但我是全底特律最出类拔萃的胆小鬼。嘿嘿嘿~”

“哼……”

Collins把下巴支在膝盖上，又用双臂把下巴报过只露出一双眼睛，看着Person已经过去烧烤摊给Hank打下手并且从Connor手里救下更多的柿子椒和口蘑，Penny和Susan俩个人对着RK900露出吃惊的神色，RK900这时是背对着自己和Gavin看不到他的表情，从俩个女孩的脸色上看他正说着一些新闻或是讨好的话，她们的情绪都被这个帅高个牵动着一会儿露出惊诧一会儿又变得恐惧有时还开心地笑起来。她庆幸也恭喜RK900交到了异性朋友。不知道Gavin怎么看待这些的，她突然没有那么大的勇气去看Gavin又觉得这很瞧不起他，于是就扭过头偷看他的脸色。

Gavin看着一切在笑着。单纯的笑容。没有掺杂任何深沉复杂情感的笑脸是Gavin从来没有展露过的——因此这副面容也如同新生一样脆弱得不堪任何磕碰。

猛的把头扎进胳膊里堵住声音。她鼻子疼的要腐烂一样酸水倒灌进肺里，抽取着水分和氧气她现在需要呼吸，她必须保持镇定自若不让对方发现。

她现在首先需要忘记Gavin蔓延过来的感染力，接下来需要抽他一顿让他清醒鼓起男人应有的劲头来才行——她可能需要平复好一会儿才能开始……

左边坐着的始作俑者把手伸过来时，她感觉到了——那个手臂即将落在自己的肩膀给自己一个安抚的搂怀，这是她所知的Gavin触碰熟悉女性的亲密极限了。她等着对方说出什么安慰的恶心话，迎来的却只是一片安静——

一个手掌轻轻的落在她的后脑，不高不低地，极其小心翼翼像是怕一用力碰碎了她的脑壳——拍抚了三下。

Collins一下心扭成麻花型。她再也受不了Gavin这样对什么都紧绷着连对朋友、爱人都不敢触碰的德行——崩住全部血液的流动、她要火山爆发！否则自己会被憋死——她腾地站起来，冲着Hank和rk900中间的位置大吼——

"嘿大伙！听着！停下来！——让我给底特律的英雄拍张合影吧！女士们也一起！都给我放下手里的活——站到Hank旁边去！！快点儿！Gavin起来——"

所有人都她的建议表示赞同，往Hank那边挪步——她此刻居高临下的看着Gavin——Gavin半脸窘迫又半脸无奈的表情回望着她，嘴角闹别扭的不肯用力勾起；她很满足并且她知道:

他不想留下遗憾却又安于现状。  
安于现状可以——可以靠照照片的方式保留不是『不向前迈出一步』的意思。

Collins仿佛有怪力附身一般拖住Gavin俩个腋下像搂娃娃一样把他从座位上拔起来——这一幕极具劲爆喜剧效果的画面让Hank和女士们见到都毫不留情面的笑出声来——其中Hank笑声最响亮——Gavin在心里把他和这该死的阖家团圆气氛都诅咒了一遍。被拖走、拽至烤架后面；他自动把自己隐身到女士的后面，站到了最后一排。他个子比三位女士高正好露出脸和五官，像个背后灵一样还百般聊赖的耷拉这个脸。他今天的捣乱状态真是马力全开。Collins气的按着pad的拍照键指着他吼:

"Gavin·Reed！这套照片要是被你毁了，我就发誓再也不在你的甜甜圈里塞辣椒而是别的玩意儿——你懂我的意思吗?"

全场人——除了Connor和RK900一脸茫然，还在分析甜甜圈里塞辣椒的恶作剧指数和Gavin吃到后的反应时——其他几个『成熟』的女性和一位『成熟』的成年男人都脸上一阵变颜变色。希望自己什么都没听见。都暗暗佩服Collins真是酷毙了——而Gavin整个要爆炸，他满脸通红传到耳根后，脖子上也是泛着绯色，脑子里一团高信息量的警告让他原地宕机——这时左边有一只手悄悄地在拉动他的衬衫，他心情杂乱但那只手越来越强硬、开始从女士背后把他横拉过一旁去、他没站稳脚跟差点儿被惯性冲过头——一个臂弯就接住了他——是熟悉的软硬度，还有窜进鼻腔熟悉的柔顺剂的味道。身子稳住后一条结实充满肌肉感的手臂缠过后腰，手掌搭在他的侧腰处收紧他们之间残留的一丝空隙，把他从女士那一旁拽到自己的私密范围里。Gavin手不知道往哪里只好抱着手臂在胸前，对方的手背卡在腰侧而他不想把胳膊靠在他手背上感受那种别扭和热度——

【咔嚓——！】第一张。《DPD四个停职男性肄业在家，热心同事前来慰问》

【咔嚓——！】第二张。《停职警察酒醉放纵好似度假，BBQ真相打破底特律治安传说》

【咔嚓——！】第三张。《俩对情侣后院起火，美女刑警追访直播》

【咔嚓——！】

【咔嚓——！】

——Collins脑袋里正在兴奋上给即将会火遍全美的INS上传照片拟名字——

Gavin懒得摆多余的动作，只是老老实实地被自己的安卓困在他的怀里一动不动发呆。这时RK900的头靠近了他的头，声音在Gavin的耳边很近的地方传来，很轻但很撼动:

"我可以在拍最后一张时吻你吗？"

Gavin仿佛现在就在躲避一个吻似的猛的别回头——他对自己躲避他人的亲吻的本能已经习惯，但对于躲避RK900的吻让他更萌生了化解不开的苦涩。他开始后悔，更后悔的事是他扭过头正好看见后面站着的另外两个高个男子正瞟过来看着他们憋笑——

那个白皙年轻的、头发已经乱的不行的臭小子正目直视前方看镜头——却用嘴唇不停做着口语给Gavin读解:

『Congratulation.sorry, I heard your Words last night.SOOOOO ROMANTIC.』

【嘣——】——有什么东西张力扯到极限一下断崩的声——

"COOON-NOORRRR!!!!!!"

Gavin纵身暴走一跃饿狼捕食一样扑向Connor，Connor机灵地往后一闪让狂暴(害羞)状态Gavin扑了个空；一转身他往后移开几步，调转方向拔腿就往院子门外跑——Gavin也早脱离RK900的怀抱，往他逃跑的路线直直追了上去——俩个警探突然开始了警察抓贼的追逐战——SOMO原本趴着被惊起来，看见自己的主人奔走"汪"吼了一嗓子一头扎进黄杨空隙直接把篱笆墙穿出一个大窟窿到马路上飞奔着——院子顿时乱成一片像回到年轻精力旺盛的男孩们的聚会那样的喊叫声跌宕起伏:

"Connor！你他妈在我身上按了监视器！！！混蛋小子！！我逮住你就要报废了你！！"

"不是监视器——不，是监视器——不——"

"嘿！我的可爱男孩!!快回来!!我的乖孩子!!——SOMO!!!!"

"Nya！！！你其实是个美人！！"

"不客气！！Gavin——我有女朋友了！"

她会心一笑。顺势冲离自己最近的Hank摇晃自己手指上的订婚戒指，Hank满心的欢乐但嘴里却是另外一句话:

"…抱歉…我最近一段日子都不想参加婚礼了…"

"巧了，我也是……我给她说一下要不办个BBQ趴体算了，这样事件一来还能马上出警。"

Collins看上去是真的在认真考虑这个事。但Hank还想希望她能有一个能被铭记的美好回忆。

"你一定要拿工作来挤压自己的幸福值吗。"

"天啊怎么会。我为了她辞了这份工作都没关系。"

"那她会同意你开个BBQ趴体做婚礼吗？"

"她只要我。就像我也只要她就好。除此之外都是形式。"

"那么你们……介意……来我家后院办『婚礼』吗?"

Collins和Hank大眼瞪小眼，仿佛一瞬间空气凝固——突然爆笑，俩个人直到都笑到眼角泛光Hank觉得他这两天把一辈子欠的笑都笑了，不过好像还有更多没完没了的会让他乐的都直不起腰来的事——Collins的眼泪越流越多终于完整的释放出来了。此刻她要怪责到天气和刺眼的阳光上去，还有那只该死的Gavin。还有一切这令人感动的同伴和世界。她爱底特律。她离不开这里了。就像她和女友发誓要一直在一起那样这片城市也紧紧的牵着她的全部情愫。

"谢谢你。副警长。"

"是我要恭喜你，Nya。你要幸福。"

"我会的。我会像你们四个一样，用点燃的爱把俩个灵魂都找齐了，都照亮了。照映在一起再也不会分离。"

"哈哈哈。没有那么浪漫的。嘿，你能帮我跑个腿儿把那位吃肉的人类和你永远不饿的兄弟给抓回来吗？我的somo自己会跟着跑回来的。"

"遵命，副警长。"

RK900收到指令刚要起跑，Hank一把拉住他的肩膀——

"——嘿嘿嘿嘿等一下、我觉得你是不是应该不要这么拘束比较好？你的称呼可以稍微改一下……至少在我家这里；Nya你说是吧…Nya?人呢？"

Collins已经不知什么时候挪到烤架前偷起一只鸡翅膀潇洒的啃起来了，她吃东西的样子倒是意外的像个淑女。Person在做料理，很享受其中的样子；她把烤网上糊掉的东西都清理干净了正把烤好的另一个鸡翅膀往馋嘴警探手里送——Collins一边开心的吃着没忘记回头冲着Hank比了一个大拇指——意思是:『我自己照顾我自己，你忙你的吧』

Hank看着她就又想笑。他现在还要跟更麻烦的一个家伙谈谈。他看向RK900稍稍比自己高一点儿的额头。他突然因为昨晚听见了他和Gavin告白的事有点儿过意不去，也有点儿不服气——Connor不跟他道歉的话自己有必要出面正名一下毕竟还是要一起相处的同事，他清了一下嗓子，注意到RK900的脚后跟礼貌地并齐，他出于习惯的以军姿立正，认真的听着，显得一本正经又十分可爱。

"噗——哈哈哈。"

"副警长?"

"———哈士奇的名字。"

"???!!!"

果不其然，高个强壮的男生立刻脸上就变色了。昨晚那个哈士奇根本跟狗没关系——

"抱歉。我就听到这儿了，后面我什么也不知道。"

"……因为我掐掉了Connor的共享。"

这小子占有欲真强，变脸更快……他不是在误会自己的事只是出于本能。啊。一定要趁着年轻要好好欺负蹂躏Gavin才行。他命中该这个。

"我可以这么称呼你？RK？900？他怎么叫你？"

"Nines.您可以叫我Nines."

"好。那你可以叫我Hank。不要听Gavin给我起的那些外号。你叫我Hank就好。"

"……Hank。"

Hank扬起和蔼又满意的笑容，RK900有点儿犹豫但不排斥，马上他就轻轻笑了一下，像是消化了这一切心意变化和理所应当的气氛。

"谢谢您。Hank。为了各种事。"

看着这个(比Gavin或Connor)坚强懂事、外向开明、强大可靠的男孩——心里也受到鼓舞——他感到从地底蔓延上来顶破地皮的萌芽正在唤醒生命力。这一切都如同奇迹但它就是发生了；还顺应了人的愿望茁壮生长起来。Hank觉得在和他多对质一会儿就马上要被灌酒的节奏——即便那不会真的实现。但他真的现在想开心的喝上一瓶——为了新人，为了同事，为了他们。他打算逃跑去吃点儿东西补充体力——

他急匆匆转身离开，冲小子敷衍的拜了拜手哄走他去做他的事儿，RK900心领神会转身往路上跑去一边把自己副警长口是心非遮掩害臊的公式记录下来了，边在马路上跑远、边回身冲Hank的背影丢了一句:

"Hank！请别让我哥哥受伤——"

【"噗————————"】

Hank好不容易喝到的第一口酒都喷了出去——差点儿被自己过度解读的联想力杀了，抖拎湿掉的衬衫手在上面抹去啤酒。他摇摇头无奈了——完蛋。这小子真是一点儿好也没学。

==========  
.  
"Nines来接你了!请松开我的脖子……"

"……啊哈……你连这个也知道了哈……到底是从哪里开始听到的……"

"……Gavin，我感到窒息了…不要像在Graham家那样用力勒好吗这样真的会死……"

"……"

"……我都跟你道过歉了……抱歉Gavin，那个是我……"

Gavin一把把他松开。玩笑到此为止。

"闭嘴吧。没什么大不了的。我没有生气。"

Connor重新恢复呼吸，身体血液循环顺畅了很多，这时somo摇着尾巴扑进他的怀里，rk900也走到了他们这边，停下来看着Connor穿着Hank过大的衬衫被扯的露出半拉肩膀，松垮垮的裤子十分不合身也要掉下来，他乱蓬蓬的头发和笑颜看上去像个人类。

"我回去了。我要帮Hank烤食物。somo~乖孩子，回去给你吃鸡翅膀。"

"汪！"

他脚上还学着Hank穿着一双极其居家的趿拉板——来时用时速60迈安卓的体能跑了一公里地竟然一个拖鞋也没掉，现在又多带一只气喘吁吁的大狗、【“啪踏”、“啪踏”、“啪踏”、】的踩着点儿原路返回，上半身的背影修长又从轻薄的衬衫下隐隐约约衬出完美的曲线、他用专业运动员的矫健步伐正经的跑着步而这种反差让看到的路人都啼笑皆非——

“哈哈哈哈哈他真搞笑。太有意思了哈哈哈。”

“Gavin！我听见了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈幼稚白痴啊你！看路吧——”

只剩下RK900和Gavin俩个人了。Gavin很少这样带着不掺杂讥讽和嘲弄的笑去讲Connor的相关事情。Connor对自己变成人类没有给过任何建议。因为他们都知道每个经历都是不可复制的——他与Connor的蜕变点就完全不同。

Connor会在任何时候提供他所需要的帮助。因为RK900还被困在机器中时一直被他视为“弱小”和“容易受伤”——Connor出于职业操守、责任甚至新生的手足之情也在一直守护着他。Connor也变了，他自从在地下识破了Gavin为救自己甚至无奈下萌生自我牺牲的意向后——就将这个“无能”警探划进了自己最高阶的保护名单之中。

RK900看着Gavin，Gavin正好也正经的回看他。高个男生突然开始聊了一句没有头绪的话茬儿，Gavin心底一下就被融化。

“嗯。我其实挺喜欢跑步的。”

“……哦。你还喜欢什么？沙滩排球？篮球？你会拦网（排球术语）和截篮板（篮球术语）吗？”

“按军事化要求，我的体能和运动学习机理能学会的。”

“不是能不能学会，而是你『喜欢』不『喜欢』。”

“……嗯，我喜欢机车和……滑板？因为它的载运功能很好。很轻便也很简易操作。”

“哇哦！！酷！！太酷了吧?”

“……”

“其实我家柜子里还有一个旧滑板呢……是老早之前玩过的，已经很烂了轱辘可能都会掉了。回头我们去迪卡侬买俩个新的……你喜欢什么颜色的板子？”

“……”

“蓝色还是红色，还是军绿，还是银色?不知道哪款还有限量银色的板子……”

“……大理石色。氢氧化亚铁的颜色。青瓷…”

“please，那是什么颜色？？？说英语好吗？”

RK900闭上嘴看着他，竟有一丝略赌气的意味故意不讲话。经历好一会儿困惑的Gavin直到看到他快要把自己眼球瞪出来的样子时，才反应过来他在指什么——他觉得这个人是不善言辞加占有欲双管齐下的绝对麻烦。

“……怎么跟个15岁的小女孩似的爱好这个。它有那么好看吗？我先声明，这个颜色根据摄入光的不同可是会变得——”

Gavin顺从的仰起头来看着天空，让阳光在自己的瞳孔上变换着色彩——RK900走进了一步更加痴迷的望着那双眼睛的颜色变换魔法。从机器的时候，他就在扫描这双找不到谜底的眼睛，他只是想知道它是不是玻璃球做的，为什么一会儿会是绿色和蓝色的湖水，一会是灰色的乌云，他现在知道了——那个颜色怎么描述；

“我透过它、一点点找到了我——我认为这双眼睛很好看。”

眼睛的从灰蓝到灰绿又笼上一层金色的薄光。RK900接着说下去。

“一会儿如底特律的夏天；点缀着梭鱼草的紫、大花萱草的橙黄、那阴晴不定一半晦暗一半明朗的天空——下雨前就会上演天边慢慢移动过来大片积雨云、而一边又是万里晴空的情景——阳光顺着中间的边界洒落到光滑的瞳面上；看上去像是一条闪烁着金边儿的布毯，做成纱巾桥铺在河当中。经常在真正的暴雨来临前，这里，会下起一阵短暂的太阳雨。”

而Gavin从未哭过。他此时仰着头一个字也不想讲。在彻底的流出全部的眼泪。他把这个归罪在夏天的阳光头上。

 

他过去拥有一个最强的安卓。现在还有了一个最浪漫的情人。

 

=========================

 

END 全文完


	16. 附 《一个复仇》设定集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *其实不是什么剧情内容 一些写这个文每章之前的脑内设定，算是一册设定集。写了里面的一些科技的设定。。。

小彩蛋  
========================  
*无法转载其他部分内容如地图和人物原型等，不支持图片格式原因  
========================

A  Revenge - The Thing  
一个复仇-物品栏  
The owner of the underground factory&The Operator`s  
属于Rebacca与Ash的科技玩具：  
（作者个人设定集）  
（我个人最喜欢这些小玩具了♪）

·BrainCreation 脑创 

虚拟脑共享创景系统，2038年通过了政府的秘密科技开发协议，Rebecca在Ash、情报安全局、NASA科学部门的协助下成功开发了1.0版本。现在更新至了3.0，而想不到的是自己的妈妈竟然是第一个实验玩家，她五年里登录次数和时间也是第一个实验失败、沉迷于虚拟世界里无法自拔的可悲之人。

The virtual brain sharing scene system (Rebecca) passed the government's secret technology development protocol in 2038. The 1 version was successfully developed with the assistance of Ash, the Intelligence Security Bureau and the NASA science department. Now, it has been updated to 3, Her mother was the first experimental player to log in more than 2000 times over the past five years, and was the first sad person to fail in the experiment and indulge in the virtual world.

·Der Schwarze Obelisk 黑色方尖碑 

外部控制安卓数据终端器——按照不同型号开发。Ash手上那个类似黑色3DS的游戏机正是针对RK800开发的微型控制器。能入侵主程序、篡改和编辑指令、强制更新软体和植入加载其他软体或模块，还可以控制正常的硬件操作。但是无法改变安卓整个生物组件庞大的运算模型基础。并对高端型号如RK900起不到这些作用。平时可以用来打口袋妖怪。  
涵盖至最新高端型号的就是rebacca手上银色的那枚——它是rebacca最新开发出来的，可以控制RK900以及所有旧型号。并能让RK900强制关机。覆盖范围是150米。  
它会不会对Marcus起到作用呢？rebacca回答是：会为他特地再做一个。

External control Android data terminal - developed according to different models. Ash's black 3DS console is a micro controller developed for RK800. It can intrude into the main program, tamper with and edit instructions, force the update software and implant other software or modules, and control normal hardware operations. But it is impossible to change the foundation of Android's whole biological components. And there is no effect on high-end models such as RK900. It can be used to play the Pokemon at ordinary times.  
The latest high-end model is the silver one on rebacca's hands - it's the latest development of rebacca that controls the RK900 and all the old models. And the RK900 can be forced to shut down. The cover range is 150 meters.  
Can it be used for Marcus? Rebacca's answer is: it's going to do one more for him.

 

·Pop Rocks 跳跳糖

C4塑性炸弹项圈。一个黑色的看似治疗颈椎的磁环，实际上是防止安卓私下传递信号和联网求救使用的消磁器，也是防止它们逃跑，里面还有一枚炸弹；工程师远程引爆会将安卓后颈炸出一个伤口，仿生血管会一直流出蓝血。被用在了Gavin身上。  
引爆器的信号范围是150~350米不等。  
C4 plastic bomb collar. It looks like a black magnetic ring used to treat the cervical spine. It is actually a degaussing device that prevents Android from sending signals in private and using the Internet for help. It also prevents them from running away. There is a bomb inside. The engineer's remote detonator will break out a wound in the Android neck, and theblue blood will flow out of the bionic blood vessels. It was used on Gavin.  
The signal range of the detonator is 150~350 meters.

 

·Gears  齿轮

一个手表外观的便携式实时监视系统+全息投影播放器  
可以照明也可以监控，Linda、Ash、Fiona、Rebecca手上都有这个，毕竟在庞大的地下迷宫里，手电是最需要的。如果迷路了，Ash负责巡逻地下工厂，通过自己这边的监视器找到所有在黑暗里迷路的人。  
它的作用范围是200米。投影屏幕大小为19英寸。  
A portable real-time monitoring system for watch appearance + holographic projection player  
It can be illuminated or monitored.and Linda, Ash, Fiona, Rebecca each have one. After all, in the vast underground maze, a flashlight is most needed. If you get lost, Ash is responsible for patrolling underground factories and finding all the people who are lost in the dark through their own monitors.  
Its scope of action is 200 meters. The projection screen is 19 inches in size.

 

·Dark Carapace 黑色甲壳

配置追踪导弹和激光炮的巨型战争装甲。高足足有2.5米，重450kg，外壳由高强度的防爆耐高温材料制成，里面可以坐下一个成年驾驶员。由于可以完成在海陆空不同极限环境条件下的任务，里面有变压调节器和氧气呼吸装备以防驾驶员的生命安全。  
这个超级战争机器的开发并没有得到军方和政府的认可，目前仍属于Graham公司私自制造贩卖的黑色军火。Shaun雇佣Ash这个年轻的网络高级骇客帮助自己联络暗网黑市贩卖军火；同时帮助Rebecca进行技术开发，以及进行线上线下非法痕迹的处理工作。Graham因此积累了巨大的非法财富。而Ash也准备好了随时可以抽身保存下来的所有设计图纸和程序源代码，还有万一被背叛所存留的全部证据。可惜的是政府没有选择公之于众而是将其隐瞒，Rebecca便将所有的成果都毁掉将它们埋在泥里。  
Equipped with giant armor for tracking missiles and laser cannons. It is 2.5 meters tall and weighs 450 kg. The enclosure is made of high-strength explosion-proof and high-temperature resistant materials. It can be used by an adult driver. Because it can complete the task under the different limit environment of sea, land and air, there are pressure regulator and oxygen breathing equipment in it to prevent the driver's life safety.  
The development of the super war machine, which was not recognized by the military and the government, still belongs to the black arms manufactured and sold by Graham Privately. Shaun hired Ash, a young network senior hacker, to help himself to contact the dark market black market for arms trafficking; to help Rebecca develop technology, and to handle illegal traces on line. Graham has thus accumulated a huge amount of illegal wealth. Ash, in order to prevent betrayal, is ready to withdraw at any time to save all the design drawings and program source code, retained all the evidence. Unfortunately, the government did not choose to make it public but to hide it, and Rebecca destroyed all its achievements and buried them in the mud.

 

·Light/ライト 月

室内游戏AI。原本是书房那套简单的智能灯光系统只有简单的指令而没有复杂程序。是陪伴三个年轻人的最久的AI。她的源生语音来自一个三人经常玩的一种红白机游戏的旁白女士的声音。Rebecca将她变成了陪伴Linda弹琴、陪伴Jen读书的好伴侣，也是地下生活空间中每个房间灯光的主人。也是三个年轻人出于对母亲情感需求的投射。  
被称为ライトさん/月女士 和 お母さん/妈妈。她称呼Ash、Rebecca、Linda分别为：テディ/泰迪熊、ピーター/彼得小兔、マーリン/玛琳公主。  
月有一些武器，如触电阀；在开关按键处，会袭击那些指纹不对的陌生人；还有麻醉针，在书架的挡板之间和天花板一个球形追踪器里；由指令【杀了XXX】发射——只有三个年轻人才能下达这个指令。她还有喷水灭火器，以及会唱催眠曲。  
下水道外部全部灯光也是月的系统把控的，但耗电量极大，容易短路，孩子们不愿意冒这个险。开灯的指令是拍三下手。  
Indoor game AI. Originally a simple intelligent lighting system in the study room, there were only simple instructions without complicated procedures. It's the longest AI to accompany three young people. Her raw intonation comes from a FC games`s voice-over . Rebecca turned her into a good companion to Linda and Jen——When them playing the piano or reading, It`s the main program of the lights in every room in the underground living space. It is also the projection of three young people out of the emotional needs of their mothers.  
It is called the "lady of the moon" and "the mother". She calls Ash, Rebecca, and Linda: Teddy Bear, Peter Rabbit, Princess Marlene.  
There are some weapons in the [moon], such as electric shock valves; at the switch keys, they attack strangers that do not have the right fingerprints; and a needle, between the baffles of the bookshelf, and a spherical tracker in the ceiling; a command [killed XXX] - only three young people can reach this command. She also has sprinkler and can sing lullaby.  
All the lights on the outside of the sewer are controlled by the [moon] system, but they consume a lot of electricity and are easy to short-circuit. Children are reluctant to take the risk. The instruction of the light opening is triple clapping

 

·The Puddle 游乐场/水洼

原本是地下一个巨大的蓄水池，联通着通往外面河的出口，在地下的水平线是比较高的，它的上游入水口连接的是由HankJen下来时所看见的那条最宽的那条主河道——不过被安全阀门堵死。因为一旦下雨水流量巨大很有可能会冲垮游乐场里所有的东西。  
这里是Rebecca做实验的地方，水中有一些做神经移植实验用的透明的斑马鱼生存着。还有宠物——仿生鳄鱼。  
Originally a huge underground reservoir, it was connected to the exit of the river outside. The horizontal line in the underground was relatively high. Its upstream inlet connected to the widest main river that was seen at the time of Hank&Jen - but was blocked by the safety valve. Because once it rains, the huge flow of water will probably destroy everything in the playground.  
Here is where Rebecca experimented, You can see some transparent zebrafish are swimming in the groundwater——They used in nerve transplant experiments survived. And pets - bionic crocodiles.

 

·Swampy 小泥巴

仿生鳄鱼们。长达5米一共有13条。作为Rebecca的宠物和喜爱的动物，它们都有自己的名字。外观都是白色的。它们是很聪明的动物。只听从主人指令。  
Bionic crocodile. There are 13 pieces altogether. The length of the body is 5 meters long. As pets and favorite animals of Rebecca, they all have their own names. The appearance is white. It is a very clever animal，Only listen to the master's command.

·The Cuvette&Stage lights 选手透明试管和舞台点选灯

Rebecca跟Graham家人玩游戏时使用了三个分别安装了探照灯选择器的透明载人试管。操作台上有红橙黄绿青蓝紫七色的按钮对应七色的灯，还有一个白色的按钮是额外的。  
When Rebecca played games with the Graham family, three transparent test tubes were installed with searchlight selectors respectively. There are red, orange, green, blue, purple buttons on the console, corresponding to the light switch for different colors , and a white button is extra.

·The Snitch 告密者

一种微型的掌上飞行器。它们全由Ash制作出来的，有三只安装炸弹可以自爆没有使用过。有一只最大型号可以用于载物，有七个可以伸出智能臂切割物体用在了游戏切割绳子上。  
它们最棒的一点是：完全隐形。雷达与无法追踪，并且是消音状态下飞行——可以毫无声息地靠近目标。  
A miniaturized palmtop aircraft. They are all made by Ash, and three“Snitchs” carring bombs can be self destruct and not be to used. One of the largest “Snitch” can be used for carrying objects, and seven “Snitchs” can extend the intelligent arm to cut objects,on the game it cut the rope.  
The best thing about them is that they are completely invisible. Radar is unable to identify them. Untranced and silenced flight can be close to the target without any noise.

 

【以上个人设定解释权均为作者——转载于LOFTER 雪成乐也 《一个复仇》 花絮。】


End file.
